Road Trip
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Kagami et Aomine partent pour un road trip de 90 jours à travers les Etats-Unis.
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 21/02/2018

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** ça fait un moment que ça traîne… et j'avais envie de poster un truc… alors voilà ^^

C'est une fic qui devrait être un peu plus longue que tout ce que j'ai écrit auparavant. J'ai déjà une bonne trame, mais pour l'instant très peu de chapitres d'avance et ce n'est pas le seul 'projet' sur lequel je travaille en ce moment donc… Je ne promets rien quant à la mise à jour…  
Par ailleurs, le format est assez particulier… J'attends un peu aussi de voir si 'ça prend' pour poster ou non la suite !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^ et encore une fois à elle et Futae pour la 'validation' du délire !

* * *

 **ROAD TRIP**

 **Prologue**

 ** _Avant le départ, Los Angeles, 04/10/2017, Taiga._**

 _Aomine arrive aujourd'hui. Je suis impatient de le revoir. Ça fait 2 ans maintenant que je suis revenu ici, aux USA. On ne s'est pas revu depuis que j'ai quitté le Japon, tout juste on a échangé quelques appels et messages. Bizarrement, j'arrive pas à avoir Aomine au téléphone. Ça m'énerve je trouve ça tellement frustrant. Pourtant je suis toujours content d'entendre Kuroko. Mais c'est comme si avec Aomine ce n'était pas suffisant. Avec lui c'est l'action ! Le téléphone ça sert à rien. Les rares messages qu'on s'envoie c'est pour se dire comme une blague qu'on a envie d'un One-and-One. Une petite boutade comme ça, juste un petit mot pour se dire que ouais même si on s'appelle pas ou qu'on ne s'envoie pas des courriers de dix pages_ _,_ _les souvenirs de nos one-and-one sont toujours vivaces et nos rencontrent nous manquent. En tout cas, pour moi c'est le cas. Le basket d'Aomine est tellement unique. J'ai retrouvé les sensations de nos affrontements avec personne d'autre._

 _Bref. Il arrive aujourd'hui. Cet Aho m'a envoyé un mail il y'a un mois, avec seulement une petite phrase : '90 jours. 400 000 yens. J'espère que tu te rappelles de ta promesse.' et la copie de ses billets d'avion. Ça m'a surpris. Je suis resté un moment ébahi devant cet e-mail tellement Aominesque. Il ne m'avait pas touché un mot de sa venue jusque-là. Et puis, j'ai éclaté de rire. Je me sentais bien, heureux de cette nouvelle. J'étais plutôt dans un bad mood à ce moment-là. Mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de penser que j'allais le revoir. Et bien-sûr que je me rappelais de la promesse de lui faire visiter les Etats-Unis. On en avait parlé des heures, imaginant ce que pourrait être le programme d'un tel voyage. Nous avions évoqué plusieurs possibilités… Mais le truc qui nous a convaincu tous les deux, c'était un road trip, partir à l'aventure avec le strict minimum_ _,_ _une vague idée de notre destination et… se laisser porter. Vu le mail d'Aomine, évidemment j'ai répondu juste avec un smiley et depuis je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle. Mais j'ai tout organisé de mon côté. J'ai quand même pas pu m'empêcher de questionner Kuroko. Il m'a expliqué qu'Aomine avait bossé comme un fou depuis ces deux dernières années pour économiser la somme nécessaire. Au Japon, ils ont tous été surpris du sérieux et de la maturité d'Aomine dans son objectif. Et bien évidemment il avait fait promettre à tous de ne surtout rien me dire. Autant dire que d'apprendre tout ça m'a fait encore plus plaisir. Aomine est un ami précieux et unique. J'étais parfois triste qu'on ne parvienne pas à communiquer plus depuis que je suis parti, aussi naturellement qu'avant ou que je peux le faire avec Kuroko. Il me manque énormément. Il va être l'heure que j'aille le chercher. Je reprendrais plus tard._

 _Me revoilà. Ça y est._ _Aomine_ _Daiki est là. Je lui ai donné un carnet comme celui-là pour qu'il écrive aussi. Il a accepté après avoir lu le début du miens à la condition que je l'appelle Daiki. Donc je vais essayer de m'y contraindre. Ah oui… Faut que je l'appelle Daiki quand je lui parle aussi. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas attendu deux putain d'années pour me voir et traverser la moitié de la planète pour un mec qui l'appelle par son nom comme un étranger. C'est pas naturel pour moi, mais je crois que je vais faire un effort, on va vivre 90 jours ensemble. Alors je suppose que je peux bien l'appeler par son prénom._

 _Donc j'en reviens à mon récit. J'attendais, accoudé à une barrière en regardant les passagers du vol JL-668 se disséminer autour des tapis pour récupérer leurs valises. En le voyant, je crois que j'ai eu un sourire niais. Daiki n'a pas changé. Il a toujours le même air nonchalant et blasé. Il portait un short gris sous un t-shirt bleu à motifs et un casque audio autour de son cou, aux pieds, des baskets bleues, les mêmes que celles que je porte en rou_ _ges_ _, toujours des Jordan's. Je suis allé à sa rencontre, alors qu'il attendait, comme tous les autres passagers, ses bagages. Il les dépassait pour la plupart d'une bonne tête. On n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de se parler depuis deux ans, je prenais de ses nouvelles surtout via Kuroko et Kise. J'avais un peu peur que ça me fasse… 'bizarre' de le voir. Mais non. J'étais juste content, vraiment content. Et bien que j'ai apprécié la visite de chacun de mes amis notamment celle de Kuroko l'année passée. L'arrivée de Daiki me fait bien plus plaisir. Désolé Kuroko. J'imagine que de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix pendant deux ans, alors que je t'appelle toutes les semaines est pour beaucoup. J'étais content de le voir et surtout, je brûlais d'envie de l'affronter de nouveau. Mais il devait être fatigué du voyage, je ne pensais pas possible de se faire un One-and-One dès son arrivée. Pourtant, il en avait visiblement envie lui aussi, car nous avons couru sur le terrain de street dès qu'on a eu l'occasion pour un match de plus d'une heure !_

 _Nous avons maintenant 90 jours de tête à tête pour nous raconter nos deux dernières années mouvementées et rattraper nos heures de basket manquées._

 _Nous sommes rentrés chez mon père, j'ai expliqué le programme, ou plutôt l'absence de programme à Daiki. Ça semble lui plaire. Il s'est un peu moqué de moi, étonné que je puisse vivre sans douche quotidienne alors que je suis un peu maniaque. En réalité, tant que j'ai un moyen de me laver un minimum ça me suffit. Je lui ai fait faire le tour de l'appart', on a bu un soda et puis… on s'est changé pour aller sur le terrain de basket pas loin de chez moi. Je pensais me souvenir de la sensation de jouer contre lui… mais je me suis trompé. C'est infiniment mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Cette sensation de faire face à un mec invincible, tous ses mouvements sont d'une telle fluidité, et d'une telle rapidité. Il n'est jamais là où je l'attends. J'ai progressé mais lui aussi. J'ai perdu. Mais peu importe, j'ai enfin pu rejouer contre lui. J'avais oublié cette impression que quelque chose, comme une énergie invisible passait entre nous quand on jouait, un échange de regard suffit pour qu'on se comprenne. Et puis, j'ai eu la confirmation d'un truc qui m'a sauté aux yeux, ou au nez en affrontant d'autres gars, j'aime l'odeur sauvage de Daiki. Les autres en sueur puent la mort, alors que j'ai jamais trouvé Daiki repoussant quand on suait comme des boeufs. Il sent la sueur mais ce n'est pas désagréable, ça donne envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer. Ouais… c'est con mais je trouve son odeur apaisante._

 _On est rentré, on s'est douché. Puis on a mis la rediffusion d'un match sur la télé et j'ai préparé le repas. Mon père ne rentrait pas ce soir. De toute façon, j'avais pas envie qu'il soit là. A chaque fois que lui et Daiki sont ensemble c'est comme si j'existais plus… et j'aime pas ça. J'ai pas vu Daiki depuis deux ans, j'ai pas envie d'être invisible. Pendant que je préparais le dîner, Daiki s'est endormi sur le canapé. Je l'ai laissé se reposer, pendant que ça cuisait et je suis allé chercher un DVD à mater pour le soir. On a dîné_ _devant le film, en commentant allègrement. On aime bien ça : mater des films ou des matchs en débattant sur absolument tout. Et on a fini par rejoindre nos chambres où je termine mon récit pour aujourd'hui._

* * *

 ** _Avant le départ, Los Angeles, 04/10/2017, Daiki._**

 _Kamisama… Je sais pas faire ça. Voilà, je pars avec Taiga à l'aventure, il a organisé un truc génial, j'aurai pas osé rêver mieux. La seule condition c'est que j'écrive dans ce carnet une fois par jour. Un carnet de route. Il m'a montré sa première page… J'ai bien aimé ce qu'il a écrit. Ça m'a fait… Plaisir. Il y disait qu'il était content et pressé de me revoir. On a donc un carnet chacun qu'on remplit de notre côté, on y colle des photos, des souvenirs_ _,_ _ce qu'on veut. Et à la fin du voyage, on se les échange… D'accord. Même si j'aime pas écrire dans un carnet secret comme une pauvre gamine. Je trouve l'idée amusante et surtout je suis curieux de lire Taiga. J'ai quand même posé moi aussi une condition. Sans déconner, c'est pas lui qui va imposer toutes les règles. Ce bakagami ne semblait toujours pas décidé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Donc c'est décidé je joue le jeu, mais il m'appelle Daiki. Et il a commencé dès ce soir et je dois dire… C'est kiffant. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que lui et moi c'était quelque chose de particulier. Je sais pas comment expliquer. Je suis nul avec les mots. Mais bref, on est vraiment de bons amis quoi. Et j'ai toujours été jaloux qu'il appelle Himuro par son prénom et pas moi. Sa façon de prononcer Tatsuya avait quelque chose de… j'sais pas… tendre ? Enfin un truc qui donne vraiment le sentiment qu'Himuro est quelqu'un de spécial pour lui quoi. Un peu comme s'il était sa petite amie. Voilà, donc maintenant il m'appelle Daiki et ce mec est ouf, mais clairement sa façon de prononcer le prénom d'une personne est vraiment très particulière. Daiki ça devient presqu'un beau prénom dans sa bouche. Ouais j'kiffe pas trop mon prénom. Bref, aparté terminée… 'Tain j'pensais pas écrire autant de trucs._

 _Je suis aux États-Unis. J'ai atterri à 13h25 à l'aéroport de Los Angeles où vit Taiga depuis 2 ans. Je vais passer 90 jours ici, avec lui. Pour qu'il tienne une promesse faite il y a longtemps. Je suis_ _descendu de l'avion_ _et j'ai suivi le mouvement pour récupérer mes bagages. J'ai vu Taiga approcher, facile avec ses cheveux rouges et sa taille, il était plus grand que tout le monde. Même si c'est un peu ouf' de voir qu'ici clairement, les gens sont plus grands qu'au Japon. J'me sens moins géant. Donc je lui ai souri, j'étais content de le voir ce bakagami. Et je l'ai vu se marrer. J'aime bien ce mec il rit facilement, il se prend pas la tête, tout semble simple avec lui. Alors, j'aime bien l'entendre rire. C'est cool. Et il m'a sorti un truc comme ça 'C'est bon de te voir Aomine'. Nan mais sérieux ce gars ? On dirait une meuf quoi ! Non en vrai ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'le pensais aussi… ça m'a un peu gêné j'avoue. J'ai rigolé aussi parce que son rire est vraiment toujours aussi communicatif et j'ai répondu un truc bizarre je pense, pour noyer le poisson 'Ouais. Ça fait un peu bizarre, mais c'est cool de te voir aussi Taiga. Je meurs d'envie de t'affronter.' Il était tout de suite grave chaud pour le basket. Il a dit qu'on verrait le soir si je suis pas trop fatigué. Je suis JAMAIS trop fatigué Bakagami !_

 _Je voyage léger alors on a pris mon gros sac à dos de rando et on a filé. J'étais trop curieux. Il m'a expliqué le programme, évoquant cette soirée où on a déliré sur un tel voyage pendant des heures alors qu'on était complètement déchirés. Déchirés… mais on avait rien oublié. Bref… il a prononcé les mots magiques : ROAD TRIP. On prend la voiture de son père, on décolle dès demain. Pas le temps de s'habituer au confort de son appart'. Il a choisi une route, mais rien réservé. Ça veut dire à la ROOTS. Si on a de la chance on trouve un motel, sinon on fait de camping sauvage. J'ADORE ! On suit les matchs de basket, on va faire du surf, de l'escalade, du rafting et pleins d'autres trucs comme ça et on visitera les spots touristiques classiques… Et des heures et des heures de voiture juste lui et moi à refaire le monde. Je le sais, ça va être génial. Il n'a pas mentionné l'idée de me présenter ses potes ricains. Ça me va… j'ai pas envie de faire de nouvelles connaissances. J'aime pas les gens de toute façon. Je veux juste passer du temps avec mon pote. Ok. Ok. Si une belle biche à gros seins veut se prendre ma grosse queue par tous ses orifices j'irai pas la jeter! Mais rien de sentimental et qu'elle espère pas me revoir après sa nuit de bonheur. Tetsu pense que Taiga et moi on pourra pas passer autant de temps sans se taper dessus. Il connaît pas Taiga comme je le connais. Je crois pas qu'il sache tout le temps que je passais chez lui avant qu'il parte. Je suis pas du tout inquiet. C'est Taiga quoi. Je peux pas me prendre la tête avec ce mec, il est trop gentil, il me pardonne tout._

 _On est monté dans la voiture du père de Taiga, une grosse Range Rover type tout terrain. C'est pas un truc hyper récent, mais y'a la clim' c'est tout ce qu'il faut. Taiga nous a conduits jusque chez son père. C'est un truc de fou, la ville a rien à voir avec Tokyo ou n'importe quelle ville japonaise. Le ciel était bleu, sans un nuage. Des routes hyper larges, des palmiers qui les bordent, des voitures plus grosses les unes que les autres et des gens en short, chemises hawaïennes, des nanas en haut de bikini avec des seins ENORMES partout. C'est dans la voiture que Taiga m'a dit qu'on partait le lendemain quand on serait levé. On roule 5h… Et on verra bien où on sera. J'avais oublié à quel point il était taré, je le kiffe grave ce mec. On va jusqu'à New York et on revient. On sera de retour pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année à L.A. avec son père._

 _On n'a pas roulé très longtemps, le père de Taiga habite pas loin de l'aéroport. On est monté dans l'appartement, un truc immense, avec quatre chambres, une terrasse de 30 m2 privée, une baignoire gigantesque et un écran plat qui fait la moitié d'un mur. Chaque chambre a un lit king size… enfin un lit dans lequel je vais me sentir à l'aise quoi ! On n'a pas trop traîné, on est rapidement allé se défouler sur un terrain. OH PUTAIN ! C'que c'était bon ! Non vraiment… Kise et Midorima pourront faire tout ce qu'ils veulent j'ai jamais autant de frissons que quand je joue contre lui. J'avais oublié à quel point ils ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec lui. Taiga est puissant, rapide et il vole ! L'énergie qu'il dégage… à chaque fois que nos corps se touchent ou se frôlent j'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle. C'était vraiment vraiment bon, c'est plus que du basket. A chaque nouvel adversaire, je cherche un truc que je suis déçu de pas trouver… En fait c'est juste cette bête sauvage de Taiga que je cherche. Y'a que lui pour jouer comme ça putain !_

 _Après ça on est rentré. Je suis grave déçu. Le père de Taiga n'était pas là ce soir. Je l'adore son père il est trop sympa. J'adore parler sport avec lui et … de Taiga. J'avoue c'est marrant de le voir tout gêné quand son père raconte des trucs sur lui. C'est presque mignon ! Tant pis je le verrais pendant les fêtes. Je me suis un peu lamentablement endormi comme une grosse merde sur le canap' pendant que le serviable Taiga a fait à bouffer. Et quelle bouffe ?! C'était juste trop bon comme d'hab. Des fois j'me dis que ce serait super cool que Taiga soit une meuf. Je l'épouserai sur le champ ! J'me marre tout seul à l'imaginer avec une paire de gros boobs et les cheveux longs…. Nan ça irait pas. Tetsu en fille je valide, il est androgyne… Taiga c'est mort. C'est un mec un vrai. Ouh la… je commence à écrire de la merde moi… donc bah après on a maté un DVD on s'est bien marré. Et on est allé se pieuter. J'sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir…. Le lit est trop grand… Et je suis grave surex' pour demain quoi !_


	2. Jour 1

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Hello !

Pratiquement un an après la publication du prologue... Non ce projet n'est pas mort ! J'ai longtemps tergiversé sur le rythme de parution, plusieurs jours d'un coup ? Un chapitre par jour ? J'ai longtemps bloqué sur un point particulier de l'histoire (mais j'ai enfin pris ma décision XD)... Et enfin, j'avais un peu la pression pour ce projet... Mais voilà, je me décide enfin à poster !

J'espère réussir à poster un chapitre par jour. Donc en théorie environ 90 chapitres. Puisque le roadtrip est censé durer 90 jours et donc fin estimé du projet dans 90 jours soit aux alentours de mi-avril ! Challenge accepted ! (je compte sur votre soutien pour tenir le rythme ! ^^ parce que ça va être une autre histoire que le writober !)

Le format étant particulier ça complexifie parfois/souvent ma tâche ! Mais ça fait parti du jeu et du plaisir :)

 **Remerciements:** A vous tous qui me suivez : Merci pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows :) (pour cette fic et les autres d'ailleurs... Vraiment merci !)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 1**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 1, Las Vegas (Nevada), 05/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Nous voilà ce soir installés dans un petit hôtel de Las Vegas. Je profite de la douche de Daiki pour commencer à faire mon rapport de la journée. J'avais préparé une carte sur laquelle j'ai tracé notre route approximative et nous l'avons suivie. Nous voulions faire une escale à Las Vegas. Il fallait bien qu'on y passe et il nous a fallu un peu moins de cinq heures de route. Ce matin, on s'est levé tôt. Je crois que nous étions tous les deux trop excités pour réussir à dormir plus longtemps. Après un petit déjeuner endormi, Daiki n'est pas du matin c'est évident (enfin après le café ça allait déjà mieux) nous avons chargé la voiture et prit la route vers dix heures. Pas de chrono, pas de_ timing _on y va au_ feeling _._

 _L'ambiance est_ cool _avec Daiki. C'est vrai au début lui et moi on pouvait pas se supporter. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment les choses ont évolué. Daiki est sorti de sa dépression et j'ai découvert un mec drôle et… simple. Dans le sens où il n'aime pas la prise de tête et qu'il est plutôt franc et surtout d'une extrême gentillesse (même s'il essaie de le cacher et qu'il le cache bien, il a beaucoup d'années d'entraînement pour afficher son air ennuyé). Bref, on a pas mal discuté dans la voiture. En fait, on n'a pas arrêté. Alors que les appels étaient compliqués là c'était… fluide, facile, évident. J'avais pas ris autant depuis longtemps… Mais le rire de Daiki est vraiment communicatif. Quand je pense à lui, j'ai quand même du mal à voir autre chose que son visage fermé avec ses traits durs. J'ai envie de graver l'image de lui que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, riant aux éclats. On dirait vraiment une autre personne, son visage est transformé. Franchement, il devrait se montrer plus souvent comme ça s'il veut trouver une nana. Il est bien plus beau avec le sourire. Le trajet est passé vite, à se raconter nos deux dernières années. A midi on s'est arrêté sur la route pour manger dans un snack. Daiki s'est endormi un peu et on est arrivé ici à Las Vegas vers seize heures. On a cherché un hôtel pour petit budget. On n'a peur de rien. C'est une sorte d'hôtel un peu miteux pour les couples nouvellement mariés de Las Vegas donc uniquement des chambres doubles avec un seul grand lit. Ce sera pas la dernière fois qu'il nous faudra partager un lit pour économiser de l'argent, j'espère que Daiki prendra pas toute la place. On a posé rapidement nos affaires et évidemment nous n'avons pas résisté à l'envie d'aller toucher la balle. Non vraiment… On a deux ans à rattraper. Je suis même pas sûr que si on en fait une fois par jour on sera rassasié._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 1, Las Vegas (Nevada), 05/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Taiga est parti prendre sa douche. Je l'ai vu ranger son carnet… Et vu la soirée… Je me dis que j'ai tout intérêt à faire comme lui et écrire maintenant. Ça va être dur de faire ça tous les jours… Mais bon aller ça lui fait plaisir._

 _Donc… J'ai pas trop bien dormi cette nuit. J'étais un peu trop excité à l'idée du voyage. Le réveil a été difficile. Heureusement, Taiga m'a fait un bon café. Il est doué aussi pour le café. Je me demande si y'a un truc qu'il ne sait pas faire dans une cuisine celui-là. On a chargé la voiture rapidos puis on a filé. Taiga m'a montré la carte avec notre route. On va VRAIMENT jusqu'à New-York. On passe par le Texas, la Louisiane et la Floride puis on remonte vers New-York. Et on repart en passant cette fois par le haut du pays Michigan, Illinois, Nebraska, Wyoming, Utah, Nevada et enfin retour en Californie à San Fransisco (Oui j'ai la carte sous les yeux. Je suis une brêle en géographie alors la géographie des U.S.A.… faut pas me demander). On a prit la route, on a fait une petite escale dans un_ snack _pour manger et on est arrivé ici en milieu d'aprèm'. On a pas mal discuté. Taiga m'a raconté la fac ici. Ça a définitivement rien à voir avec le Japon. Et visiblement, malgré ses années à vivre dans ce pays, il a quand même du mal à s'y faire. Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il ait du mal à appeler les gens par leur prénom pour un 'ricain (oui je sais tu détestes que je t'appelle comme ça !). Bref, son père l'a vraiment élevé à la japonaise et dans une communauté japonaise. Si j'ai bien compris il a même fait ses premières années d'école dans une école japonaise. Je sais pas trop pourquoi après il est passé dans une école normale… Détective Daiki en action, j'ai quatre-vingt-dix jours pour découvrir la vérité ! (ouais je me payes une tranche tout seul là !). Ouais ce départ se fait vraiment dans une ambiance_ cool _. On s'est bien marré. Et décidément j'adore apprendre des trucs sur la vie de Taiga, je l'envie un peu quand même d'avoir grandi ici._

 _En arrivant, la première chose qu'on a fait, c'est de se trouver un terrain de_ street _. Sérieux, rester le cul posé dans une voiture pendant des heures, même si on s'est marré, on avait les jambes qui bougeaient toutes seules. Un basket donc… Pratiquement deux heures. C'que c'est bon. Je crois que je vais beaucoup l'écrire dans ce carnet. Mais j'adore le basket de Taiga, j'adore l'affronter. Voilà… On s'est bien défoulé et maintenant on se prépare pour une soirée au casino._


	3. Jour 2

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 16/01/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Remerciements:**_ _A vous tous qui me suivez !_

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 2**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 2, Las Vegas (Nevada), 06/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Comment on s'est déchiré la tête. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup trop bu hier soir. J'ai mal, ça joue du tambourin là-haut et j'ai la nausée. Heureusement, qu'on est allé au casino avec une somme d'argent fixe… On se serait ruiné c'est n'importe quoi. Les hôtesses sont trop douées pour nous faire boire et dépenser. Je n'ai finalement pas dormi avec Daiki. Il a levé une des hôtesses. Elle lui a offert la nuit apparemment. C'était une brune à grosse poitrine, tout à fait son genre… j'imagine._

 _Donc après le basket nous avons mangé au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de sortir sapé comme des dieux. Non vraiment on était beau gosse. J'ai pas souvent l'occasion de voir Daiki dans un jean. Le petit jean brut avec la chemise blanche ça lui allait vraiment bien, je comprends pourquoi il a du succès auprès des nanas malgré son air peu avenant. Le casino c'était sympa. On a tenté la roulette, le poker… On s'est fait plumé, mais on rigolait comme des gosses, l'alcool coulait à flot et des nanas trop maquillées et surtout trop parfumées nous ont collés toute la soirée. Une des hôtesses m'a proposé de passer la nuit avec elle pour une toute petite somme de mille dollars... Elle avait pas compris qu'on était étudiant. Elle a vite déchanté et arrêté de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche pour aller explorer celle d'un autre quand elle a compris que j'avais pas un rond. Mais apparemment celle qui s'occupait de Daiki est tombée réellement sous son charme parce qu'elle a continué et que peu de temps après ils se sont éclipsés et Daiki m'a dit de pas l'attendre. Du coup, je suis rentré… Je sais pas comment. Je marchais pas droit c'est sûr. Heureusement, l'hôtel miteux n'était pas trop loin. J'ai même pas eu le courage de prendre une douche. OK… La douche est indispensable. Je pus et me rebute moi-même._

 _Je me sens mieux après la douche. Je viens de voir qu'il était treize heures. Daiki n'est toujours pas rentré. Je commence à m'ennuyer et j'ai faim… Et on n'a pas trop les moyens de se faire une autre nuit comme celle-là. Faudrait qu'on bouge. Et ok… Surtout je m'ennuis… Bon je vais aller manger j'ai trop faim._

 _ **Jour 2, Phoenix (Arizona), 06/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Il est vingt-trois heures. On a déplié la tente pour ce soir, on a mangé des_ snacks _froids. On est quelque part à côté de Phoenix dans le désert… Et à cette heure là ça caille ! Heureusement, que j'ai pris des duvets super chauds. Et que la tente est petite… et qu'on peut se serrer. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Mike pour tous ses bons conseils et ses prêts, grâce à lui on est bien équipé pour ce voyage._

 _Je reprends donc où je me suis arrêté. Je suis allé manger et quand je suis remonté Daiki n'était toujours pas là. Je commençais à vraiment perdre patience… Hm… A me faire des films, du genre il allait me lâcher là pour une jolie nana. Mais non il est revenu, content et puant le parfum, sûrement très cher, de cette fille. Il a filé sous la douche. Et on est parti rapidement. Il a dormi tout le trajet. J'étais content qu'il soit revenu, mais dégoûté de me retrouver finalement seul au volant. J'espère qu'il compte pas tiré son coup comme ça tous les soirs. Il m'a pas raconté sa nuit… et franchement j'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir. Je me suis arrêté de rouler quand j'avais faim. On a acheté de quoi manger. Daiki était comme d'habitude comme si cette nuit n'avait pas eu lieu. Il s'est excusé d'avoir dormi toute la route et de ne pas pouvoir me remplacer, vu qu'il n'a pas le permis. On a décidé de se trouver un endroit perdu dans le désert pour se poser. On a un peu galéré à monter la tente, mais on a bien rigolé. Finalement, on a réussi à s'installer. Après mangé, on est resté à discuter un moment à la lumière de la lampe torche. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trop froid bien que nous soyons assis collés l'un à l'autre et sous une couverture. On a continué à discuter une fois dans nos duvets. De choses plus… intimes. Pas de filles, mais de nos familles. J'ignorais que le père de Daiki était malade. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont des problèmes d'argent et surtout… qu'il ne viendra jamais étudier aux Etats-Unis. Et limite il s'excusait pour ça. Quel idiot ! C'est moi qui suis désolé pour lui. Je savais pas tout ça. Il m'a expliqué la maladie. C'est moche. Il veut rester près de ses parents pour pouvoir s'occuper de son père. Là évidemment, il avait plus son magnifique sourire. Mais c'est une toute autre expression que j'ai découvert sur son visage que j'avais jamais vu avant… La peur. Il avait l'air d'un gosse, j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais bon ça se fait pas quoi… Enfin j'ai compris que pour lui quitter ses parents pour venir me voir aussi longtemps c'était un gros sacrifice. Ça me rend un peu… Perplexe. Je sais pas trop comment dire. Bien-sûr il le fait aussi parce qu'il voulait visiter les U.S.A., mais j'ai compris dans ses explications qu'il n'aurait jamais fait un voyage aussi loin et aussi long sachant son père malade, juste pour voir le pays. Il avait vraiment envie de me voir. Et bref… Je sais pas quoi en penser. Ça me fait super plaisir, mais je pensais pas être si important pour lui quoi… C'est presque gênant en quelque sorte, je sais pas comment le prendre._

 _._

 _ **Jour 2, Phoenix (Arizona), 06/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Bon paraît que c'est la pause 'écriture'... Alors je m'y colle. La soirée hier c'était dément ! J'ai adoré le poker et la roulette russe ! Quand tu commences à amasser quelques jetons tu t'sens comme le roi du monde t'en balances comme ça aux hôtesses pour un verre et quelques baisers… Et l'instant d'après tu perds tout ! Et là t'as plus qu'à pleurer. Tai a eu raison de nous limiter sur le montant à prendre…_

 _Bon j'avoue j'ai un peu honte… J'ai lâché Tai pour la première nuit du voyage. Je me sens un peu miteux quand même… Mais j'ai levé une Minette mon gars, bonne de chez bonne ! On a baisé toute la nuit ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas tiré mon coup. Bordel ça fait du bien. J'ai eu le droit à la totale, j'ai jamais couché avec une nana aussi douée, c'est sûr c'est une pro. Pipe, soixante-neuf..._ _Bon le seul truc chiant c'est qu'elle criait beaucoup… Ça m'a gavé. J'l'ai bâillonnée… Ça lui a pas déplu elle était même encore plus chaude. Bref… Toute la nuit et même le matin… je me suis cassé dès que j'ai pu… quand elle s'est enfin endormie. J'avais peur que Tai m'en veuille… Mais il a rien dit. Bon j'ai fait profil bas. Je lui raconterai pas cette nuit… On en est pas encore à parler meuf et cul. D'ailleurs, on a jamais parlé de ça avec Tai, ça je le réserve à Kise qui est un vrai tombeur pire que moi et pour le coup il a testé des trucs de malade. Bref, j'ai pris ma douche et on a pris la route…._

 _Et je me suis endormi comme une masse...et même après la pause rapide pour manger. Je me suis excusé… Mais j'ai bien senti que la route pour Tai avait pas été fun. Je me rattraperai. Bref on s'est donc posé en plein milieu du désert, pas âmes qui vivent à des kilomètres à la ronde. On est seul au monde ! Les sons, les odeurs tout est tellement différent… y'a pas de lune la nuit est noire c'est presque flippant… Et il caille! On a monté la tente… Bordel c'était n'importe quoi ! Comme des gamins de trois ans devant une boîte de Lego technique. On a fini par s'en sortir, je crois qu'on a compris le truc pour la prochaine fois… Mais on était à deux doigts de dormir dans la voiture._

 _On s'est posé. On a mangé et… On a discuté. Je sais pas si c'est l'ambiance des lieux, le fait d'être collé l'un à l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer ou la nuit qui est propice aux confidences. Mais j'ai tout balancé à Tai pour mon père, la maladie, son combat difficile, les séjours à l'hôpital. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en parler à Tai… Mais c'est jamais évident pour moi d'en parler et je voulais pas le dire par mail ou par téléphone… Je pensais qu'il me faudrait plus de temps... Mais je suis soulagé d'avoir lâché le morceau. Ça me travaille pas mal alors… C'est mieux qu'il soit au courant. Satsu, Tetsu et Tai. Voilà ils sont tous les trois au courant maintenant._


	4. Jour 3

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 17/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Hello ! Avec ce chapitre je précise que oui les chapitres seront très inégaux en longueur... La dure réalité d'un journal intime :)

Stella: en déplacement pro hier je n'ai pas pu te laisser un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre. Merci de me suivre ! Et merci pour toutes tes reviews ! (j'ai vu pour Memories je comprends et je suis désolée pour toi) J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de mon ambition sur ce projet ! Et pour l'OS que tu attendais... Ce sera pour février :) ce sera même deux OS très érotiques que je posterai si tout avance comme je le veux ! (PS: si tu créais un compte sur le site je pourrais répondre à chacune de tes reviews plus sûrement !)

 **Remerciements:** Merci pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 3**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 3, Phoenix (Arizona), 07/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Il est à peine vingt-et-une heures. Et je tombe de fatigue alors je fais rapide. Daiki pionce déjà. Je pensais être un sportif complet… Mais là, j'ai compris que le basket et la marche en montagne c'était très différent. On a monté Camelback Mountain. Enfin… On n'est pas arrivé en haut. Mais c'était magnifique. Une vue et des paysages à couper le souffle. On a souffert pour grimper. Mais ça valait le coup. On a fait quelques photos et on a prit le temps d'admirer le paysage. Cette montagne gigantesque au milieu d'une ville c'est juste incroyable. Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, c'était la première fois qu'on restait silencieux aussi longtemps. On est monté jusqu'à ce qu'on en puisse plus. On s'est posé une heure à juste faire le plein de la beauté environnante, sans échanger un mot. Et étrangement, c'était pas gênant du tout. J'avais l'impression de vraiment partager un moment unique avec lui. C'était vraiment chouette. Mais ça nous a tué. On avait juste encore assez de force pour se faire à manger et se goinfrer et voilà… Il est vingt-et-une heures, on n'a même pas sortis la balle orange. Ça nous a même pas effleuré l'esprit en fait. Bon. Je vais poser le crayon pour ce soir. Des photos valent mieux que des mots, j'en mettrais quelques unes ici. En attendant, je vais rejoindre Daiki au chaud pour dormir. Ah… Il est sage la nuit il prend pas trop de place… Et il ronfle pas. J'espère que moi non plus… Il me l'aurait dit… Sûrement… Ah bref. Je suis mort. Bonne nuit Taiga c'est l'heure._

 _._

 _ **Jour 3, Phoenix (Arizona), 07/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _J'suis trop mort pour écrire ce soir… On a fait de la grimpette. C'était top. C'était beau… Putain trop. J'laisse la page blanche je mettrai des photos ce sera plus parlant. J'vais m'pieuter._


	5. Jour 4

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 18/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Ils prennent leurs marques doucement… Le début du voyage se fait tranquillement :)

 **Remerciements:** A vous tous qui me suivez, me commentez et me favorisez ! (ouais je sais ça se dit pas :D) MERCI !

* * *

Stella : T'inquiète ;) J'suis résistante ! Mais c'est gentille de t'inquiéter ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sakura K : Merci pour ton petit mot ! Oui le rythme va être chaud à tenir ^^ Surtout que… Non tout n'est pas écrit du tout ! Quelques passages oui... Leur itinéraire est tracé. Mais c'est tout ^^ Je n'ai que quelques jours d'avance ! :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 4**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 4, Phoenix (Arizona), 08/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Une journée beaucoup plus calme et moins physique. J'ai adoré la visite du_ Desert Botanical Garden _, on a clairement pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de plantes habituellement. Y'a vraiment des trucs très bizarres ! Alors tout n'était pas beau, mais y'avait des cactus magnifiques et étonnement beaucoup plus de couleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. On a visité_ The Art Museum _, j'aime bien les musées d'art moderne. L'ambiance était sympa et y'avait pas trop de monde. On a finit la journée sur l'asphalte d'un terrain de basket. C'était jouissif. Affronter Daiki c'est toujours le même plaisir ! Toujours surprenant et tellement… J'sais pas… Sans limite, sans barrière. On se croirait à poil quand on s'affronte._

 _ **Jour 4, Phoenix (Arizona), 08/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ouah c'était plus tranquille aujourd'hui ! Hier on a fait de la grimpette sur la montagne de la ville. Ça tue ! Mais c'était beau… Mais ça tue ! Alors aujourd'hui, on a fait plus soft. Musée et jardin… On a vu un dinosaure rouge dans une cage. J'aime bien l'art moderne, on voit des trucs complètement barge! Et… GROS_ BURGER _BIEN_ FAT _! Y'a pas à dire les américains savent faire du_ burger _! Visite calme, sympa, j'ai commencé à acheter deux trois babioles à ramener au Japon. Et on a fait un basket ÉVIDEMMENT ! On a tellement d'heures de basket à rattraper ! Je sais pas trop quoi raconter d'autre. Je suis vraiment content d'être là. J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes parents… Tout semble aller là-bas. Je me sens déconnecté de toute ça. Ça fait du bien. J'en avais vraiment besoin de ce_ break _je crois._


	6. Jour 5

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 19/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Remerciements:** Merci de me suivre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes top !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 5**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 5, San Simon (Arizona), 09/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Daiki l'avait prédit. On a galéré comme des porcs pour replier la tente. Bon clairement… Va falloir qu'on étudie mieux le truc ! On est parti de Phoenix un peu tard après le repas de midi et arriver à San Simon vers dix-sept heures. On a prit un repas dans un_ snack _avant de rejoindre un camping en plein désert quasi vide. L'avantage c'est que les sanitaires sont propres et que le terrain de basket est tout à nous. Y'a pas grand chose à faire à San Simon, on est là que pour une nuit, alors… On a monté la tente rapidement et on vient de passer trois heures sur le terrain. La douche fut fort appréciée. Daiki s'est un peu éloigné pour appeler ses parents. Il a l'air inquiet à faire les cents pas comme ça. Sa main qu'il passe et repasse sur sa nuque. Il fait toujours ça quand il est gêné ou nerveux. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave._

 _ **Jour 5, San Simon (Arizona), 09/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Sans grande surprise. NOUS AVONS TOTALEMENT ÉCHOUÉ AU REPLIAGE DE LA TENTE. Voilà c'est dit ! Fallait que ce le soit soyons honnête ! Heureusement qu'on est que deux dans un tank on a de la place pour se trimbaler une tente à moitié repliée. Bon aujourd'hui c'était voiture et basket. Beau programme. De longues palabres et de beaux fous rires pendant le trajet et un_ one-and-one _endiablé. On s'est posé dans un camping cette fois. A le plaisir d'une bonne douche ! Le camping sauvage c'est sympa, mais la douche c'est quand même un_ must _._

 _Pour les moins bonnes nouvelles, j'ai appelé mes parents. Mon père fait une rechute. Il a passé la nuit à l'hôpital, il a dormi pratiquement toute la journée. Son état est stable mais… Bref… J'vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir ça vaut mieux._


	7. Jour 6

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 20/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** C'est pas la joie encore aujourd'hui mais… Que voulez-vous ! Ce voyage sera fait de hauts et de bas ! C'est la vie quoi !

 **Remerciements :** Merci pour vos petits mots ! Vous êtes nombreux à suivre ce projet et je vous en suis très reconnaissante :) Parce que… Pour tenir le rythme j'ai besoin de vos encouragements ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 6**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 6, El Paso (Texas), 10/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Daiki est inquiet. Le trajet aujourd'hui a été plus calme. Ça me fait mal au coeur de le voir comme ça. J'comprendrais s'il doit rentrer. Mais ça fait même pas une semaine, ça m'tuerait de le voir partir déjà. Je sais bien qu'il va devoir repartir de toute façon. Mais trois mois c'est loin. Pas tant que ça je sais bien… Mais quand on est là, juste tous les deux, j'ai l'impression qu'on a l'éternité devant nous. Et quand je pense que ça pourrait prendre fin soudainement… ça… M'attriste. Ouais c'est le mot. Je serais déçu. Et… Comme je l'ai déjà dis. J'étais super content quand Kuroko est venu me voir. Oui j'aurai aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps pour profiter encore de lui, j'étais un peu triste. Mais là l'idée de voir Daiki partir prématurément, ça serait un niveau au-dessus. Pour parler crûment, ça me ferait vraiment chier. Bon faut pas que j'y pense sinon je vais déprimer moi aussi et Daiki n'a pas besoin de ça._

 _Donc, on a posé notre tente à El Paso. Encore une ville entourée d'une montagne. On va la grimper demain. Normalement._ Shit _. J'aime pas voir Daiki broyer du noir comme ça. Et j'sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour le soulager._

 _._

 _ **Jour 6, El Paso (Texas), 10/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On est à El Paso ce soir. Il fait beau. Malheureusement pour Taiga j'suis pas de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui. Mais on a quand même fait un basket. Ça m'a fait du bien, pendant une bonne heure j'ai pas pensé à mon père. Mais le reste de la journée j'ai gardé mon téléphone à la main au cas où ma mère tenterait de m'appeler. J'ai peur de le voir sonner. J'ai pas envie d'une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai pas envie de rentrer. J'suis inquiet pour mon père. Mais j'suis bien là avec Taiga. J'veux pas partir. Oser prendre cet avion, laisser mon père pour rejoindre Taiga ça a été difficile. Je me sentais coupable d'abandonner mes parents autant que j'avais peur de revoir Taiga. Il me manquait terriblement, mais ça aurait pu être… Différent. On aurait pu ne pas s'entendre comme avant. Ça aurait pu être un flop quoi… J'étais pas très rassuré. Pourtant j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'économisais et prévoyais ça. Et maintenant que je suis là. Mon père, la maladie... Peut-être que je fuis… Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner. J'suis peut-être égoïste, mais c'est tellement pesant. Et j'me sens tellement bien auprès de Taiga. J'vais me retrouver dans le même état que quand il est parti quand il faudra rentrer. J'vais déprimer. J'suis atteint… Kise avait raison._


	8. Jour 7

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 21/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Remerciements :** Merci pour vos com' ! ^_^ J'aime lire vos suppositions, vos théories, vos appréciations, vos désaccords ^^ Alors j'espère que vous en laisserez encore !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 7**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 7, El Paso (Texas), 11/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a fait les_ Franklin Mountains _aujourd'hui. C'était beau encore une fois des paysages à couper le souffle. Je crois que je vais devenir accro au balade en montagne. C'est apaisant. J'aime cette impression de se rapprocher de la nature. Les sons, les odeurs, la sensation du vent sur la peau, tout est tellement différent. On en prend plein les yeux en plus tellement c'est magnifique. On a l'impression de se purifier. Entre l'air pur, l'effort physique, auquel je suis accro et en plus j'ai pratiquement abandonné mon portable. En fait, j'ai même pas envie de le regarder pour tout dire. Habituellement, j'aime bien avoir des nouvelles de mes amis surtout du Japon. Mais… Daiki est là c'est un peu comme si le pays était avec moi alors pas besoin de chercher des nouvelles ailleurs. Je m'inquiète pas pour Tetsuya et Tatsuy. Le seul pour lequel je m'inquiétais est là avec moi. Sûrement parce que j'avais trop peu de nouvelles à mon goût. Alors plus besoin de mon téléphone et au contraire je veux profiter le plus possibles de notre tête à tête. Même si, aujourd'hui encore Daiki n'est pas dans le meilleur_ mood _qui soit. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de son père. Il est toujours un peu tendu mais je vois qu'il a essayé de faire un effort. Et je crois que lui aussi, la balade lui a fait du bien. Ou alors c'est le basket enfin de journée… Ou les deux ! Va savoir ! En tout cas, il me semble un peu moins angoissé après cette journée. Et_ _ _j'ai un peu honte de le dire parce que mes raisons sont égoïstes, mais_ je suis sacrément soulagé que son téléphone n'ait pas sonné. Ça me stresse un peu aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui.  
_

 _._

 _ **Jour 7, El Paso (Texas), 11/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ils ont un truc les américains avec les montagnes au milieu des villes. J'aime la rando en montagne. C'est sportif. Zen et on peut se sentir seul au monde. La journée m'a fait du bien. Le basket, la balade et Taiga. J'aime cette impression des fois qu'il n'y a que moi et Taiga sur cette planète. Depuis hier, pour être honnête j'ai pas envie de parler. Taiga ne me force pas et ça c'est cool. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend sans que j'ai besoin de rien dire. C'est reposant. En arrivant en haut de cette montagne et en voyant Taiga assit par terre, mon premier réflexe a été de vouloir venir m'allonger à côté de lui pour utiliser ses cuisses comme oreiller et me blottir contre lui. J'ai l'impression des fois qu'il pourrait me protéger de tout et même de moi-même. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour pas le faire… J'suis juste rester debout à regarder le paysage avec nostalgie et une furieuse envie de pleurer. J'crois… J'crois vraiment que Kise a raison. Avec Taiga… J'suis pas net._


	9. Jour 8

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 22/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Alors, oui ça va mettre un peu de temps à se faire entre nos deux fauves ! Ce n'est que le début du voyage ! :) Mais ça va se faire tranquillement !

 **Remerciements :** Merci pour les reviews ! ^_^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 8**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 8, El Paso (Texas), 12/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On avait prévu de visiter la ville aujourd'hui. Mais Daiki a préféré refaire une autre rando en montagne. Alors on est retourné grimper. Et c'était pas pour me déplaire. J'aime bien marcher en montagne. Et si c'est ce dont Daiki a besoin en ce moment faisons ça. On aura tout le temps de refaire des balades en ville plus tard sur notre trajet. Il a besoin de calme en ce moment. J'ai hésité à lui proposer qu'on se sépare juste pour la journée… Mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai malgré tout essayé de me faire le plus discret possible, je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. Daiki a choisi un parcours plus difficile et plus long qu'hier. Je crois qu'il avait envie de se fatiguer. Et ce soir, on est éreinté. On a fini notre_ one-and-one _sur les rotules. Dès qu'on aura mangé, on va s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte._

 _._

 _ **Jour 8, El Paso (Texas), 12/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _J'ai fait ma diva aujourd'hui. J'ai changé les plans prévus. Et Taiga m'a juste sourit en me disant qu'on avait rien organisé pour justement faire au jour le jour… au_ feeling _. Alors voilà aujourd'hui mon_ feeling _c'était encore d'aller en montagne donc on y est retourné. J'sais pas… ça me fait du bien. J'ai envie de calme là. Et l'immensité de la montagne… Ce sentir tout petit. Ça m'fait du bien. Y'en a que ça oppresse mais moi au contraire… ça me libère. J'aime les odeurs, les sons, le vent. Et la présence de Taiga silencieux mais toujours attentif à mes côtés est simplement rassurante._

 _Je voulais réfléchir à rien. Ni à mon père, ni à ces trucs que Kise m'a dit. Alors j'ai choisi un parcours long et avec un fort dénivelé. On en a chié. On a enchainé direct avec la balle orange. Et ce soir je suis vanné. Mais au moins, je devrais réussir à dormir sans problème._


	10. Jour 9

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** 9ème jour… avancement 10% (merde j'ai l'impression d'être au taf en disant ça XD) … J'aurai au moins tenu le rythme plus d'une semaine ! Tiens Taiga est un poil plus bavard ce soir ^^

 **Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires vous aussi vous tenez le rythme ! et particulièrement à ma guest particulière : Thanks Stella pour ton petit mot quotidien ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 9**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 9, Sonora (Texas), 13/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _La route a été longue. Heureusement qu'on est parti tôt d'El Paso. Daiki va un peu mieux aujourd'hui. Mais il n'a pas beaucoup parlé dans la voiture. Il a été perdu dans ses pensées pendant une bonne partie du trajet. J'ai commencé à me demander s'il ne préférait pas rentrer et qu'il n'osait pas me le dire. Alors j'ai finis par lui poser la question. Il s'est énervé, comme si j'avais dit une grosse connerie. Excuse moi de croire qu'tu veux être prêt de ton père souffrant. Bon le ton a commencé à monter mais il s'est tout de suite calmé en s'excusant de m'agresser alors qu'il était tendu. Il ne veut pas rentrer. Il savait en partant que ça arriverait très probablement. Mais il avait vraiment besoin d'un_ break _et envie de me voir. C'est gentil de sa part. Non je me moque gentiment, mais il avait l'air vraiment gêné quand il m'a dit ça. C'était mignon. N'empêche que ça l'a un peu fait sortir de ses sombres pensées cette question. Il veut profiter de notre temps ensemble et ne pas le gaspiller. C'est cool. Moi aussi je veux profiter un maximum. Franchement, je suis vraiment déçu qu'il n'y ait aucune possibilité pour qu'il puisse venir ici jouer au basket. Ce mec est fait pour être sur le parquet. C'est dommage. Tellement dommage. Mais je comprends ses raisons. J'aurai vraiment kiffer qu'on puisse jouer ensemble. Il m'a parlé des difficultés de la maladie, un peu plus en détails. Devoir aider son père dans des actions simples de sa vie et pas forcément glamour. Pas évident à vivre au quotidien et c'est visiblement difficile pour lui d'en parler. Cependant, j'ai eu l'impression que ça lui faisait du bien. En tout cas j'espère. J'ai envie de l'aider à supporter ça. J'aime pas voir un ami souffrir comme ça._

 _On est arrivé en début d'après-midi à Sonora. On a pris une chambre dans un motel en bord de route, où nous avons déjeuner. Daiki a repéré_ Caverns of Sonora _à visiter sur un fascicule qui traînait là. On n'a pas plus réfléchi que ça et nous y sommes allés. Les cavernes étaient vraiment impressionnantes. Faut pas être claustro. On ne pouvait même pas tenir debout partout. Mais c'était vraiment beau._

 _On a fini notre journée sur un terrain de basket avant d'aller dîner. On va bientôt se coucher on est crevé. J'attends mon tour pour la douche. Daiki n'a pas reçu d'appel aujourd'hui. Juste quelques messages. C'est égoïste. Je sais que ses parents ont besoin de lui. Mais je veux pas qu'il parte._

 _._

 _ **Jour 9, Sonora (Texas), 13/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Aujourd'hui, on dort dans un vrai lit dans un motel. Bon c'est pas le grand luxe, mais on a le chauffage et la douche chaude. Après le camping on se croirait dans un cinq étoiles. La route depuis El Paso a été trèèès longue. J'ai en quelque sorte profité de ce trajet pour parler un peu à Taiga de la maladie de mon père. J'aime pas en parler. Mais à chaque fois que les mots franchissaient mes lèvres c'était comme un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Et Taiga il m'a juste laissé parler sans intervenir, sans essayer de me comprendre ou de me prendre en pitié ou… Je sais pas… Il a écouté, attentivement et c'est tout… Il a pas essayé de trouver les bons mots… Et j'en avais pas besoin… Alors pour le jour où il lira ces lignes : Merci Tai._

 _Après donc on est arrivé à Sonora. On a bouffé. Et on est allé visiter des grottes. J'sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai vu les_ flyers _là sur le comptoir j'en ai pris un et on s'est dit pourquoi pas. Je kiffe vraiment l'imprévu de ce voyage. Bref, les cavernes étaient bien sympa. Bon clairement elles ont pas toutes été taillées pour des types de presque deux mètres mais on a bien apprécié la visite._

 _Enfin BASKET ! Ahah ! Je vais le répéter à chaque fois que je vais écrire ici, j'crois mais c'est le meilleur de ces trois mois à passer ici affronter Tai TOUS LES JOURS !_

 _Et maintenant j'suis mort ! Taiga a pas terminé sa douche… Je vais essayé de pas m'endormir avant qu'il n'arrive mais je promets rien._


	11. Jour 10

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 24/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Remerciements :** Merci Stella ! Même quand sa coupe j'comprends généralement t'inquiète 😉 Et merci à vous tous qui laissez des reviews et qui me lisez ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 10**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 10, Austin (Texas), 14/10/2017, Taiga._**

 _Daiki a eu son père ce matin au téléphone. Ça a sonné tôt, il était un peu paniqué. J'avoue que j'ai flippé aussi. Je le voyais déjà m'annoncer la fin de notre voyage. Mais quand il a reconnu la voix de son père il était visiblement soulagé. Il est resté une bonne heure avec lui au téléphone. Je suis allé courir en attendant pour le laisser tranquille. C'est vrai que j'ai perdu le rythme mais habituellement, je cours une heure tous les matins._

 _On a repris la route pour Austin. Ça fait du bien de retrouver un Daiki bavard et souriant. Je sais pas ce que lui a dit son père mais ça l'a bien reboosté. Ou peut-être que c'est juste d'avoir pu entendre sa voix et de savoir qu'il s'accroche encore. Il ne m'a pas parlé en détails de l'échange. Il m'a juste dit que son père ne voulait surtout pas qu'il rentre et il m'a donc assuré que quoiqu'il arrive il ferait ce voyage avec moi jusqu'au bout. J'ai vraiment envie de le croire… Parce que même ces derniers jours où il n'était pas d'une super humeur, j'étais juste content d'être avec lui. Ça me suffisait._

 _En tout cas, l'ambiance était bien plus détendue et c'était top. On s'est installé dans un motel cette fois encore, envie d'un peu de confort. Comme d'habitude, notre première recherche a été de trouver un terrain de basket. Non nous ne sommes pas des tarés merci bien, juste accros. Des fois je me dis qu'affronter Daiki tous les jours pourrait autant suffire à mes rêves de basket que la NBA. Et ensuite on a cherché de quoi occuper notre journée de demain. On ira donc au_ Lake Travis.

.

 **Jour 10, Austin (Texas), 14/10/2017, Daiki.**

 _Mon téléphone a sonné à six heures ce matin. Ça nous a réveillé… Si tôt, autant dire que j'ai flippé ma race ! C'était mon père. Il a enfin repris connaissance. Et il a tenu à me parler. Il m'a demandé comment se passait le voyage tout ça. Je lui ai un peu raconté. Et il m'a dit des trucs. Ça m'a apaisé sur le moment vraiment. Mais maintenant là, je cogite et flippe pas mal. Je regarde Taiga assis au pied du lit à écrire et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. La vie est tellement fragile. Taiga est tellement fragile. Parce que la vie, cette pute, tient à si peu de choses. C'est ce que mon père m'a dit. Non pas dans ces termes… Mais c'était l'idée. Il veut pas que je rentre au Japon avant la fin de mon voyage à cause de lui. Il m'a demandé de profiter. Parce que par sa faute, à cause de cette maladie, il est en sursis depuis trois ans et moi, depuis tout ce temps, j'ai mis ma vie en pause. Et il veut pas ça ? Il veut pas que je passe ma vie à attendre son dernier jour. Parce que on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et moi aussi j'peux mourir demain. On a tous une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête simplement chez certains elle est plus visible que d'autre. Alors il veut que je vive sans me préoccuper de ce qui pèse sur lui. Ça m'a soulagé parce que, j'ai moins de remords à profiter d'être là, de Taiga et à passer de bons moments avec lui. Mais maintenant je cogite parce que mon daron a raison. Sans cette foutue maladie, dont on ignore absolument quand elle l'emmènera-s'il ne meurt pas d'autre chose d'ailleurs-, j'aurai certainement suivi Taiga ici il y a deux ans. Et j'aurai pas revu mon père pendant tout ce temps, sans me préoccuper du fait qu'il pourrait mourir à tout moment. Mais là à cause de la maladie, je suis tellement conscient qu'il peut disparaître rapidement que j'ai tout mis en suspens pour profiter de lui. Et ce soir j'angoisse parce que, je regarde Taiga et je me dis que j'ai perdu deux ans avec lui. Alors que lui aussi il peut disparaître à tout moment. Et cette perspective me fait vraiment flipper._


	12. Jour 11

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 25/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Remerciements :** Merci pour vos com encore une fois ^^ Stella, Wado21 vous êtes infaillibles ! Un grand merci à vous !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 11**

 **.**

 **Jour 11, Austin (Texas), 15/10/2017, Taiga.**

 _C'était… GENIAL ! On a fait deux heures de_ ZIP LINE _autour du_ Lake Travis _. On a eu vu splendide sur le lac et les paysages et la sensation de vitesse est grisante. J'avais jamais essayé. Au début j'avoue j'étais pas rassuré. Avec un baudrier, un mousqueton, pour s'accrocher à la tyrolienne pour glisser sur un câble qui traverse le lac et la forêt… Je craignais qu'un truc lâche sous mon poids où de me prendre un arbre. Mais après une ou deux lignes, j'ai vu la beauté du truc et les sensations. J'ai A-DO-RE._

 _Il faisait super chaud aujourd'hui, en faisant le parcours de rando autour du lac on a pu se baigner. On était comme des gosses. La fraîcheur de l'eau était bien agréable en milieu d'après-midi. On a profité de l'ombre des arbres au plus fort de la journée pour faire une sieste. Enfin moi en tout cas j'ai dormi. On a fini la journée avec un basket, passage obligé et tellement addictif._

.

 **Jour 11, Austin (Texas), 15/10/2017, Daiki.**

 _C'était trop fun aujourd'hui ! Au_ Lake Travis _on a fait de la_ ZIP LINE _. J'adore la sensation de vitesse ! C'était génial ! C'est un peu flippant au début mais ça déchire carrément ! Et dans des paysages comme ceux-là c'est juste top ! J'metterai ici aussi quelques photos.q_

 _L'avantage du lac, c'est qu'on a pu aller se baigner ! Ah oui… parce que ici mi-octobre on a encore vingt-huit degrés et entre l'effort de la marche et le soleil qui tapais on avait bien besoin de se rafraîchir. Depuis qu'j'suis gosse j'adore l'eau la pêche tout ça… Evidemment on me met dans l'eau moi j'ai de nouveau dix ans ! Taiga a joué un moment les mecs trop mature pour jouer comme un gosse… Mais il a suffis que j'le balance à la flotte une fois pour qu'il oublie d'être sérieux et tente de se venger. On s'est bien marré au final. On a bu un peu la tasse aussi. Mais c'était bien fun. C'était vraiment une belle journée._

 _Je pense à ce que m'a dit mon père… A ce que m'a dit Kise. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je sais que j'en ai déjà beaucoup dit ici… C'est pas vraiment le but de ce carnet à la base. Même si Taiga a dit qu'on pouvait y écrire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête. La finalité est quand même qu'on s'échange nos notes en fin de voyage… J'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien ces derniers jours aussi de me lâcher ici sur ce que je suis pas encore prêt à dire à Taiga. J'veux pas lui cacher des trucs mais ça je peux pas lui dire. Putain des fois ce con de Kise me manque. C'est lui qui a mis le doigt dessus c'est à cause de lui que je m'prends la tête maintenant ! Et il est pas là quand j'ai besoin d'en parler alors que quand j'veux pas il sait bien être relou pour que j'l'envoie chier._


	13. Jour 12

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 26/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes :** Aomine cogite beaucoup ces derniers jours… Et il change un peu les règles du jeu ;)

 **Remerciements :** A vous tous pour vos follows/fav/reviews ! Merci de me suivre et de m'encourager :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 12**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 12, Dallas (Texas), 16/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Une journée classique un peu de route le matin, arrivée à Dallas vers quatorze heures, le temps de poser la tente, on a un peu flâner en ville à la recherche d'un terrain. Deux heures de basket. La routine quoi._

 _Ou pas. Dans la voiture Daiki semblait un peu nerveux. Je sentais bien qu'il avait un truc à me dire. J'ai fini par m'énerver un peu et lui demander de cracher le morceau j'en pouvais plus. Ce qu'il a dit était confus. Cependant ce que j'ai compris c'est que le carnet de voyage est une bonne idée. Sauf qu'il a tendance à y être très cru et s'y lâcher un peu sur pleins de trucs. Dont certains qui le gêneraient énormément s'il devait être lu par moi maintenant. (Autant dire que ça m'intrigue un truc de malade). Il a donc demandé à ce qu'on échange nos carnets qu'à la dernière minute avant qu'il monte dans l'avion. Histoire qu'on ne les lise qu'une fois séparés par un Océan de plus milliers de kilomètres. Je sais pas ce qu'il a à cacher mais je suis MEGA curieux maintenant ! Foutu Daiki ! Oui bah maintenant qu'il sera loin quand il lira ses lignes. Une ou deux insultes méritées devraient être sans conséquences. Même si je suis super curieux, j'ai accepté cette nouvelle règle et il était tout de suite plus détendu. Alors je regrette pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ce truc qui le gêne. Ça doit être sacrément important pour qu'il ait besoin de l'écrire. Suffisamment important pour qu'il veuille me le dire, mais pas en face. Important. Important. S'il tient à m'en informer… ça fait quelque part de moi quelqu'un d'important aussi non ? Au fond, même si je suis un peu déçu qu'il ne puisse pas me le dire en face, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il veut rien me cacher. Il a confiance en moi et ça me touche énormément._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 12, Dallas (Texas), 16/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Taiga,_

 _J'ai pas mal cogité hier soir. Ouais j'ai réfléchi et… C'est pas avec Kise que je veux parler. En fait, j'ai envie d'être honnête avec toi sinon j'crois je le regretterai toute ma vie. Mais, j'ai pas non plus envie de risquer notre voyage. Parce que si je te parle de ça, t'as beau être un mec compréhensif, tolérant et parfait. Ça changera inévitablement quelque chose entre nous. Et ce voyage risque d'être moins fun. Et puis, ça reste très confus j'voudrais pas t'embrouiller quoi. Donc j'ai profité du trajet en voiture pour proposer une nouvelle règle avec le carnet. On ne devra le lire qu'une fois que je serais rentré au Japon._

 _Et comme ce carnet t'est destiné… J'ai aussi décidé de m'adresser directement à toi._

 _J'vais être honnête. J'suis pas venu te voir pour rien. J'ai compris que pour moi tu étais vraiment quelqu'un à part, quelqu'un de très spécial. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, aux relations sociales et au basket. Et quand tu es parti. Même si j'ai rien fait pour te retenir, je me suis senti abandonné. J'avais peur de pas réussir à avancer sans toi. Pourtant, même de loin tu m'as aidé. Je… Voulais en quelque sorte que tu sois fier de moi. Je voulais être fort pour toi. Moi aussi je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi. Bref, ça fait longtemps Taiga que je sais que tu es à part. Je crois que je me doutais un peu de la tournure que prennent les choses aujourd'hui, Kise m'a pas mal mis sur la voie aussi. Je suis désolé Taiga. M'en veut pas ok ? Je veux pas que tu me vois comme un monstre. Nan. J'ai confiance en toi. C'est pas ton genre. T'es du genre tolérant toi. Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur. Alors je te laisserai découvrir ça par ses lignes. (Merde… Je deviendrais presque poétique moi.) Je crois… Je crois que je t'aime Taiga._

 _J'ai peur, que tu disparaisses tu vois? Je me surprends à te regarder tout le temps. Parce que si mon regard n'est pas sur toi j'ai peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Et puis, comme le dit mon père la vie est si fragile. J'veux pas te perdre. Si je devais choisir entre toi et lui. C'est peut-être cruel, mais sans hésitation c'est toi que je choisirai. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'crois qu'il m'en voudrait pas et au contraire il en serait content. Enfin… Ouais bon mise à part le fait que tu sois un mec… ça j'sais pas trop comment il le prendrait. Mais t'façon j'aurai probablement jamais à lui dire donc la question ne se pose pas._


	14. Jour 13

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 27/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes :** Sur ce chapitre en résumé... Ils sont tarés !

Désolée pour ce retard ! :( j'ai échoué que le timing ! Sorry sorry! J'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews ! :( (mais ça vous fera deux chapitres dans la même journée ;))

 **Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 13**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 13, Dallas (Texas), 17/10/2017, Taiga.**_

AWESOME _! C'était une journée de dingue ! Une expérience incroyable ! On a est allé au_ Zero Gravity _un parc d'attractions sur le thème de la chute libre. Comme c'était chef on a dû se limiter à deux attractions. On a choisi le saut à l'élastique et le saut dans un filet depuis une hauteur de trente mètres !_

 _C'était génial ! Les sensations sont incroyables !_

 _On a adoré ! L'adrénaline bout encore dans mes veines tellement j'ai adoré !_

 _J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de tester ce genre de sensations. Sauter dans le vide comme ça c'est un tel frisson ! On a l'impression qu'on se pisser dessus tellement c'est flippant quand même… Mais waouh quand tu te lances ! La chute semble durer une éternité et en même temps elle est si courte !_

 _J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes après ça. Même pour notre basket de fin de journée ça nous a bien secoué j'crois, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était plus à fond que d'habitude… Comme si on était plus sensible à l'autre, au moindre de ses mouvements, de ses frôlements et de ses souffles._

 _J'ai hâte qu'on ait d'autres occasions d'expérimenter ce genre de sensations._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 13, Dallas (Texas), 17/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Putain de bordel de merde ! Excuse ma vulgarité Tai mais c'était tellement génial que j'ai pas d'autres mots pour le dire. Ce plein d'adrénaline qu'on s'est fait ! Comment ça déchire ! J'ai trop trop kiffé !_

 _Je sais pas ce que j'ai préféré des deux sauts qu'on a fait… C'était différent mais tout aussi violent dans les sensations ! Je m'en remets pas encore j'crois. Ça nous a donné un coup de fouet phénoménal pour le basket après… j'avais presque l'impression d'être dans la zone._

 _Bon j'avoue… Quand c'était à toi de sauter j'faisais pas le fier… Une p'tite angoisse là et si y'avait un truc qui lâchait ? Mais franchement ton sourire en sortant de là était juste magnifique à voir ! J'ai bien vu qu't'as kiffé autant que moi ! Surtout quand tu t'es jeté dans mes bras comme ça à la fin du deuxième saut tellement t'étais content … Oh putain ! Tu veux m'tuer d'bonheur hein ?! En tout cas, cette journée on va s'en parler longtemps j'en suis sûr. Et tu sembles dire qu'on va trouver d'autres occasions de se faire le plein d'adrénaline pendant ce voyage. J'ai hâte !_


	15. Jour 14

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Smelly cats ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'ai bien aimé vos réactions sur le Jour 13 ;) Contente de voir que vous ne m'avez pas tenue rigueur de mon retard !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 14**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 14, Houston (Texas), 18/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Daiki se moque de moi. Mais punaise après quatre heures de route, deux heures de basket, un démontage de tente et un remontage de tente… J'AI ENVIE D'UNE DOUCHE ! Et pas moyen de trouver un endroit pour se laver correctement ! On schlingue autant l'un que l'autre ! On va s'asphyxier pendant la nuit !_

 _Sinon c'est intéressant, pendant les trajets en voiture on parle beaucoup et de choses de plus en plus sérieuses. J'ai évoqué avec Daiki mes doutes concernant ma carrière en NBA, aussi bien sur mes capacités sportives que pour tout ce qui me déplaît dans ce milieu. On a pas mal débattu de tout ça. Et je suis assez surpris de comprendre un peu comment Daiki me voit. C'est flatteur et en même temps je pense qu'il me surestime beaucoup. Je ne suis pas aussi fort et inébranlable qu'il le pense. J'ai des failles, des inquiétudes… Et au fond, j'suis grave flippé. J'me sens seul ici. C'est dur de se faire des potes à la fac alors que demain on se battra pour obtenir nos places, j'ai toujours l'impression que les autres ne me veulent pas que du bien. J'suis peut-être un peu parano… Enfin j'ai expliqué à Daiki que si ce n'était pas la NBA ce serait pompier. Il n'a pas trop réagis. J'ai senti comme un flottement quand je lui ai dis ça comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait être content pour moi ou déçu. Etrange un peu._

 _J'ai vraiment envie d'une douche… C'est horrible._

.

 _ **Jour 14, Houston (Texas), 18/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On est posé à Houston ce soir, camping sauvage. Tai, tu m'fais rire t'aimes vraiment pas être cradingue et ce soir pas moyen de trouver une station service avec un sanitaire fonctionnel après le basket. Je me moque, j'avoue. Moi j'm'en fous un peu, on s'est essuyé avec une serviette c'est déjà bien. Et puis avoue… Le basket nous a fait un bien fou. J'adore ta façon de jouer Tai. Cette force! Ton agilité. Tu me surprends tout le temps ! Tu progresses tellement vite. Ce panier que tu as mis à la fin, tu as pris un risque mais c'est rentré et c'était un geste magnifique ! Aller arrête de chouiner on se trouvera une douche demain._

 _Dis j'ai une question, tu penses sérieusement à être pompier si la NBA ça marche pas ? C'est très noble de ta part. Faut avouer que jouer les bons samaritains ça t'va bien. T'es un sauveur né, c'est ton truc ça. Alors au fond, j'suis pas tellement surpris mais… Tu sais… Tu vas me faire mourir d'inquiétude ! C'est un beau métier… Mais c'est hyper risqué. Et moi j'serais à l'autre bout de la planète, j'vais passer mon temps à angoisser._

 _En tout cas, comme d'habitude je t'admires. Tu as un but, tu n'abandonnes pas tes rêves, mais tu restes réalistes et tu penses à une porte de secours. Moi, j'ai même pas une première porte de sortie… Alors deux. Ça me laisse rêveur. J'ai tellement à apprendre de toi. Tu es tellement mature et lucide. Plus que peur de ne pas réussir en NBA, tu as peur de ne pas t'adapter à ce milieu qui comme tout milieu où l'argent circule pas mal, y'a des abus, de la triche, de la drogue… Tu es quelqu'un de droit Taiga, tu as des convictions qui te sont chères et que je trouve admirables. Ouais. J'aime ça chez toi. C'est grâce à ça que tu nous as sauvés, alors je comprends que le côté sombre de la gloire te rebute. Mais… Tu te laisseras pas avoir, t'es plus fort que ça toi… T'es plus fort que moi… A ta place, je sais que j'aurai pas la force de lutter contre tout ça et je me ferais pigeonner… Mais pas toi Tai, t'es pas comme ça. J'sais qu'tu vas y arriver… et que tu auras pas besoin de finir pompier ! Je plaisante ! Evidemment j'veux que tu réussisses en NBA parce que c'est ton rêve ! Mais quoique tu fasses j'serais fier d'être ton pote mec !_


	16. Jour 15

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 29/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Hi ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Merci pour votre soutien pour ce petit projet ! Des textes courts mais qui demandent pas mal de recherches ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 15**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 15, Houston (Texas), 19/10/2017, Taiga.**_

On a enfin trouvé un endroit pour se laver ! Heureusement qu'on était crevé… L'odeur m'a pas empêché de dormir. Bon ok… ça sentait pas tant que ça non plus.

Aujourd'hui, on a visité le centre spatial de la NASA. C'était super sympa ! La visite est longue mais on apprend pleins de trucs et on peut voir vraiment les gars de la NASA bosser ! Y'a une réplique d'un navette spatiale l'Apollo 17 à visiter. Je pourrais pas vivre là dedans. J'ai trop besoin d'espace ! Bref, c'était une visite vraiment riche et instructive.

Et pour finir la journée, on a fait un du saut en parachute en intérieur. En gros… C'était ressentir la sensation du saut en parachute mais sans le parachute au dessus de turbines qui nous maintiennent en l'air. Sensation forte encore une fois. J'aimerai un jour essayer un vrai saut en parachute, mais pour cette fois c'est hors de nos moyens malheureusement.

.

 _ **Jour 15, Houston (Texas), 19/10/2017, Daiki.**_

Je découvre donc une autre de tes passions Tai. L'espace. Alors celle-là j'l'ai pas vu venir j'avoue… Mais t'étais super emballé par la visite en tout cas. On aurait dit un gamin, t'avais les yeux qui brillaient. J'ai bien apprécié aussi, même si ce n'est pas un sujet qui me passionne plus que ça… C'était intéressant et juste à te voir kiffer comme ça c'était un plaisir.

Evidemment, j'ai préféré le saut en parachute. Bon… Un vrai ce serait vraiment dingue, mais à défaut franchement c'était super sympa ! Et ça coûtait déjà suffisamment cher comme ça. Faut qu'on fasse gaffe… Mes maigres économies vont pas tenir le rythme. On a envie de tester pleins de trucs… Mais va falloir qu'on fasse des choix.

Comme d'habitude on a fini la journée sur un basket. Tu as eu le droit à ta douche cette fois et tu es nettement plus détendu ce soir.


	17. Jour 16

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 30/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ^^ C'est toujours rassurant de voir que vous adhérez à ce projet même s'il peut être… complexe et j'imagine aussi pour l'assiduité de votre part ! Merci pour votre soutien et vos petits mots gentils quotidiens !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 16**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 16, New Orléans (Louisiane), 20/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _La route a été longue aujourd'hui. Nous sommes arrivés à La Nouvelle-Orléans enfin de journée. Mais le trajet a été_ fun _nous avons pris avec nous des auto-stoppeurs. Un frère Ethan et une sœur Ashley qui rentrent chez eux à Tallahasee. On voulait passer deux ou trois jours à La Nouvelle-Orléans, histoire de se poser un peu, j'ai pas mal rouler ces derniers jours. Finalement, on les a trouvés sympas on a bien rigolé pendant la route. Et comme Tallahasee est sur notre route, on va probablement passer les prochains jours ensemble avant de les déposer chez eux._

 _J'avoue au début j'ai hésité. C'est Daiki qui était super motivé. Je craignais un peu que ça motivation soit uniquement dû au fait qu'Ashley est très mignonne. Parfaitement dans le style de Daiki… S'entend elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut quoi. Mais Daiki m'a formellement assuré qu'il ne ferait rien. J'attends de voir._

 _Bref… Et puis ce devrait être qu'un tête à tête. Entre lui et moi, avec deux étrangers on aura moins d'intimité pour discuter de toutes ces choses qu'on découvre l'un sur l'autre. Mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Et puis leur présence ne nous a pas empêchés de disputer notre_ one-and-one _quotidien. Hors de question d'y déroger, mais c'était un peu bizarre d'avoir des spectateurs._

 _Donc ce soir on s'est trouvé un camping assez confortable et on n'a installé nos deux tentes avant de se faire un barbecue improvisé. On s'est régalé._

.

 _ **Jour 16, New Orléans (Louisiane), 20/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ce soir on est quatre. C'était intéressant de rencontrer Ethan et Ashley. C'est marrant de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Ethan est un peu bizarre, mais il nous a fait un barbecue de malade ! Ashley est très mignonne et tu as raison Tai, mammairement intéressante. Mais… T'inquiète, y'a que toi qui compte elle t'arrive pas à la cheville !_

 _Je rigole enfin… A moitié._

 _Mais bon bref, merci encore une fois d'avoir accédé à ma demande en les prenant en stop. Surtout que ça se finit en quelques jours à passer ensemble. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Notre intimité va me manquer un peu. Mais ça va être court. Et l'avantage c'est qu'ils connaissent le coin donc on va pouvoir se faire guider pour l'exploration de La Nouvelle-Orléans et ses environs. En plus, je vais pouvoir un peu pratiquer mon anglais qui tu ne manques pas de me rappeler est absolument pourri._


	18. Jour 17

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 31/01/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Je pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour vos com'! Merci tout particulier à tous les guests auxquels je ne peux pas répondre individuellement!

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 17**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 17, New Orléans (Louisiane), 21/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Ethan et Ashley nous ont fait visiter le quartier français aujourd'hui. Le style des bâtiment est tellement particulier. L'ambiance de la ville aussi est différente de l'Amérique habituelle. La journée s'est plutôt bien passé, mais j'ai senti Daiki… Distant, mécontent en fin de journée. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait mais il n'a pas voulu répondre. J'aime pas quand il fait la gueule. On n'a pas tellement de temps à perdre à se prendre la tête. Mais j'vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait._

 _Là on se prépare pour faire l'excursion, avec un guide cette fois, de La Nouvelle-Orléans des vampires et du Vaudou. D'après Ashley c'est une visite où l'on va voir des lieux mythiques et nous raconter des histoires sordides qui y auraient eu lieu._

.

 _ **Jour 17, New Orléans (Louisiane), 21/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _T'es vraiment sérieux ou alors tu es aveugle… Je sais pas quelle option choisir. J'arrive pas à croire qu'Ashley te colle comme ça. Elle te regarde comme si elle voulait que tu la bouffes. J'te jure ! ça m'dégoûte ! Elle est toujours en train de poser ses mains sur toi… Elle rit bêtement dès qu'tu dis un truc… Le PUR cliché de la pimbêche qui veut se faire sauter !_

 _Tombe pas dans son piège sérieux mec… Tu as même accepter d'annuler notre basket à cause d'elle._


	19. Jour 18

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 01/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci ^_^ Et ahah certaines ont anticipé la suite de ce séjour :p

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 18**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 18, New Orléans (Louisiane), 22/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Je suis obligé de commencer cette journée en parlant de… La soirée. Visite de la Nouvelle Orléans du Vaudou et des vampires. ON A VISITE UN PUTAIN DE CIMETIERE… DE NUIT ! Le guide était bon. Très bon… J'ai flippé avec toutes ces histoires de mort-vivants, de sorcier, de possessions… J'en menais pas large sérieux. Et heureusement que Daiki dort avec moi… J'aurai pas dormi dans la nuit sans sa présence rassurante. J'ai essayé de faire profil bas, avec Ashley qui semblait flipper elle aussi accroché à mon bras, c'était ridicule. J'ai fini par réussir à finir la visite planqué derrière Daiki. Il s'est bien foutu de moi n'empêche. Mais il m'a laissé faire._

 _Aujourd'hui, on a prit un petit bateau pour visiter le marécage le bayou. Une faune et une flore très originales, c'était très sympa et il faisait frais dans cette végétation luxuriante. Daiki semblait pas trop dedans. J'ai eu peur qu'il ait reçu encore des mauvaises nouvelles de son père, mais apparemment non tout va bien. C'est obligé y'a un truc qui l'inquiète, mais il ne semble pas vouloir m'en parler pour l'instant. Je sais qu'on n'est pas seuls et c'est pas comme les premiers jours… Mais si on parle japonais Ash et Ethan ne comprendront pas… Ce serait pas très sympa pour eux, mais si Daiki a besoin de parler, franchement je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. D'abord Ethan c'est à pein s'il décoche un mot de la journée, il observe Ash silencieusement, reste toujours un peu en retrait et c'est tout. Ils se ressemblent pas. C'est peut-être pas vraiment son frère mais un mec coincé dans la_ friendzone _? Bon je délire. Mais sincèrement je le trouve vraiment bizarre ce gars. Très franchement, je voudrais pas avoir à me retrouver seul avec lui._

 _J'aimerai vraiment que Daiki me parle. Ça semblait si naturel quand on était que tous les deux. Je me demande si le truc que je vais découvrir dans son carnet quand il sera parti et son mutisme d'aujourd'hui sont liés. Autant, ça m'avait pas gêné il y a quelques jours qu'il me cache un truc. Mais là je sais pas. Ça me blesse en fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait pas confiance. On est pote non ?! J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait tout se dire… Faut croire que je me suis trompé._

.

 _ **Jour 18, New Orléans (Louisiane), 22/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tu m'excuses de te le rappeler, mais Tai tu en as chié dans ton froc hier de cette visite nocturne. J'avoue ça m'a quand même bien fait sourire. Mais j'en ai profité aussi, j'sais pa si tu t'rappelles ou si tu t'en aies rendu compte sur le moment mais tu étais physiquement collé à moi. Une torture si douce. J'aurai voulu que jamais cette balade ne cesse et à fois j'aurai voulu pouvoir te rassurer en te tenant par les épaules ou la taille. Mais je me suis contenté de rester près de toi._

 _J'ai hâte qu'on oublie cette rencontre avec ce frère et cette soeur. Le frère est lugubre et elle… Elle est trop mignonne et te drague si effrontément. J'ai juste envie de l'éloigner de toi. De lui hurler dessus de pas te toucher… de pas toucher ce qui m'appartient. Pour ces quatre-vingt dix jours, j'voulais avoir l'illusion que tu es à moi._

 _Tu m'as demandé plusieurs fois si j'allais bien… J'peux pas te dire que je suis juste jaloux d'Ashley. Que tu appelles déjà 'Ash' d'ailleurs alors qu'il fallu que je te force presque pour que tu m'appelles Daiki._

 _J'veux juste qu'on se retrouve de nouveau que toi et moi Tai._


	20. Jour 19

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Dernier jour en Louisiane pour nos deux félins !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 19**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 19, New Orléans (Louisiane), 23/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Nous avons visité une autre partie de la ville. Plus qu'Ash c'est Ethan qui a été notre guide aujourd'hui dans les plantations. Nous avons vu des vieilles maisons coloniales avec des hectares de terres. Nous avons pu en visiter une qui a été entièrement restaurée et qui sert de musée, c'était vraiment grandiose à l'époque. Pour finir on est repassé par le quartier français, un peu avant de rentrer au camping._

 _J'ai emmené Daiki se défouler sur le terrain de basket, je l'ai senti encore distant toute la journée. J'aime pas ça. Et ça faisait deux jours qu'on avait pas joué pour pas lâcher Ash et Ethan, on en avait besoin. C'était étrange. J'ai senti Daiki un peu désespéré à travers cet échange. Comme s'il essayait de faire passer un message que je suis incapable de comprendre. J'ai eu la sensation que nos corps se touchaient plus que d'habitude, ou alors j'ai juste eu plus conscience de notre proximité que d'ordinaire. Ça me déplaisait pas, quelque part j'avais envie de tout arrêter et d'enlacer Daiki, de le serrer contre moi et de le supplier de me parler. Vraiment, ça me tue qu'il refuse de me dire un mot._

 _Demain on part pour Tallahasee, Ash et Ethan rentreront chez eux. Quand on ne sera plus que lui et moi j'espère qu'il retrouvera sa bonne humeur et si ce n'est pas le cas… Je lui ferai cracher le morceau. Pas question de le laisser dans son mutisme jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Sa réaction me fait penser aux récits de Kuroko de leur époque de Teiko, quand Daiki a sombré. Je le laisserai pas se renfermer sans rien faire._

 _Ash n'était pas contente qu'on prenne deux heures pour jouer alors qu'elle nous quitte demain, mais franchement j'en avais rien à faire._

 _Là on se prépare. Ce soir on sort histoire de profiter de notre dernière soirée tous les quatre, on va dans une boîte que Ash et Ethan adorent apparemment. Vu qu'on s'est permis de faire un basket je me sentais pas de refuser. Et puis, ouais j'ai bien envie de danser et de boire un peu aussi. On prendra un taxi pour rentrer, j'ai pas besoin de conduire. Faut profiter._

.

 _ **Jour 19, New Orléans (Louisiane), 23/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Visite des plantations aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois qu'on a entendu Ethan parler autant. Visiblement l'histoire est un sujet qui le passionne. Il en connaît un rayon. C'était intéressant. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire attention à Ashley qui se frottait à toi comme une chienne en chaleur._

 _J'voulais te remercier pour le basket ce soir. Ashley a fait la gueule. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir que tu m'fasses passer avant elle. Je commence à me demander si tu serais pas tomber amoureux d'elle en fait. Mais vu comme tu l'as ignorée… J'espère pouvoir supposer donc que ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Le basket m'a fait du bien. Pouvoir être si proche de toi physiquement après ces quelques jours ouais j'ai eu l'impression de te retrouver. Je sais que tu dois pas ressentir la même chose que moi mais… Pendant nos_ one-and-one _pour moi y'a vraiment un truc tellement particulier, une alchimie palpable. Ton souffle contre ma peau, l'odeur de ton corps dans l'effort, c'est tellement intense._

 _Ce soir c'est le dernier avec eux. Demain on les dépose chez eux. Ça ira mieux, je te promets. On va profiter de cette dernière soirée. Elle semble te faire envie alors allons-y et demain soir on sera de nouveau en tête à tête. Ethan et Ashley ne seront plus qu'un souvenir. Je pourrais te considérer à moi pour les soixante-dix prochains jours et je proposerai plus jamais de prendre d'autres auto-stoppeurs._


	21. Jour 20

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 03/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires ! ^_^

Retour sur une soirée agitée pour nos deux félins !

Stella : Ah ah ! Tu n'aimes pas Ashley dis moi ? Comme c'est bizarre ! XD

Sakura K : Réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Et sinon… Non je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller aux Etats-Unis, mais j'aimerai bien :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 20**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 20, Tallahasee (Floride), 24/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On est arrivé à Tallahasee vers dix-neuf heures. La route a été longue. J'ai encore mal à la tête. On a déposé Ash et Ethan à Midway un peu avant la ville. Daiki n'a pas décoché un mot, mais j'ai senti qu'il me surveillait pour que je m'endorme pas au volant. J'avoue que c'était difficile. La soirée a été hallucinante. Je suis content qu'on ait lâché Ash et Ethan, je me sentais hyper mal à l'aise après ça._

 _Après le basket hier soir, nous nous sommes préparés pour rejoindre une boîte bondée. La musique était assourdissante, les lumières stroboscopiques nous agressaient les yeux. Après un temps d'adaptation, on a trouvé un coin pour se poser et boire un verre. En observant la foule, j'ai pu voir que la sexualité de la population était très hétérogènes, des couples gays, lesbiens, hétéro, des trucs à plusieurs. Ça m'a surpris un peu, mais bon chacun fait comme il veut. On a pris quelques verres. L'alcool commençait déjà à me monter sérieusement à la tête, quand je suis allé au bar avec Ethan pour un ravitaillement. Il m'a coincé contre un mur et a glissé une capote dans la poche arrIère de mon jean, pour couvrir la musique forte il s'est collé à moi pour se pencher contre mon oreille. Il a dit un truc du genre : "Donne lui ce qu'elle attend. Elle veut juste une baise avant de rentrer. Tu lui plais, elle te plait. C'est juste pour une nuit demain t'entendra plus jamais parler de nous."_

 _Evidemment j'ai compris qu'il parlait d'Ash. Oui elle est mignonne. Et oui j'avais envie de coucher avec elle. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation sérieuse avec elle et une baise d'un soir c'est pas mon genre. Il m'a lâché et, comme si cet échange n'avait jamais eu lieu, on a pris une nouvelle tournée de bières. Un peu après, je sais pas trop quand, il s'est éclipsé de notre groupe. Il est sûrement allé se trouver quelqu'un lui aussi pour cette dernière nuit de liberté._

 _J'ai bu. Beaucoup trop. Beaucoup beaucoup trop. Je me souviens de tout. Et j'ai honte. J'ai suivi Ash sur la piste de danse et j'ai été totalement faible. Je ne lui ai opposée aucune résistance quand elle m'a enlacé et embrassé. Au contraire, mon corps a réagi très honnêtement, ma tête et mon coeur ne pouvaient pas lutter. Pour être tout à fait juste, bien-sûr j'avais envie de plaisir charnel. Je n'ai pas eu de petite-amie depuis un moment et comme je ne suis pas adepte des coups d'un soir. Sans alcool, je ne me serais jamais laissé tenter. Mais toutes mes convictions étaient inhibées. Mon désir sexuel était seul aux commandes. Rapidement, j'ai pris l'initiative. Elle n'était pourtant pas la personne la plus désirable que j'ai pu rencontrer, j'avais parfaitement conscience que c'était contre mes valeurs, mais là en cet instant il fallait que je… la baise. J'ai honte. Mais c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. J'allais pas lui faire l'amour. Non. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour, juste un désir sexuel intense. Et son regard… Elle n'attendait que ça, que je la prenne ici dans cette boîte de nuit. On s'embrassait, je l'ai plaquée contre moi, frottant mon érection contre son corps. J'étais pourtant pressé, mais comme si j'avais encore besoin de… Je sais pas… Me donner bonne conscience peut-être en luttant encore un peu contre moi-même, j'ai attendu quelques chansons avant de l'emmener dans les toilettes. Pas de cabine de libre, on s'est juste mis dans un recoin il faisait sombre, on n'était pas les seuls. Un peu plus loin, un mec suçait un autre gars. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle me fasse pareil j'ai refusé. J'étais pressé. J'voulais en finir vite. Bizarrement, j'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de faire ça et en même temps j'avais envie que ce soit le plus court possible. J'avais peur de vraiment y prendre du plaisir. J'avais déjà honte et j'étais incapable de résister. Je l'ai poussé contre la paroi. Ash est tellement petite, elle semblait si fragile, j'avais encore plus l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal comme si j'allais l'écraser. J'ai hésité là… Vraiment. Elle l'a senti. Elle a pris ma main et l'a glissée entre ses cuisses, elle avait déjà fait tomber sa culotte à ses pieds sous sa jupe son sexe était humide. Elle m'a supplié._

" _Tu peux pas t'arrêter maintenant…"_

 _J'étais allé trop loin. J'ai senti qu'elle était désespérée. Elle était aux bord des larmes, ça m'a déstabilisé. J'ai sorti le préservatif et lui ai demandé de se retourner. Je pouvais pas la regarder. Ou plutôt, je voulais pas qu'elle me regarde, j'avais trop de scrupules à faire ce que j'allais faire. Elle n'a pas protesté. La protection enfilée j'ai soulevé sa jupe et j'ai plongé en elle. Ça faisait une éternité que j'avais pas touché et prit une femme. Bien-sûr j'ai pris mon pied. La chaleur d'un corps n'a rien à voir avec celle d'une main, la douceur de la peau d'une femme, la rondeur d'un sein au mamelon érigé. Bordel. Ouais c'était bon. Mais putain j'me sens vraiment mal d'avoir fait ça. Une fois notre affaire terminée on s'est rhabillé et on a rejoint Daiki sur le canapé. Elle m'a rien demandé de plus. Elle a même pas essayé de me coller de nouveau, ou de m'embrasser. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait et c'était comme si je l'intéressais plus. J'étais à la fois soulagé et… Dérouté. J'avais l'impression de me faire jeter, de n'avoir été qu'un jouet. C'est une sensation très désagréable. Mais ça m'arrangeait._

 _Je crois… Que Daiki a compris ce qu'on avait fait. Il n'a pas décroché un mot et ne nous a pas regardés. D'ailleurs, depuis hier… C'est à peine s'il m'a parlé. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, pourtant il est bien le dernier à pouvoir me faire la moral. C'est lui qui a baisé à Vegas… Pas moi. Enfin bon, j'espère que demain ça va se tasser. J'suis trop mort pour faire un basket on a monté la tente à l'arrache j'ai bouffé un truc rapide. J'finis d'écrire et je me couche. Daiki est dehors au coin du feu avec son propre carnet. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop à me rejoindre. J'ai froid. En tout cas, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais rétablir le dialogue avec lui._

.

 _ **Jour 20, Tallahasee (Floride), 24/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ça y est on est plus que toi et moi. Il y a deux heures on a laissé Ashley et Ethan chez leurs parents, on les a déposés et on a filé, presque comme des étrangers. Après la soirée surréaliste qu'on a passée, c'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je t'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Je t'en veux pas d'avoir tirer ton coup mais j'avoue je pensais pas que c'était ton genre. C'était sacrément glauque quand même. Enfin… En quelque sorte, je préfère que tu l'aies tirée dans les chiottes de la boîte plutôt que d'avoir squatté une tente et qu'il me faille partager un lit avec Ethan. Mais à choisir j'aurai encore préféré ne pas voir, et ne pas savoir du tout en fait._

 _Je pense que j'ai passé l'une des pires soirées de ma vie. On s'est posé autour d'une table sur des banquettes et on a bu. Je t'ai vu enfiler les verres, j'avais qu'une envie t'arrêter et te ramener au camping. Plus tu buvais et plus tu manifestais un intérêt évident pour les attentions d'Ashley. Je me doutais de la façon dont tout ça se terminerait. J'en bouillais intérieurement. Ethan m'a fait halluciné. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit que j'ai pris sur moi pour pas t'arracher aux mains d'Ashley. Il est venu me voir, quand toi et Ashley êtes allés chercher des vodkas. Il a été_ cash _._

" _Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?"_

 _Je crois que je suis devenu livide. Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Il a ricané. Il n'a pas insisté et il m'a demandé de ne pas intervenir, de vous laisser vous faire plaisir ce soir. Demain on entendrait plus parler d'eux. Sa soeur en avait envie, tu en avais envie. Et si je voulais te faire miens, je pouvais au moins te laisser une dernière fois goûter les charmes d'une femme. Te faire miens ? Je me souviens pas de l'avoir vu partir. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête, l'alcool peut-être, ou l'ambiance environnante dans cette boîte où des couples de toutes orientations sexuelles se mêlaient… J'ai commencé à imaginer des trucs. Tu avais trop bu pour t'en rendre compte mais je te dévorais du regard. Je me demandais à quoi ressemble ton visage quand tu jouis. J'imaginais te toucher t'embrasser. Tu es allé danser avec elle. J'ai pas bougé. J'étais pris entre la jalousie dévorante et l'envie de regarder. Je voulais être à sa place que ce soit mon corps que tu presses contre le tiens, ma bouche que tu dévores. Taiga je t'aime vraiment. Je… Je pensais pas jusqu'à présent mais je ressens aussi un vrai désir sexuel pour toi. J'y connais rien au sexe_ gay _. J'ai jamais été attiré par un homme. Mais j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de contacts charnels avec toi. Je vous ai perdus de vue. J'ai eu peur que vous ayez quittés la boîte sans moi. En vous cherchant, j'ai trouvé Ethan en train d'embrasser un garçon frêle qui semblait à peine majeur, il avait déjà une main dans son pantalon. Il m'a vu et m'a regardé avec provocation. Ethan est_ gay _? Je pensais pas. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aimer les mecs moi ? Pourtant… J'suis dingue de toi Tai. Et je vous ai vu quand je suis allé aux chiottes. Tu l'as prenais là dans cet endroit glauque. J'avais envie de vomir. J'suis pas le dernier à tirer mon coup à l'arrache comme ça, je peux pas te blâmer. Mais… N'empêche ça fait mal. Je sais que tu ignores mes sentiments pour toi, alors je peux pas exiger que tu fasses pas ce genre de choses. Et puis, j'suis le premier à t'avoir lâché pour une meuf au début de ce voyage. Mais ça fait quand même très mal. J'suis retourné m'asseoir là où on s'était installé. Le temps m'a paru long, très long avant que vous ne reveniez. J'avais peur que vous vouliez remettre ça au camping en rentrant mais vous êtes revenus aussi distants l'un que l'autre. Vous avez peut-être pas pris votre pied. J'en sais rien. J'veux pas savoir. Et je veux effacer cette image de toi prenant cette fille de ma tête._

 _On a pris la route après une nuit trop courte et agitée. J'sentais que tu étais pas au mieux de ta forme et très fatigué. J'me suis assuré que tu t'endormes pas sur la route mais j'étais incapable de te parler. J'repense encore trop à hier soir. J'sais plus quoi faire Taiga. J'ai envie de tout t'avouer, te supplier de ne pas refaire ça et d'être rien qu'à moi pour ces soixante-dix derniers jours. Je te demande rien de plus, juste me consacrer cette fin de voyage sans nana entre nous, sans personne. J'suis tellement gêné que je suis pas allé me coucher en même temps que toi. J'espère que demain ça ira mieux, que j'arriverai à mettre de côté cet évènement._


	22. Jour 21

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolée oui je sais Kagami a osé ! Mais… mais… C'était nécessaire et il y a une explication très logique à tout ça. (enfin moi elle me semble logique XD). Peut-être qu'au travers des prochaines confessions de nos deux félins dans leurs carnets je parviendrais à l'expliquer ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 21**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 21, Tallahasee (Floride), 25/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _J'ai relu ce que j'ai écris hier. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'arrache cette page avant de filer mon carnet à Daiki. J'ai honte… Et pourtant c'est le jeu. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce genre de confidence que Daiki ne veut pas que je lise son carnet avant qu'il parte ? Non… ça semblait vraiment quelque chose de différent. Bref, en relisant je comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. Même si j'avais bu, ce qui est sûr c'est que j'étais pas drogué. Mais j'ai jamais ressenti un besoin aussi pressant de 'me vider les couilles'. Ouais… Parce que c'était exactement ça. Purement et simplement le besoin d'assouvir une sorte de… De frustration sexuelle sortie de nulle part._

 _Bon… Passons à autre chose. La journée d'aujourd'hui, a été un peu bizarre. Je sens bien que Daiki est un peu distant. J'espère que ça va se tasser dans les prochains jours. Nous avons fait un_ trail _autour du_ Lake Jackson _. Je suis allée me baigner pour profiter du lac et de la cascade naturelle mais Daiki a préféré rester sur la rive. J'avoue vu comme l'autre fois il était comme un gamin, j'avais espéré pouvoir briser un peu la glace. Mais non. Je peux pas nier que je suis déçu et blessé par sa réaction froide et distante. J'ai l'impression de revenir des mois, non des années en arrière. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Heureusement, le basket est toujours là c'est le seul moment où j'ai l'impression que la distance entre nous n'existe plus. Et c'est même pire que ça d'ailleurs. J'ai la sensation que pendant cet échange sportif une force invisible nous attirait l'un contre l'autre, nos mouvements sont tellement synchroniser, le basket n'est pas un sport de contact mais on se frôle de s'y près que j'ai l'impression de le toucher. Et ça a quelque chose d'électrisant, de vif. Je suis plus conscient jamais de sa présence. J'aime la sensation d'être aussi proche de lui. Même si c'est à la fois déroutant._

 _Demain on repart. J'espère qu'en quittant cette ville on arrivera à définitivement tourner une page, sur cette interlude avec nos auto-stoppeurs. Je veux que Daiki me parle, de nouveau. Je veux qu'il se confie encore à moi. Je veux qu'on soit proche comme avant._

.

 _ **Jour 21, Tallahasee (Floride), 25/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _J'ai attendu une bonne heure avant de me coucher hier soir. Tu dormais profondément quand je suis entré dans la tente, tu étais emmitouflé dans ton duvet et pourtant tu semblais frigorifié. Je me suis allongé à côté de toi et tu es venu instinctivement te coller à moi pour chercher ma chaleur probablement. C'était tellement difficile de résister à l'envie de t'embrasser. Tellement que… j'ai pas résisté. Je t'ai volé un baiser dans ton sommeil. Un truc rapide j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes et j'ai arrêté aussitôt en réalisant ce que je faisais. Je suis désolé. Je-C'était comme un réflexe. Incapable de me contrôler._

 _Tu t'es levé avant moi, sans même que je m'en rendes compte. Tu avais l'air un peu gêné. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir du temps à tous les deux pour oublier cette courte intrusion d'Ashley et Ethan dans notre tête à tête. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à passer outre mes sentiments Taiga. Je veux qu'on retrouve notre complicité d'il y a quelques jours. Mais j'ai tellement pris conscience de ce que j'éprouve pour toi que j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Ashley, je supportais pas qu'elle te colle et qu'elle te touche. Je la trouvais… pas digne de toi. C'est complètement con. Ça veut dire quoi être digne de toi ? J'la connaissais même pas cette nana. J'étais juste énervée qu'elle pose les mains sur toi. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait été la même. J'arrête pas d'y penser, ouais un jour tu te trouveras une nana. Je pas avoir cette place auprès de toi, je ne peux pas être, comme tu l'es pour moi, la personne la plus importante pour toi._

 _On a fait un_ trail _autour du Lake Jackson aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment en train de déconner. Je sais pas ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours. Est-ce que je vais vraiment pouvoir te le cacher ? J'ai des pensées pas nettes quand je te regarde. J'te trouve plus sexy qu'une meuf à gros sein. Tu m'as tuer aujourd'hui à aller profiter de cette cascade naturelle entièrement nu pour pas mouiller ton caleçon. Plaisir des yeux… Et une furieuse envie de te toucher. Mais j'ai résisté cette fois. J'espère que tu m'as pas grillé quand je te mattais quand même et que tu m'en voudras pas quand tu liras ça. Ouais… Je t'ai bouffé des yeux. Littéralement. Malgré le silence entre nous, c'était quand même une belle balade sportive. Malgré cette complicité perdue, à cause de moi je le sais. Je suis content d'être avec toi Tai. J'espère que tu ne vas pas croire l'inverse. Je veux pas écourter ce voyage, je vais essayer de me reprendre._

 _Oh… J'ai un dernier truc à t'avouer Tai… Je sais que tu le vis pas de la même manière mais le basket contre toi c'est trop érotique. C'était tellement chaud ce soir, peut-être à cause de la tension accumulée toute la journée, que je me suis soulagé sous la douche en pensant à toi. Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre. C'était la première fois que je me masturbais en t'imaginant. Mais il a suffit que je repense à cette cascade, il m'a pas fallu longtemps._

 _PS : T'es vachement bien foutu… Fin j'veux dire t'as un joli p'tit cul et… une bite ÉNORME. J'ai pas d'autre mot ! Et Dieu sait que j'en ai vu pas mal des teubs avec tous les films de boules que j'ai pu matter._


	23. Jour 22

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 05/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews si précieuses ! ^^ J'ai pu constaté que vous aviez compris le pourquoi de la folie de Kagami… Alors… Merci vraiment ! :) Parce que avec ce format d'écriture c'est pas évident de tout expliquer sans que ça paraisse 'forcé' et d'ailleurs, j'ai dû faire des croix sur certaines explications ! Mais celle-là je voulais la faire comprendre donc… Je suis Happy ! Merciiiiii :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 22**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 22, Orlando (Floride), 26/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Ce que Daiki peut être tête de mule ! J'ai essayé de lui parler pendant le trajet. Je me suis même excusé de ce qui s'était passé avec Ash, même si franchement j'avais pas à le faire quoi ! Mais non ! Ce con ne veut rien savoir et ne veut toujours pas me dire ce qui l'emmerde. Il m'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec Ash et Ethan. Mon cul ouais qu'ça a rien à voir ! C'est depuis qu'on les a pris en stop qu'il me parle plus !_

 _Ah bordel ! Rien que de repenser à ce trajet en voiture ça m'énerve ! Il m'a tellement énervé que pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage je l'ai battu sur le terrain ! J'crois qu'il a compris que j'étais en colère cette fois. Je lui ai dit franco que je le laisserai pas s'enfermer dans son mutisme comme les autres ont pu le faire à Teiko. Ce que je lui ai pas dit c'est que si c'était nécessaire je lui foutrait mon poing dans la tronche pour lui remettre les idées en place. Bon… J'suis pas pour la violence donc j'essaie de garder cette option comme dernière cartouche… Mais j'avoue il est quand même bien à deux doigts de me faire craquer cet Aho !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 22, Orlando (Floride), 26/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _T'étais vénère aujourd'hui Tai. Je sais… J'ai pas pu t'expliquer. Tu vas me harceler de questions jusqu'à la fin du voyage ? T'es sérieux ? Mais tu crois que c'est facile de te balancer comme ça que "ah ouais je t'aime en fait et j'ai grave envie de te baiser ! Sinon vas-y on reste copain ok ?!"_

 _Non mais vraiment… Je peux juste pas._

 _Tu m'as surpassé au basket ce soir. Je crois que la colère t'a fait pousser des ailes. Mais je prendrai ma revanche demain t'inquiète ! Enfin c'est sûr que le basket avait pas la même ambiance qu'hier. Là j'avais plus l'impression que tu voulais me tabasser que me baiser… Quoique j'serais pas contre une fessée j'crois !_

 _Désolé ! Désolé ! J'suis en plein délire. Mais ça m'fait du bien de me défouler dans ce carnet. En vrai, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à comment on ferait l'amour toi et moi. Pour l'instant j'ai surtout envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Même quand tu es en colère comme là… J'avais envie de t'enlacer pour te calmer en m'excusant. Mais ouais j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher intimement. Enfin bref… Je vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Mais… Comprend que j'peux pas t'avouer ça simplement. C'est tellement gênant. Je sais pas… Un pote serait venu me dire qu'il fantasme sur moi comme ça. J'crois pas que j'aurais pu bien le prendre. Ça m'aurait fait peur je pense. Cela dit, j'parle au conditionnel mais en fait, là si demain un pote venait me dire ça, si c'est pas toi, j'me sentirai sacrément mal à l'aise !_


	24. Jour 23

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 06/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos favs ^^ Oui hier c'était un peu violent ! Et non, aujourd'hui je n'ai rien oublié ;)

(désolée pour le contretemps mais hier soir j'arrivais pas à poster donc ça fera deux chapitres aujourd'hui ^^)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 23**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 23, Orlando (Floride), 27/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tu as décidé de me mettre à l'épreuve ?! Tomber de fatigue comme ça et m'obliger à te dessaper… Sérieux c'est pas humain. J'ai dû faire preuve d'un_ self control _dont je pensais pas être capable. Tu sais que tu as des lèvres appétissantes ? J'espère que tu étais vraiment dans les choux, j'étais encore à deux doigts de t'embrasser. Mais… Si je dois le refaire, je veux que tu sois conscient et consentant._

 _On est allé voir des sites magnifiques encore aujourd'hui. Lac, cascade, source. La région en regorge apparemment. On s'est baigné. T'avais l'air fatigué. Mais j'ai pas vraiment réalisé. Se baigner dans ses eaux claires et vivifiantes c'était super agréable. On a pu sauter depuis les hauteurs, apparemment c'était interdit mais ça décoiffe c'était génial. Par contre le retour a été compliqué. Tu arrivais pas à te réchauffer après ça. En fait, tu devais te sentir mal depuis le matin mais t'as rien dis. Sérieux. Tu mériterais que je t'engueule. T'es rentré au radar. T'as même pas réalisé que sur la fin du trajet je te soutenais. Tu prononçais plus un mot et tenais à peine debout. J'essayais de te parler mais j'crois c'était peine perdue._

 _Tu as de la fièvre. Je suis censé faire quoi ? J'ai pas le permis je peux pas t'emmener à l'hosto. J'ai réussi à demander des médocs à la supérette du coin. C'était pas un grand exploit, il a suffit qu'il te regarde pour comprendre de quoi j'avais besoin. J'sais même pas comment tu as réussi à prendre les cachets. Mais l'effet se fait attendre. Tu es gelé. J'sais pas quoi faire. J't'ai mis toutes les couvertures que je pouvais mais tu trembles toujours. Sans déconner Tai, les hôpitaux me foutent les jetons maintenant, je supporterai pas de t'y voir. Alors sérieux remets-toi vite… Tu m'en voudras pas hein que je te prenne dans mes bras pour te réchauffer ?_


	25. Jour 24

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 07/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews, vos fav, vos follows ! :) Oui je saiiiss je torture Ao ! Mais j'aime tellement ça XD Et j'aime ce Kagami si innocent qui capte toujours que dalle loool

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 24**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 24, Orlando (Floride), 28/10/2017, Taiga.**_

Ce matin je me suis réveillé, fiévreux et sans aucun souvenir de m'être couché, ni même d'être rentré. J'ai mis du temps à émerger. Déjà, j'avais pas envie de bouger je sentais qu'il faisait froid dehors (enfin tout est relatif vu les températures de la saison ici… mais quand on a de la fièvre je vais pas faire un dessin), et j'étais tellement bien au chaud sous mes couvertures et dans les bras de Daiki. C'est cette dernière info je crois qui m'a réveiller vraiment. J'étais littéralement dans les bras de Daiki, qui je l'ai peut-être pas encore dit mais dort en caleçon, j'avais la tête posée sur son torse et mon bras autour de sa taille. C'était HYPER GÊNANT ! Non mais, je l'enlaçais quoi ! Et lui il avait sa main sur ma tête, genre je te caresse les cheveux ! Mais WHAT THE FUCK ! J'étais super gêné. Je savais pas comment faire et la fièvre m'embrumait encore à moitié le cerveau. J'ai pensé qu'il sentait super bon, que sa peau était douce, que sa chaleur était rassurante et que je me sentais trop bien là, que je voulais pas bouger. Rien que d'y repenser je suis consterné ! La honte !

Il a senti que j'étais réveillé alors que je pensais pouvoir fuir. J'ai compris plustard qu'il était déjà près de midi et que Daiki attendait avec inquiétude que je me réveille. Il a l'air fatigué je crois, qu'il m'a beaucoup veillé. J'ai senti le soulagement dans sa voix quand il m'a demandé confirmation sur mon état de conscience et comment je me sentais. C'était assez déroutant, je l'avais jamais vu aussi attentionné. Je me disais que ses nanas devaient en baver… Mais finalement, il cache bien son jeu je crois. Il s'est levé pour me servir un repas, que j'ai dévoré, j'avais grave la dalle. Puis il m'a dit de me reposer. J'ai même pas voulu protester, la fièvre m'assomait et je tombais de nouveau de sommeil.

J'ai dormi toute la journée. Ce soir, je suis allé prendre une douche. Ça fait du bien. Mais je suis pas encore en total forme. On devait quitter Orlando aujourd'hui, j'espère que demain ça ira mieux. J'ai hâte d'être à Miami.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 24, Orlando (Floride), 28/10/2017, Daiki.**_

Taiga, je sais pas si je dois t'en vouloir ou te remercier. J'ai passé une longue nuit… Une très longue nuit de veille. Mais si je n'ai pas dormi c'est plus parce que je voulais profiter de t'avoir dans mes bras que par inquiétude. J'aurai jamais cru que ça arriverait. Ok ça avait rien d'une étreinte amoureuse. Bien que tu t'aggripais à moi d'une telle façon que c'était confondant Tai. Mais je sais bien que c'est la fièvre qui t'a fait te raccrocher à moi comme ça. Sentir ton souffle chaud contre ma peau, tes mains sur moi, tes cheveux sous mes doigts. J'ai tellement kiffé. Je voulais pas en perdre une miette, alors j'ai profité de chaque seconde.

On devait reprendre la route aujourd'hui, mais tu étais en état. Tu t'es excusé plusieurs fois d'être tombé malade et de m'avoir obligé à prendre soin de toi. Je t'ai engueulé parce que d'abord c'est pas comme si t'avais fait exprès et en plus ça m'dérange pas… Les potes c'est fait pour ça. Hm… Bon en vrai. J'ai grave kiffé m'occuper de toi, pour les raisons invoquées plus haut. Même si ok, j'ai quand même été un peu inquiet hier soir. J'étais pas loin de paniquer de te voir K.O. comme ça. Mais sentir ta respiration régulière a suffit à me rassurer.

Tu as dormi toute la journée. J'espère que demain tu seras suffisamment en forme pour rouler. Tu avais l'air vraiment déçu de perdre une journée à Miami. Et j'avoue que je suis curieux de te voir surfer. Tu dis que tu te débrouilles bien, en tout cas tu en parles avec presque autant de passion que le basket.


	26. Jour 25

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 08/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de me suivre sur ce projet… C'est dément ! :) Merci vous êtes adorables ! ^_^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 25**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 25, Miami (Floride), 29/10/2017, Taiga.**_

L'odeur de l'océan, le vent, le sable. On est arrivé à Miami. J'ai hâte d'être sur les vagues. J'ai hâte d'apprendre le surf à Daiki, je suis sûr qu'il va adoré.

Aujourd'hui, ça allait mieux mais c'est pas encore le top. On a prit le temps pour démonter la tente. Et on a roulé très tranquille pour arriver à Miami. On a prit un bungalow pas loin de la plage pour notre séjour ici. C'est un peu cher mais… Tant pis. J'ai envie de dormir dans un vrai lit.

J'arrive pas à m'y faire. Daiki était vraiment hyper attentionné. C'est pas désagréable… Mais un peu déroutant. Et puis finalement je me dis, ouais il doit vraiment bien prendre soin de son père. J'crois qu'il a vraiment flippé. Même si ça nous a gâché quelques jours et que j'aime pas voir Daiki inquiet. Le fait que je tombe malade a permis de faire retomber un peu la tension entre nous… Enfin j'ai l'impression. On a fait une petite balade sur la plage ce soir. Je suis encore trop fatigué pour le basket. Mais c'était agréable l'ambiance était détendue entre nous. On a discuté un peu de surf, de nos souvenirs de gosses à la plage, les châteaux de sable, les jeux dans l'eau. J'ai surpris quelques regards étranges de Daiki. Il a peut-être eu plus que ce que j'ai cru. Je l'ai taquiné en lui rappelant que j'allais bien. Il a paru gêné mais n'a pas protester. Ouais… C'est vraiment un gars bien Daiki. Sa future femme est une chanceuse. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera un père génial. J'espère qu'on se perdra jamais de vue. J'espère qu'on pourra toujours se faire des trucs comme ça rien que lui et moi, j'aime cette sensation de me sentir vraiment proche de lui. Pour moi ce mec c'est plus qu'un meilleur pote, plus qu'un frère. Il est vraiment précieux pour moi. Je veux vraiment préserver notre amitié. Je veux être là pour lui dans les moments durs et dans mes moments forts.

.

 _ **Jour 25, Miami (Floride), 29/10/2017, Daiki.**_

Tu es encore bien fatigué Tai. La route a été longue même si on a pris notre temps. Il est à peine vingt-une heure et tu dors déjà. Maintenant on se pose plus de question, on prend systématiquement une chambre avec un grand lit double. J'avoue que ça m'arrange et tant que ça te perturbe pas. J'en profite pour te regarder dormir. Je crois que je t'ai un peu trop matter aujourd'hui, tu l'as senti. Tu as cru que c'était parce que je m'inquiète. J'ai pas démenti. En vrai, c'est juste que j'aime te regarder.

Tu as l'air d'être vraiment content d'être ici. J'ai ressenti ton excitation et ton impatience d'aller affronter la vague. J'ai hâte de t'y voir. J'espère vraiment que tu seras assez en forme demain.

Tu as voulu aller marcher un peu sur la plage. Pieds nus dans le sable, bordel c'était une balade trop romantique. Tu réalises pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi. J'avais tellement envie de prendre ta main qui frôlait régulièrement la mienne.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je devrais te parler… Et plus j'ai peur. J'entends d'ici Kise m'engueuler, me dire d'arrêter de me cacher et d'être honnête avec toi. Mais tu vois, une journée comme celle-là si douce, si détendue. Je veux pas risquer ça. Je veux pas risquer ce bonheur simple d'être avec toi. Je veux pas tout gâcher à cause de sentiments compliqués. Tu le sais comme moi. L'amour ça finit pas toujours bien. Souvent même ça finit mal. Et j'veux pas ça avec toi.


	27. Jour 26

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 09/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci merci ! J'adore lire vos théories et vos idées ! ^_^ Merci pour votre soutien sans faille ! Sans lui… J'suis sûre que je serais pas au rendez-vous tous les jours ! (une pensée particulière à Stella et Wado21)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 26**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 26, Miami (Floride), 30/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Après une nuit de douze heures j'étais remonté à bloc! J'ai laissé Daiki dormir et je suis allé courir sur la plage. J'en ai profité pour ramener le petit dej. Il émergeait à peine. Trop mignon avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés on aurait dit un gosse. En tout cas, il avait l'air quand même bien content de me voir en forme. On a pris le temps de manger et on est sorti sur la plage. J'ai passé la matinée à lui apprendre les rudiments du surf. Il s'est bien prêté au jeu c'était chouette. On a bien rigolé à se retrouver régulièrement le cul dans l'eau._

 _Je suis vraiment soulagé. On a retrouvé notre complicité d'il y a quelques jours. Même s'il y a encore ces non-dits qui planent comme une ombre. J'étais content de voir rire Daiki._

 _Après le repas, je l'ai lâchement abandonné sur la plage pour deux heures de surf. Il m'a assuré que ça le gênait pas. Je crois qu'il a fait une sieste. Et moi j'avoue ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas surfé aussi longtemps. C'était génial ! Les vagues étaient parfaites un soleil rayonnant. Ouais c'était une bonne journée._

 _J'ai rapidement sympathisé avec quelques autres surfers et j'en ai profité pour demander où je pouvais trouver un terrain de basket. Après un rinçage rapide, nous avons finis sur un_ one-and-one _intense. J'avais l'impression de me sentir plus proche de Daiki que jamais._

 _Ouais… J'ai vraiment passé une super journée. Mais maintenant je tombe de fatigue, alors je vais poser le crayon. Bonne nuit._

.

 _ **Jour 26, Miami (Floride), 30/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ça fait du bien de te voir en forme. Le surf ça doit être vraiment sympa quand on sait en faire. T'as pris le temps de m'expliquer ce matin… Longtemps, mais j'ai quand même passé plus de temps l'cul dans la flotte qu'autre chose mais c'était marrant. Je sais que tu te sens coupable de m'avoir lâcher pour surfer cet après-midi. Franchement… Faut pas. C'était bon de te voir profiter et j'men doutais mais quand tu surfes t'as une classe de malade et t'es putain de sexy… Voilà… Ouais bordel ! En plus, pour te faire "pardonner" on a fait un basket pour finir la journée. J'étais à deux doigts de te plaquer contre le grillage à un moment tellement l'ambiance était dense. Le regard que tu m'adressais j'avais l'impression que tu n'attendais que ça. Sérieux… Tu m'allumerais pas un peu des fois ?_

 _Et puis… J'sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte. Mais depuis hier, je te trouve plus tactile qu'avant. A moins que ce soit moi qui le remarque plus… Mais j'sais pas. Tu me passes un bras autour de l'épaule comme ça, tu me caresses les cheveux, des fois tu t'approches pour me parler j'ai l'impression qu'tu vas m'embrasser. Dans ces cas là, mon coeur s'affole j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine et que tu vas te rendre compte d'un truc. J'essaie de rester neutre mais c'est difficile. Enfin c'est p'tet mon imagination. En tout cas, j'peux pas nier que même si ça fait s'agiter un peu trop mon muscle cardiaque, j'aime vraiment cette proximité avec toi. Sauf que… je risque de faire une bêtise, y'a des moments c'est tellement difficile de pas t'enlacer et t'embrasser. Taiga je t'aime si tu savais. C'est vraiment une sensation à la fois plaisante et douloureuse._


	28. Jour 27

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 10/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! :) Vous êtes géniales ! J'adore vos petites théories et vos suggestions… N'hésitez surtout pas ! Qui sait peut-être que j'arriverai à en glisser quelques unes ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 27**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 27, Miami (Floride), 31/10/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Journée surf encore une fois. Sensiblement le même programme qu'hier. Mais en milieu d'après-midi Daiki m'a semblé de moins bonne humeur. Même au basket je l'ai senti à cran, il était plus agressif que d'habitude, plus distant. C'est vrai qu'on s'est retrouvé avec le groupe d'hier. Il a fait forte impression auprès des nanas. J'ai crains qu'il se laisse tenter, mais non. Et je crois que ça m'a soulagé. J'avais pas envie de revivre la nuit de Vegas et puis… Je crois que sa mauvaise humeur était peut-être dû à la peur qu'on répète les erreurs qu'on a fait avec Ash et Ethan… Et franchement j'ai pas envie non plus. J'suis pas là pour faire ami-ami avec des inconnus. Je veux juste profiter de mon pote qui dans une soixantaine de jours va repartir à l'autre bout de la planète de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Ce soir c'est_ Halloween _j'aime pas cette soirée j'suis pas super fan des fantômes, squelettes et tout le bazard là. Comme Daiki semblait pas motiver pour passer la soirée avec le groupe de surf j'ai décliné. J'ai prévu qu'on se fasse un petit barbecue sur la plage. Tout le monde va être en ville pour l'ambiance de la soirée, les défilés de mort-vivants tout ça. On aura la plage pour nous tout seul devant le bungalow. J'espère que ça plaira à Daiki et avec un peu d'alcool… Peut-être qu'il va se dérider un peu et enfin me parler._

.

 _ **Jour 27, Miami (Floride), 31/10/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tai c'est pas possible que tu réalises pas à quel point tu es désirables. Alors oui bien-sûr, sur les plages de Miami les surfers ont l'air d'avoir pas mal la côte. Mais clairement tu sors du lot. Y'a pas que moi qui te trouves sexy. J'vais péter un plomb avec toutes ces nanas qui te tournent autour. Et évidemment ça se ressent pas qu'un peu sur mon humeur… Tu l'as bien senti..._

 _La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Comme hier on a passé une grosse partie de la matinée dans l'eau pour que tu me donnes des cours de surf et on s'est bien marré. Et là… Là j'suis sûr que tu étais plus tactile que d'habitude. Quand tu as glissé ta main sur ma nuque et poser ton front contre le mien avec ce sourire qui te dévore le visage. Sans déconner j'ai eu des frissons. Je sentais ton souffle sur mes lèvres. Heureusement que ça n'a pas durer trop longtemps, je commençais déjà à bander. Sérieux… T'es trop sexy pour ton propre bien Tai. Mais ce genre de truc… ça arrive de plus en plus souvent j'en suis sûr. J'rêve pas._

 _Après avoir déjeuner des burgers, tu es parti surfer avec le groupe de gars de la veille et sur la plage y'avait toutes ses nanas en pâmoisons et le pire… C'est dans le groupe de surfers y'avait cette nana qui te collait et demandait comme par hasard "des conseils". Foutage de gueule ! Elle avait besoin d'aucun conseil, elle surfe aussi bien que toi c'était juste une technique de drague. A poser ses mains sur son torse nu genre INNOCEMMENT non mais sérieux ?! Et pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils viennent nous regarder jouer au basket ? On pouvait pas rester juste tous les deux ?! Elle t'a eu tout l'après-midi… Je pouvais pas t'avoir rien que pour moi pour le basket ?_

 _Du coup, y'avait trop de monde ce soir. J'ai joué trop agressif, j'ai pas été cool avec toi. Mais je pouvais pas jouer avec cette intimité qu'on a habituellement pas devant des inconnus, je sais pas… ça m'gêne. J'ai l'impression qu'ils pourraient comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi._

 _Ils nous ont proposés de sortir pour_ Halloween _t'as bien senti que j'étais pas chaud. Tu as poliment décliner en avouant que tu avais peur des fantômes. Tu m'as fait aucun reproches. Mais je sens bien que tu me regardes en mourant d'envie de me questionner._


	29. Jour 28

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 11/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires ! Vous êtes adorables ! :) Encore une petite journée à Miami pour profiter du cadre idyllique !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 28**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 28, Miami (Floride), 01/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _AHHH ! J'ai failli !_

 _Je voulais que Daiki me parle. La tension entre nous semblait apaisée. Même s'il a été un peu de mauvaise humeur dans la journée. Comme j'ai décliné l'invitation du groupe pour qu'on se fasse un tête à tête sur la plage avec quelques bières et un barbecue. Je le sentais bien. On a bu pas mal. On a mangé de la viande grillée et on a terminé avec des chamallows. L'ambiance était détendue, douce… Intime. Comme lors des balades en forêt on était seul au monde. C'était super agréable. On était assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Assez proche, mais ça me semblait pas gênant. On était trop bien. J'ai pas osé abordé le sujet. Je voulais pas tout gâcher, on passait un si bon moment. Et je voulais pas risquer notre dernier jour à Miami. Je sens que ça va nous remuer comme discussion. J'ai peur que Daiki le prenne mal._

 _Donc… Aujourd'hui Daiki a pu surfer un peu l'après-midi. Il a fait énormément de progrès c'était cool et comme ça on a évité le groupe avec lequel j'ai surfé les deux jours précédents. Je sentais que Daiki avait pas envie de les croiser et… J'avais pas vraiment envie d'intrusions non plus. C'est pas très poli… Mais au fond on s'en fout on est là pour être tous les deux alors profitons._

 _Ce soir, on se refait un barbecue sur la plage pour profiter de notre dernière soirée ici. Je vais essayer de lui parler cette fois… Vraiment. Demain on sera sur la route de toute façon… Ce sera moins gênant, si ça nous remet dans une mauvaise ambiance. Allez Taiga ! On flanche pas cette fois ! La communication dans une relation c'est important !_

 **.**

 _ **Jour 28, Miami (Floride), 01/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On va clore ces quelques jours à Miami sur un autre barbecue sur la plage. On a l'impression d'avoir la plage pour nous avec ce bungalow. C'est le luxe._

 _On a passé une super soirée hier. On a évité la cohue d'Halloween et l'alcool aidant tu étais très bavard et tactile. Tu t'es assis à côté de moi, mais genre bien collé. Et quand je me suis allongé dans le sable tu m'as imité sauf que tu me regardais appuyé sur un coude. Tu me regardais sérieux… ça me rendait tout chose. Tu étais si proche, j'avais presque l'impression de lire de l'amour dans tes yeux. C'est pas la première fois que je te vois ce regard. Tu me l'adresses souvent, mais là avec l'alcool, l'ambiance intime ça m'a rendu nerveux un peu. J'avais envie de t'attirer contre moi et t'embrasser._

 _Tu sais Tai, ces trois jours ont été vraiment magiques. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu as capté que j'ai pas envie d'être envahi par des étrangers. Et tu avais l'air de partager. Tu as été le premier à décliner les invitations des autres pour passer la journée ensemble. Tu t'es consacré entièrement à moi et putain ça m'fait grave plaisir. C'est le genre de truc... ça me donne envie d'espérer. J'ai envie de croire que tu ressens la même chose que moi. J'ai hâte de cette dernière soirée. Mais faut que je fasse gaffe. Ça devient dur de pas faire d'impair._


	30. Jour 29

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 12/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Sorry ! J'ai du monde à la maison pour la semaine alors c'est un peu plus compliqué de prendre le temps de s'installer devant le PC (et c'est pas très friendly). Mais je me fais pardonner, en vous postant cette vingt-neuvième journée des aventures de nos deux héros qui est plus longue que les autres ce matin ! Et j'essaie de poster le chapitre suivant dans la journée malgré tout !

En tout cas, merci pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 29**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 29, Jacksonville (Floride), 02/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Je sais pas par quoi commencer. Il s'est passé un truc hier soir… Je suis encore sous le choc. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'ordre… Je suppose que c'est le mieux._

 _Comme la veille, la soirée se passait super bien. On se faisait quelques confidences comme ça. Nos inquiétudes, nos angoisses sur notre avenir. On a beaucoup bu. On parlait. On rigolait. On se touchait beaucoup… En y repensant je m'en rend compte. On était physiquement très proches._

 _J'ai surpris un regard mélancolique de Daiki alors… j'ai attaqué. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on reparle de ce qui s'était passé quand Ash et Ethan étaient avec nous. Pourquoi il était aussi distant ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce truc qu'il peut pas me dire ? Il est resté silencieux. Cette absence de réponse me blessait. J'aime vraiment pas qu'il y ait des non-dits entre nous. On était allongé alors je me suis redressé pour pouvoir le regarder. Je me suis penché légèrement pour l'empêcher de fuir mon regard et j'ai posé une main sur son bras comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Je voulais vraiment des réponses. Je précise parce que je l'ai peut-être aussi acculé à ce moment là… Ce qui explique sûrement la suite, dont je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser._

 _Alors j'ai fini par demander s'il avait un problème avec moi. Et sa réponse ? 'Pas vraiment'. Autant dire qu'elle m'a pas plu du tout. Donc j'ai demandé ce que j'avais fait. Il m'a répété que j'avais rien fait, qu'il était juste fatigué. Que fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Mais putain si je m'inquiète ! Je veux pas le revoir dépressif ! Putain j'aime le Daiki souriant avec lequel je m'éclate. Mais j'aime pas le Daiki dépressif qui veut pas me parler et qui se ferme comme une huître. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit, qu'il m'exclue de sa vie. Ça me met hors de moi, parce que je croyais que je le comprenais mieux que quiconque… C'est lui qui dit tout le temps que je l'ai sauvé… Et au fond c'est un rôle, que j'aime. Parce que ça me laisse croire qu'on a une relation forte et unique… Et belle et que tous les deux on peut tout se dire… Mais là ce soir… Il ne voulait pas me parler. Et merde… ça m'a vraiment fait chier. Comme s'il avait pas confiance en moi. Comme si en fait, j'étais 'juste' un pote parmi les autres. J'ai abandonné… J'lui ai craché tout ça à la gueule, dans le désordre sûrement (en y repensant ça me met encore hors de moi)… mais j'lui ai dit qu'il était important pour moi et que j'étais blessé. J'étais super gêné après ma tirade, j'lui ai dis de laisser tomber._

 _Il m'a regardé, il semblait perdu, blessé et m'a demandé comme ça sorti de nulle part pourquoi j'avais couché avec Ashley. Là, je me suis encore énervé. Je faisais bien ce que je voulais quand même. Je voyais pas le rapport avec notre problème à tous les deux. Lui semblait bien le voir par contre… Il s'embrouillait. J'étais important pour lui aussi. J'avais raison notre relation était unique. Mais c'était pas mon genre de coucher avec une nana comme ça. Ashley ou une autre, peu importe. Et de toute façon, ce voyage ça devait être juste nous deux…_

 _Je sentais qu'il avait un gros truc à balancer mais qu'il arrivait pas à le sortir. J'ai fini par le couper. Franchement la conversation jusqu'à cet instant est super floue dans ma tête. Mais la suite par contre… On arrivait pas à se comprendre, je commençais à paniquer. J'avais l'impression que je le décevais qu'il osait pas me dire des trucs. Je comprenais pas ce gouffre qui s'était creusé entre nous et que je venais de rouvrir. Il s'était assis et je tenais toujours fermement son bras. Je sentais qu'il voulait se barrer. Mais c'était hors de question que je le laisse fuir sans avoir de réponse._

" _Mais t'façon ça change quoi pour toi putain que j'ai couché avec elle ?_

 _\- Ça me tue ! Pour moi aussi t'es pas juste important… T'es le PLUS important J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime putain !... Je-"_

 _Il est devenu livide. Il avait pas clairement vraiment prévu de balancer ça. Oups… Voilà le fameux truc qu'il réchignait tant à me dire. Et moi… Moi... J'savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. J'arrivais même pas à enregistrer ses mots. Il s'est excusé et s'est levé pour rentrer. J'avais même pas réalisé que je l'avais lâché. J'étais trop sonné pour bouger, pour le retenir… Et de toutes façons… J'lui aurai dit quoi ? J'suis resté un moment sur la plage. Quand j'suis retourné dans le bungalow il s'était couché dans le petit canapé. J'ai compris le geste mais ça m'a gêné un peu._

 _Il m'aime ?! Non mais vraiment ? Comme un amoureux ? Putain… Est-ce qu'il va s'attendre à ce que je lui donne une réponse ? Est-ce qu'il va s'attendre à ce que je lui dise oui ? Je veux dire… Il sait que je suis pas_ gay _. Merde. Il est pas_ gay _non plus aux dernières nouvelles. Et comment on fait maintenant ? C'est hyper bizarre de savoir qu'il m'aime. Ça veut dire qu'il a envie de coucher avec moi aussi ?! Je suis perdu._

 _On a quitté Miami, le trajet a été très calme on va dire. Daiki avait l'air super triste en se levant ce matin et fatigué ou désespéré. Ça faisait terriblement mal au coeur de le voir comme ça et en même temps, j'ai du mal à le regarder en face après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je sais pas comment réagir. Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… J'suis servi… J'arrive pas à déterminer si je suis soulagé ou encore plus emmerdé. Oui y'a plus de secret entre nous et quelque part ça nous enlève un poids. Mais son secret… Son secret, qui n'en est plus un, c'est pas un petit truc quoi._

 _Avant de quitter le bungalow, Daiki m'a proposé qu'on en rediscute et qu'il s'explique quand on serait à notre prochaine escale à Jacksonville. Toute la route, on est resté silencieux. Presque sept heures d'un putain de silence. Mais pas tellement gêné plutôt triste. Daiki a dormi, ou fait semblant, je sais pas. C'est possible qu'il n'ait pas pu fermé l'œil de la nuit après ça. Perso ça m'a pas empêché de dormir, mais rien d'étonnant avec tout l'alcool que j'avais bu._

 _Bref, pendant ce long trajet j'ai pas mal réfléchi évidemment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette révélation. Ma crainte c'est que ça change quelque chose entre nous. Un truc pareil… ça va FORCÉMENT changer des trucs. Évidemment, hors de question que je drague devant lui. Ce que j'ai fait avec Ash ouais ça a dû le blesser. Et je suis vraiment navré de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça sans savoir. Mais notre proximité… Ça doit aussi être une souffrance pour lui. Il est dans la fameuse_ friend zone _le truc super désagréable. Je me rends compte que ces derniers jours, on était tellement proche même physiquement. Il va falloir que je fasse attention j'imagine._

 _Je vais être honnête ça me fait chier. J'ai l'impression que je vais plus pouvoir agir aussi naturellement avec lui, que je vais devoir faire attention à mes gestes à mes mots. Et putain justement ma relation avec Daiki c'est pas ça… Avec Daiki j'ai pas besoin de réfléchir normalement, j'agis au_ feeling _c'est comme ça que ça marche mieux entre nous. Ouais égoïstement ça me fait vraiment chier. Non pas juste que ça m'emmerde. Ça me rend triste en fait. J'avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et c'était bien. Ok sur c'est vingt-huit jours passés ensemble on a eu des hauts et des bas, normal. Mais au final ça a été surtout du positif, des moments de malade, j'ai tellement kiffé faire tout ça avec lui et découvrir une proximité et une relation vraiment unique. Et ça m'attriste de perdre ça. Vraiment. En plus quelque part, le fait qu'on soit si bien… C'était peut-être justement dû à ses sentiments pour moi. Mais alors, c'est pas des blagues… Il n'a pas mal interprété certains signaux ?_

 _._

 _ **Jour 29, Jacksonville (Floride), 02/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Je suis désolé Taiga. Je suis désolé. Merde… J'suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'ai merdé. J'aurai pas dû te balancer ça comme ça. Mais on avait trop bu et reparler d'Ashley. J'enrageais sérieux. Je sais bien qu'à un moment tu te trouveras une nana super… Mais… Là… C'était nos vacances et juste une fois pour 90 jours, ça devait être juste toi et moi. Alors putain… te voir avec une nana c'est encore pire comme si on me poignardait en plein cœur avec sadisme du genre 'Regarde ce que tu auras jamais'._

 _Ton regard m'a vraiment fait mal. Tu étais complètement ahuri, à des milliers d'années lumière d'imagine ça. Ce qui me laisse deviner à quel point l'idée de sortir avec moi a dû t'effleurer. Ça fait mal. Même si je m'en doutais. Ça fait putain de mal._

 _Et maintenant ? Il va se passer quoi ? Tu vas me fuir ? Tu vas plus oser me regarder ? Tu vas plus me parler ? Putain j'ai tout foiré… Tout. Je suis désolé Taiga. S'il te plaît fais comme si j'avais rien dit._

 _Je vais t'expliquer ce soir. J'suis grave flippé. Déjà ce matin, t'as fait l'effort d'essayer d'être naturel et tu m'as pas repoussé violemment. Tu m'as même dit, les joues un peu pivoine faut avouer (trop mignon), que j'aurai dû dormir dans le lit que ça te dérangeait pas. T'as pas un seul moment non plus suggéré qu'on mette fin à ce voyage. Pour l'instant en tout cas, tu as accepté de me laisser au moins le temps de m'expliquer. Je flippe. Tout te dire… Comment tu vas réagir ? C'est pas comme te balancer que je t'aime parce que j'ai trop bu. Là va falloir que j'argumente, que je sois honnête. Je veux pas te dire que c'était une blague de soulard. Maintenant que je l'ai dit je veux être honnête et je veux pas que tu puisses minimiser mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime vraiment Tai. Et je veux que tu en sois convaincu. Même si évidemment, ça nous met dans une situation étrange. Le mal est fait de toutes façons. Alors j'veux me mettre à nu devant toi maintenant, pour que tu comprennes que je suis sérieux et j'suis sûr qu'aucune nana sur cette terre pourra t'aimer plus que moi._


	31. Jour 30

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Youhou ! Ils ont fait un tiers du voyage ! Et moi j'ai tenu le tiers donc de ce marathon de l'écriture ! J'suis trop contente ! Les choses ont avancé entre Aomine et Kagami, à peu près au rythme où je l'avais prévu c'est cool !

Et merci à vous pour votre soutien ! On atteint les 100 reviews avec le chapitre précédent ! Vous êtes géniales ! Thanks !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 30**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 30, Jacksonville (Floride), 03/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a fait le point avec Daiki hier soir. Au début, c'était un peu gênant, j'osais pas trop le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis, je l'ai laissé parler. Et je peux pas retranscrire ici ses mots. C'était le franc parlé de Daiki, mais il a dit de belles choses vraiment. Pour tout dire, ça me fait quelque chose là à l'estomac… Et dans la poitrine. Ouais la boule de chaleur tout ça. Bref c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on pouvait me faire. C'était tellement sincère. Il est très important pour moi. Ça me ferait chier que ce qu'il m'a dit détruise tout ce qu'il y a entre nous. Bien-sûr si je répondais positivement à sa déclaration ça résoudrait les problèmes. Sauf que là aujourd'hui, moi j'en sais rien. Pour tout dire, avant qu'il m'explique je comprenais pas comment notre amitié pouvait être devenu de l'amour de son côté. Alors, j'étais pas du tout prêt à imaginer une relation avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a expliqué le cheminement comment il en était arrivé là, ça fait vachement écho en moi. Cette envie d'être avec lui et seulement avec lui. Cette impression que tout le monde passe au second plan. Ce bonheur de juste être ensemble et de partager tout ça avec lui. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je suis parti pour quatre-vingt-dix jours d'aventure avec Daiki. J'adore Tetsuya et Tatsuya mais j'aurai jamais pu faire ça avec eux. Alors que là, c'était évident c'était même presque un besoin de se couper du monde et de se retrouver juste lui et moi. Alors je sais pas… Par exemple, j'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec lui. Même si c'est vrai j'ai plus d'une fois eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras quand même mais c'est normal quand on est proche de quelqu'un d'avoir envie de proximité physique je crois. Je sais plus je suis perdu. Et puis, faut avouer que jamais aucune nana m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait comme lui l'a fait. Alors que j'attendais cette conversation pour pouvoir éventuellement lui dire qu'il se trompait. La douceur dans sa voix, la tendresse dans son regard quand il dit qu'il m'aime. C'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas sincère. C'est clairement pas le truc qu'il dit à la première nana venue. Je me demande si ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'il le dit… Et j'avoue que cette idée me ferait grave plaisir._

 _Pour finir, il m'a rien demandé, juste qu'on reste amis et que je change pas ma façon de me comporter avec lui. Ça avait l'air d'être un truc qui lui tenait à coeur. Je comprends parce que moi non plus j'ai pas envie que ça change. Je suppose que je vais avoir quand même besoin d'un peu de temps. Je lui ai dit que je voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais j'ai été honnête ses mots même maladroits m'ont touché. Je suppose que c'est quand même lui donner de l'espoir parce que je lui ai pas donné un non catégorique. Mais je ne sais pas. L'idée est nouvelle pour moi que Daiki puisse être amoureux de moi. Je sais que si ça avait été une nana je me serais pas posé autant de questions. Déjà, comme lui j'aurai probablement interprété aussi les signaux de mon côté. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'a dit aujourd'hui et je dois dire que logiquement je suis d'accord avec son raisonnement. Ça peut être interprété comme de l'amour. Après amour amitié où est la limite ? J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Et je parle pas encore de la question du sexe. Bon j'avoue c'est un peu le truc qui me questionne beaucoup quand même. Parce que si on sort ensemble. Après tout le discours qu'il m'a tenu. Ce que je comprends c'est que c'est bien le truc qui va foncièrement changer. Au fond le reste… On fera toujours du basket ensemble, on discutera toujours de la même manière, notre complicité serait plus forte sûrement… Alors le sexe c'est un peu la vraie question. Et moi je suis pas_ gay _._

 _Je me rends compte que j'ai même pas parlé de la journée d'aujourd'hui, tellement je suis préoccupé par Daiki et sa révélation._

 _On s'est baladé en ville, on a pris un petit hôtel en périphérie pour que ce soit moins cher. On doit prendre un peu plus de transports, mais ça se fait bien. On s'est promené dans des parcs, on a mangé de gros_ burgers _. Et on est allé passé la soirée au stade_ Everbank Field _pour assister à un match des_ Jaguars _. L'ambiance dans les stades américains est toujours folle. Franchement, c'est un spectacle assuré à chaque fois. Et le match était vraiment intéressant. Bon…. OK, ça vaut pas un bon match de Basket. Mais franchement c'est à voir au moins une fois et je crois que Daiki a apprécié. Il est tard maintenant qu'on est rentré à l'hôtel. Demain on repart. On a discuté un peu de notre route. On va essayer de limiter les trajets à quatre heures de voiture, parce que je viens de faire plusieurs fois presque six heures de route… C'est trop long. Et puis, finalement on préfère rester dans les zones moins urbaines et faire des randos, des activités plus physiques ou à fortes sensations. Entre L.A. et Tokyo on connaît suffisamment la ville, je suppose. On veut voir des trucs vraiment différents et ne pas risquer de rencontrer d'autres êtres humains. J'ai hâte de faire le nord des Etats-Unis d'ailleurs._

 _J'ai essayé de ne pas agir différemment de d'habitude. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi. Oui évidemment, je suis plus conscient que jamais de sa présence. Je crois que j'ai essayé de pas être trop tactile. J'ai maintenant conscience de toutes les fois où je le touche sans m'en rendre compte, avec tous ces moments aujourd'hui où j'ai arrêté mes gestes alors que j'allais le toucher. Ce moment où j'allais passer ma main dans ses cheveux, celui où j'ai voulu glissé mon bras autour de ses épaules ou encore quand j'ai failli juste poser une main sur son bras. Je me suis rendue compte déjà en une journée, du nombre de fois où j'ai le réflexe d'initier un contact physique avec lui. Et ça m'a beaucoup perturbé surtout que… Au fond ça me manque…_

 _._

 _ **Jour 30, Jacksonville (Floride), 03/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Merci de m'avoir écouté hier soir Tai. Je savais que tu étais un mec bien, tolérant… Après tout c'est pas pour rien que je suis amoureux de toi. Mais tu as pas fuis et ça c'est déjà énorme. Tu as jamais parlé d'interrompre le voyage, ce que je craignais le plus. Et cerise sur le gâteau tu as semblé convaincu par mes sentiments et tu m'as dit que ça te touchait. Tu vas essayé de ne rien changer… Je te le dis tout de suite aujourd'hui tu as échoué… Mais c'est pas grave. Je t'en veux pas. J'imagine qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour que tu ne sois pas trop conscient de mes sentiments. Et moi ça va peut-être m'aider aussi à ne pas faire de connerie._

 _Ouais nan… Je vais pas te mentir… Tu m'as pas touché une seule fois et putain j'suis trop en manque ! Mais ce qui est vrai c'est que je t'en veux pas. Je peux pas t'en vouloir… Tu aurais pu me rejeter avec dégoût, me demander de plus jamais t'adresser la parole… Non pas toi Tai. J'imagine qu'il va juste te falloir un peu de temps pour que tu n'y penses plus et que tu agisses comme avant. Enfin j'espère._

 _Aujourd'hui, on a flâné en ville. On a trouvé des parcs pour se balader en attendant le match de foot américain. L'ambiance était dingue ! C'est vraiment impressionnant de voir ça dans un stade aussi immense ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il y a des écrans géants pour qu'on voit quelque chose ! J'ai hâte de voir un match de basket dans une ambiance comme celle-là ! Les américains savent faire le show !_


	32. Jour 31

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 14/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci de rester fidèle ! Et désolée pour ce nouveau retard _ Je cumule un peu cette semaine. Promis semaine prochaine je reprendrai un rythme plus sûr.

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 31**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 31, Jacksonville (Floride), 04/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Nous avons fait une longue rando aujourd'hui dans la réserve naturelle de Okefenokee. Après la balade en ville hier, c'était vraiment un bol d'air frais. Nous avons pu faire un peu de kayak. On a vu des alligators. On a croisé peu de monde. C'était vraiment reposant. Par contre, il faisait un peu frais donc hors de question aujourd'hui de se baigner. Comme tous les jours ou presque nous avons terminé par un basket._

 _Nous n'avons pas reparlé de la révélation de Daiki. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, de rester naturel, de ne rien changer. C'est pas évident. J'ai l'impression de ne plus voir que ça. Je sais que c'est encore frais dans mon esprit. C'est sûrement pour ça. Mais c'est assez perturbant._

 _Il n'y a que sur le terrain que j'arrive à faire le vide je crois, à jouer comme je le fais toujours, avec la même complicité._

 _Demain on quitte Jacksonville. Ils annoncent de la pluie._

 _._

 _ **Jour 31, Jacksonville (Floride), 04/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _La réserve de Okefenokee est vraiment un lieu sympa. On a vu des grosses bestioles à sang froid et à écailles. Belles bêtes ces alligators. L'exploration de cette réserve est vraiment agréable, en plus c'est grand donc on croisait rarement d'autres êtres humains. On a fait du kayak. En fait, toi et moi on adore l'eau. La mer, les rivière. Peu importe, tant qu'on a de l'eau pour s'amuser. Un peu déçu de pas avoir pu se baigner, mais on approche de l'hiver, ça commence à cailler. D'ailleurs, ce soir au coin du feu on est bien content d'avoir nos couvertures. J'ose pas te proposer qu'on se réchauffe en partageant la même couverture, je sens bien que tu fais des efforts pour garder tes distances._

 _Heureusement, au basket ça n'a rien changé. Tu es toujours aussi féroce et combatif. Je suis content. Si j'avais perdu ton basket j'aurai été vraiment dégoûté. Et tu es toujours aussi sexy. Tellement, tellement sexy._

 _Oh une dernière chose, merci de continuer à partager le même lit._


	33. Jour 32

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci merci :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 32**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 32, Sparta (Georgie), 05/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _La pluie aujourd'hui ça n'a pas loupé. Replier une toile de tente trempée sous un petit crachin… Les joies du camping ! Daiki était d'une humeur atroce. Un peu plus et je le laissais à Jacksonville. Sans compter que ça n'a pas arrêté toute la route on a eu pluie et vent. Un vent glacé bien désagréable. Il a fallu remonter la tente, avec de grosses rafales de vent et une pluie battante. On s'est réfugié dans un resto sur le bord de la route pour manger, impossible de se faire à manger. Et évidemment, il n'était pas envisageable de jouer. Daiki n'a presque pas décoché un mot. Comme si ce temps de merde c'était de ma faute. J'espère qu'il fera un meilleur temps demain. C'est bien de décider d'aller plus à l'aventure dans la nature… Mais un bled d'un millier d'habitants y'a pas grand chose à faire en cas de pluie._

 _J'espère que je vais réussir à dormir. J'avoue que le vent violent et la pluie sur la toile de tente ça me rassure pas des masses quand même. Et puis il caille et vu comme Daiki me fait la tête j'crois que je peux oublier de profiter de sa chaleur pour cette nuit. Toute façon ce serait pas très raisonnable compte tenu de ses sentiments pour moi. Mais c'est bien dommage ce mec c'est une bouillotte et moi j'ai horreur du froid._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 32, Sparta (Georgie), 05/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser. Je suis désolé Taiga. Mais d'une j'aime pas la pluie et en plus ta petite pique sur le fait que je me bougeais pas assez n'a pas vraiment été à mon goût. Alors ouais, j'avais pas envie de parler là. En plus, t'as même pas capté pourquoi j'faisais la gueule. Nan mais ok j'suis une feignasse n'empêche j'aime pas qu'on m'le rappelle. Et puis merde, j't'ai pas laissé replier la tente tout seul non plus !_

 _Ce temps pourri qu'on a aujourd'hui… ça m'soule. D'habitude quand on roule on fait une partie plus longue de basket… J'avais hâte de t'affronter. Ce soir c'est mort._

 _Il fait froid. Le vent et la pluie font un bruit de dingue sur la toile de tente. J'espère qu'on va réussir à dormir et que la tente va tenir._


	34. Jour 33

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 16/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires !^^ Et à la lecture de ceux-ci je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire ;) Enjoy !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 33**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 33, Sparta (Georgie), 06/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _La nuit a été courte. Après avoir tournés dans nos sacs de couchages un moment, sans trouver le sommeil, et parce qu'on n'était pas hyper rassuré quand même sous cette tempête, on a discuté un peu. Et comme ça… Daiki a arrêté de faire la tête. J'avais froid et j'ai pu me rapprocher de lui. Je sais pas comment il fait sérieusement, il est toujours chaud ! Ouais non dans le sens de sa température corporel… Enfin pour le reste aussi mais je préfère pas y penser vu ce qu'il ressent pour moi._

 _Je me suis pas rendu compte du moment où je me suis endormi, je me souviens pas non plus que le vent se soit calmé et qu'on ait cessé de discuter. Je me suis réveillé ce matin assez tardivement dans les bras de Daiki. Je lui tournais le dos, il me tenait serré contre lui un bras autour de ma taille. Honnêtement, c'était agréable. Son souffle chaud tombait sur ma nuque et sa chaleur irradiait dans tout mon corps. A aucun moment je me suis senti mal à l'aise, juste un peu… Coupable. J'ai profité de l'instant sans bouger un long moment, feignant d'être toujours endormi._

 _Quand on s'est levé, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, plus un nuage à l'horizon. J'avoue qu'on était pas mal soulagé. Bon c'était détrempé partout mais on a enfilé les chaussures adéquates et on a pu partir explorer la forêt Oconee. On n'était pas très en avance, alors on a mangé rapidement des_ sandwichs _. Sur place on a fait une rando, puis on a loué des kayaks pour deux heures. C'était bien sympa. On avait une vue très différente de la forêt. La rivière était plutôt calme après le tumulte de la veille. On a bien profité. Daiki n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous mettre à l'eau en arrivant à la fin de la sortie en balade, mais on a bien rigolé._

 _Il faisait pratiquement nuit quand on est rentré au camping, heureusement le terrain de basket certes un peu défoncé était quand même éclairé. On a bien profité et c'était très physique comme match. Je me sentais tendu, à la fois content de notre match presque trop. J'étais un peu nerveux, excité après l'échange. Satisfait et en même temps frustré, comme s'il manquait quelque chose._

 _Daiki semblait particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui. Léger. Comme si un truc bien lui était arrivé. J'ai beau y réfléchir je vois pas quoi. Mais ça faisait plaisir à voir. Il était un peu taquin et tactile aussi. Il a passé un coup de fil ce matin avant qu'on parte du camping, des bonnes nouvelles du Japon peut-être. En tout cas vraiment, j'aime le voir comme ça._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 33, Sparta (Georgie), 06/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Rectification. J'aime le temps pourri le froid et la pluie. Grâce au mauvais temps hier soir, tu es venu te blottir contre moi pour dormir. J'ai dû me retenir pour pas t'enlacer. Et puis, on a pas mal discuté. On a commencé sur nos inquiétudes pour la toile de tente on fait quoi si elle prend l'eau… Et après on a dérivé très loin. On a parlé de trucs je me souviens pas de tout, mais beaucoup de notre enfance. Et puis, je sais pas si c'est parce qu'on était dans le noir, la proximité physique tout ça. Mais… On a parlé de nos relations amoureuses, ou plutôt comment elles avaient commencé. J'ai réalisé que je suis jamais sorti avec une nana que j'ai dragué. Comme je te l'ai dit. En fait, les nanas que je draguais c'était en soirée, en boîte etc… et ça s'arrêtait là. Les quelques relations que j'ai eu, c'était toujours les nanas qui venaient vers moi. En fait, tu es le premier auquel je me déclare. Donc j'ai dit que mes techniques de drague devaient être à chier et tu m'as répondu du tac au tac que j'avais qu'à essayer avec toi. Non mais tu m'autorises à te draguer quoi ! J'en n'ai pas cru mes oreilles. Mais putain ça m'fait trop plaisir. Ça veut dire… Que tu es pas fermé à l'idée hein ?! La nuit avançant, on a commencé à moins parler, la pluie et le vent ont cessé. Comme tu te collais à moi j't'ai demandé si tu avais froid. "Fuck! Yeah" fut ta réponse très classe Tai ! Alors j't'ai demandé pas du tout innocemment si tu voulais que je te prennes dans mes bras pour te réchauffer. "Fuck! Yeah." Fût ta réponse encore une fois très classe. J'pense tu dormais déjà à moitié. Mais franchement, j'm'en fous… J'ai pas hésité. Je me suis retourné vers toi et j't'ai murmuré de te mettre aussi sur le côté. Tu t'es exécuté sans protester et t'es venu te coller contre moi sérieux. J'étais tellement crevé que cette fois j'ai pas veillé toute la nuit. Mais j'ai profité quand même, j't'ai enlacé cette fois sans me retenir, corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre, je me suis retenu d'embrasser ta nuque mais j'ai pas hésité à m'imprégner de ton odeur. Putain j'aurai pu mourir de bonheur._

 _On n'a pas bougé de la nuit. Tu t'es réveillé avant moi et t'as même pas essayé de fuir mes bras. Et ça m'a donné une pêche de malade ! J'ai passé un rapide coup de fil à Kise ce matin. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il est d'accord avec moi. Y'a moyen que tu sois ouvert à la question, t'as juste besoin de temps pour y penser et te faire à l'idée comme moi j'ai mis le temps aussi._

 _Alors Tai, ouais je vais pas te brusquer mais… Je vais tenter ma chance._

 _Oconee aujourd'hui, la balade en forêt et le kayak c'était bien_ fun _. Plus aucun signe de la tempête sauf la boue, le sol était un peu spongieux. En fin de journée on était dégueulasse mais pas de soucis on a fini dans la rivière après le kayak, parce que évidemment j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fe foutre à l'eau. Une bonne occasion de te toucher innocemment. Aujourd'hui, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ça. Puisque tu n'oses plus, j'vais oser pour deux. Et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu ne rejettes aucun de mes contacts._

 _Le basket ce soir c'était super chaud. Y'avait une tension sexuelle entre nous, pas possible que tu ne l'aies pas ressenti. Tu me regardais différemment. Je sais pas c'était plus intense je crois, plus brûlant._

 _Tai, j'ai grave envie de t'embrasser là._


	35. Jour 34

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 17/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Vous me faites rire avec vos reviews ^^ Merci de votre fidélité ! Vous assurez ! Vous êtes là tous les jours !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 34**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 34, Hiawassee (Georgie), 07/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _La tente était encore humide quand on l'a repliée c'était bien galère. La route a été tranquille. On a rejoint une petite ville de_ Nantahala National Forest _, une grande réserve naturelle de plus de deux milles mètres carrés. Là on devrait pouvoir se faire plaisir. On a prévu de faire du_ rafting _. J'ai hâte d'y être, j'en ai déjà fait et j'avais adoré._

 _On a roulé trois heures pour rejoindre le coin. On a pu se faire une petite rando de deux heures avant d'enchaîner avec un basket. Daiki était de super bonne humeur. Il a débité connerie sur connerie mais il m'a fait marré. Il a fait quelques allusions à une possible relation romantique entre nous. Il est joueur, mais j'avoue… J'ai joué le jeu et je suis resté ambigüe. C'est peut-être pas très correct mais c'est trop tentant. Et puis, c'est pas complètement malhonnête… J'y pense sérieusement. Très clairement, Daiki serait une meuf, j'aurai pas hésité… C'est juste qu'il est un mec quoi…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 34, Hiawassee (Georgie), 07/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On est en pleine forêt là c'est sympa. Ça change totalement les sons, les odeurs. J'aime bien cette ambiance un peu inquiétante. Tu n'as pas l'air du tout inquiet. J'ose pas te demander si on pourrait croiser un ours ou… un crocodile ou une autre bête comme ça, ou alors… un bête sanglier._

 _On est parti assez tôt ce matin. On a pu faire une balade en arrivant ici puis notre basket rituel. C'était top. Je crois que ma technique de drague est efficace sur toi Tai. J'ai réussi à te faire rire presque à tous les coups, même quand tu disais que c'était débile à te faisait sourire. J'suis sur la bonne voie je suis sûr ! Et puis, t'as réagi de manière encourageante à toutes mes petites allusions. Merde… J'ai vraiment envie de croire que tu pourrais être amoureux de moi aussi… Enfin que au moins, tu voudrais peut-être bien essayé. Même si tu m'aimes pas encore, j'ferais tout pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi Tai._


	36. Jour 35

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 18/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews ! ^_^ Je sens votre impatience ! Vous inquiétez pas ! ça va venir. Kagami se laisse doucement séduire ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 35**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 35, Hiawassee (Georgie), 08/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _C'était génial ! On a passé une journée de folie ! On s'est réveillé assez tôt. On a fait une première balade en forêt et on s'est perdu. Sans blague ! On s'est vraiment perdu ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais mais j'ai pas pris la bonne carte. Résultat on est sorti des sentiers. On a marché quatre heures. On avait pas de réseau au milieu de cette forêt trop dense. C'était l'aventure la vraie. Y'avait un petit frisson d'incertitude et le plaisir d'être ensemble. Heureusement, il faisait beau. On a eu quelques petites frayeurs, quelques bobos et quelques égratignures, mais rien de méchant. Et quelques moments… bouleversants. Ce regard que Daiki m'a jeté parfois. Sa main qu'il a posé sur ma nuque cet instant où il a cru que je m'étais blessé gravement. Mon coeur s'affolait dans ma poitrine._

 _J'ai kiffé. Vraiment. J'ai kiffé avoir la certitude qu'un lien unique nous unit. Il m'aime. Je le sens dans chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses gestes. Il n'essaie pas de cacher ses sentiments et ça me fait plaisir. Je veux dire ça me rend heureux. J'ai quelques remords. J'ai l'impression de profiter de lui. Bien que, je veille toujours à ne pas me montrer trop tactile avec lui, même si des fois les réflexes sont difficiles à contenir. Je fais pas plus d'effort que ça pour ne pas dormir dans ses bras pour profiter de sa chaleur. Je ne rejette aucune de ses marques de tendresse._

 _On a retrouvé notre chemin par hasard. On a pu manger un truc rapide c'était juste mais on a été à l'heure pour le rafting. Et là, ça a été deux heures de descente dans les rapides, avec la pluie des derniers jours la rivière était particulièrement agitée. C'était totalement dingue ! Adrénaline et bonheur pur !_

 _On a fait qu'une heure de basket ce soir, on est cuit._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 35, Hiawassee (Georgie), 08/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Parce que je crève d'envie de te le dire dans la journée, sans pouvoir le faire (Je veux pas te faire peur). Je te le dis là : Je t'aime Tai. Combien de fois, je me suis retenu de te prendre dans mes bras ou de t'embrasser aujourd'hui ? Et toi, qui me laisse te toucher comme ça… Toi qui vient te coller à moi toutes les nuits pour avoir chaud. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu nourris mes espoirs en faisant ça? Nan. Tu dois pas t'en rendre compte. Même si, ce ne sont que de faux espoirs, même si je me berce d'illusions. Je profite bordel. T'imagine même pas. Merci._

 _J'ai passé une super journée. Même si tu t'es grave planté en prenant la mauvaise carte et qu'on s'est perdu… C'était génial. Même si on avait dû passer la nuit dans cette forêt sans savoir où on était. J'ai tellement profité que ça aurait pas été un problème. Ok j'ai eu un peu peur que tu te sois pété une jambe à un moment. Mais sinon ça n'a été que du bonheur. On a beaucoup rit. Ouais on a été un peu inquiet de pas retrouver notre chemin, mais ça donnait du piment à la journée. Et c'est obligé que tu l'aies senti toi aussi à quel point toi et moi on est connecté._

 _Le rafting c'était génial aussi. J'en avais pas fait depuis des années. Et là c'était dingue, on dévalait les rapides à une vitesse impressionnante ! C'était juste génial !_

 _Conclure sur un basket pour s'achever… On est des malades sérieux !_

 _T'es en train de t'endormir sur mon épaule. Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit._


	37. Jour 36

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 19/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires, merci pour votre soutien sans faille ! Merci Stella, Wado21, Sakura K !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 36**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 36, Mountain City (Tennessee), 09/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On est parti tôt ce matin pour rejoindre Mountain City. On est arrivé pour midi. On a mangé rapide et on s'est trouvé un petit camping tranquille. Vers quinze heures, on était installé et prêt pour se faire une petite rando de repérage. Après-demain on quitte la montagne et les forêts et on est d'accord pour dire qu'on aime ces coins de belle nature, alors on veut profiter au maximum de ces derniers jours. Ça grimpait bien en tout cas. Ça commence à être de belles ascensions. On a trouvé un spot d'escalade pour demain matin. Et pour l'après-midi on va tenter de grimper pour faire un bivouac dans un gîte au milieu de la montagne. C'est assez excitant j'avoue comme programme !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 36, Mountain City (Tennessee), 09/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On se rapproche de New York alors on profite de nos derniers jours en montagne à fond. Franchement, j'y croyais pas qu'on réussisse à partir si tôt de Hiawassee, mais faut avouer qu'avec le réveil à l'odeur du p'tit dej… Tu sais m'prendre par les sentiments ! On a été super efficace donc, et à midi, pile pour manger, on était à Mountain City._

 _On a pu profiter cet après-midi d'une rando ça grimpe bien ici. Après plus de trente jours, un tiers de notre voyage déjà, on s'est habitué à randonner sur des chemins escarpés. On est plus rapide et plus efficace. Ça fait du bien de se dépasser !_

 _On a terminé notre journée sur un basket. Trois heures. Il était presque vingt-deux heures quand on a arrêté. Mais demain, on prévoit de passer la nuit dans la montagne, alors impossible d'en faire un, donc on a pris un peu d'avance._

 _J'espère qu'on sera seuls dans le gîte demain. J'ai de plus en plus envie de te monopoliser. Je sais que je t'ai pour moi tout seul depuis des jours… Mais c'est comme si plus tu m'en donnes et plus j'en veux. Ça m'fait un peu peur… Comment je vais faire pour rentrer sans toi ? Comment je vais faire pour retourner à ma vie d'avant ? J'ai l'impression que j'pourrais pas vivre sans toi… ça n'aura plus aucune saveur. C'est tellement intense ce qu'on vit ensemble en ce moment. Et puis… J'ai l'impression de tomber un peu plus amoureux chaque jour. Tu es tellement lumineux, tellement brut, tellement vrai. Ouais, chaque jour je te découvre un peu plus et je n'en suis que plus amoureux de toi. Je sais pas si tu me retourneras un jour mes sentiments, je peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer évidemment, mais en attendant j'apprécie l'instant. Et j'essaie de ne pas trop pensé que tout ça va avoir une fin.  
_


	38. Jour 37

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 20/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews nombreuses ! Et si je tiens le rythme c'est justement grace à vos commentaires ^^

Emy03 : Merci pour ta review. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'en laisser. Mais vraiment n'hésites jamais à en laisser quand tu aimes une fic! Même un petit mot est une récompense immense et précieuse pour un auteur ! ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 37**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 37, Chirokee Forest (Tennessee), 10/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Nous sommes emmitouflés dans nos duvets, collés l'un à l'autre devant un feu qui brûle dans la cheminée du gîte. On est arrivé jusqu'ici beaucoup plus tard que prévu, la nuit était déjà tombée… C'était chaud quand même. J'avoue que j'ai un peu flippé. Non j'ai sévèrement flippé. Il commence à faire bien froid et à cette altitude, ça peut être dangereux. Même là avec le feu dans le gîte on galère à se réchauffer. Je vais pas trop traîner à écrire pour pouvoir me coller un peu plus à Daiki._

 _L'escalade ce matin c'était génial. Les sensations sont terribles. J'ai adoré. C'est hyper physique par contre. Ça a duré un peu moins de deux heures tout compris. Mais je crois qu'on aurait pas pu faire beaucoup plus. On n'a pas l'habitude de solliciter nos bras comme ça. Je veux absolument qu'on le refasse !_

 _Enfin l'ascension aussi c'était top. On est haut. Plus on monte plus les chemins sont étroits et escarpés. Et les points de vue sont magnifiques. On retrouve vraiment cette sensation d'être seuls au monde. On discute de choses et d'autres. Des trucs qu'on se serait jamais dit avant. J'ai parlé de ma mère. Je parle pas souvent d'elle. J'aime pas trop en parler. Mais quand Daiki m'a posé la question, j'ai pas tenté d'esquiver. Et puis y'a surtout de longs moments où on parle pas. Et c'est bien aussi. J'aime les silences avec Daiki. On ne sent pas obligé de parler et c'est reposant._

 _Ce soir on est claqué. Je vais pas tarder à dormir._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 37, Chirokee Forest (Tennessee), 10/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Nous voilà dans le gîte perdu en pleine montagne. A un moment, on a cru qu'on y arriverait pas et qu'on devrait dormir à la belle étoile. Tu avais l'air déjà frigorifié, c'était assez inquiétant. Finalement, nous avons trouvé le gîte mais c'était juste. On a manger rapidement une soupe chaude et une boîte de conserve j'sais même pas c'que c'était mais ça tient bien au ventre parce qu'on avait bien la dalle aussi._

 _Tu trembles et tu claques des dents à côté de moi… J'vais faire vite donc._

 _L'escalade le matin c'était bien sympa. Tu as adoré et tu veux déjà recommencé. J'suis partant !_

 _Bon j'm'éternise pas. Tu as reposé ton carnet. Je vais remettre du bois dans le feu et je vais te prendre dans mes bras avant que tu finisses en glaçon. Oui bien-sûr c'est uniquement pour te réchauffer que je vais t'offrir mes bras, on y croit tous les deux !_


	39. Jour 38

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 21/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Vous étiez impatiente de savoir ce qui allait se passer dans ce gîte en montagne… J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçue ;) Merci Wado21, Lucky02, Stella, Namerra pour vos reviews ! Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent en silence aussi ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 38**

 **.**

 **Jour 38, Mt Crawford (Virginie), 11/11/2017, Taiga.**

 _Nous avons bien dormis dans le gîte malgré l'appréhension. Comme j'avais du mal à me réchauffer on a rassemblé nos sacsde couchage pour en faire un grand et Daiki m'a pris dans ses bras. Et j'étais bien. Alors que je commençais à vraiment me réchauffer et somnoler j'ai senti que Daiki devenait dur. Sérieux j'étais sous le choc. Il s'en est rendu compte d'ailleurs. Je sais pas si j'étais inquiet, si ça me faisait peur, en tout cas je savais pas comment réagir. Il a murmuré quelques excuses. Son souffle sur ma nuque et son ton malheureux, mon détendu. C'était toujours Daiki. Moi aussi si je devais dormir contre une nana qui me plaît j'aurai une érection. Alors je lui ai dis que c'était pas grave et je me suis moqué gentiment de lui. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas trop d'intimité pour se soulager vu qu'on est tout le temps ensemble. J'ai supposé qu'il profitait des douches comme moi. Et bizarrement, je me suis représenté Daiki se masturbant les yeux clos, l'eau coulant sur son corps musclé et faisant briller sa peau cuivrée. Et je n'ai pas trouvé l'image drôle ou dégoûtante. J'ai trouvé ça inspirant. Et je crois que je me suis endormi sur cette pensée avec un début d'érection. D'ailleurs en y repensant là… J'ai un peu chaud j'avoue._

 _Nous sommes redescendus ce matin en moins de quatre heures. La descente a été nettement plus rapide que la montée, rien d'étonnant. Mais Daiki a morflé un peu. Un de ses genoux n'a pas aimé. Après les trois heures de route pour arriver ici, on n'a même pas envisagé de faire un basket. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser lui faire un massage après la douche. J'ai appris quelques trucs à la fac. J'espère que je vais réussir à le soulager un peu. Ce serait con qu'il se soit vraiment blessé._

 **.**

 **Jour 38, Mt Crawford (Virginie), 11/11/2017, Daiki.**

 _Merde Taiga… J'en chies là. La descente ce matin m'a mis sacrément le genou en compote. J'avais pas du tout anticipé ça. Ça me fait un mal de chien. J'aurai dû penser à mettre ma genouillère je le sais en plus que ce genou est fragile. J'avais trop envie de faire un basket contre toi… Je suis dégoûté._

 _Est-ce qu'on en reparle d'hier soir ? Mon dieu la honte. Juste parce que tu étais contre moi j'ai bandé sérieux ?! Tu l'as remarqué évidemment, je t'ai senti te raidir contre moi… Tu as dû flipper. J'suis désolé. Mais merci… J'sais pas comment, mais mes excuses t'ont rassuré. En tout cas, tu es resté contre moi et tu t'es rapidement détendu. T'imagine même pas comme j'ai lutté contre moi-même pour ne pas bouger. J'avais tellement envie de te serrer plus fort contre moi. Heureusement qu'on était crevé. On s'est endormi vite._

 _Et donc ce soir, j'ai mal au genou. Et j'attends que tu reviennes de ta douche pour me masser. Je sais pas d'où tu sais comment faire ça... Mais si ça peut me soulager, je suis carrément preneur._


	40. Jour 39

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 22/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews et au spam pour celles qui rattrapent leur retard de lecture ;)

J'ai senti à vos com' que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience ^^ Je vous laisse voir si vos prévisions sont justes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 39**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 39, Mt Crawford (Virginie), 12/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _J'ai fait un énorme boulette hier soir. Mais faut me comprendre j'étais trop sous le choc. Je suis rentré de la douche et je me suis installé pour masser le genou de Daiki. Il était en caleçon forcément. Et j'ai massé tout se passait bien. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il bandait de nouveau. Il était gêné quand il s'est rendu compte que j'avais remarqué. Il a fait une blague, comme quoi je pouvais aussi l'aider à masser cette tension si je voulais. Et j'ai répondu qu'il y avait pas moyen que je touche la queue d'un autre mec ._

Of course _, c'était très maladroit. Surtout que c'est un petit mensonge. En vrai, j'étais curieux de la voir et je me demandais ce que ça ferait de la toucher. Mais il m'a tellement surpris avec sa question, j'ai répondu sans réfléchir. Et je sens bien que je l'ai blessé. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est fermé comme une huître._

 _Ça veut dire que vraiment. Je l'attire sexuellement, que ce n'est pas juste que attirance intellectuelle. Il a envie de coucher avec moi ? Je me demande, s'il y pense vraiment. Il est vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de coucher avec moi ?_

 _Au fond, qu'il puisse bander pour moi. Ça me fait quand même un peu plaisir._

 _En tout cas, je sais pas comment rattraper le coup maintenant. Il n'a pas été méchant on ne sait pas engueulé. Il a juste rit de manière un peu forcé "Ouais c'est vrai c'est n'importe quoi." Et puis, il a décrété que c'était l'heure de dormir. On s'est couché et il m'a tourné le dos. Ça fait plusieurs nuits qu'on dort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'étais habitué. Je me suis senti très seul._

 _Et aujourd'hui, il faisait pas la gueule, mais clairement il a pris ses distances. Il arrêtait pas de flirter gentiment jusqu'à présent mais là rien du tout. Comme si, je l'avais clairement rejeté. Je sais bien ce que j'ai dis, c'était pas malin mais si on omet cette part intimité sexuelle avec laquelle je suis vraiment pas à l'aise. Je crois pas que ça me gênerait de sortir avec Daiki._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 39, Mt Crawford (Virginie), 12/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Aujourd'hui, on a fait une balade au_ Natural Chimney Park _on a choisi un truc pas trop physique pour y aller doucement le matin, on est revenu manger à Mt Crawford à midi et comme mon genou me faisait pas souffrir on est reparti pour visiter les_ Grand Caverns _de Grottoes. Les deux sites étaient vraiment chouettes mais carrément plus touristiques que nos dernières explorations._

 _Donc pas de sensations fortes, pas de basket j'ai laissé mon genou au repos. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'me sens le plus mal. Tu as été dur hier soir Taiga. J'sais qu'tu t'en aies rendu compte, je l'ai vu dans ton regard. N'empêche que c'est trop tard tu l'as dit._

 _Je t'aime tu comprends ça ?! Evidemment que j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour. Tu étais tellement sexy agenouillé devant moi… Je… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'imaginer me faire une fellation. J'suis désolé, c'était pas correct de ma part. Et Ok. J'ai p'tet pas été malin avec ma réflexion, j'aurai pas dû te dire ça. N'empêche que tu étais pas obligé de répondre aussi catégoriquement. Tu as anéanti en une seule petite phrase tous mes espoirs… Et ça fait mal. Très mal. J'ai bien senti que toute la journée tu essayais de te rattraper de ta maladresse. Je suis désolé Tai. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour encaisser. Tu m'as pas loupé sur ce coup là._


	41. Jour 40

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Yoo ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci aux guests Emy03, Stella, Sakura K vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur (ouhhh la vieille expression XD mais c'est vrai !) !

Eh oui, Kagami va ramer un peu maintenant ! Bon courage à lui ! XD

Oh ! Je me suis permis de changer le Rating parce que je me rends compte qu'Aomine peut être parfois très vulgaire ^^ Mais non, je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon dans cette fic XD

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 40**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 40, New Smithville (Pennsylvanie), 13/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Le genou de Daiki allait mieux aujourd'hui. On n'a pas fait de vague non plus, on a fait une petite rando tranquille en arrivant. Mais le dénivelé ici n'est pas énorme, avec sa genouillère visiblement ça ne lui a posé aucun problème. On a même pu jouer une heure raisonnablement._

 _Les température sont nettement plus froides depuis quelques jours. On a sorti des vestes chaudes et on ne quitte plus les pantalons et grosses chaussettes._

 _La journée a été tranquille. Pas de disputes, on a encore pas mal discuté mais je sens Daiki distant… Je me suis senti triste. J'aime pas voir Daiki, un peu abattu comme aujourd'hui. Il a eu ses parents au téléphone ce matin, ça lui a fait du bien ils allaient bien visiblement. Mais toute la journée, il a gardé ses distances. Comme au début du voyage. Encore une fois cette nuit, il m'a tourné le dos pour dormir de son côté. J'ai eu froid et son contact me manque, alors j'ai mal dormi._

 _Depuis hier, j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Souvent, je me demande ce qu'il ferait, comment on agirait si nous étions ensemble. Sûrement pas tellement différemment que lorsqu'il flirtait. J'aurai une bonne excuse pour dormir dans ses bras ou chercher sa chaleur pour me réchauffer. Je pourrai le toucher dès que j'en ai envie. Comme après le basket quand j'ai envie de l'enlacer parce que je suis juste heureux d'avoir pu jouer contre lui. Comme quand j'ai envie de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux ou le serrer contre moi quand je le vois déprimer. Et lui, il cèderait à son envie que je sens dans ses regards de m'enlacer quand on se retrouve en haut d'une montagne seuls au monde. Peut-être qu'il a envie de m'embrasser aussi. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je me demande si ses lèvres sont douces. Je me demande quel goût elles ont._

 _Je sais pas comment me rattraper. Je sais pas comment lui dire que je crois que je l'aime, sauf que j'ai peur du sexe. Ça m'embête beaucoup. Je suis curieux j'avoue. J'aimerai voir comment il réagit si je devais le toucher. Mais la sodomie, je sais pas trop. Que je sois dessus ou dessous, je suis pas sûr. Ça me ferait bizarre. Au fond, je trouve que la position de soumis est un peu avilissante et je ne me vois pas du tout prendre Daiki. Si je suis pas capable de coucher avec lui. Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ? Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher quand même ?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 40, New Smithville (Pennsylvanie), 13/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Nous avons rejoint en trois heures de route New Smithville. On a fait une balade tranquille. Mon genou ne me fait presque plus mal. On a même pu faire un peu de basket ça fait du bien. Demain tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre._

 _Mon père va bien. Il est dans une phase de calme et il semble assez en forme._

 _T'étais dans tes petits souliers aujourd'hui Tai. T'as compris qu'tu as fait une boulette et qu'tu m'as blessé. Désolé. Mais j'profite un peu de te voir galérer et faire ton possible pour me satisfaire. Sauf que ce qui me satisferait vraiment là ce serait que tu reviennes sur ce que tu as dit… Ou en tout cas que tu aies pas l'air aussi effrayé… Que tu m'dises que tu déconnais j'en sais rien. Tu le caches bien. Mais en fait, je te dégoûte c'est ça ? J'te ferais rien. J'te promets. J'suis pas comme ça… J'irai pas te forcer t'sais. J't'aime. J'veux qu'tu sois heureux. J'veux être avec toi. J'espérai juste que tu m'aimes aussi un peu en retour. Mais je t'aurais rien que tu veux pas._

 _J'ai décidé, d'arrêter de flirter et de me montrer trop collant. J'veux pas te mettre la pression. J'ai compris qu'on devrait rester amis, que j'aurai pas plus. C'est pas grave… ça m'va. Mais faut qu'on arrête les trucs ambigu quoi. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'tu pourrais changer d'avis sinon. Mais la chute est vachement rude._


	42. Jour 41

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 24/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Vous êtes au rendez-vous tous les jours ! Vous es géniales !

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, Kagami se fait un peu pardonné… Enfin je vous laisse juge ;) Des bises ! A demain !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 41**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 41, New York (New York), 14/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Holly shit ! C'était dément ! J'avais acheté des bonnes places pour le match de ce soir. Ça m'est pas arrivé souvent d'être aussi bien placé. On était à fond dans le match du début à la fin. Daiki était comme un gosse et son bonheur faisait vraiment plaisir à voir._

 _J'ai insisté ce matin pour qu'on parte tôt. On est arrivé vers neuf heures à l'hôtel que j'avais réservé. C'est le seul truc de notre voyage qui était prévu d'avance ce match. L'hôtel est un peu loin du centre, après avoir posé nos affaires et on a rejoint Manhattan par le métro, jusqu'à_ Central Park _. Où on s'est promené deux bonnes heures avant de décider de s'arrêter pour manger, un morceau. Ensuite on a traversé le parc vers le Sud pour rejoindre_ Time Square _. En faisant un détour pour voir l'_ Empire State Building _on est tombé sur la librairie japonaise_ Kinokuniya _. Ça a beaucoup fait rire Daiki, on s'y est arrêté un petit moment. L'air de rien donc en prenant notre temps, je nous ai amené jusqu'au Madison Square Garden pour l'heure du_ show _. Quand il a capté qu'il y avait un match ce soir, il m'a regardé en me demandant si y'avait moyen qu'on y assiste. Bordel ce sourire quand je lui ai montré les billets._

 _On a vraiment passé une super journée et une soirée de folie. New-York ça claque quand même._

 **.**

 _ **Jour 41, New York (New York), 14/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Oh bordel ! Merci Tai ! Les_ Knicks _contre Cleveland à_ Madison Square Garden _c'était un match de dingue ! C'était génial ! Les_ Knicks _ont perdu. Mais c'était vraiment un beau match. Et on était super bien placé. Je sais pas comment tu as obtenu ces places. Mais c'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalise. Je pourrais jamais voir des joueurs de_ NBA _de plus près. Ils sont impressionnants, la force qu'ils dégagent est juste énorme. Et c'est déjà fini… Ahh ! J'veux y retourner !_

 _Je comprends pourquoi tu étais pressé ce matin. En fait, c'est le seul truc que tu avais fixé de notre voyage… Il fallait impérativement qu'on arrive avant ce soir à New-York. Tu avais même réservé l'hôtel à l'avance ! Tu assures mec ! Merci._

 _Il est super tard. Faut qu'on se pieute mais sérieux j'ai les jambes qui me démangent ! J'suis dans un état d'énervement... J'vais jamais pouvoir dormir. J'ai juste envie d'aller rejouer le match avec toi sur un terrain. Ouais parce que nous on n'a pas pu jouer en plus ! C'est injuste._


	43. Jour 42

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 25/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je vois que vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Kagami a quand même bien joué son coup ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 42**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 42, New York (New York), 15/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Super journée. Putain New York ça a de la gueule comme dirait Daiki. Non vraiment c'est une ville magnifique. Par contre, c'est le_ spot _de notre voyage qui nous coûte le plus cher. Même si j'avais réservé un hôtel un peu en dehors de la ville. On va douiller. C'est aussi… Le plus romantique… Putain… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je me suis pas encore décidé. On en est toujours au même point. Daiki est distant physiquement… Même si l'ambiance de New York a quand même bien détendu l'atmosphère et le match d'hier soir aussi. J'essaie toujours de faire le point avec moi-même pour savoir ce que je veux._

 _Hier soir on a passé près d'une heure à discuter encore du match avant de réussir à s'endormir. Alors ce matin on ne s'est pas levé très tôt. On a décidé de faire un basket avant de bouger. On était un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu en profiter hier et comme on prévoyait encore une fois de rentrer tard._

 _On a dîner en ville dans un petit restaurant de Brooklyn c'était bien sympa, l'ambiance était vraiment différente à la nuit tombée dans le quartier où on était, c'était un peu festif._

 _.  
_ _ **Jour 42, New York (New York), 15/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Cette ville est juste incroyable. Je suis assez surpris de voir autant de personne d'origines différentes. Je le savais en théorie… Mais le voir c'est encore autre chose. Je m'attendais tellement pas à voir autant d'asiatiques… Bon par contre, j'en n'ai pas entendu un parler japonais excepté dans la boutique d'hier._

 _Et puis, ici les couples s'affichent, se tiennent la main, s'embrassent sans aucune pudeur. C'est un peu bizarre. Et surtout même des couples_ gays _se montrent sans problème. C'est assez étonnant. Je t'avoue que ça me refout une petite claque quand même. Cette ville c'est quand même le paradis des amoureux quoi. J'aurai kiffé en profiter en couple avec toi. Désolé, je peux pas renier mes sentiments comme ça._

 _Aujourd'hui on a fait Brooklyn et on a vu la statue de la Liberté. On a pas mal marché il fait froid mais encore beau, c'est agréable. On a prit un verre dans un bar sur un toit, on avait une super vue sur la ville et j'avoue l'ambiance du bar était sympa. On a finit dans un petit restaurant italien. Tu as bouffé trois pizzas tout seul, les serveurs ont halluciné. Mais c'était bon et l'ambiance était top._

 _J'aurai bien refait un basket ce soir. Mais t'as l'air crevé, alors j'crois qu'on va se coucher sagement._


	44. Jour 43

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 26/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! On approche doucement de la moitié du voyage ! On a tenu déjà jusque là ! Youhou !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 43**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 43, New York (New York), 16/11/2017, Taiga._**

 _Je sais pas si c'est New York, le romantisme de la ville, le regard de Daiki sur moi totalement en contraste avec la distance qu'il met entre nous ou juste le manque de contact physique avec lui. Mais le soir quand on se couche et qu'il le tourne le dos, je me sens terriblement seul… Abandonné._

 _Tout à l'heure, à Central Park Daiki regardait le paysage depuis un pont, perdu dans ses pensées. Je l'ai observé longuement, j'ai senti une boule de chaleur dans ma poitrine. Je l'ai trouvé beau. Et alors la question est sortie toute seule comme ça. Je crois que ça fait un moment que ça me turlupine. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi c'est important pour moi. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre avant moi qu'il l'aimait. Il m'a regardé assez surpris par ma question. Il répondu sans réfléchir son regard plongé de le mien avec cette pointe de défi habituelle. Je suis le premier auquel il a dit ces mots. Je suis le premier dont il ait vraiment été amoureux. Ça m'a fait plaisir et je crois que c'était aussi un soulagement. Je crois pas avoir un jour été vraiment amoureux. En tout cas j'ai jamais aimé une nana plus que je l'aime lui. Sur le moment j'ai pas pu lui dire ça. Est-ce que c'est aussi fort que ses sentiments à lui ? Je sais pas. Mais j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le supplier d'arrêter d'être distant._

 _._

 ** _Jour 43, New York (New York), 16/11/2017, Daiki._**

 _On a plein de choses à voir à New York… Mais tout est hyper cher. On a dû faire des choix aujourd'hui, c'était ça où te priver de bouffe !_

 _Donc on a fait le metropolitan museum et ensuite une balade dans le nord de Central Park. Il y a encore pleins de choses à faire ici. Mais il faut qu'on bouge. C'est sympa New York mais je suis content qu'on reparte. Y'a trop de monde ici. Et j'ai l'impression de pas bouger assez… On a fait un basket ce matin et un ce soir et j'ai encore la bougeotte ! J'ai envie de sensations fortes là ! J'ai besoin que ça bouge !_

 _Donc on bouge demain. On a besoin de voir autre chose maintenant autant toi que moi._

 _Et dis Tai, c'était quoi cette question tout à l'heure dans le parc ? Tu aimes me torturer ? Tu aimes qu'on te fasse des déclarations ?! Non. Je sais bien que c'est pas ton genre de faire souffrir les autres volontairement. Je sais pas ce que tu cherchais avec cette question. Mais je t'aime oui. Je t'aime comme ça m'est jamais arrivé avant._


	45. Jour 44

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 27/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos petites analyses et de me conforter dans mes choix ;) Vous êtes top !

Allez on avance un peu ? Nous sommes au jour 44 et ils ont parcouru la moitié de leur voyage en terme de distance ! Well done les garçons !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 44**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 44, Moshannon (Pennsylvanie), 17/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Bon New-York c'était sympa mais clairement la nature et les sensations fortes ça nous convient mieux. Pourtant on est des citadins tous les deux… Et je crois pas que je pourrais vivre à la campagne… Ou alors c'était le côté trop cliché romantique de la ville. En tout cas J'suis content qu'on soit ici maintenant. On est bien paumé. Y'a même pas un terrain de basket digne de ce nom mais ça nous a pas empêché de jouer un match super long et avec cette proximité entre nous que j'aime. Cette proximité que nous n'avons plus que sur le terrain en ce moment._

 _Le trajet a été long. J'aurai pu mille fois ramener le sujet sur le tapis… Mais j'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. C'est quand même hyper gênant comme question : 'Est-ce que tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?' J'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. On a parlé musique. Il m'a taquiné sur pleins de sujets. Mais on a soigneusement évité de parler de nos sentiments. Enfin des siens déjà, parce que moi j'sais pas._

 _Ce qui est sûr, et c'est très égoïste, c'est que j'aime sa façon de me regarder. Son regard est dévorant et doux à la fois, il me donne chaud et j'y lis tous ses sentiments. C'est presque vertigineux. J'ai arrêté de faire attention à pas me désaper devant lui… Au contraire je crois, à défaut de toucher avec son corps, j'suis pas contre qu'il touche avec les yeux._

 _Mais le sexe je sais pas, ça me gêne. J'ai l'impression d'être prude quand je dis ça. Pourtant m'imaginer le toucher ou qu'il me touche… Ça me dégoûte pas. Mais je sais pas vraiment si j'y arriverai. Et en même temps honnêtement, ça me laisse pas totalement indifférent. Mais je sais pas si c'est juste d'imaginer des trucs un peu_ hot _qui provoque mes réactions ou le fait qu'on parle de Daiki quoi. J'ai déjà regardé des_ porn gay _avec Tatsuya. Je suis pas totalement niais sur la question. Bon déjà à l'époque ça ne m'avait pas choqué. Mais je me suis jamais imaginé avec un mec. ça me dégoûte pas non plus que deux mecs couchent ensemble. Sauf que ça m'a jamais excité quoi..._

 _En fait ce qui me fait peur c'est… de le décevoir. Franchement, si on sort ensemble et qu'on commence à faire des trucs et que j'arrive pas à avoir une érection. Ce serait horrible pour lui non ? Je sais pas. Je suis pas un mec qui peut coucher avec n'importe qui. Ash était une exception que je ne comprends toujours pas ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de nanas parce qu'il faut pas juste une belle paire de seins pour m'intéresser. Y'a des nanas avec lesquels j'ai flirté et j'ai jamais pu coucher avec elle. J'trouvais de bonnes excuses pour pas y aller parce que juste je savais que j'y arriverai pas. Alors là, ouais je flippe. Je flippe parce que, ça me ferait chier de pas y arriver. C'est Daiki. Il est trop important pour que je foire notre relation. J'veux pas me tromper… Je veux être sûr que je l'aime, que je pourrais tout lui donner. Je veux pas qu'il se sente en insécurité à se demander si je l'aime vraiment… Parce que… Parce que je l'aime vraiment et tellement que ça me fait peur._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 44, Moshannon (Pennsylvanie), 17/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas t'imposer plus de trois heures de route dans une même journée. Mais le coin où on aurait dû s'arrêter ça le faisait pas. Y'avait rien qui ressemblait à ce qu'on recherchait. On avait besoin de forêt, d'arbre, de nature sauvage. Je pensais pas que ce serait quand même à une heure de plus de route. Mais là on est bien. Même pas trois cents habitants dans le bled, c'est nickel et une forêt immense juste à côté. Dont on a déjà pu profiter pour une marche de deux bonnes heures. Le terrain de basket a été plus compliqué à trouver, le truc est dans un état lamentable et y'a pas de panier… On fait ce qu'on peut. Demain on trouvera mieux je suis sûr. Et puis ça nous a pas empêché d'en profiter à fond, tu étais particulièrement au contact d'ailleurs ce soir._

 _Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait roulé autant. Enfin longtemps… Tout est relatif. Quatre cinq jours quoi, mais presque ça m'a manqué de rouler comme ça en fait, te taquiner et te poser des questions auxquelles tu es trop gêné de répondre._

 _Avec ce voyage je découvre la musique que tu aimes, essentiellement du_ rock _et_ metal _américain. J'savais pas que tu écoutais beaucoup de musique, j'viens de découvrir que tu grattes même un peu. J'suis sûr que c'était pour draguer les meufs. La guitare ça les fait toutes craquer. J'écoute un peu de_ Jrock _mais sans plus, alors j'connais pas trop le_ rock _américain. Et je découvre des trucs top. Et t'as pris le temps, je sais pas trop quand d'ailleurs, de faire une_ playlist _avec les chansons que j'ai kiffées et t'as même rajouté des trucs qui 'devraient' me plaire. On a écouté quasi toute la liste et tu t'es pas trompé bravo mec ! Donc je suis officiellement fan de_ System Of A Down, Metallica _et pleins d'autres. D'ailleurs plusieurs dont connaissais le nom sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Par contre, j'suis dégoûté de savoir que tu n'as jamais été traîné par Kise dans un Karaoké. Non mais va falloir rattraper ça ! Pas moyen que je sois le seul à me taper ces conneries de chansons à l'eau de rose !_


	46. Jour 45

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/02/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** 45è jour ! Nous en sommes à la moitié en terme de temps cette fois ! ^^ Et donc à la moitié des chapitres pour nous ! Youhou ^^

Merci pour votre soutien sans faille ! You rock !

Sakura K : sûr que je suis influencée par mes propres goûts musicaux XD

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 45**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 45, Moshannon (Pennsylvanie), 18/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Aujourd'hui, on a fait une rando genre canyoning sauf qu'à cette période de l'année il n'est pas prévu d'aller dans l'eau. On était quand même équipé de casque et de gilet de sauvetage. On avait un guide et on a profité d'un groupe de quatre autres personnes. L'idée c'est de faire de la rando sportive avec des descentes en rappel, de l'escalade…_

 _J'ai du mal à écrire là… Daiki a failli se noyer et je suis encore sous le choc. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant paniqué de ma vie. Il s'est retrouvé à l'eau. Je sais que c'est un bon nageur depuis qu'il est gamin. Mais dans les rapides c'est hyper dangereux. Je l'ai vu disparaître sous l'eau trop longtemps. J'ai hurlé je crois. Je pensais plus à rien. Ils étaient à me ceinturer pour m'empêcher de me jeter à l'eau pour aller le chercher. On l'a vu réapparaître et disparaître plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il échoue près du rivage où on était venu attendre. Le guide connaît bien les lieux et savait qu'il finirait sa course ici. Là seulement les bras qui me retenaient m'ont lâché. Je l'ai tiré sur la berge. Je l'appelais je crois, je l'ai secoué un peu, il a recraché de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. Il m'a sourit et a murmuré d'une voix rauque. 'J'vais bien Tai. Mais tu peux m'faire du bouche à bouche s'tu veux.' alors seulement je me suis senti soulagé. J'avais tellement peur, je crois que je tremblais aussi. Mais s'il plaisante c'est qu'il va bien. J'l'ai serré contre moi. Il a rigolé encore. 'Tu trouves que je respire trop maintenant ?! Tu cherches un meilleur moyen de m'étouffer ?'. J'ai posé mon front contre le sien, tenant son visage entre mes deux mains. Là, j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser avant de réaliser qu'il tremblait beaucoup trop et qu'il avait les lèvres bleues. Il saignait aussi. J'ai horreur de la vue du sang. J'ai commencé à craindre qu'il soit méchamment blessé, mais ce ne sont que des petites plaies. Là il dort, dans un des lit de la chambre d'hôtel que j'ai prit pour la nuit, hors de question de le faire dormir dans la tente. Il n'a rien de grave. Le casque et le gilet de sauvetage lui ont sans nulle doute sauvées la vie. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 45, Moshannon (Pennsylvanie), 18/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _OK. J'ai flippé ma mère aujourd'hui… Non vraiment j'me suis cru mort… J'suis pas passé loin faut dire. On a fait une sortie rando sportive avec escalade, descente en rappel dans les rivières. J'ai pas trop souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, à quel moment j'ai glissé sur la corniche, le mousqueton qui me tenait à lâcher, je pense que je l'ai pas bien fixé. Bref je me suis retrouvé à l'eau, dans les rapides. J'ai douillé l'eau était glacée. J'ai cru que je pouvais plus respirer, j'ai percuté violemment des roches. Mais j'ai à peine ressenti la douleur tellement j'étais anesthésié par le froid. Le bruit aussi était assourdissant. Je crois que j'ai entendu mon nom à un moment malgré tout. Mais j'ai peut-être rêvé. J'ai pas vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. J'ai vu l'eau, les roches, les arbres… J'étais ballotté. Ma tête protégée par le casque heureusement frappait des roches. Je savais plus où étais le ciel où était le sol, où tu étais. J'avais peur que tu sois aussi tombé. L'instinct de survie est énorme. Mon esprit était complètement anesthésié mais je sentais mes mains tenter d'agripper la moindre prise possible pour arrêter ma chute, sauf que le gilet de sauvetage entravait mes mouvements c'était flippant. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un tourbillon violent. J'avais l'impression d'entendre parfois des cris dont mon prénom. Je crois que j'ai voulu m'y raccrocher. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'appeler par mon prénom ici… Alors si tu parvenais à m'appeler c'est que tu allais bien. Je crois que je me suis évanouis. Ce dont je me souviens après ça c'est de cracher mes poumons, j'étais sur la terme ferme et ta voix paniquée qui m'appelait. Tu me soutenais. J'avais froid, mais j'étais vivant et dans tes bras. C'était le bonheur ouais… Bon ok j'pense que j'étais un peu sonné. J'ai même blagué, genre je viens pas de frôler la mort, j'suis ultra cool, j'fais ça tous les jours moi. En tout cas, ça t'a rassuré. Tu m'as serré contre toi. J'ai senti que tu avais eu peur. Depuis que je t'ai dit que je t'aime, c'est la première fois que tu oses me toucher avec autant de familiarité sans te poser de question. J'ai même cru que tu allais m'embrasser et tout… Mais non. Ça évidemment ça reste dans mon imagination. J'ai fait quelques blagues, mais tu avais toujours cette expression inquiète. Tu as crié des trucs en anglais que j'ai pas compris. Mais rapidement tu m'as fait retirer mon vêtement mouillé. Y'avait pas mal de sang, tu étais livide mais t'as pas flanché. Je tremblais. J'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie je crois. Mais je te regardais toi. Tu arrêtais pas de me parler. J'ai mis un temps à comprendre que tu voulais pas que je m'endormes. Tu m'as prêté ton pull j'ai protesté j'allais le salir, tu as dit que tu t'en fichais, fallait que je me réchauffes mais pas que je dorme, surtout pas. Tu m'as enlacé pour me réchauffer. Je suis sûr qu'à un moment tes lèvres se sont posés sur mon front, ou dans mon cou ou… Ouais nan je devais halluciner à ce moment là déjà. Ensuite une ambulance est arrivée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'était passé deux minutes mais t'avais l'air de trouver qu'ils mettaient trop de temps. Et on s'est retrouvé rapidement à l'hôpital. Tu es resté avec moi tout le temps, faisant la traduction entre moi et les soignants. Ta main était rassurante dans la mienne. Je sais bien que tu aurais agi pareil pour n'importe qui, mais j'étais vraiment content que tu sois là. Oui ok, si t'avais pas été là j'aurai pas eu cet accident, n'empêche que j'étais content de t'avoir près de moi. Finalement, je n'avais pas grand chose un peu de peau arrachée, rien de cassé, légère hypothermie mais rien de méchant, j'ai même pas eu des points de suture quoi ! Une fois réchauffé, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de dormir… Ouais j'étais fatigué, la lutte contre l'eau et le froid m'ont vanné. Mais ça allait quoi. On a pu rentrer, et on a prit une chambre dans un motel pour pas que je reprenne froid. J'ai dormi un peu sous les conseils des médecins tu m'as réveillé au bout d'une heure. Tu avais préparé à manger. La sieste m'a fait du bien. Mais le repas encore plus, j'étais affamé. Bon j'ai un peu mal partout mais ça va maintenant que la frayeur est passée. Toi par contre t'as l'air sacrément soucieux. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. On dirait que tu es triste ou désespéré. J'vais bien vraiment hein ?!_


	47. Jour 46

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 01/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Thanks pour vos reviews ^^

Emy03 : Hihi ! J'ai cru que j'avais un admirateur secret ;) Merci !

… Non je vous dis rien. Je vous laisse lire ^^ Et j'attends vos réactions ! ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 46**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 46, Moshannon (Pennsylvanie), 19/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 ** _2h05_**

 _Je peux pas dormir. Il est deux heures du matin et je tourne dans mon lit, quand j'arrive à m'endormir je me réveille en sursaut en revoyant Daiki se noyer._

 _Je sais pas ce qui me retient. Je le regarde dormir. J'ai allumé qu'une petite lampe, il fait chaud dans la chambre. Je devine plus que je le vois son corps musclé d'une jolie couleur doré. Oui j'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur de le décevoir._

 ** _3h16_**

 _Je dors toujours pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a deux lits cette fois. Je veux dormir avec lui, sentir l'odeur de sa peau et sa douceur sous mes doigts. Il a failli mourir aujourd'hui. Je veux pas le perdre. Je perds du temps. Je suis agité. Assis sur cette chaise je change sans cesse de position. Je me relève et fais les cent pas, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux encore et encore. Je suis super nerveux. Mais jamais je ne le lâche du regard._

 ** _4h27_**

 _J'ai lu le carnet de Daiki… Pour savoir… Maintenant je sais que :_

 _o Il s'adresse directement à moi dans son carnet,_

 _o Il m'a déjà embrassé dans mon sommeil,_

 _o Il m'aime,_

 _o Il est autant frustré que moi de cette distance physique qu'on met entre nous,_

 _o Oui il a envie de sexe,_

 _o Il m'aime,_

 _o Il a fait des tas de choix pour moi sans regret._

 _Il est allé si loin… Et moi j'ai fait quoi ? Je l'aime. A un point que ma poitrine me fait mal. Mais j'ai rien fais, je suis juste un lâche, infoutu de museler une petite peur pour lui avouer mes sentiments. De quoi ai-je vraiment peur? Du sexe ? Daiki m'aime pour moi, son amour est simple. Il comprendrait sans m'en vouloir, si je pouvais pas. J'ai surtout peur d'aimer quelqu'un si fort. C'est effrayant de se sentir aussi dépendant de quelqu'un._

 ** _4h41_**

 _J'ai surtout peur de le perdre…_

 ** _17h56_**

 _J'ai fini par m'allonger avec Daiki. Je l'ai embrassé doucement, profitant lâchement de son sommeil. Après tout, il l'a bien fait déjà lui aussi. Ça ne l'a pas réveillé. Il n'a pas non plus ouvert les yeux quand j'ai posé mon front contre le sien, caresser tendrement sa joue et murmurer que je l'aimais. Je sais pas si je voulais qu'il se réveille ou non. En tout cas, le dire à voix haute m'a fait du bien un peu. Je me suis allongé contre lui dans ce lit minuscule. Une fois installé, je me suis endormi tout de suite._

 _Quand je me suis réveillé tout seul dans le lit. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour paniquer. Je me suis redressé d'un coup manquant de me vautrer. J'ai entendu Daiki rire derrière moi. Il était assis dans le lit que j'avais déserté et jouait sur son téléphone. Il était plus de quatorze heures. Daiki m'a laissé dormir j'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin. Il a plaisanté comme quoi bientôt j'allais plus pouvoir me passer de lui. Mais c'est pas une blague je peux déjà plus me passer de lui. Je me suis levé du lit pour m'asseoir en face de lui et le questionner sur son état de santé. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Je voulais lui dire que ses sentiments sont partagés, que j'avais envie de l'embrasser… Mais j'ai pas réussi. Toute la journée, j'ai cherché la bonne occasion en vain… Je sais pas comment lui dire… Après tout ce temps, j'ai l'impression que je serais pas crédible. C'est débile. Je dois lui dire. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime et que j'ai juste trop la trouille de pas réussir à lui donner tout ce qu'il attend de moi. Faut qu'on en parle._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 46, Moshannon (Pennsylvanie), 19/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Taiga, il y a un truc qui te chiffonne mais tu veux pas me le dire. On dirait que ma petite mésaventure d'hier t'a vachement secoué. Encore une fois, je vais bien ok ? On a même fait un basket ce soir j'ai assuré comme d'hab !_

 _Tu étais tellement fatigué que tu t'es réveillé à plus de quatorze heures. Je sais pas si hier soir j'ai eu froid encore mais en tout cas tu dormais dans mon lit en me tenant dans tes bras. C'était pas désagréable hein ?! Je dis pas ça… Mais avoue que c'est troublant pour moi._

 _Comme il était super tard quand on s'est réveillé et qu'on était un peu chamboulé par les évènements on a fait une balade tranquille aujourd'hui et décalé notre départ à demain._


	48. Jour 47

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Hi ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai adoré vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent et votre absence de réaction quant à la tricherie de Kagami. Il a lu le carnet d'Aomine ! Mais apparemment vous n'attendiez que ça ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 47**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 47,**_ _ **Brecksville (Ohio)**_ _ **, 20/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On est parti assez tôt de Moshannon. On était dans un motel donc on a pu partir vite. On est près de Cleveland. C'est beaucoup plus urbanisé comme coin. On a pu faire une marche dans le_ Cuyahoga Valley National Park _il y a des chutes d'eau magnifiques._

 _J'y arriverai jamais à lui dire que je l'aime… Trouver le moment propice tout ça. Ou plutôt 'attendre' le moment propice, genre ça se fera tout seul dans un moment romantique comme dans les films. J'y crois pas une seconde. Je suis trop conscient de mes sentiments et de mon incapacité à les lui transmettre. J'arrive plus à agir naturellement j'ai l'impression de tout forcer. C'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être constamment tendu. Même au basket j'ai pas réussi à jouer correctement à tel point qu'il s'est un peu énervé. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser à cet accident qu'il allait bien et que c'était terminé maintenant. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je bouge. Alors quand tout à l'heure il a abandonné son carnet pour aller se doucher, puisque dans ce carnet c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, tout en bas de la page qu'il n'a pas fini de noircir j'ai écrit quelques mots. J'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête… Et maintenant je flippe à mort._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 47,**_ _ **Brecksville (Ohio)**_ _ **, 20/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Camping ce soir… ça nous a coûté cher les deux dernières nuits. Il fait quand même sacrément frais. Mais bon tu as repris l'habitude de revenir dormir avec moi… Cette nuit encore je me suis réveillé serré dans le minuscule lit avec toi. Sérieux Tai faut qu'tu te détendes ! J'vais bien. Ok ça aurait pu mal finir mais c'est passé là… Même au basket t'as trop mal joué ce soir. C'est pas toi ça ! Reprends-toi mec sérieux !_

 _On a fait une bonne marche aujourd'hui. Les chutes d'eau du Cuyahoga Valley National Park sont vraiment magnifiques. J'avais trop envie de me jeter à l'eau ! Quand j'ai décidé de venir… J'ai pris les billets en fonction des prix. Désolé, j'avais un budget limité mais c'est vrai comme on le disait tout à l'heure, il faudrait venir plutôt aux beaux jours._

Je suis conscient et consentant. Alors s'il te plaît recommence. Tai.

* * *

 **Note exceptionnelle de fin de chapitre :** Haha ! J'suis sûre que vous attendez demain avec impatience ! Devil!Kuro


	49. Jour 48

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 03/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Ahah ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas toutes lues bien attentivement XD Les mots de Kagami ne sont pas si énigmatiques que ça :)

Merci pour vos commentaires !

J'ai hâte d'attaquer cette seconde partie du voyage où leur relation va prendre un autre tournant :)

Kimiko : Ahah ! ça aurait été une idée ^^ Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 48**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 48,**_ _ **Brecksville (Ohio)**_ _ **, 21/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a pris des sandwich et on est allé se perdre dans le_ Cuyahoga National Park _. Se perdre, façon de parler évidemment. On était bien couvert, les températures chutent fortement, on a pris une carte détaillée du parc et nous sommes partis l'explorer en dehors des sentiers battus. J'ai jamais trop testé la course d'orientation. Mais je suis sûr que c'est un truc qui me plairait. C'était vraiment passionnant. Même si à plusieurs reprises on était pas d'accord sur notre position où le meilleur endroit à aller voir. C'était vraiment_ fun _. Par contre, il va falloir que je pense à racheter des chaussures… Celles-ci prennent l'eau ça va commencer à être problématique. J'espère qu'on verra bientôt la neige._

 _Et maintenant, ça va être le moment de vérité. Je n'y ai pas trop pensé de la journée. Mais même si hier soir j'avais la trouille, finalement en quelque sorte ça m'a soulagé, j'ai même pu jouer correctement ce soir au basket. On a bien profité pendant trois heures d'ailleurs. Daiki est en train de prendre sa douche. Ce sera mon tour après. Il va sûrement écrire dans son carnet quand j'y serais. En fait, j'ai hâte. Hâte de pouvoir agir avec lui sans me retenir de rien._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 48,**_ _ **Brecksville (Ohio)**_ _ **, 21/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _C'est quoi ça ?! Putain… TAIGA ! TU AS LU MON CARNET !_

 _Non mais t'es sérieux ?! Tu parles bien de t'embrasser ?! Y'a intérêt que ce soit ça… ça peut être que ça… J'ai vérifié. Tu ne peux parler que de ce baiser volé dans ton sommeil. C'est quand que tu rentres de ta douche ?! Tu prends toujours autant de temps pour te laver ? Ou alors… C'est parce que tu te doutes que je vais avoir lu. Ramènes ton boule sérieux ! (que j'ai très envie de peloter au passage… si jamais tu viens encore fouiner par ici, de rien c'est gratuit) Faut qu'on parle ! Non… D'abord je t'embrasse, je rate pas cette chance… Et après on parle !_

 _Ah ! Mais dépêche-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Faut qu'tu m'expliques._

 _Mais quand même, je vais te faire payer d'avoir lu mon carnet ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Oh… J'suis en stress. J'ai les mains moites. Reviens Tai !_

* * *

 **Note exceptionnelle de fin de chapitre le retour :** Oups….. Finalement… je crois que ce sera pour demain ! ^^ Je les voyais pas trop prendre leur carnet après la confrontation. Voilà voilà Sorry !


	50. Jour 49

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Désolée pour l'attente ! Promis cette fois c'est la bonne :) Have fun !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 49**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 49,**_ _ **Fair Haven (Michigan)**_ _ **, 22/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Nous y voilà. Nous avons fait plus de la moitié du voyage. Et après quarante-huit jours je sors finalement avec Daiki. Ça me semble encore surréaliste d'écrire ça. On me l'aurait dit au début du voyage, j'aurai rigolé. Mais là je ris pas, je souris. Ouais, j'y aurais pas cru mais ça aurait été une putain de connerie, parce que je suis heureux. Accepter ses sentiments, mes sentiments c'était un peu comme me libérer de la dernière entrave qui m'empêchait de profiter pleinement de lui et de ce voyage. Ouais on peut dire que j'ai un peu perdu la moitié du voyage… Mais j'ai envie de me dire que c'était nécessaire quelque part et maintenant, j'apprécie cette nouvelle complicité. Et Daiki a su me rassurer pour ce qui m'inquiète, le sexe._

 _Evidemment, Daiki était un peu en colère hier en constatant ma traîtrise en ayant lu son carnet. Donc sa vengeance est que je retrace ici dans ce carnet avec détails (quand je repense à hier j'suis gêné d'avance) tout ce que je ressens et tous nos moments intimes. Et il était sérieux. Très sérieux. "Ce seront mes meilleures souvenirs de ce voyage… et quand je serais à l'autre bout de la planète j'pourrais me palucher en pensant à toi. T'inquiète ! J'compte bien faire pareil dans mon carnet comme ça toi aussi tu pourras te faire plaisir."_

 _Bordel. J'ai pas envie de lire ça… J'ai peur de ce qu'il va écrire. Mais il me surveille donc j'ai pas le choix… Il va falloir que j'm'y colle._

 _On a repris la route aujourd'hui, on s'est posé à_ Fair Haven _parce que, le coin nous plaisait et le nom du bled était sympa. Il pleuvait un peu quand on est arrivé. On a monté la tente avant d'aller se balader malgré le mauvais temps. Evidemment, il a plu plus fort alors on a fait demi-tour et on s'est réfugié dans un bar pour être au chaud et boire un café. L'endroit était désert et on a pas mal discuté, comme le matin dans la voiture, de nous, de notre relation. C'est nouveau pour tous les deux, sortir avec un mec. On n'est pas_ gay. _Enfin on n'était pas_ gay _je devrais dire. Parce que là, indubitablement ça fait de nous un couple homo. Mais on sait que ce sera pas facile. Alors on a partagé nos inquiétudes. Daiki était trop touchant parfois, surtout quand il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de me toucher souvent et donc il voulait savoir la limite. Moi aussi j'ai envie de le toucher. Alors j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et je suis venu coller ma jambe à la sienne sous la table. Je veux pas qu'on se donne de limite, pas pendant ce voyage qui va de toute façon être trop court. On se reposera la question quand elle sera plus pertinente. Je crois que ça l'a soulagé. Et… Depuis je peux dire que Daiki est très tactile. Et c'est pas pour me déplaire. On a profité d'une accalmie pour se précipiter sur un terrain de basket. C'était génial et chaud. A la fin de l'échange, je me suis surpris moi-même à vouloir dévorer Daiki. Si la pluie n'avait pas repris je crois que j'aurai pu le plaquer contre le grillage pour l'embrasser. Mais la douche froide tombée du ciel a bien calmé nos ardeurs et nous nous sommes dépêchés de retourner au camping pour une douche chaude et là on va aller manger un truc chaud. Le temps est super humide c'est assez désagréable._

 _Aller je termine par la partie que Daiki attend le plus…_

 _Hier soir, je suis donc rentrée de ma douche. Daiki m'attendait de pied ferme. J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser mes affaires qu'il m'a coincé contre un arbre en me regardant avec colère. J'avoue j'ai un peu flippé quand même. Il m'a juste dit : "Tu as lu mon carnet.". Evidemment que j'l'ai lu, j'allais pas mentir. Donc il avait eu mon message, mais j'ai douté un peu qu'il l'ait compris, j'avoue. Il m'a demandé, sa voix était basse et faisait s'agiter des frissons doux dans mon estomac "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et pourquoi ?". Il avait ce regard plein de défi que je lui connais. J'étais nerveux, inquiet. Il a pesé plus son corps chaud contre le mien. Je me suis détendu un peu sentant qu'il tremblait légèrement. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Ça m'a rassuré. On est deux dans cette histoire, c'est nouveau pour lui comme pour moi. Alors, finalement je l'ai dit : "Embrasse-moi. Je t'aime.". Mon coeur était complètement affolé et j'avais chaud. Je pensais pas que ça aurait un tel effet sur lui de me l'entendre dire. Il a posé son front sur mon épaule pour cacher sa gêne sûrement. J'ai trouvé ça assez mignon je dois avouer. Et ça m'a donné envie de le câliner. Et le meilleur était que pour la première fois, j'avais pas besoin de me retenir. Alors je l'ai enlacé et serré un peu contre moi. Bordel… J'me sentais heureux comme jamais. Les papillons dans le ventre et tous les clichés qui vont avec. Et le voir comme ça, ça m'a donné qu'une envie le taquiner. J'ai murmuré encore à son oreille 'embrasse-moi'. J'ai cru qu'il allait enfin se décider quand il a redressé légèrement la tête sa bouche s'est posée sur mon cou pour… me mordre ! Bon ça va c'était gentil… ça chatouillait plus qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, j'ai ri. Et il a enchaîné tout de suite avec un baiser au même endroit et enfin il est venu happer mes lèvres. Et là, le temps s'est arrêté. Son corps pressé contre le mien était agréablement chaud, son baiser était tendre et passionné. A aucun moment, l'embrasser, sentir son corps contre le mien ne m'a semblé bizarre. C'était un soulagement d'assouvir enfin un désir, non plus qu'un désir c'était une nécessité, un besoin qui me harcelait depuis trop longtemps. Et mes mains ont agi d'elles-mêmes pour se montrer plus possessives l'une sur son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque et ses cheveux dans lesquels je rêvais de glisser mes doigts depuis si longtemps. C'était bon. Et mon corps le lui a bien prouvé. Merci pour la petite réflexion trop cliché dont je me serais bien passée. Oui… Oui putain je bandais juste parce qu'il m'embrassait. Et je l'ai fait taire en l'embrassant encore, un peu violemment. De toute façon, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Mais ça l'a calmé et on s'est encore embrassé un long moment. Parfois, il arrêtait pour me regarder de ses yeux qui disent qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut me dévorer. Définitivement, j'aime ce regard. Finalement, on a cessé de s'embrasser et il m'a demandé ce qui avait changé. J'ai compris que c'était le moment où on devait parler. On s'est réfugié dans la tente parce qu'il faisait froid quand même. On a remis nos sacs de couchage ensemble pour en faire un grand et on s'est glissé dedans, blottis l'un contre l'autre._

 _Alors je lui ai répondu. Oui évidemment, l'accident m'a pas mal choqué et fait réfléchir. J'ai compris que définitivement je tiens à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui. J'ai compris que je l'aime. Mais j'ai été honnête avec lui, j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur, de pas réussir à surmonter certaines barrières. On est deux mecs… Et j'ai jamais fait ça avec un mec et je sais pas si je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout. Il m'a dit aussitôt de me détendre, qu'on était pas obligé et qu'on verrait ça plus tard. Alors je lui ai expliqué un truc que personne, enfin sauf l'ex concernée, ne sait. Il m'est arrivé de pas toujours réussir à la lever. La nana était super mignonne, on avait déjà couché ensemble plusieurs fois. Mais j'sais pas… y'a eu ce moment où je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais avec elle, qu'est-ce qu'on avait en commun… Je ne voyais aucun avenir avec elle. Et j'avais plus de désir pour elle. Et quand elle venait vers moi, je la repoussais pas me disant "pour lui faire plaisir"… c'est pas comme si on l'avait pas déjà fait… Et impossible. Après ça, j'ai réussi à coucher avec elle qu'une seule fois, après une soirée arrosé où j'crois que je pensais vraiment plus à rien. Ensuite évidemment, je me suis posé pleins de questions et j'ai refusé plusieurs fois de sortir avec des nanas parce que j'avais peur que ça fonctionne pas de nouveau._

 _J'ai vu qu'au début il a voulu se foutre de ma gueule. Mais il s'est presque bien retenu. Évidemment, lui ce genre de truc ça lui est jamais arrivé. Il m'a dit que c'était juste parce que je réfléchissais trop. Il a peut-être raison. Il m'a "gentiment" rappelé que pour un gars qui la lève pas facilement, elle était plutôt bien en forme pour Ash, ou même quand on s'embrassait. Il marque un point, bien que pour Ash j'avais beaucoup bu aussi. Mais il a surtout insisté pour pas que je me mette la pression, qu'il serait patient et que lui il avait confiance, vu ma réaction pour un simple baiser, c'était obligé que je banderai pour lui. Et il s'est mis en devoir de me le prouver. Il m'a embrassé de nouveau. La discussion était close on aurait d'autres occasions de parler. On s'est embrassé et rapidement on a eu très chaud. Et Daiki avait raison, j'ai eu une érection… En fait… Plusieurs même. Au début, il me touchait juste à travers nos vêtements, se montrant prudent. Il m'a demandé l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, de me toucher. Et je l'ai supplié de pas demander. Alors ses mains se sont posées sur ma peau, chaudes, immenses et tendres. Et bordel… C'était juste trop bon. Je l'ai imité. Je réfléchissais plus… Il a finit par libérer mon sexe et le sien et nous masturber ensemble. Et c'était terriblement bon, alors j'ai joui. J'étais bien, vraiment bien. Et j'avais envie de plus… de beaucoup plus, de lui tout entier._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 49,**_ _ **Fair Haven (Michigan)**_ _ **, 22/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Quand j'ai lu ces mots de toi, j'étais partagé entre la colère (Sérieux ! T'as pas respecté les règles du jeu !) et le bonheur. Non ma vraie première réaction a été la surprise. Parce que j'ai tout de suite compris à quoi tu faisais référence. Enfin… J'espérais bien me rappeler. J'ai quand même fait un_ check _rapide ce serait pas trop le moment de se foirer quand même. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un baiser. J'ai mis quand même un petit moment à assimilé le sens de tes mots._

 _J'ai donc patiemment (ahah ! ta douche m'a jamais paru aussi longue !) attendu que tu termines ta douche. Dès que tu es revenu à la tente, j'ai pris un air menaçant que j'aime bien en t'acculant contre un arbre. Tu aurais vu ta tête. A mourir de rire ! Tu étais tout penaud quand j'ai dit faussement en colère que tu avais lu mon carnet. Évidemment t'as pas essayé de nier, tu as juste dit que ça voulait dire que j'avais eu ton message. Mais je sentais bien, et ça m'amusait follement que tu doutes un peu qu'il soit bien passé. Je t'ai laissé mijoter un peu. Pour me venger et aussi pour me préparer psychologiquement à ce que j'allais faire. Non mais j'étais pas totalement serein quand même. Je t'ai demandé de me confirmer ce que tu voulais et pourquoi tu le voulais. Il faisait nuit, si j'avais pas été aussi proche de toi, j'aurai pas vu tout ce que j'ai lu dans ton regard. Je sentais ton corps contre le miens. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi tendu pour un baiser. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, tu m'as souris et malgré les jolies rougeurs qui sont apparues sur tes joues, ta voix était déterminée (et carrément trop sexy) quand tu m'as dit 'embrasse-moi, je t'aime'. Et… J'ai pas pu t'embrasser tout de suite. Nan… Mais pas quand tu m'dis ça comme ça… C'était trop. Ça m'a fait trop plaisir. J'ai appuyé mon front contre ton épaule et tu m'as enlacé. Enfin… Franchement, j'étais à deux doigts d'chialer tellement j'étais heureux. Et t'as bien vu que ça m'rendait chose de t'entendre dire ça… Tu t'es amusé à le répéter encore à mon oreille. C'était bien joué. J'me suis ressaisi et enfin je suis venu goûter tes lèvres. Doucement, je t'ai embrassé puisque tu en avais tellement envie._

 _Oui! Évidemment moi aussi ! Des jours, des semaines que j'attendais ça ! J'allais pas laisser passer ma chance !_

 _Et c'était bon. J'ai savouré bordel ! Surtout que tu m'as pas laissé longtemps dominé la situation, ce qui m'a bien prouvé que tu étais carrément consentant._

 _J'ai encore du mal à y croire… Mais on est vraiment ensemble. J'suis tellement heureux Tai._

 _Bon après, on a quand même un peu parlé. Après… Plusieurs baisers, on n'était pas tellement pressé de s'arrêter. Mais je voulais pas plus que ça discuter je voulais juste être sûr de ce que ça voulait dire. Taiga je t'aime. Et je suis heureux… Ouais carrément heureux que tu sois enfin mon mec._

 _Alors on s'est mis au chaud et tu m'as dis que tu avais peur de pas réussir à coucher avec moi. Ok. Bon j'vais être honnête là… ça m'ferait vraiment chier. Maintenant. J'comprends qu'tu aies besoin de temps. Parce que pour moi non plus j'sais pas trop bien comment ça marche. Et pour l'instant, se masturber comme on a fait hier soir, c'était bon, non plus que bon, et ça m'suffit. On verra, si on veut aller plus loin. Ça s'fera tout seul bébé. Faut pas trop réfléchir. Juste laisse toi porter et tu verras je te ferais que du bien Tai._

 _Et ce matin me réveiller dans tes bras, sous tes baisers c'était juste… Le bonheur. J'avais tellement pas envie de me lever. Mais tu m'as rappelé qu'il fallait reprendre la route. J'ai quand même négocier quelques baisers avant de se lever. C'était doux. Ouais… j'crois on gloussait comme des dingues, mais… Rien à foutre putain ! On est heureux !_

 _On a donc bougé. Et nous voilà, là ce soir… Je te regarde écrire. T'as intérêt à bien écrire tout dans le détail comme j'ai demandé !_


	51. Jour 50

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 05/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Je suis bien contente qu'ils soient enfin ensemble les deux fauves !

Stella : Je n'ai pas eu de petits mots depuis longtemps j'espère que tu vas bien !

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 50**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 50, Fair Haven (Michigan), 23/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Daiki est complètement taré. Non mais je le savais déjà plus ou moins mais aujourd'hui… Il m'a tué. Je suis perdu. J'ai choisi de m'engager pour la vie avec ce mec. Alors j'avoue ça m'perturbe… Je crois que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui._

 _Déjà j'ai appris qu'il avait prévenu Kise dès le matin que nous étions ensemble. Alors aujourd'hui Kise l'a appelé et il a commencé à lui raconté ! Mais genre dans le détail ! Nan mais_ NO WAY ! _J'l'ai fait taire direct ! Pas moyen qu'il raconte notre_ life _à ce_ fudanshi _de Kise. S'il lui raconte quoique ce soit j'arrête d'écrire dans le carnet en détails. Il a pesé le pour et le contre et a fini par s'excuser auprès de Kise de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus. Il avait intérêt sérieux !_

 _Ça c'était sa première folie de la journée. La seconde fût quand il décida d'appeler son père. J'ai lu son carnet, je sais toute la réflexion comment il a eu le déclic pour moi. Alors il a appelé son père. Il était allongé la tête posée sur ma cuisse pendant que j'échangeais quelques messages avec Tatsuya. Et je l'ai entendu dire : "Papa. Faut que je te dises… Tu sais Kagami et moi. On sort ensemble…" J'en ai presque lâché mon téléphone tellement j'étais surpris. Il faisait quoi là ?! Je l'ai regardé et il a plongé son regard dans le miens en souriant. Et à continuer à parler à son père, mais le message était évidemment pour moi aussi : "Ouais papa il me rend heureux."_

 _Je sais qu'il me taquinait… Mais qu'il était très sérieux. Ça a évidemment fait chavirer mon coeur comme on dit._

 **.**

 _ **Jour 50, Fair Haven (Michigan), 23/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous avons profité pour se promener près du Lac Saint Clair. On voulait prendre un bateau pour aller sur le lac mais on n'a pas trouvé. Le lac est immense on se croirait à la mer. C'est impressionnant et encore c'est pas le plus grand !_

 _J'ai appelé mon père, pour lui dire pour nous deux. Je voulais qu'il sache que je suis heureux avec toi. Je veux dire… S'il doit partir. J'veux qu'il parte serein en se disant que j'suis pas seul et que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que j'aime et qui me rend heureux. Je sais il s'attendait pas à ce que je lui annonce être avec un homme. Mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'on a vécu. Il relativise. Et le bonheur c'est tout ce qu'il me souhaite. Alors si ce bonheur c'est avec toi que je le trouve alors ça lui va. Ça m'a soulagé. Et le dire, ça rend les choses réelles. J'suis vraiment avec toi Tai._

 _Au fait, toi qui a soi-disant peur du sexe. Laisse moi te dire que pour un mec qui a peur, tu es déjà bien accro à la double branlette ! Hier soir… T'étais chaud de ouf ! Je constate que le basket te fait le même effet qu'à moi !_


	52. Jour 51

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 06/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews toujours fidèles ! ^^

Désolée pour le petit délais j'étais pas prête mais je devais me lever tôt. Promis ce soir je vous fais pas faux bond !

Et comme chez moi hier il a plu toute la journée et bien pour nos deux félins aussi ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 51**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 51, Coloma (Michigan), 24/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Quel temps de merde… La journée a été bien moins fun que les autres. On n'a pas vraiment pu profiter que de la pluie._

 _Je me rends compte que je l'aime encore plus que ce que j'imaginais. Quand il m'embrasse, quand il m'enlace, quand il me câline, quand il murmure à mon oreille qu'il m'aime, quand il cherche autant qu'il peut à me toucher et tous ces moments où je ressens l'urgence et le besoin de le toucher moi aussi, de sentir son odeur ou la douceur de sa peau. Dans tous ces instants, mon estomac se tord, ma poitrine se serre, une chaleur douce envahit mon corps et je ressens un tel bonheur. Ces expressions que je croyais irréalistes totalement improbables et exagérées, en réalité je les vis à présent et je me rends compte vraiment à quel point je l'aime et que j'ignorais ce qu'est l'amour._

 _Et Daiki avait raison. Je réfléchis trop. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir. Hier soir, j'ai complètement déconnecté mon cerveau et j'ai laissé mon désir et mes instincts agir pour moi. Il pleuvait on s'est réfugié dans la tente. On a commencé à se changer et j'ai vu Daiki presque nu, j'ai eu envie de le toucher. Alors… j'ai pas hésité. J'ai posé mes mains sur lui. Sa peau est douce et chaude. Je l'ai caressé. Partout, jusqu'à libérer son sexe du seul caleçon qu'il portait encore. C'était la première fois que je touchais un autre pénis que le mien. J'ai absolument pas trouvé ça dégueu. Au contraire, elle était douce, si chaude et palpitante dans ma main. Le mien ne me semble pas aussi agréable à toucher. Puis, je ai eu envie de goûter sa peau. J'ai embrassé son cou, sa clavicule et j'suis descendu sur son torse. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une zone érogène de Daiki, il a beaucoup beaucoup aimé que je joue avec ses tétons. Ses réactions étaient juste parfaites. Rapidement, il a fallu que je me soulage aussi alors… J'ai commencé à me masturber moi aussi. Il était tellement sexy quand il prenait du plaisir. J'avais… Envie de bien plus… J'avais envie de le prendre._

 _J'ai jamais pratiqué la sodomie même avec une femme. Ça m'avait jamais attiré, mais j'avais tellement envie de le faire mien. On en a discuté dans la voiture tout à l'heure. Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais ressenti, je lui ai dit honnêtement que j'avais eu envie de le prendre. Il a rigolé. Il a dit que ça lui faisait plaisir parce que lui aussi il voulait me prendre. Mais on y connaît rien tous les deux et ni l'un ni l'autre n'est prêt pour l'instant à être en dessous. Peut-être qu'on le sera jamais… Mais c'est pas grave. Y'a pleins d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 51, Coloma (Michigan), 24/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Taiga j'espère que tu n'as plus aucun doute sur le fait que t'as aucun problème avec ta queue ! Hier soir, tu m'as agréablement surpris. Déjà c'est toi qui a initié le jeu. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir alors on s'est réfugié sous la tente. Comme nos fringues étaient trempés on s'est déshabillé pour en mettre des secs. On était mort de rire. Et puis tu as arrêté de rire… J'avais plus que mon caleçon et toi aussi… Je me suis rendu compte que tu t'étais tu quand tu as posé une main sur mon torse. Tu me regardais, tu semblais fasciné. D'habitude c'est toi qui rougit comme une pucelle. Mais là bordel… T'étais pas gêné. C'est moi au contraire qui devait rougir comme un malade, en tout cas j'avais le visage en feu. Ton regard sur moi était hyper intimidant. Tu voulais me dévorer j'en suis sûr. J'ai pas osé bouger. Ta main a commencé à explorer mon torse. Tes doigts me brûlaient littéralement. On avait l'impression que tu me voyais torse nu pour la première fois. En tout cas, c'était notre premier soir depuis qu'on sort ensemble où nous avons commencé à nous toucher la lumière allumée. C'était gênant et en même temps, j'étais tellement soulagé. Tu n'as pas eu peur de mon corps d'homme. Au contraire même. Tu es venu m'embrasser et tes deux mains se sont posées sur moi. Je me suis retrouvé allongé, tu me surplombais. J'en avais des frissons dans tout le corps juste avec tes caresses et ce baiser j'avais une trique de malade. Ça ne t'a pas échappé et sans hésitation tu as retiré mon caleçon. Et là tu m'as détaillé. J'étais entièrement nu face à toi et tu m'as observé, bordel c'était hyper gênant, mais… Bizarrement pas déplaisant. Même Daiki junior a eu le droit à sa petite inspection. Tu l'as pris délicatement en main. Ouah… C'était dingue juste ça… La tension était si énorme que le fait que tu me touches… Pour la première fois et en pleine lumière. J'ai cru que j'allais jouir direct ! Et t'as commencé à me masturber et tu es revenu m'embrasser. Mais tu as rapidement quitter mes lèvres pour mon cou, puis tu as explorer de ta bouche et de ta langue tout mon torse. Même… mes tétons. Je crois que je devais rivaliser avec les écrevisses là. Sérieux… J'ai kiffé. Je savais pas avant que j'étais sensible des tétons putain ! Et… Je sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Ta main frottait mon sexe de plus en plus vite et tu mordillais mes mamelons ou les caressais de ta langue. Et je prenais mon pied. J'ai jouis. Et je me suis rendu compte que tu avais arrêté de me téter la poitrine pour me regarder et que tu te masturbais en me mattant. Putain sérieux Tai ! Et pour la première fois, j'ai vu ton regard quand tu prends du plaisir. Bordel t'es beau. Je me suis ressaisis et redressé rapidement et je suis venu t'embrasser. Tu as jouis en murmurant mon prénom. Si j'avais pas déjà jouis tu m'aurais fait venir rien qu'avec ça._

 _Après ça j'ai super bien dormi et le top du top c'était le réveil câlin du matin. Tu deviens insatiable Tai. Mais j'aime ça._

 _On est parti ce matin. Il pleuvait encore, comme il a plu toute la nuit c'était l'horreur. La route sous les trombes d'eau c'était pas fun. Mais on a parlé un peu de notre fin de soirée début de nuit appelle ça comme tu veux. Cette fois enfin je t'ai retrouvé avec tes pommettes rouges de gêne. Et tu as avoué que oui tu avais envie de moi. Si ça c'est pas ENORME ! Ouais bon par contre, on est d'accord… J'suis pas franchement sûr d'être chaud et toi non plus… Mais voilà on se contente de ce genre de caresse et c'est déjà tellement chaud ! Enfin, comme je l'ai dit s'il te prend l'envie de m'sucer te gêne pas hein ?_

 _La pluie n'a pas cessé de la journée. Alors on a fait quelques boutiques et nous avons mangé dans un restaurant pour être au chaud et au sec._


	53. Jour 52

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 07/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci de me lire et me soutenir ! Vous assurez ! ^^

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 52**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 52, Coloma (Michigan), 25/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Belle journée aujourd'hui. Rando au Lac Michigan. C'était agréable. Des paysages à couper le souffle. Il faisait frais mais il y avait du soleil._

 _Ce soir on a joué contre trois mecs rencontrés sur le terrain de basket. On avait pas jouer ensemble depuis les Vorpal. Franchement si on pouvait le faire plus souvent ce serait top._

 _Malheureusement, ce soir on n'a pas pu refuser de les rejoindre pour la soirée. Je sens Daiki un peu tendu. Je suppose qu'il est inquiet à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Ash. Je sais pas trop comment le rassurer._

 _._

 _ **Jour 52, Coloma (Michigan), 25/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Aujourd'hui, on a fait une rando le long du lac Michigan. Il a fait super beau. Le sol était humide, mais c'était agréable d'avoir du soleil après la journée d'hier. On a bien profité. On est parti pour la journée avec sandwich. De magnifiques paysages et des moments romantiques à souhaits avec toi… LE PARADIS ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi… les moments où on s'arrête pour contempler une paysage, c'est agréable de pouvoir profiter de la vue en t'enlaçant. Et puis ce qui est bien avec ce genre d'exploration c'est qu'on croise personne et on peut régulièrement faire des pauses pour s'embrasser._

 _J'crois qu'on va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps avant d'en avoir marre. Je crois que ce n'est pas pour les trente-huit jours qui nous restent qu'on va se lasser… Surtout qu'il faut au contraire mieux qu'on fasse le plein. Ouais nan… J'me suis dit que j'devais pas penser à ça._

 _Bref, c'était une journée agréable. Et on a fini sur un terrain de basket comme d'hab…. Et bien non pas comme d'habitude, parce que cette fois le terrains était déjà occupé ! Y avait trois mecs sur le terrain et deux nanas qui regardaient assisent sur un banc. Ça faisait chier on était en tenue et tout. On savait pas pour combien de temps ces gars en auraient. Mais ils nous ont vus et nous ont proposé un match. Evidemment faut pas nous défier ! Ils ont voulu jouer à deux contre deux, mais on les avait vus jouer un peu. Et… Nan un trois contre deux c'était très bien ! On les a ridiculiser devant leurs nanas mais ça les a fait marrer. Et c'était génial pour nous parce que jouer contre toi c'était top… Mais jouer avec toi ça a son charme aussi ! Franchement de temps en temps j'trouve ça bien… Clairement toi et moi sur le terrain on se comprend tellement bien._

 _Et puis, comme on a bien profité du moment et qu'on repart demain et qu'on n'a pas trouvé de bonne excuse pour refuser. On a accepté de les rejoindre dans leur bungalow pour la soirée, pizza et bières. J'avoue je préfère passer nos soirées en tête à tête mais… Bref…_


	54. Jour 53

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 08/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos petits mots ^^ j'ai bien aimé vos théories ;)

Special thanks to Stella! Merci pour le spam de reviews d'aujourd'hui ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 53**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 53, Kewanee (Illinois), 26/11/2017, Taiga._**

 _C'était une journée un peu perdue. On est allé au bungalow des autres basketteurs hier. On a passé une bonne soirée. Je me suis dis que la seule manière qu'on profite sans se prendre la tête était de montrer clairement aux autres notre relation._

 _On a beaucoup discuter avec Daiki. Et que ce soit se mon côté ou du sien on a tous les deux énormément d'insécurité. Alors autant jouer cartes sur tables, Daiki est chasse gardée, et moi je suis pas intéressé. Ils l'ont accepté sans problème. Et j'ai senti que Daiki était vraiment soulagé. On a passé la nuit avec eux. Moi je me suis endormi pendant le film et Dai a pas eu le coeur de me réveiller._

 _On a repris la route tard. On a dû monter la tente il faisait déjà nuit ça a été un peu galère. Et pas de basket ce soir alors… Bordel il va pas me laisser finir !... Et depuis tout à l'heure. Dai me fait clairement comprendre qu'il veut un câlin et me presse de finir. Ok… Il est déjà entrain de me dévorer le cou et tente de me déshabiller. Je crois qu'il est très impatient. So see ya!_

 ** _._**

 ** _Jour 53, Kewanee (Illinois), 26/11/2017, Daiki._**

 _On a repris la route en longeant le lac Michigan c'était vraiment chouette, en plus il faisait beau encore._

 _La soirée d'hier s'est plutôt bien passée. Tu as senti mes réticences à l'idée de les rejoindre alors tu as glissé ta main dans la mienne. Pour me rassurer et annoncer clairement la couleur aux autres, si ça les gênait on faisait demi tour. Et clairement ils ont été très surpris, ont rigolé en disant qu'on avait pas du tout des têtes à être gays. Mais ça leur a posé aucun problème. Je sais pas si tu te doutais qu'ils réagiraient comme ça mais en tout cas ça m'a carrément soulagé. Ça me gêne moins de pas être seul tout le temps avec toi si je peux afficher que tu es à moi. Au début de la soirée on est resté, raisonnable mais… l'alcool aidant et le fait que les deux autres couples se collaient sans gêne, on a un peu fait pareil. J'ai kiffé, pouvoir être amoureux de toi ouvertement comme ça, te câliner si j'en ai envie sans me préoccuper de ce que les autres penses. Ouais… j'aime notre intimité et te garder jalousement rien que pour moi. Mais j'ai aussi envie de pouvoir dire à tout le monde que t'es à moi. J'ai jamais eu envie de posséder quelqu'un autant avant… Et ça fait un peu peur j'avoue… Je voudrais pas t'étouffer avec mes sentiments. On a fini par dormir sur place. On avait installé les matelas par terre pour mater un film d'horreur vers deux heures du matin. Tu t'es allongé sur moi pour pas mater et tu t'es endormi. Alors je me suis allongé avec toi sur le petit matelas et on s'est réveillé très tard quand les autres ont commencé à faire du bruit. En fait quand les filles ont gloussé trop fort de nous trouver 'so cute' à dormir enlacé. On a bougé super tard de Coloma au final. On est arrivé ici il faisait déjà nuit. On a monté la tente à la lumière d'un réverbère super top pratique ! Et pas de basket ce soir… Va falloir se rattraper autrement pour se dépenser un peu… Oui je sais que tu me vois venir !_


	55. Jour 54

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 09/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ^^ ça me fait tellement plaisir vous pouvez pas imaginer ! Je suis toujours aussi surprise que vous accrochiez autant à cette fic pas banale !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 54**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 54, Kewanee (Illinois), 27/11/2017, Taiga._**

 _On a fait une belle rando sportive. Et un basket. J'ai essayé de faire durer le basket autant que possible… Pour qu'on se défoule au maximum. Quand on se touche le soir, c'est de plus en plus chaud. Je veux tellement lui faire l'amour._

 _J'ai appelé Tatsuya. Je sais qu'il a eu des expériences avec des hommes et il a même été dessous. J'avoue quand je l'ai eu au téléphone. J'ai hésité. C'était la première que je devais dire à voix haute à quelqu'un 'je sors avec Daiki'. Il allait se foutre de ma gueule, il me croirait jamais. Alors j'ai parlé un moment juste du voyage. Je tournais autour du pot comme on dit. Et puis je me suis rappelé que Dai lui avait eu les couilles de le dire à son pote et à son père. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai dit. Il a cru à une blague genre un gage ou quelque chose. Je peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais quand il a compris que c'était vrai il a été très surpris. Finalement, en y réfléchissant c'était pas si étonnant que ça. Et donc ben je lui ai demandé des conseils. Evidemment il s'est bien bien moqué de moi. Mais il a répondu à toutes mes questions et il a vraiment été très rassurant. Je crois que si Daiki veut me prendre, je pourrais dire oui. Enfin j'avoue j'espère qu'il veuille bien que ce soit moi qui le prenne. J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste et d'être un salaud en disant ça…_

 _Mais… Y'a des trucs que je suis prêt à faire. Plein même que je fais sans me poser de question d'ailleurs. Comme hier soir, quand je lui ai fait une fellation._

 _J'ai pas réfléchis. Il m'allumait alors que je terminais d'écrire dans mon carnet. C'était plutôt agréable de se faire désirer alors j'ai volontairement prolongé un peu le jeu. Et après j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains pour en quelque sorte me faire pardonner pour l'attente. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'idée de faire différemment de d'habitude… Mais, quand je l'ai vu nu, son sexe dressé et dur. Il m'a donné envie. Alors je l'ai embrassé puis je suis descendu sur son corps pour venir embrasser son sexe. Et comme sa réaction était très intéressante, j'ai eu envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai bien sûr eu des nanas qui m'ont fait ce genre de gâterie. Mais en faire moi-même semblait surréaliste. Et pourtant je l'ai fait. J'ai léché, puis sucé sa verge avec dévotion. Et j'ai adoré ça. En plus, Daiki semblait tellement prendre son pied encore plus que d'habitude. J'ai terminé à la main. Mais je crois que la prochaine fois je vais le sucer jusqu'au bout._

 ** _._**

 ** _Jour 54, Kewanee (Illinois), 27/11/2017, Daiki._**

 _Aujourd'hui, trail au Jonhson Sauk State Park, il y avait de belles étendues d'eau. Il paraît que c'est une zone de pêche… J'avais ça donnait bien envie, enfin pour moi. A priori, la pêche c'est pas vraiment ton truc._

 _Le temps était mitigé mais, il s'est maintenu on n'a pu faire notre rando jusqu'au bout dans la boue parfois. C'était bien physique bien fun. On a fini avec notre basket habituel. Fallait qu'on se défoule. Ça nous a manqué hier… Quoique… J'avoue qu'hier soir…_

 _Ouais aller je raconte. J'suis sûr que tu rougiras en lisant ça ! Et j'espère que tu m'auras écrit ton ressenti à toi sur ce moment. Parce que c'était dingue et trop bon !_

 _Donc hier soir, t'étais en train d'écrire dans ton carnet et tu mettais trop de temps à mon goût. Pendant que tu finissais d'écrire j'ai commencé à t'embêter. Des baisers dans le cou, une main qui se glisse sous ton pull, je me suis collé dans ton dos pour bien te faire sentir à travers mon pantalon que j'avais besoin d'attention. Tu as fini par ENFIN ranger ton carnet et tu t'es tourné pour m'embrasser. On s'est embrassé longuement tu faisais de la résistance pour pas que je te déshabiller et alors… Tu as rompu le baiser et tu m'as souris. Non mais quand tu souris et me regarde comme ça, ça m'donne des frissons de dingue j'te jure. Tu me voulais. Vraiment. Tu sais dans ces moments-là j'crois que si tu me disais que tu veux me prendre… J'pourrais dire oui. J'peux rien te refuser quand tu me désires comme ça. Donc tu m'as souris et regardé de cette façon si désireuse… Et tu m'as juste dit de te laisser faire. Tu pouvais me faire c'que tu voulais. Tu m'as désapé entièrement en m'embrassant ici ou là. Tu t'es mis un peu plus à l'aise aussi et tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as allongé et tu es descendu pour… Pour me sucer. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Tu m'as sucé ! Même pas une hésitation ! T'as embrassé ma queue avec dévotion comme si c'était un doudou précieux et fragile. Sérieusement, tu avais l'air de la kiffer grave ! Et … Tu l'as mise dans ta bouche… D'abord juste la tête et… Et après… J'avais le cerveau un peu embrouillé alors je sais pas si c'était long ou quoi. En tout cas, c'était bon. C'était putain de trop bon. On m'a jamais fait une pipe aussi bonne. Même la pute de Las Vegas t'arrive pas à la cheville. J'te promets voir ma queue disparaître dans ta bouche comme ça… J'en avais rêvé c'était… Mille fois mieux ! J'espère que tu y prendras goût. Parce que j'ai trop trop kiffé ! Tu recommences quand tu veux !_


	56. Jour 55

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 10/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Hello ! Merci merci merci ! Vous me motivez grave ! Et comme vous l'avez senti nous sommes dans une phase particulièrement riche de l'histoire… Qui me demande de plus en plus de taf ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 55**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 55, Colfax (Iowa), 28/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Par quoi commencer ? Pleins de choses à dire ce soir. Je profite que le repas mijote pour prendre le temps d'écrire. Je me sens un peu mal. J'ai eu Tatsuya au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il m'a posé la question que je refuse de me poser depuis que je sors avec Daiki. "Vous avez l'intention d'entretenir une relation à distance ?". Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Et la perspective du départ prochain de Daiki m'attriste. Non. C'est pas assez fort. Ça me fait mal là au coeur et ça me tord l'estomac. Je vais faire comment pour vivre, dormir sans lui ? On est vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble et ça me semble déjà pas suffisant. Putain… J'en ai presqu'envie de chialer. Faut que je pense à autre chose. J'veux pas en parler ce soir. Le voyage est pas terminé on a encore le temps…_

 _On a roulé tôt ce matin. On passé une journée agréable. Une balade au bord de la rivière. On a fait quelques courses. J'ai profité que Daiki soit allé discuter avec son père au téléphone pour acheter des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Non j'ai pas l'intention de les utiliser ce soir… C'est juste. Au cas où. J'ai même pas osé le dire à Daiki tellement j'ai honte. S'il voit ça c'est comme crier 'J'veux t'la mettre'. Même si c'est vrai… J'veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un pervers. Même si, j'ai jamais autant apprécié et eu envie de sexe que depuis que j'suis avec lui. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même… Et le fait qu'il reparte bientôt je crois que ça joue sur l'impression que j'ai d'être insatiable et d'en vouloir toujours plus. J'ai pas envie de perdre de temps… Mais j'veux pas pour autant griller les étapes…_

 _J'ai dit que j'arrêtai de penser à son départ. Pour l'instant il est là avec moi. Faut que j'en profite et que j'arrête de réfléchir inutilement._

 _Hier soir, on s'est couché comme d'habitude… On a commencé à se toucher. On peut pas ne pas faire l'amour au moins une fois par jour… Oui. Tatsuya m'a expliqué que la pénétration n'était pas obligatoire mais que ça restait une façon de se faire l'amour. Donc bref… On a commencé à se caresser. Daiki se frottait contre moi, il semblait très excité. J'ai rapidement prit son sexe dans ma main. Il était brûlant, si dur et si palpitant. J'ai tout de suite eu envie de le sucer. Alors j'ai demandé à Daiki s'il voulait bien que je lui fasse encore une fellation. Sa réaction était priceless. Il a gémit un truc très classe du genre "Bordel… Comment veux-tu qu'j'dise non à une putain de proposition pareille ?". J'en ai déduis qu'il était d'accord. Je me suis agenouillé à côté de lui et j'ai pris son sexe dans ma bouche tout en me masturbant. Parce que lui faire ce genre de gâterie m'excite vraiment. Je kiffe vraiment quoi. J'ai pris un peu de liberté. Parfois je le suçais, parfois je le léchais. J'ai joué avec ses bourse aussi. Et j'ai joué avec son gland. J'ai adoré toute ses petites réactions, ses petits gémissements, ses "Taiga" suppliant et excité. Drôle de mélange, mais ravissant. Et puis, j'ai pompé son sexe avec soin, de plus en plus vite, j'ai arrêté de me toucher pour caresser de mes doigts ses testicules et ses tétons. Il haletait, je sentais qu'il était au bord de l'extase. Et j'avais raison. Il m'a alerté. Il m'a demandé d'arrêter. Mais j'ai continuer, en le regardant pour lui signifier que c'était "Ok". Il a été surpris et a joui instantanément avec un joli "Oh merde…". Toujours tellement de classe mon homme, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. C'était un peu étrange. J'ai cru étouffer d'abord. J'ai toussé un peu. J'étais un peu surpris, ça a giclé sur mon palet rapidement. Je pense que la prochaine fois je gèrerai mieux. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça bon et encore plus excitant. Daiki était un peu inquiet et c'est excusé mais je l'ai rassuré en l'embrassant et en lui disant que j'avais kiffé. Il m'a dit que j'étais fou et il a rigolé avant de me répéter à quel point il m'aimait en me masturbant pour que je jouisse à mon tour._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 55, Colfax (Iowa), 28/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ce soir Tai c'est moi qui te suce ! Non mais vraiment… Tu as remis ça hier… C'était trop trop bon. Et t'as même été jusqu'au bout ! C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait d'éjaculer dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Rien que d'y repenser j'ai un érection. J'veux te goûter moi aussi ! Et… ça me donne aussi d'autres idée… J'crois que j'te ferais bien une faciale… Je kifferai trop !_

 _Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir j'm'occupe de toi !_

 _On a bougé tôt ce matin. Après, un petit câlin matinal très agréable. J'avais tellement peur au départ de te sembler agressif. Mais finalement tu te montres aussi gourmand que moi._

 _On a rejoins Colfax. On a mangé dans un resto en bord de route avant de monter la tente. Il faisait beau. On s'est habillé rapidement pour faire une première escapade au bord de la_ South Skunk River _._

 _Puis on est allé se ravitailler dans un petit supermarché. Mon père m'a appelé pendant qu'on finissait, j't'ai laissé payé. Faudra que je paye les prochaines courses. Bref, les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes, même s'il est très fatigué. Il m'a demandé si je rentrais toujours comme prévu le quatre janvier. Oui, je rentre toujours le quatre janvier. Ça fait déjà presque soixante jours que je suis là. Il va se passer quoi quand je vais partir Taiga ? J'ose pas aborder ce sujet… Je sais faut qu'on en parle. Mais j'ai peur de saper l'ambiance. Tu as bien senti d'ailleurs en me rejoignant que la discussion avec mon père m'avait un peu secoué tu as tout de suite cru à une rechute. J't'ai rassuré et on est allé sur un terrain de_ street _pour se défouler. J'suis revenu de ma douche tu étais encore au téléphone avec Tatsuya. J't'ai embrassé avant de le saluer en rigolant._

 _Tu n'as pas tardé à raccrocher pour cuisiner. On fait des économies. Effectivement, on arrive sur le dernier tiers du voyage faut limiter les dépenses._


	57. Jour 56

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 11/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolée j'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews individuellement… Et je suis pas sûre de l'avoir fait hier non plus ^^ J'suis un peu perdue là XD Mais vraiment merci !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 56**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 56, Colfax (Iowa), 29/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a fait une super rando aujourd'hui. Limite course d'orientation. On a prit un grand parcours, le plus sportif et le plus compliqué. On est parti tôt avec des sandwichs. Il y a eu de la brume toute la journée. Ça changeait totalement les lieux. On a eu peur que les paysages soient moins beaux mais finalement c'était différent. Mais un peu flippant. J'avoue surtout en fin de journée à la nuit tombante. Je commençais à être un peu angoissé. J'étais content que Daiki soit avec moi._

 _C'était quand même beau. On était claqué en rentrant. Pour une fois, même si on n'a pas fait de basket on était trop fatigué pour se plaindre. Et puis, on sera suffisamment en forme pour jouer un peu plus ce soir._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 56, Colfax (Iowa), 29/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Désolé Tai… Hier soir, j'ai pas pu te sucer. Pas parce que j'avais pas envie… Mais tu m'as pris en traite ! Hier soir, tu voulais pas lâcher ma bouche. Alors, j'nous ai juste masturbé ensemble. Les petits plaisirs classiques sont toujours très agréables._

 _Aujourd'hui on a fait un trail à Forest Hills. On est parti à la journée, tu nous avais préparés des petits sandwichs. On avait choisi le parcours le plus difficile et le plus long. On n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup se poser. C'était bien crevant. On est rentré la nuit était déjà tombée mais on a adoré ! Le temps était moyen. Mais le pont dans le brouillard ça rendait bien ! Un peu inquiétant, ça avait quelque chose de sympa, ça donnait une autre ambiance. On n'a pas pu faire un basket on est rentré trop tard. Mais on est bien claqué. On a mangé rapidement. Et on se prend le temps de remplir nos carnets._


	58. Jour 57

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 12/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Vous êtes géniaux ! Plus de 200 ! ^_^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 57**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 57, Sioux Falls (South Dakota), 30/11/2017, Taiga.**_

 _J'ai réveillé Daiki tôt ce matin. Je voulais qu'on parte rapidement. J'ai longtemps hésité mais je voulais venir ici avec lui. C'était il y a longtemps. On est venu ici avec ma mère et mon père. C'était de supers vacances. Je m'en souviens un peu, et surtout j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à regarder les photos qu'elle y a prises. Ça m'a fait bizarre de revenir. Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait et surtout, content que Daiki soit avec moi. Je crois que je suis resté accroché à sa main toute la journée. Il est resté près de moi sans rien dire. Je pouvais pas parler, j'étais trop ému. Et il a rien demandé. Il me comprend si bien. Je sais pas. J'avais pas envie de m'éloigner de lui à plus d'un mètre aujourd'hui. Je me sentais mélancolique. La présence de Daiki me soulageait vraiment. C'était un peu comme un pèlerinage. J'ai eu besoin de me ressourcer dans ses bras. Ouais c'était ça. J'avais vraiment l'impression de refaire le plein d'énergie ou je sais pas quoi quand je me suis glissé dans ses bras._

 _Après le zoo, on a fait un basket je voulais me défouler. Et en même temps, je recherchais tellement la présence de Daiki que ça en devenait très chaud. Il m'a embrassé avec passion à la fin du match. C'était bon. Et il m'a regardé en murmurant qu'il avait envie de moi. Et bordel, l'entendre me dire ça comme ça, ça m'a fait frissonné de plaisir. Moi aussi j'ai tellement envie de lui._

 _Je voulais pas le lâcher. Je l'ai supplié qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble. Il a accepté. C'était agréable, se laver l'un, l'autre. On s'est embrassé encore longuement. On s'est caressé. J'crois que je vais devenir accro à la douche ensemble. Je suis toujours collé à lui là… Vraiment aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de le toucher tout le temps. J'me suis jamais senti aussi avide de contact humain. D'ailleurs, je vais lâcher ce carnet pour aller m'allonger contre lui._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 57, Sioux Falls (South Dakota), 30/11/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Hier soir on était bien fatigué. A tel point que malgré l'absence de basket, on a rien fait de très torrides avant de s'endormir. Mais on s'est rattrapé ce matin avant de se lever. Tu m'as fait l'honneur d'un câlin torride pour me réveiller. Evidemment après ça… J'peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir réveiller à six heures du mat ! Il faisait même pas jour Tai !_

 _Bon enfin, on a bougé très tôt. Tu voulais rouler un peu plus aujourd'hui. J'me suis permis de finir ma nuit dans la voiture. Tu m'as pas expliqué où tu voulais aller. On est arrivé ici en tout début d'après-midi. On a déjeuner rapidement avant d'installer la tente. Et tu m'as expliqué que c'était un des rares souvenirs que tu avais de ta mère. Vous êtes venus en vacances par ici, elle adorait ce genre de paysage. Comme on était pas loin, tu as eu envie de venir. Nous sommes allés au zoo aujourd'hui. Et demain, tu veux aller voir les Sioux Falls, tu te souviens de quelques photos que ta mère a pris dans les cascades. Tu ne le montrais pas trop mais tu étais un peu ému. Plus silencieux que d'habitude et tu avais glissé ta main dans la mienne. J'ai respecté ton besoin de calme. Tu as conclu notre journée en te glissant dans mes bras avant de rentrer dans la voiture. Tu as rien dit. On est resté comme ça quelques longues minutes, c'était très appréciable et visiblement ça t'a fait du bien. On s'est séparé après un baiser et tu as décidé qu'il était l'heure de faire un basket._

 _On a fait un_ one-and-one _très chaud ce soir. La tension était si forte entre nous. A la fin de notre échange, j'ai pas résisté à t'embrasser. T'as répondu avec la même passion. C'était chaud très très chaud. Je t'ai dit que j'avais tellement envie de toi. Tu m'as souris, pas dégoûté, pas effrayé, plutôt amusé. Et tu as murmuré avec cette voix brûlante de désir "moi aussi". Tu m'as arraché des frissons. J'ai cru qu'on allait se donner du plaisir là… Au milieu du terrain, mais t'es un gars raisonnable et tu as suggéré qu'on rentre et qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble._

 _Sur le coup, j'ai hésité. Prendre une douche à deux, j'trouve ça vachement intime tu vois. Mais, tu voulais pas qu'on soit séparé une minute ce soir. J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de me sentir près de toi. Alors j'ai accepté. Et… C'était bien. C'était vraiment bien. J'veux dire. C'était doux, sensuel et tellement tendre. On s'est donné du plaisir sous cette douche. Parce que ouais, ton corps nu sous mes mains et contre le miens je pouvais pas résister. Mais j'sais pas c'était pleins de douceur. J'ai kiffé Tai. J'ai kiffé. Tu avais vraiment besoin de cette tendresse. Et ça me donnait tellement envie de te cajoler. Je t'aime Taiga. J'veux te protéger._


	59. Jour 58

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, votre soutien ! Je ne sais pas si j'en mérite tant ^^ En tout cas votre enthousiasme me touche énormément ! MERCI !

Bon cette journée a été difficile à écrire j'avoue ^^; J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop dans le texte.

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 58**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 58, Sioux Falls (South Dakota), 01/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Quand je suis venu ici avec mes parents, c'était au printemps. Les paysages étaient un peu différents. Mais je reconnais quand même les lieux. Les cascades sont tout aussi magnifiques, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui on a eu le droit à du ciel bleu. Je pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de revenir. Je sais pas pourquoi ma mère avait adoré ce coin. Ou alors c'est juste moi qui avait cette impression. Son appareil était tout neuf et de meilleur qualité, c'était nos dernières vacances avant l'accident._

 _C'est vraiment plus dur que ce que je pensais de venir ici. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir Daiki avec moi. Même si pour le coup, je suis silencieux. Il est là et c'est réconfortant. J'ai pas envie de pleurer. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop pleurer ma mère. Mais je me sens abattu et j'ai besoin régulièrement de sentir qu'il est là. Il dit rien. Il me prend dans ses bras quand j'en ai besoin et il m'écoute si j'ai envie de parler._

 _Hier soir, je lui ai parlé un peu plus d'elle. Quand on était dans la tente, lumière éteinte. Après la douche commune, je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur à plus de caresses. Je voulais juste sa tendresse. Et là, j'ai parlé. Il a écouté. Sa main caressait ma nuque, j'aime bien quand il fait ça. J'avais pas vraiment prévu de lui dire tout ça. Mais ça m'a fait du bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cherche spécialement à cacher. Sauf que ça me rend toujours un peu triste ou mélancolique alors je n'aime pas en parler. Mais Daiki c'est lui ma vie maintenant alors, je crois que c'est bien qu'il sache. De toutes façon j'ai rien à lui cacher. Au contraire, je veux être le plus honnête possible avec lui._

 _Avec la maladie de son père, je sais qu'il comprend un peu ce que je ressens. Et je sais que lui raconter tout ça, c'est un peu comme creuser ma propre tombe. Lui expliquer à quel point ma mère me manque, à quel point j'aimerai qu'elle soit encore là pour profiter d'elle. C'est un peu lui dire de profiter le plus possible de son père. Oui. La vie est toujours surprenante, la preuve je sors avec lui. Mais elle peut aussi faire de sales blagues, comme nous emporter trop jeunes. Mais mon espérance de vie est bien plus élevée que celle de son père. Pourtant, j'ai pas envie qu'il rentre. Je veux qu'il me choisisse moi… Mais je veux pas non plus qu'il ait de regrets. J'veux tellement pas qu'il reparte._

 _Ça me fait peur. Il y a cet adage qui dit 'loin des yeux, loin du coeur'. Et puis ces trois dernières années, on n'a pas été capable lui et moi de garder contact. Le téléphone, pas pouvoir se voir… ça nous convenait pas. J'ose pas lui demander. Ce qu'il en pense. Est-ce qu'on pourrait entretenir une relation à distance ? Ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser. Je me mets en_ bad _tout seul. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Non pas presque. J'en ai envie. Merde ! Il est temps qu'on parte d'ici. C'était bien. Je suis content d'être revenu, mais ça m'embrouille trop la tête._

 _J'ai bientôt fini la fac… Après, si tout va bien je passe pro… J'serais bien payé. Ouais… Il pourra peut-être venir régulièrement. Et puis, je pense pas faire une carrière trop longue. Mais je peux pas abandonner. Je porte le rêve de trop de potes et même celui de Daiki._

 _J'voudrais tellement qu'il reste près de moi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 58, Sioux Falls (South Dakota), 01/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Aujourd'hui encore j'ai bien senti à quel point être ici ça te perturbe. T'es jamais aussi silencieux. Le coin est sympa, c'est vrai. Il y a de belles cascades, ça porte bien son nom quoi. Mais t'avais l'air tellement mal. Et je me sentais si impuissant. Je pouvais juste te donner un peu de réconfort quand tu cherchais à te blottir contre moi. Mais… C'est pas toi ça Tai. Il me manque ton sourire._

 _Je sais pourquoi pourquoi tu es si mélancolique. Hier soir après la douche, l'humeur n'était pas aux ébats sexuels mais plus aux confidences. C'était la première fois que tu me parlais autant de ta mère._

 _Tu ne te souviens pas de beaucoup de choses. Mais ton père t'a beaucoup raconté. C'est elle qui est venu s'installer aux US, pendant ses études. Ils étaient ensemble à la fac. Mais ils se sont séparés quand elle a dû partir. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une relation à distance. Mais ils s'aimaient et quand ton père a eu son diplôme elle l'a supplié de la rejoindre. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ce pays et ne voulait pas rentrer mais… Elle voulait quand même ton père. Ils se sont mariés très vite et tu es né. Ta mère voulait un second enfant, mais elle n'a pas pu retomber enceinte. Tu étais choyé, ta mère te couvait. Bref, un petit garçon heureux._

 _Tu m'avais jamais dit clairement depuis quand elle est décédée. Tu avais même pas huit ans. J'me souviens de mes huit ans un peu. Les vacances d'été passées chez mes grands-parents à pécher et courir dans les champs. L'insouciance. Les câlins de ma mère… Et toi de ton côté, tu perdais ta mère. J'imagine même pas comme ça devait être terrible. Tu m'as expliqué les premiers jours où tu réalises pas vraiment… Mais où ton père lui, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Tu m'as raconté la solitude. Ton père a mit du temps à remonter la pente et pendant ce temps tu étais presque livré à toi même. Ton père avait trop de mal à gérer sa propre peine pour te réconforter de la tienne. Tu ne lui en veux pas. Vous êtes très proches. Mais cette période a été difficile. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu aimes te blottir dans mes bras. Quelque part tu as manqué de câlin quand t'étais gosse hein ?! J'adore ton père, mais c'est pas le genre à embrasser et câliner son enfant. C'est à cette époque que tu as commencé à cuisiner, tu voulais aider ton père d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous vous êtes soutenus maladroitement et vous vous êtes relevés. Mais ça a été difficile et ta mère a laissé une place vide douloureuse pour toi. Ça me tue de savoir que tu as souffert comme ça. Ça m'donne envie de protéger le petit Taiga de huit ans et de l'aider à pleurer sa maman partie. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi tu as quitté l'école japonaise. Ton père n'avait plus les moyens seul de payer l'école privée._

 _Je suis content que tu m'aies dit ça. Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant. Comment veux-tu que je te laisse seul ici après ça ? Quelque part si je m'en vais… C'est un peu t'abandonner comme ta mère. Mais d'un autre côté, je peux pas abandonner mon père alors que tu me dis à quel point ta mère te manque n'est-ce pas ? Et… J'veux pas qu't'abandonnes ton rêve pour rentrer avec moi. Tu crois qu'on doit faire comme tes parents et se séparer jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous puisse rejoindre l'autre ? M'imaginer loin de toi… ça fait mal Tai. Je sais pas ce qui est le mieux… Si… Si on se sépare tu seras libre de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça m'ferait chier. Vraiment. Mais j'veux pas qu'on se rendre malheureux, si on arrive pas à être ensemble en étant chacun à un bout de cette planète._

 _J'ai peur Tai… Je t'aime tellement… J'ai peur de déprimer quand je pourrai plus être auprès de toi._


	60. Jour 59

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 14/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews. Merci vraiment de me suivre ^^ Sans vous j'aurai pas tenu aussi longtemps ! Et… On va arriver au bout ! Yes !

Stella : Sorry pour les larmes… Oui le dernier épisode était dur. Mais promis on va pas pleurer à chaque fois ! ^^ En tout cas, merci pour la review ça me touche beaucoup !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 59**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 59, Fort Pierre (South Dakota), 02/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a bougé tôt ce matin. Il était temps de partir de ce lieu trop plein de souvenirs. J'aime pas me sentir en_ bad _comme ça. Même si je suis plutôt satisfait d'avoir pu venir ici. Ce matin j'étais content de reprendre la route et quitter ce sentiment un peu oppressif._

 _Nous sommes arrivés tôt ici. Montage de tente comme d'habitude et on est parti faire une rando avec un pique-nique. Clairement je me sentais plus léger._

 _Daiki avait l'air content aussi. Et… Je m'en suis pas rendu compte mais apparemment il me sentais moins motivé pour des câlins chauds. J'aurai pas dis non s'il avait voulu… Mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas trop pensé à ça ces deux derniers jours. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, j'avoue je l'ai beaucoup allumé et j'ai l'impression d'être en manque. D'ailleurs, pendant notre_ one-and-one _j'avais l'impression d'être ultra réceptif. J'avais tellement envie de me coller à lui, de l'embrasser. J'attends qu'il rentre de la douche… On voulait manger au resto… Mais je crois que j'ai plus envie de le manger lui..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 59, Fort Pierre (South Dakota), 02/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tu as l'air vachement plus en forme ça fait plaisir de te retrouver et de revoir ton sourire Taiga._

 _On est arrivé tôt. On a pu faire une rando et déjeuner dans la forêt. Le temps était mitigé mais ça n'a pas du tout impacté ton humeur. Tu as rattrapé tes deux jours de silence en parlant et commentant tout ce qu'on voyait. Dès que tu pouvais, tu me pelotais tout était excuses à me tripoter le cul, voir… ma queue. Et tu m'embrassais dès que tu en avais l'occasion._

 _Franchement, je te préfère comme ça. Même si, je suis… J'peux pas dire content, mais… peut-être honoré en quelque sorte que tu aies partagé ce moment avec moi. C'était pas cool de te voir déprimé comme ça. Et j'avoue j'espère que ce soir tu seras chaud pour une petite pipe ou une branlette parce que merde j'suis en manque… Hier soir encore on a rien fait du tout ! Tai j'te promets qu'après le repas… C'est toi que j'bouffe !_


	61. Jour 60

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Oh my god ! On est au deux tiers du voyage ! Il ne reste plus que trente petits jours.

Merci ! Merci pour votre soutien et d'avoir tenu jusque là !

(Sorry je poste super tard ce 61è chapitre…)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 60**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 60, Fort Pierre (South Dakota), 03/12/2017, Taiga._**

 _Nous sommes allés visiter l'île "La Framboise". On est parti avec un pique-nique. Il a fait à peu près beau. Mais clairement le froid s'installe. On verra peut-être la neige bientôt. On a bien profité. Mais j'ai senti parfois Daiki un peu absent. Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Il était de bonne humeur c'était pas le problème. Mais y'a une ou deux fois j'ai cru qu'il voulait me dire un truc et il s'est ravisé, genre "on verra plus tard" et semblait un peu gêné. Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec hier soir._

 _On était juste trop en manque. On a laissé tombé le resto, on avait vraiment envie d'autre chose. Ça a pris une toute autre tournure que les autres jours. Pas que les fois précédentes n'étaient pas biens. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était plus… Libre. Plus nous même. On a bataillé pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre, mais sans que ce soit malsain comme si on voulait soumettre l'autre… C'était plus du jeu, du défi. Et le but d'être le vainqueur était d'être celui qui ferait jouir l'autre en premier._

 _Daiki a eu le dessus le premier. Il m'a déshabillé… J'étais pas trop d'accord il faisait froid ! Je me suis retrouvé je sais pas trop comment en t-shirt qu'il m'a généreusement permis de conserver pour pas que je meurs de froid. Et il s'est faufilé dessous. Non mais littéralement il a soulevé mon t-shirt vu que je voulais pas m'en défaire et y a glissé ses mains et sa tête. Oui je pense qu'il doit être bien détendu maintenant… Mais bon c'était marrant. Et puis… une fois qu'il a commencé à m'embrasser et me toucher, j'ai arrêté de penser à mes fringues, j'ai rapidement eu chaud. Et j'ai kiffé. Je voulais pas qu'il arrête, une de ses mains frottait mon érection pendant que l'autre et sa bouche me caressait et me chatouillait sur tout mon torse. Et doucement il est descendu. Sur mon ventre… Jusqu'à mon sexe. Et il m'a sucé._

 _Je me souviens plus vraiment. Les sensations étaient tellement plaisantes. Je crois qu'il a commencé doucement juste avec sa langue. Puis il l'a prise dans sa bouche. C'était chaud, humide. C'était bon. C'était très très bon. C'était ma première pipe. Ouais… Jamais aucune nana ne m'avait fait ce genre de truc avant. Et j'avais jamais osé demandé. J'ai kiffé vraiment… Et ça avait pas l'air de déplaire à Daiki… Peut-être qu'une prochaine fois, j'oserai demander._

 _J'ai joui et c'était bon. J'ai mis un peu de temps à reprendre mes esprits… Mais dès que je suis sorti de mon état extatique… J'ai voulu faire plaisir à Daiki à mon tour. Le pauvre il était tout tendu je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça._

 _Donc j'ai décidé de lui offrir à mon tour une petite pipe. Je me suis pas vraiment posé de question. J'en avais envie. J'avoue que j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié l'exercice la première fois… Alors j'y vais confiant et gourmand. J'ai commencé doucement. Daiki était très réceptif. Je connais les zones érogènes de son corps, du moins un certains nombres maintenant. Et un conseil de Tetsuya m'est revenu à l'esprit. J'avais envie de goûter plus… J'ai commencé par ses bourses, je les savais déjà sensibles. Bon calcul. Il a été surpris, mais ses gémissements étaient clairs il kiffait. Et Putain…_

 _J'adore l'entendre gémir comme ça… Jusque là j'étais en terrain connu, je savais que cette zone était sensible chez lui. Mais j'étais impatient de découvrir un nouveau secret de son corps. Et j'avoue goûter cette partie inexplorée de lui m'excitait… enfin m'excite énormément. Alors j'ai pas trop tardé sur ses testicules pour venir caresser de ma langue discrètement son anus. La réaction a été immédiate. Sa voix s'est faite entendre plus forte. J'ai recommencé. Il ne m'avait pas repoussé violemment et semblait même avoir apprécié. Son corps a de nouveau réagi en affichant son plaisir. Il était terriblement sexy. Il écartait les cuisses sans pudeur pour me laisser l'accès. Je ne sais pas s'il en avait conscience, mais ses mains aggrippaient mes cheveux en m'incitant à continuer. Et il me murmurait que c'était bon, me suppliait de pas m'arrêter et de lui en donner plus. Alors j'ai forcé un peu le passage pour entrer ma langue. Il a crié de plaisir… Enfin il a juré… Un truc qui ressemblait à "Oh Putain oui c'est ça Tai ! Putain c'est bon continue !"._

 _Évidemment demandé comme ça j'allais pas arrêté. Mais j'avais terriblement envie de le prendre._

 _J'ai donc longuement léché son intimité profonde, en le masturbant, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Il m'a d'ailleurs prévenu un peu trop tard et m'a éjaculé au visage. Ça m'a surpris, mais pas gêné. Ok c'est un peu crade. Mais c'est pas grave. Il était tout penaud. Il m'a avoué quand même qu'il avait toujours voulu faire ça._

 _En tout cas j'ai réussi mon coup… et j'espère pouvoir bientôt aller encore plus loin…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 60, Fort Pierre (South Dakota), 03/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Taiga je sais pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris hier. Que je prenne autant de plaisir à sucer ta queue ? Ou que je prenne du plaisir à la nouvelle gâterie que tu m'as offerte…_

 _Hier soir, j'étais tellement frustré de ces deux soirées sans rien. Quand j'en ai oublié d'avoir "peur de te brusquer"... Bon faut avouer aussi que tu m'as pas mal rassuré sur le fait que coucher avec moi te rebutait pas du tout. Donc cette fois, je me suis montré plus agressif… Moins docile… Comment dire plus dans le type d'échanges qu'on a au basket quoi. C'était bon. Tu te laissais pas faire. Mais n'empêche j'ai réussi à t'allonger sur le matelas et je me suis occupé de toi. J'adore découvrir toutes tes expressions quand je te fais des choses agréables, tes gémissements, tes soupirs et tes "Dai". ça m'fait frissonner !_

 _Tu étais sous moi, je dévorais ta bouche et j'ai galéré un peu à virer tes fringues. Tu m'aidais pas toujours faut dire. Mais j'ai réussi à virer ton pantalon ton pull et ton caleçon. Il caillait alors j'ai eu pitié de te laisser quand même ton t-shirt, mais j'ai quand même glissé mes mains et ma tête aussi dessus pour t'embrasser et te toucher. Ça t'a fait marrer. J'aime le goût de ta peau. Nan sans déconner. En plus, tu mets pas du parfum ou des trucs qui peuvent donner un goût amer. T'es brut, nature et c'est comme ça que j't'aime._

 _Donc j'me suis planqué sous ton t-shirt pour te lécher et t'embrasser sur tout le corps. Tu semblais apprécier tes mains se sont glisser dans mes cheveux, j'aime tellement quand tu me touches Taiga. Parfois un petit rire t'échappait quand je touchais une zone plus chatouilleuse. J'ai continué ma descente jusqu'à ton érection. Vu de près elle est vraiment grosse ta teub Tai ! Mais j'ai même pas eu peur. J'pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant envie de sucer une bite. Et quand j'ai vu ta tête quand je l'ai emprisonnée de ma bouche. Ça me donnait carrément envie de continuer. T'es beau et tellement sexy quand tu prends du plaisir Taiga. C'était tellement jouissif de te faire kiffer comme ça. J'veux voir encore plus d'expressions comme celles-là sur ton visage Tai._

 _Alors je l'ai léchée délicatement, avant de commencer à la sucer doucement. J'ai essayé de faire attention à ne pas la rayer de mes dents. J'ai joué avec ton gland avec ma langue. Je sais que c'est bon et ouais t'avais l'air d'apprécier aussi. Cette fellation découverte pour toi et moi a duré un petit moment jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu n'en pouvais plus. Alors je me suis redressé pour venir t'embrasser et te finir avec ma main. Tu m'as prévenu vraiment à la dernière minute parce que t'as joui super vite après ça._

 _Je pouvais plus m'arrêter de t'embrasser, partout. J'étais content. Heureux. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Tu étais tout câlin après ça. L'orgasme avait dû être bon. Tu m'as embrassé tendrement, passionnément. Et puis, après un long câlin tu as décidé de me remercier. C'était à mon tour de bénéficier des bienfaits de ta bouche. Tu m'as sucé doucement. Tu as pris ton temps. Tu n'étais pas hésitant mais c'était comme si… Tu attendais un truc… Tu faisais durer. Tu as relâché ma queue pour venir lécher mes couilles. C'était bon. Sacrément, bon. Tu m'as écarté un peu les cuisses pour pouvoir les prendre dans ta bouche entièrement et les sucer doucement, délicatement. On m'avait jamais fait ça. J'avais chaud, c'était un peu gênant, heureusement la lumière dans la tente est très tamisée… Mais j'savais pas que ce serait si bon. Tu as joué un peu avec mes précieuses et finalement… Tu es venu me lécher juste en dessus. Sur le moment j'ai pas compris, juste que dès le premier coup de langue là ça m'a fait frissonné de plaisir… C'est quand tu as insisté un peu, que j'ai compris ce que tu faisais. Tu me léchais le cul bordel ! Et c'est une putain de zone érogène ! Tu as fais tourner ta langue dessus, tu la faisais vibrer énergiquement sur mon petit trou. C'était bon. Là j'me suis carrément détendu. J'écartais les cuisses pour bien te laisser l'espace. Je mordais ma lèvre pour pas gémir. Et c'est quand tu as fait entrer ta langue en moi que j'crois que j'ai pas pu retenir ma voix. Et tu as continué à jouer avec mon cul en me masturbant. Et là, c'était trop… L'orgasme m'a terrassé sans que je puisse rien faire. J'ai essayé de te prévenir… J'ai juste eu le temps de t'appeler tu as redressé la tête et je t'ai joui sur le visage. J'avais pas imaginer une faciale surprise comme ça. Désolé. Mais en même temps, tu m'as trop fait du bien._

 _Non je sais pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris. Ce dont j'suis sûr. C'est que j'ai kiffé. C'est que j'en veux plus. Hier soir, on s'est arrêté là. Et en notant tout à l'heure dans ce carnet la date, putain j'me rends compte que c'est le dernier mois. J'veux pas perdre de temps. J'veux pas partir d'ici, sans avoir été au bout avec toi. Je suis prêt Tai. J'sais pas exactement tout comment ça fonctionne. Mais, j'veux qu'on le fasse et j'suis prêt à ce que ce toi qui me la mette. Non plus que d'être prêt. Parce que j'veux pas que ça a l'air d'être un "sacrifice"... Quand je dis que je suis prêt, j'ai pas l'impression de perdre une partie de pile ou face. Je suis prêt. Parce que j'en ai envie. Ouais, c'est l'inconnu et elle est vraiment grosse ta teub donc j'ai un peu peur. Mais après ce que tu m'as fait goûter hier soir. J'ai carrément envie qu'tu m'en donnes plus. Et j'fonds sous tes doigts alors j'ai confiance… Tu sauras me faire l'amour sans que j'pense à avoir peur._

 _Ce carnet ça devient les chroniques de nos relations sexuelles !_

 _Je vais quand même essayé de faire un petit résumé de la journée. Même si comme d'habitude. Des photos seront plus adaptées. Ça devient vraiment "Into the wild" notre voyage un peu. Plus on est perdu dans la nature, plus on kiffe. Donc aujourd'hui on est allé sur l'île "La Framboise". C'est une île sur la rivière Mississipi qui est entièrement une réserve naturelle. Comment dire que c'est absolument parfait pour nous ? Belle zone sauvage pour nous faire plaisir. Donc on l'a exploré pour la journée et on est rentré à la nuit tombée. Un petit basket. Il nous reste peu de temps alors cette fois hors de question d'en râté un. Et là, j'attends que tu rentres de la douche on va se faire un resto. Sûrement pas un grand truc mais… Ouais envie de manger autre chose un peu. Et après, faut que je trouve le courage sans être trop gêné de te dire que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. J'espère que maintenant que tu as mis ta langue dans mon cul, y mettre ta queue va pas te rebuter. Mais surtout… Faut qu'on achète ce qu'il faut quoi._


	62. Jour 61

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 16/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos commentaires, merci pour vos fav, vos follows. Merci pour votre soutien !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 61**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 61, Dead Wood (South Dakota), 04/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Je suis un peu dégoûté j'avoue. C'était pas la meilleure journée du voyage. La voiture est tombée en panne. Comme ça d'un coup, elle avançait plus. J'avais fait la révision de la voiture juste avant de partir exprès pour que ça n'arrive pas. Elle est pas toute neuve, je savais qu'il y avait un risque. Mon père voulait en changer, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper avant de partir. Il m'avait dit que si y'avait un problème avec la voiture il prendrait tout en charge. N'empêche que ça nous a carrément grillé la journée. Et on n'a pas eu le courage d'aller dans un camping. On a prit une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit._

 _Déjà que je sentais Daiki, je dirais pas de mauvaise humeur mais disons un peu en manque d'enthousiasme, ça a vite tourné en humeur massacrante. Faut dire que le dépanneur était pas le plus malin qu'on puisse rencontrer pour ajouter à l'ambiance._

 _Et maintenant, Daiki fait même un peu la gueule. Il m'a demandé combien de temps je comptais attendre avant de lui faire l'amour vraiment. Ok… Je comprends donc qu'il n'a pas été satisfait de la soirée d'hier… ça l'a un peu frustré qu'on aille pas au bout même si sur le moment il ne l'a pas montré._

 _Je peux comprendre sa frustration. C'est vrai qu'hier ça lui a demandé beaucoup de courage de m'avouer qu'il voulait que je le prenne. Ça m'a étonné autant que soulagé et ravi. Je pouvais pas rêver mieux que ça, que ce soit lui qui me demande. On a dîner dans un petit restaurant sympathique. Ça nous a fait du bien de manger un repas bien chaud et un peu sophistiqué. Ce n'était pas très loin de là où on avait posé la tente donc on faisait le chemin à pieds malgré le froid. La petite marche digestive était appréciable. C'est pendant qu'on rentrait que Daiki me l'a dit. Il était un poil gêné en me le disant. Mais il avait l'air sûr de lui. Il a proposé qu'on achète lubrifiant et préservatifs le lendemain… Alors je lui ai avoué que j'avais déjà tout prévu. Il a rigolé. Et comme on était seul, il m'a embrassé en me disant qu'il était content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Ouais… J'avoue ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on pense à la même chose. Il a quand même ajouté qu'il renonçait pas à l'idée de me prendre aussi, mais qu'il y avait pas urgence. On est donc rentré dans la tente et évidemment, on était déjà bien excité donc on s'est rapidement mis à l'aise et glissé dans les couvertures. C'était chaud. On était impatient. Impatient mais… J'avais peur de lui faire mal._

 _On s'est donné du plaisir avec nos bouches et nos mains. Et puis, après l'avoir bien travaillé avec ma langue, j'ai sorti le lubrifiant, j'en ai mis un peu sur mes doigts et je l'ai doigté. Doucement, parce que je faisais ça pour la première fois. Je me suis rappelé des conseils de Tatsuya, j'y suis allé progressivement tout en le masturbant de mon autre main. J'ai vu sur le visage de Daiki un peu de crispation au début et puis, j'ai senti ses muscles se détendre sous l'action de mes doigts et ses soupirs s'alanguir. Alors j'ai commencé à le fouiller un peu plus. Ça ne semblait vraiment pas lui déplaire. Il m'embrassait et agrippait mon dos en me griffant parfois. Et je lui murmurais que je l'aimais. Et puis j'ai trouvé sa prostate. Et j'ai vu le plaisir se peindre sur son visage de manière évident. Il a été surpris mais il m'a supplié de me recommencer. A partir de ce moment, ses gémissements se sont fait plus profonds et plus rauques. Il me serrait fortement contre lui. Il était beau, si désirable. J'avais qu'une envie retirer mes doigts et le prendre mais… Il était certes détendu mais je n'avais encore mis que deux doigts en lui et mon sexe est bien plus gros. Je l'ai senti s'agripper à moi comme s'il allait perdre pieds. Et sous les caresses de mes doigts et de ma main il a joui._

 _Il s'est excusé parce que j'avais même pas eu le temps de le prendre. Et il m'a dit que je pouvais continuer. J'en avais envie bien-sûr et en même temps, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne avancée en douceur et qu'on verrait un autre jour pour la totale. Il semblait déjà exténué et je gardais en tête que j'étais bien plus imposant que les deux doigts que je lui avais mis. Alors je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Je l'ai embrassé. Je caressais sa nuque, ses cheveux. Et je lui ai dit que ça irait très bien comme ça pour ce soir. Que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il s'adapte en douceur à cette nouvelle pratique. J'ai précisé que Tatsuya m'avait expliqué que ce n'était pas impossible de le faire dès le premier soir mais pour éviter d'avoir mal il était préférable de se préparer avant._

 _Il était encore shooté de son orgasme visiblement puissant, alors sur le moment il n'a pas tellement protesté. Il m'a quand même rappelé qu'il était pas en sucre. Et finalement on s'est arrêté là…_

 _Mais peut-être que plus que frustré… ça l'a un peu blessé que je ne veuille pas aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux pas lui faire mal physiquement, mais ce n'est pas non plus une solution de le blesser moralement. On va bientôt aller manger, je lui en parlerai après. Je veux pas qu'il croit que j'en ai pas envie ou quoique ce soit d'autre._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 61, Dead Wood (South Dakota), 04/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _La journée de_ loose _totale. J'avais imaginé pleins de scenarios d'emmerdes pour ce voyage. Je crois que celui-là faisaient parti des pires._

 _La voiture nous a lâchés ! On roulait tranquille. On était bien, faut avouer que la nuit avait été plutôt bonne. Et en plus j'ai même pas mal au cul donc bon ouais on était bien ! On discutait tranquillement de notre voyage de ce qu'on voulait encore faire et… La voiture s'est mise à ralentir. J'ai cru que tu voulais t'arrêter pisser un truc comme ça… Mais quand tu as commencé à jurer j'ai compris que ça sentait pas bon. On venait juste de faire le plein… Donc ça pouvait pas être ça…_

 _Non mais fallait bien que ça nous tombe dessus ! On s'est retrouvé en rade au milieu de nulle part. Le dépanneur a mis genre deux heures à arriver. Un con raciste et homophobe en plus, limite si on lui avait dit qu'on était pas là en touriste il nous aurait pas dépanné parce qu'on est asiat'. Heureusement qu'il a pas capté qu'on était en couple. Mais sérieux j'avais grave envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule._

 _Heureusement que tu étais là pour me retenir. Quand je pense que tu as subis ce genre de connard à l'école quand t'étais gosse ça m'rend fou ! Tu m'dis que ça va mieux maintenant… Mais j'suis sûr que tu minimises tu te rends même plus compte._

 _Le gars nous a ramené à son garage. On crevait la dalle. C'était un village paumé. On ne pouvait qu'attendre son verdict. On a préféré attendre à l'extérieur, mais y'avait rien à faire dans ce bled même pas un terrain de basket… Pourtant là franchement on aurait eu bien besoin de se détendre. Je te sentais aussi tendu que moi. Le gars est venu nous trouver une heure après, on avait réussi à trouver de quoi manger. Et le verdict est tombé. Il avait besoin d'une pièce qui ne pourrait lui être livrée que dans trois jours._

 _Je nous imaginais déjà bloqué ici au milieu de nulle part pendant trois jours avec… CE gars. J'me suis dit que je tiendrais pas. Toi… Toi t'as surtout écouté le prix. Et tu as demandé au gars quelques minutes. T'as appelé ton père. Vous avez discuté un moment. J'écoutais pas vraiment. Il va te filer des tunes pour payer la réparation et il te prête, te donne c'était pas clair, de l'argent pour qu'on loue une voiture pour quelques jours et continuer notre voyage. Ça va coûter une_ blind… _mais apparemment tu avais déjà négocié tout ça avec ton père._

 _Et avec tout ça, ce soir on dort dans un hôtel. J'avoue qu'après cette journée assez merdique le confort d'un vrai lit, d'une vraie douche c'est plutôt appréciable. Et puis ça fait depuis New York qu'on n'a pas dormi dans un hôtel. Ici, on a même trouvé un petit terrain de basket pour se défouler._

 _Bref… J'espère que pour achever de rattraper cette journée… Tu vas enfin me faire l'amour ! Ouais OK… J'étais peut-être aussi très vénère parce que t'as pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout hier. J'étais prêt moi ! Mais il paraît d'après ton "frère", qui soit dit en passant, est bi et sait que tu es bien équipé, qu'il est préférable d'habituer d'abord mon cul avant d'y mettre ta grosse queue ! Je sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus qu'Himuro soit au courant, qu'il puisse avoir des vues sur toi, ou que j'ai peur que ce ne soit que des excuses et que tu ne veuilles jamais me prendre. Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire et faire pour essayer de me rassurer, le fait que tu n'ai pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout hier… ça m'emmerde._


	63. Jour 62

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 17/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre ! et Sorry pour la frustration d'hier ^^ Mais faut ménager le petit cul de Daiki ;)

Et non... Je n'ai rien oublié ! ;)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 62**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 62, Dead Wood (South Dakota), 05/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Il a neigé toute la nuit. On s'est réveillé sous un tapis de neige. C'est assez magique. Heureusement, qu'on a les duvets de grand froid et qu'on dort bien collé serré. Franchement, c'est impressionnant, je pensais qu'on aurait plus froid que ça dans ces régions. Ok. C'est dur de sortir le matin quand on est bien au chaud et faut se motiver à faire à manger. Mais ça a du charme. On va sûrement se refaire quelques nuits d'hôtel, surtout les jours trop froids._

 _Mais se lever sous la neige ce matin c'était assez fun. Et la discussion de la veille nous avait bien apaisés. La neige a ce pouvoir de changer vraiment l'atmosphère d'un lieu. Les sons sont étouffés, l'ambiance est feutrée, l'air est glacé. Nous nous sommes habillés chaudement pour sortir et nous avons décidé d'aller manger un truc chaud dans un_ dinner _avant d'aller marcher dans la montagne enneigée. Ça avait un petit quelque chose en plus de marcher dans la neige, plus on montait et plus c'était difficile car la neige était plus épaisse. On s'est retrouvé les fesses dans la neige plus d'une fois… ça glissait énormément ! Pas de blessures à déplorer. On a fait des photos magnifiques avec tout ce blanc partout. Par contre, la neige c'est mort pour le basket._

 _Il a commencé à neiger hier soir quand nous étions à manger dans un petit_ fast food _, au moins nous étions au chaud. Nous sommes rentrés sous la neige. Il faisait très froid. Nous avons commencé à discuter dans le restaurant, mais comme il était vide… C'était un peu gênant on avait l'impression que les rares clients et le personnel pouvaient entendre toute notre conversation. Donc on a mangé rapidement et on est vite aller se planquer sous la tente. On a mis un peu de temps à réussir à lancer la conversation… Difficile de savoir par quoi commencer. Daiki était toujours de méchante humeur. J'ai opté par commencer par un baiser. Il s'est laissé faire… Puis il n'a pas résisté à me répondre rapidement. C'était rassurant et mignon, il semblait presque avoir attendu ça depuis trop longtemps pour se rebeller. J'ai pris le temps donc de le rassurer de mes baisers avant de lui parler. J'ai débuté simplement en lui disant que je l'aime. Parce que je crois, que je lui dis peut-être pas assez. Et que oui j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour. Vraiment. C'est pas juste pour lui faire plaisir. Je veux juste vraiment pas lui faire mal. Sa réponse a été qu'il s'en fichait d'avoir mal… Il voulait le faire c'est tout. On a discuté longtemps. Il m'a avoué qu'il était jaloux de ma relation avec Tatsuya. J'espère sincèrement que j'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. J'espère qu'il comprend vraiment à quel point je l'aime. Daiki et moi, ça a tellement rien à voir avec ma relation avec Tatsuya ou Kuroko. J'veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, j'aime pas le sentir incertain, je veux pas qu'il doute de moi. J'espère l'avoir rassuré. Je l'aime tellement. On a discuté jusque tard. Entre la neige à l'extérieur et le froid, on est resté sage._

 _Ce soir, comme le temps ne s'est pas réchauffé du tout au contraire et que la neige a repris. J'ai proposé à Daiki qu'on aille à l'hôtel. Il a commencé à protester, mais je l'ai interrompu rapidement, s'il veut que je lui fasse l'amour je veux pas le faire dans le froid, je veux qu'il soit confort. Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel y'a dix minutes et Daiki profite de la douche. En fait… Je crois que je vais le rejoindre._


	64. Jour 63

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 18/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci pour votre soutien ! :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 63**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 63, Big Horn (Wyoming), 06/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Le sexe avec Daiki. Depuis le début c'est bon. J'avais peur de pas avoir de désir parce que c'est un mec. Quelle idée ?! J'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. J'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à aimer quelqu'un._

 _Hier soir, j'ai rejoint Daiki sous la douche. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour évidemment. Mais j'avais surtout envie de le serrer contre moi. Alors je me suis glissé nu sous la douche avec lui. J'aime le contact avec son corps. J'aime être nu contre lui. J'aime qu'il me touche. Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout._

 _On s'est fait du bien sous cette douche et j'en ai profité pour préparer Daiki pour la suite. Vu comme il prenait du plaisir c'était très encourageant. J'aime le voir comme ça. Je l'ai sucé, je l'ai doigté, je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai masturbé et puis… Nous avons fini par rejoindre le lit._

 _J'ai prit le temps de bien le préparer avec du lubrifiant, sans cesser de caresser le reste de son corps et de l'embrasser. C'était dur… Très dur de pas plonger en lui tout de suite. Ses gémissements étaient tellement excitants. Et puis… Il m'a supplié de lui la mettre. Je pouvais pas lui dire non. J'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps. J'ai mit la capote et du lubrifiant._

 _J'ai dû faire preuve de tout le_ self control _dont je disposais pour y aller doucement, tellement l'excitation lié à la sensation d'entrer en lui était immense. Son anus si serré et son corps si chaud._

 _J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. J'ai suivi les conseils de Tatsuya. Je l'ai masturbé, je l'ai embrassé pour qu'il se détende et oublie la douleur. Il m'a promis qu'il n'avait pas mal. Mais il semblait quand même bien crispé. Il a fini par me demander de bouger et je me suis exécuté. Doucement d'abord, puis j'ai augmenté le rythme._

 _C'était tellement bon. Il semblait prendre encore plus de plaisir que d'habitude. Et moi-même je crois que j'ai jamais prit autant de plaisir à coucher avec quelqu'un. Je l'aime. Je l'aime si fort que c'en est vertigineux. Je l'ai aimé hier soir et j'ai prit mon pied comme jamais._

 _On s'est levé tard ce matin. Daiki était câlin. Un gros chat. C'était bon. Je suis content. Ça semble avoir apaisé ses craintes. Et moi les miennes._

 _On a prit la route sous la neige. Ce soir on dort encore dans un hôtel. On a pu faire un basket mais court. Ce soir… J'ai envie de lui encore._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 63, Big Horn (Wyoming), 06/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tu m'as enfin fait l'amour Tai. Rien que de l'écrire j'en rougis. J'ai eu mal ouais… Mais pas tant que ça… Parce que t'as fait carrément bien les choses ! Limite j'douterai que ce soit ta première fois. Et j'ai surtout sacrément pris mon pied ! Même si j'avais pas de doute que ce serait bon vu ce que tu m'avais déjà fait goûté mais là c'était juste inimaginable. J'espère que tu seras prêt à échanger les rôles parce que faut vraiment qu'tu ressentes ça !_

 _Bon par quoi je commence ? Peut-être par la journée d'hier vu que… Tu m'as pas laissé le temps de faire mon rapport avant de venir me faire l'amour. Ahhh ! J'kiffe le dire ! On l'a fait !_

 _Donc après le resto avant hier, on a pas mal discuté. T'as bien senti que j'étais déçu que tu aies pas voulu me prendre. Je t'ai dit aussi que… J'étais un peu jaloux en quelque sorte d'Himuro. En quelque sorte, un peu… Non mais j'vais t'mentir, ouais j'suis carrément jaloux. J'ai peur t'vois ? Et s'il te faisait une déclaration lui… Tu pourrais pas réaliser que tu l'aimes ? Tu m'as soutenu que non. Parce que, toi et moi depuis le début c'est différent. Tu m'as expliqué plein de trucs. Plein de trucs que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Comme le basket qui si intense entre nous. Comme le fait que je suis celui qui t'a le plus manqué depuis que tu es revenu ici. Ou encore… Que je suis le seul avec lequel tu te sentais de faire un voyage comme celui-là. Plus que ça, tu en avais envie. En fait, tu ressentais la même chose que moi. C'était nécessaire. On avait besoin de ça, se retrouver juste tous les deux sans influences extérieures, sans jugements. Juste nous et profiter. Et puis, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. T'avais les joues un peu rouge en le disant, mais ton regard ne cillait pas. Plusieurs fois, tu m'as embrassé avec tendresse en murmurant ces quelques mots. Ça fait du bien à entendre. Je te serrais contre moi. Oui… J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre tout ça, je m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point._

 _Même si bien-sûr mes angoisses ne sont pas totalement apaisées. On se refait pas… Faudra que tu me dises encore et encore que tu m'aimes et pourquoi. Plus sérieusement, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien d'entendre tout ça._

 _On a rien fait d'autre que s'embrasser finalement et se caresser sagement. Il faisait froid dehors la neige tombait. Pourtant on était vraiment bien serré l'un contre l'autre dans notre sac de couchage double. On s'est endormi. Et quand on s'est réveillé le lendemain le paysage était tout blanc. On a bougé tôt et on est allé se réfugier dans un resto pour prendre un petit déjeuner chaud et au chaud. Puis on est parti faire une rando dans la montagne enneigée. C'était juste magnifique. Parfois il neigeait, c'était pas toujours facile de marcher, on s'est vautré plus d'une fois. Oui la neige ça glisse un peu. Et malheureusement, on a dû renoncer au basket. Mais tu m'as fait la surprise de me proposer d'aller à l'hôtel pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour. Alors on a rangé rapidement la tente et nos affaires et nous sommes allés nous mettre au chaud._

 _J'avoue j'étais un peu fébrile. Pour le coup, maintenant que c'était "prévu" j'stressais un peu. C'est toujours un peu gênant et maladroit quand on programme un événement comme celui-là pour une première fois… Enfin je trouve. Bref, histoire de se mettre à l'aise j'suis allé prendre une douche. J'avoue la journée m'avait bien crevé et je profitais de la douche pour me détendre un peu et… surtout chercher à déstresser pour agir "naturellement".  
Et dire que j'réfléchissais à tout ça. J'm'imaginais déjà dans une situation très gênante à me déshabiller et me mettre sur le lit de manière pas naturelle du tout. Et toi… Toi tu as juste suivi ton instinct, ton envie. Pendant que j'me cassais la tête sur des débilités, tu es tout simplement venu me rejoindre._

 _Tu t'es glissé contre moi. Tu bandais déjà. Et tu m'as enlacé en embrassant ma nuque. Et j'ai tout de suite arrêté de réfléchir. Je pensais qu'à ton corps, tes lèvres sur mon cou et ton sexe contre mes fesses. Sensuellement, tu m'as caressé. C'était tendre et érotique. Tes mains sont magiques sur moi. Je frémit de partout. Mon sexe se dresse pour toi et mes tétons aussi. J'te jure Taiga. Mon corps est totalement sous ton emprise._

 _Sous cette douche on s'est fait du bien. Taiga j'suis vraiment accro. T'as commencé à me préparer. A un moment j'ai cru que tu me prendrais là… Mais non. Tu m'as sucé tout en me doigtant et tu m'as fait jouir une première fois, avant de proposer de rejoindre le lit. T'avais tout préparé. La bouteille de lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatif était là à côté du lit. Te savoir aussi impatient, m'excite énormément tu sais ? J'aime vraiment que tu aies envie de moi comme ça._

 _On s'est allongé dans le lit en s'embrassant et se caressant. Tu as recommencé à me préparer de tes doigts avec du lubrifiant. Tu m'as fait juré de te dire si j'avais mal, de pas me forcer. Tu sais, j'adore comme tu prends soin de moi. Mais des fois faut accepter un peu de douleur. T'as pris ton temps, je m'agitais. J'en pouvais plus. J'en voulais tellement plus. Alors je t'ai supplié. Tu m'as embrassé et je t'ai regardé enfiler le bout de latex et mettre du lub'. Ouais… Elle est vraiment grosse. Mais j'ai pas changé d'avis. J'voulais tellement faire ça avec toi. Dès que tu as été prêt, j't'ai attiré contre moi pour que tu m'embrasses encore et tu t'es glissé entre mes cuisses. Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour commencer à me pénétrer.  
J'avoue que je l'ai senti passer. J'ai posé mon front contre le tien en te tenant par la nuque durement. Et j't'ai dit de pas t'arrêter, que ça allait. Ça avait l'air très bon pour toi en tout cas. J'étais soulagé quand tu m'as dit que tu étais entièrement dedans. Tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as caressé partout. Tu m'as masturbé. Et doucement, je me suis détendu alors t'as commencé a bougé. C'était bizarre au début mais rapidement je me suis habitué, je prenais du plaisir comme avec toi des doigts ou ta langue. Mais c'était encore différent. C'était tellement plus fusionnel. Et je voyais tellement de plaisir sur ton visage, tu étais si beau. Et puis, tu as touché ce point magique. Et là, je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé, si ça a duré longtemps ou pas. Mais c'était trop bon. Tellement. Je ne voulais pas desserrer mon étreinte sur toi. Et là encore, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tai… A un moment, c'était tellement bon et quand tu m'dis qu'tu m'aimes ça m'fait tellement de choses au fond des tripes… J'ai cru qu'j'allais chialer de bonheur. Tu allais et venais en moi et rapidement, j'suis arrivé à mon point de rupture. La chaleur avait irradié mon corps, des frissons, comme des fourmillements électriques parcouraient mes reins. J'ai joui. J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y repenser. J'ai pas honte de le dire. C'est le meilleur orgasme que j'ai eu. _

_Voilà… Tu m'as fait l'amour et j'ai aimé ça. Et je veux qu'on le refasse ce soir et tous les soirs avant que je sois obligé de me séparer de toi, pour un temps qui sera irrémédiablement trop long. Tu vas tellement me manquer._

 _On a quitté l'hôtel assez tard. Tu n'as pas cessé de t'inquiéter de savoir si j'allais bien. Mais oui je vais bien ! Plus que bien même ! J'suis heureux. Je t'aime Tai._


	65. Jour 64

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 19/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Ahah ! Votre joie sur le précédent chapitre fait plaisir à lire ^^ Je sais… ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Mais c'en est que plus savoureux non ?!

Stella j'espère avoir satisfait un peu de ton envie de lemon. Le défi qui arrive demain soir (si je le termine à temps… sinon dans quelques jours XD) devrait aussi satisfaire tes désirs de X lol

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 64**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 64, Big Horn (Wyoming), 07/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Hier soir, on a refait l'amour. C'était bon. Daiki voulait absolument réessayer. Il était impatient, encore plus qu'avant. Je pensais pas qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir comme ça. Et moi… J'adore. Vraiment. Je kiffe pouvoir lui donner autant de plaisir. Pouvoir l'aimer. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourrait pas être plus proche maintenant qu'on a franchi ce pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus aucune barrière entre nous. En tout cas, pas tant qu'on est ici ensemble._

 _Daiki est encore plus câlin. Il cherche mon contact en permanence. M'enlace sans prévenir dès qu'il le peut et me dit encore et encore qu'il m'aime. Et… Je kiffe !_

 _On s'est levé tranquillement ce matin. Pas trop tôt. Il fait très froid et on a attendu qu'il fasse un peu moins froid pour sortir bien couvert. Nous sommes allés dans la forêt. Le temps était très moyen. On a largement écourté la sortie pour venir se réfugier à l'hôtel et passé le reste de la journée à faire l'amour et se câliner._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 64, Big Horn (Wyoming), 07/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Il a fait un temps pourri aujourd'hui. Il caillait surtout. On a quand même tenté d'aller explorer la forêt mais… On est rentré bien vite. Et le basket c'était niet. Faudrait se trouver un truc en intérieur là._

 _Enfin c'est pas grave. On a bien d'autres à faire de très intéressantes quand on est enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel. On a fait l'amour, encore… Et encore… On s'est cajolé. On s'est fait du bien et on s'est bien reposé._

 _On prévoit de partir tôt demain. On espère que le temps sera meilleur et on devrait arriver dans le Montana._

 _Je suis accro Tai. Accro à ton basket, à ton amour, à ton corps, à ta bite. Non j'suis pas un poète tu me connais. J'suis grave accro. Tu me fais tellement d'bien ! Je me sens tellement bien. Heureux oui. Mais pas juste heureux. Comme si tu es tout ce qui me manquait pour être apaisé. J'ai peur un peu tu sais. Quand tu seras plus près de moi je sais que toutes mes insécurités pour revenir au galop. J'me connais… j'suis faible sans toi. Mais là aujourd'hui, j'profite. C'est tellement reposant de se sentir aussi bien._


	66. Jour 65

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 20/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! J'adore savoir vos réactions, vos hypothèses et vos envies ! Vous êtes géniaux. Merci pour votre soutien et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs !

Je ne sais toujours pas avec certitude comment tout ça va se finir… Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir ! :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 65**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 65, Red Lodge (Montana), 08/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On est parti en milieu de matinée ce matin. On s'est installé au camping à Red Lodge mais on est resté dans le coin pour faire un basket. Dai n'est pas au top de sa forme. Il a eu Momoi au téléphone ce matin. Elle veille sur ses parents en son absence et elle s'inquiétait qu'il ne veuille plus rentrer. Son père a lâché le morceau pour nous alors… Il a dû s'expliquer un peu avec elle._

 _Apparemment, elle a été choquée, elle a eu du mal à le croire, ce qui est pas vraiment étonnant. Mais elle est contente pour lui, pour nous. Elle lui a dit que sa mère était très fatiguée. La maladie de son père va en s'aggravant et il est de moins en moins autonome. C'est dur pour sa mère qui n'est pas toute jeune non plus. Evidemment, c'est trop intime pour qu'ils acceptent l'aide de Momoi… Apparemment, Midorima aide aussi. Ce mec est un vrai Tsundere. Un grand coeur derrière une façade de glace._

 _Daiki est inquiet pour ses parents. Il se sent coupable de_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 65, Red Lodge (Montana), 08/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Comme prévu on s'est réveillé tôt ce matin. Mais un message de Satsu m'attendait, alors j'ai pris le temps de l'appeler. Je ne l'avais eue que par message depuis le début du voyage. Elle vit encore chez ses parents, alors elle m'as promis de veiller sur les miens en mon absence et elle me donne des nouvelles en off… Elle va les voir tous les jours. Jusque là elle était rassurante mais… Ce matin elle me disait juste qu'il fallait que je la rappelle. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu inquiété, tu l'as vu direct et tu m'as dit d'appeler qu'on n'était pas pressé. Donc je l'ai fait. Tu m'as pas laissé le temps de te retenir, t'es allé courir pour me "laisser tranquille". J'espère que tu sais que j'ai rien à te cacher et que t'as pas besoin de me laisser avoir mes appels en "privé". D'ailleurs, pour être vraiment honnête, j'aurai bien aimé que tu restes. D'une ça m'aurait évité de devoir tout te raconter la conversation dans la voiture… Et peut-être que ça nous aurait amené à commencer à évoquer ce sujet qu'on évite. Je te reproche rien hein ?! Moi aussi… Je sais que ça va faire mal alors j'évite d'en parler… Là en quelque sorte ça nous aurait forcé un peu la main. Enfin. On aura d'autres occasions._

 _Donc, comme en fait c'était le soir à Tokyo je l'ai dérangée en plein repas, mais elle m'a dit que c'était pas grave. Elle était contente de m'avoir au téléphone. Elle avait l'air bien, donc ça m'a déjà pas mal rassuré. Elle a attendu d'être tranquille dans sa chambre pour attaquer._

" _Dai-chan… Tu vas pas rentrer ?"_

 _Ça m'a vraiment surpris. D'où j'ai dit que je revenais pas ? Oui ok… Bien-sûr l'envie de rester avec toi est forte mais… J'peux pas faire ça… Et tu le sais comme moi. Enfin j'crois. Donc je déments direct en lui demandant où elle a pêché son info. De mes parents ?! Mais WTF ?! Ils lui ont parlée de toi ! Enfin, plus précisément ils ont dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et que j'étais heureux, mais qu'il me laissait le soin de lui donner plus de détails. Oui genre le gros scoop que c'est toi. La galère ! Elle m'a incendié de rien lui avoir dit. J'lui ai dit que mes parents auraient dû garder leurs langues… J'voulais lui annoncer quand je la verrais. Donc oui j'avais bien l'intention de rentrer. Mais bon… Vu où on en était pas le choix. J'ai dû lui dire que c'était toi. Elle a été très très surprise t'imagines bien. J'lui ai demandé bien-sûr de garder ça pour elle. J'veux le dire moi-même à Tetsu et aux autres. Enfin, tu voudrais p'tet qu'on l'dise ensemble. Ouais faudra qu'on en cause de ça aussi._

 _Bref, elle a bloqué un moment. Parce que t'es un mec, qu'elle savait pas que j'étais gay ou bi. J'ai galéré un peu à lui expliquer que non j'suis pas attiré par les mecs en général. J'veux dire c'est juste toi quoi ! Et oui c'est chelou… J'peux pas l'expliquer mais je t'aime et merde on va pas en faire une montagne. J'crois que les autres vont pas m'rater non plus quand faudra leur annoncer. Enfin on verra ça le moment venu. Mais elle m'a pas lâcher… Donc oui j'ai dû lui dire qu'on l'avait fait et que en plus c'est moi qui m'suis fait dépuceler le cul. Non mais en même temps elle insistait genre "mais vraiment vraiment vous êtes ensemble ?" et "T'es sûr Dai-chan c'est pas juste une très forte amitié ? J'veux dire vous avez fais des trucs ?", j'ai même eu le droit à "Non mais la branlette entre potes ça compte pas hein Dai-chan ?!"... Là j'ai craqué et j'lui ai dit que tu m'avais baiser. Hm… Oui bon j'sais pas si c'était aussi vulgaire, pire ou moins. Mais bref quoi… Au moins, elle a arrêté d'insister._

 _Après, elle m'a dit que j'avais l'air heureux et que ça faisait plaisir à entendre. Même si elle était trop choquée pour réaliser vraiment. Et donc elle m'a demandé si vraiment j'envisageais pas de rester. Parce que oui j'avais l'air d'aller bien. Je lui ai pas menti évidemment ça m'a effleuré l'esprit. Plus qu'effleuré même. Mais non, je suis obligé de rentrer. Et si je doutais la suite de la conversation a achevé de me convaincre. Ma mère est fatiguée. Elle se garde bien de me le dire. Mais mon père a encore beaucoup perdu en autonomie depuis la dernière fois et c'est difficile pour elle de l'aider à se laver, se mettre debout, tous les soins intimes sont de plus en plus compliqués. Il n'arrive pratiquement plus à marcher seul. Et évidemment, ils refusent l'aide de Satsu pour ça. Midorima s'est proposé. Mais il ne peut pas venir tous les jours. Enfin, il vient trois jours par semaine pour aider à la toilette complète. C'est un mec, balèze et il fait des études de médecine alors ça passe mieux. Faudra que j'le remercie aussi. J'sais pas comment j'vais pouvoir remercier un mec comme lui. Mais j'trouverai bien. C'est sûr, j'ai vraiment des supers potes quand même._

 _Maintenant, je me sens coupable d'être parti. Coupable de vouloir que ces vingt-six derniers jours durent encore une éternité. Coupable surtout de pas vouloir rentrer. (Super… J'ai envie de chialer.) J'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Et c'est pas juste parce que je veux pas me séparer de toi (Argh… A chaque fois dit comme ça j'ai l'impression que ça veut dire qu'on va rompre… J'veux pas ça Tai… J'veux que ce soit clair. Ce sera pas facile à distance, mais je veux pas rompre avec toi à la fin de ce voyage). J'ai pas envie d'y retourner aussi parce que j'aime mon père, j'aime mes parents. Mais la maladie c'est dur. Vraiment dur. Et voir mon père comme ça. Ça fait mal. Bien-sûr… J'peux pas les abandonner plus que ce que j'viens de faire… Mais c'est pas une période simple. Et tu seras pas là, quand j'aurai envie de me réfugier chez toi. T'imagines pas pendant ces deux ans le nombre de fois où j'avais envie de décompresser en venant te squatter comme avant. J'reproche rien à personne. J'veux surtout pas que tu abandonnes tes rêves pour moi, notre rêve au fond. Mais putain c'est tellement dur quoi. Et merde. Je chiale._


	67. Jour 66

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 21/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! J'adore lire vos pronostics pour la suite XD Merci d'être au rendez-vous tous les jours ! Vous êtes dingues ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 66**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 66, Red Lodge (Montana), 09/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Je me suis arrêté brutalement hier soir. J'ai senti la détresse de Daiki. Il pleurait… J'avais bien compris qu'il était préoccupé mais ça m'a sacrément surpris. Alors j'ai lâché mon carnet pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'est laissé faire et s'est serré contre moi. J'ai attendu qu'il se calme. J'avais mal au coeur de le voir comme ça…_

 _Alors il m'a dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Toute sa culpabilité. Sa peur. Son amour pour moi. Et l'angoisse de notre séparation. C'était confus. Mais… Pas besoin de lui faire répéter j'ai bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Évidemment, lui aussi il craint la fin du voyage._

 _On s'est glissé dans notre duvet et on a parlé une partie de la nuit. La décision qu'on a prise… Ne nous satisfait pas. Mais on est d'accord qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix. Daiki craignait que je veuille qu'on mette fin à nos relations… Jusqu'à une hypothétique réunion. Non. Je sais pas si on arrivera à faire vivre notre relation à distance. Je lui ai dit. Ça me fait peur, parce que je sais déjà que je vais avoir mal et parce que nous n'avons pas été capable quand nous étions juste amis. Mais j'veux qu'on essaye. Je peux juste pas lui dire que je veux rompre. C'est… Impossible. Ça va être dur. Mais je ne peux pas repartir au Japon maintenant. Et Daiki ne peut pas rester en laissant ses parents. Ça fait peur parce que on ne sait même pas combien de temps ça va durer qu'il soit là-bas et moi ici. C'est angoissant parce que je n'ai jamais vécu une relation de plus de six mois. Mais ça n'a jamais été aussi fort. Daiki j'ai l'impression que je pourrais jamais me lasser de lui. Quelque part… Si on passe notre vie ensemble… Qu'est ce que c'est un, deux ou trois ans séparés ? Mais non, j'y arrive pas. Ça reste beaucoup trop long. On a essayé de réfléchir à comment on pourrait essayer de se voir… Mais on n'a pas tenu compte du prix des billets d'avion. Si on arrive à faire le voyage une fois dans l'année ce sera déjà énorme. Ça fait terriblement mal d'y penser. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de me broyer le coeur._

 _On a parlé longtemps. On n'a pas vraiment de solution. On a partagé notre douleur et notre angoisse de cette future séparation. Et on a décidé de vraiment profiter à fond du temps qu'on avait là. On a fait l'amour. Et on a fini par s'endormir._

 _Ce matin on s'est réveillé un peu fatigué. Néanmoins,on s'est dépêché de se bouger. On ne veut pas perdre de temps. Il faisait beau donc il fallait en profiter. On est allé à_ Red Lodge Mountain _pour skier. Ça nous a fait du bien. Même si on garde en tête toute notre conversation de cette nuit. On y a pas pensé de la journée et on a enchaîné les descentes. La vitesse. Le risque. Ouais on a kiffé. Je savais pas que Dai skiait on a vraiment bien profité ! C'était génial ! Mais ça coûte trop cher pour qu'on puisse se permettre une nouvelle journée. En tout cas on est rincé ce soir. Pas de basket… Mais c'est pas grave… On est crevé toute façon._

 _Ok ou pas… Je crois que Dai a des idées derrière la tête pour cette nuit !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 66, Red Lodge (Montana), 09/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On a passé une super journée à skier ! On n'a pas arrêté. Une petite pause rapide de trente minutes pour avaler un casse-dalle… Mais on a enchaîné les descentes de neuf heures jusqu'à dix-huit. C'était ÉNORME ! J'avais pas eu l'occasion d'aller skier depuis super longtemps… Mais j'étais pas trop rouillé. En plus, on a à peu près le même niveau toi et moi. On était comme des gosses ! D'ailleurs, on a fait une bataille de boules de neiges en bas des pistes avec des gamins. Ça nous a bien bien fatigué… Mais c'était vraiment TOP. On n'a pas tâté la balle orange, mais ça va le ski ça l'fait !_

 _Vraiment cette journée était rafraîchissante. Au moins, on n'a pas trop pensé. Hier soir, quand j'ai craqué t'es venu me réconforter… C'était exactement ce que je regrette que tu pourras pas faire quand j'serais reparti. J'ai tellement besoin de ton contact. Toi et moi ça a toujours été physique, intense. J'sais pas comment on va s'en sortir. Mais on va essayer hein ? On a finalement abordé le sujet hier soir. Toi aussi ça t'fait peur. Y'a pas d'mystère… On est aussi flippé l'un que l'autre sur notre capacité à gérer une relation comme celle-là… Mais on est d'accord on n'a pas le choix. Tu peux pas venir avec moi, j'peux pas rester. Mais on se sépare pas._

 _Tu vas m'manquer bordel. Tai j'goûte à tellement de bonheur là… Comment j'vais faire après ?_

 _Après avoir parlé longtemps, tu m'as fait l'amour. Tu fais preuve de tellement de tendresse… J'veux qu'tu m'en donnes encore… J'veux en emmagasiner un max avant de repartir. J'sais qu'c'est pas possible… Mais j'veux quand même faire comme si._

 _Hey Tai… Cette nuit t'as promis qu'tu m'aimerais toujours. T'as intérêt de tenir ta promesse._


	68. Jour 67

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 22/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci ! Merci ! Je sais plus comment vous remercier pour tous vos petits mots et votre soutien tous les jours ! Mais… Encore une fois merci ! :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 67**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 67, Helena (Montana), 10/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Nous sommes partis en milieu de matinée ce matin. On a fait mangé sur la route et nous sommes arrivés ici à Helena vers quinze heures, sous la neige. On a monté notre tente et posé nos affaires rapidement et nous sommes allés nous balader en ville. Ils ont quelques bâtiments à voir dans le coin, comme le capitole et une cathédrale. Encore une fois à cause de la neige on n'a pas pu faire de basket. Je dois avouer que ça commence à sérieusement me manquer._

 _On va se trouver un bar pour aller boire un verre, ou peut-être se faire un ciné j'sais pas... On n'est pas fatigué, autant profiter._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 67, Helena (Montana), 10/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On a roulé une partie de la journée. Même dans la voiture où on est que tous les deux… J'ai besoin de te toucher. C'est dingue. J'ai ma main sur ta cuisse, sur ta nuque… où je peux tant que je te touche ! J'te jure Tai ! J'ai jamais été aussi tactile avec personne… Des fois ça m'étonne moi-même._

 _On a visité un peu la ville, on a vu la Chatédrale Sainte Hélène et le_ Montana State Capitole _. Et… Comme il a neigé pratiquement toute la journée… C'est tout. On espère pouvoir faire le mon Helena demain… Et un basket. T'es particulièrement en manque j'ai noté. J'trouve ça mignon. Mais c'est vrai moi aussi j'ai envie d'un_ one-and-one _contre toi. Mais t'inquiète… On en fera un différent ce soir !_

 _Enfin comme on n'est pas super motivé pour aller se coucher maintenant on va sortir un peu ce soir. T'es en train de te faire tout beau… Et j'essaie de pas mater parce que là j'ai d'autres idées en tête qui impliquent ton corps nu !_


	69. Jour 68

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Encore une fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière un énorme merci pour votre soutien, vos follows, vos fav et vos reviews !

Et je ne ferais pas plus de commentaires pour pas vous spoiler, sinon que comme vous je suis triste de savoir qu'il ne leurs reste que si peu de jours à passer ensemble.

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 68**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 68, Helena (Montana), 11/12/2017, Taiga._**

 _Je me suis réveillé avec une superbe gueule de bois, dans un lit en vrac à peine couvert d'un drap la tête posée sur le ventre de Daiki. Ça tambourinait fort dans ma tête._

 _On est allé au ciné voir un film d'action un peu naze… Non en fait très naze à tel point qu'on a passé plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'à mater. Je dois avouer je suis content que la salle était blindée sinon j'suis sûr que Dai aurait voulu me branler dans la salle. Franchement, il en est capable… Et je suis sûr que j'aurai pas réussi à lui refuser._

 _On est sorti de la salle à la fin du générique et on a déambulé dans la ville jusqu'à trouver un bar. On s'est installé dans un premier bar assez classique rien de particulier. On a bu quelques bières en discutant de choses et d'autres… Enfin surtout pas de choses déplaisantes. On a décidé de retourner à notre tente il devait être une heure du matin. Mais en prenant des petites ruelles… On est tombé sur un autre bar qui a beaucoup intrigué Daiki. C'était un bar gay. Il a absolument voulu y aller. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait y faire mais on avait déjà un peu bu et on avait finalement pas tellement envie de rentrer… L'ambiance avait l'air sympa à l'intérieur. On est rentré. Le bar était bondé surtout des hommes, des couples._

 _On a essayé de trouver une place. Un mec nous a abordés, un peu dragueur en nous proposant de nous asseoir avec lui. Daiki a aussitôt affiché que j'étais chasse gardée. C'était mignon. J'me suis moqué demandant s'il était jaloux. Mais au fond j'ai apprécié. Ouais… Je suis à lui et il avait posé ses mains sur moi. Nous avons pris des places à une table, on a discuté avec un autre couple Jay et Ayden. On avait tous un peu trop bu et Dai galérait à parler anglais. On a beaucoup ri. Daiki était totalement dans son élément, n'hésitant pas à me toucher et m'embrasser comme ça n'importe quand devant tout le monde… En y repensant… C'était trop gênant. Mais j'avais trop bu pour me formaliser. Et les autres faisaient pareil. Le bar a fermé ses portes vers trois heures du matin. Jay et Ayden avec lesquels on a passé la soirée, nous ont proposés de finir la nuit chez eux. On a accepté._

 _Leur appartement était cosy et ils nous ont offerts des bières et… Là c'est devenu un peu chelou. Jay le grand blond s'est approché de Dai, alors que je retirais mes chaussures, et a commencé à se coller à lui et genre à vouloir l'embrasser. J'ai halluciné ! Daiki a réagi direct pour le repousser. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire. Je me suis levé pour me tenir près de Dai. On a un peu déssoulé. Mais Ayden est venu calmer le jeu. Apparemment, ils sont un peu échangistes sur les bords… Mais si on était pas chaud c'était pas grave. Nan mais carrément qu'on était pas chaud ! Pas moyen que j'touche un autre mec et qu'un autre mec touche Daiki ! Finalement, chacun restant dans son couple on a bu encore quelques bières. Ayden et Jay étaient super chauds. A défaut, d'échanger ils ont commencé à se caresser devant nous. On était tous les deux gênés et on s'est excusé pour aller se coucher. En arrivant dans la chambre on s'est regardé et on a rigolé. Et puis Daiki m'a adressé un regard brillant de ceux qui me disent dévore moi et il m'a dit._

 _"Ils sont super chauds. Je t'avoue que j'ai bien envie moi aussi. Et j'suis sûr que ça les dérangera pas de nous entendre au contraire."_

 _Il m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre il s'est collé à moi, son corps était si chaud. Je sentais déjà son érection contre ma jambe. Il a soufflé dans mon cou._

 _"Et moi ça m'déplairait pas qu'ils nous entendent."_

 _Il a embrassé mon cou. Il sait que je peux pas résister à ça._

 _"Prends-moi Tai…"_

 _Je sais même pas si j'ai donné mon accord oral. En tout cas, il a glissé ses mains sous mon vêtement pour le retirer et j'ai fait pareil. Moi aussi j'en avais envi. Daiki m'avait chauffé toute la soirée. Et comme nos hôtes sont prévoyant le tiroir de la table de chevet de leur chambre d'amis était garni de tout ce dont on avait besoin et même plus. Il y avait quelques accessoires que j'ai préféré ignorer. On s'est rapidement retrouvé nu et Daiki est venu me sucer. Enfin c'était que la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait, mais c'est trop bon. Sauf que c'était très frustrant, je voulais le toucher aussi, le goûter. Alors je lui ai demandé de se tourner pour un soixante-neuf. Il s'est installé au dessus de moi et pendant qu'il s'occupait de mon sexe, je me suis occupé de son anus tout en le masturbant. On a kiffé. On s'est fait jouir comme ça une première fois. Daiki a même avalé, alcool aidant j'ai pas été assez rapide pour le prévenir. Etrangement ça l'a fait jouir._

 _On a directement enchaîné pour un deuxième round. Daiki s'est retourné pour m'embrasser. Il était affamé. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je sois de nouveau en érection. Il a semblé soulagé. Il m'a mis le préservatif et lubrifié avant de s'empaler sur mon sexe. C'était la première fois qu'il était dessus à me chevaucher. Il était beau et sexy comme ça à se donner du plaisir sur moi. J'ai kiffé le voir comme ça. Je l'ai laissé tout gérer et ça a été très très très bon. Je pouvais caresser son corps comme je voulais, faire glisser mes mains sur son torse muscler, caresser ses tétons durcis par le plaisir._

 _Après cette nuit, très surprenante, je me suis réveillé donc avec la gueule de bois et il était près de midi. Nos hôtes chuchotaient dans la pièce à côté c'est ce qui m'a réveillé probablement et une bonne odeur de bouffe envahissait l'appartement. J'avais grave la dalle. Le lit était confortable et j'avais pas envie de lâcher Daiki. Mais je me suis levé sans bruit, j'ai posé un baiser sur les lèvres de mon homme, j'ai enfilé rapidement un caleçon au hasard. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu le trouver dans le noir et je suis allé au salon. Jay et Ayden m'ont salué, en me demandant si la nuit avait été bonne. Evidemment, je savais de quoi ils parlaient. Visiblement, ils avaient entendu. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais faim. J'ai dit que je voulais surtout un truc pour la tête. Ayden m'a trouvé ce qu'il fallait rapidement. Ils m'ont proposé de profiter de la salle de bain, pendant qu'ils terminaient le repas. Jay mi-sérieux mi-blagueur m'a suggéré d'y aller avec Daiki. J'ai pas hésité longtemps, j'suis allé le réveiller et on est allé prendre une douche coquine avant de déjeuner avec nos hôtes. C'est Ayden qui a cuisiné et c'était super bon. Ils ont proposé de nous accompagner pour aller voir le canyon. On a accepté, on se voyait pas refuser surtout qu'ils ont proposé qu'on aille récupérer nos affaires au camping et qu'on dorme encore chez eux cette nuit. Et faut avouer que pour le confort d'un lit et la chaleur d'un appartement on s'est pas trop fait prier. En échange c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir, japonais évidemment._

 _Il a fait beau, froid. Mais beau. Le canyon sous la neige c'était super sympa. On a pu faire un basket ! C'était top ! Ayden et Jay nous ont regardé jouer, ils étaient impressionnés apparemment de nous voir aussi agressifs sur le terrain. Je me rends pas compte en tout cas, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à jouer contre Daiki ça faisait vraiment longtemps._

 _Je vais m'arrêter là. Il faut que j'aille faire à manger._

 ** _._**

 ** _Jour 68, Helena (Montana), 11/12/2017, Daiki._**

 _Ce soir on est encore chez Ayden et Jay. Je me suis installé au bar pour rédiger ma note du jour et surtout garder un oeil sur toi. Tu cuisines pour remercier les gars de nous avoir hébergés pour deux nuits._

 _On les a rencontrés hier soir dans un bar gay. Après le ciné, un film très moyen, et quelques verres descendus dans un bar "classique". On est tombé sur un bar gay en rentrant au campement. Et l'ambiance avait l'air sympa alors on s'est laissé tenter. Bon évidement, un beau gosse comme toi attire tous les célibataires. Donc j'ai directement affiché qu't'étais à moi ! Tu t'es moqué gentiment. Mais bon, t'as pas essayé de te débattre donc ça devait pas tant te déranger que ça._

 _Donc c'est là qu'on a rencontré Ayden et Jay. On a squatté leur table parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place ailleurs dans le bar et on a sympathisé. On a beaucoup trop bu. Mais c'était fun. On s'est bien marré. Je me suis moins marré quand Jay a essayé de m'embrasser une fois chez eux ! A la fermeture du bar, comme il était super tard ils nous ont proposés de venir dormir plutôt que de dormir dans la tente et boire encore quelques verres. On s'est pas trop fait prier j'avoue. Mais j'ai un peu flippé quand même… Apparemment, ils sont du genre échangistes. Mais quand on leur a fait comprendre que c'était pas notre truc ils ont pas insisté. On a bu encore plusieurs bières mais Jay et Ayden avaient des idées derrières la tête et à défaut d'échanger, ils s'embrassaient et se montraient très très tactiles devant nous. Quand Jay à glisser la main dans le pantalon d'Ayden on s'est dit que ce serait le bon moment d'aller se coucher. Et puis j'avoue… ça m'excitait. Moi aussi je voulais te toucher Tai._

 _Dans la chambre, j't'ai fait comprendre clairement ce que je voulais. T'as bien vu que j'avais déjà une gaule de malade. Et puis, j'avoue Ayden et Jay voulaient qu'on le fasse chez eux… Et moi ça m'excitait grave de le savoir. J'ai pas eu besoin d'insister pour que tu acceptes. Je t'ai déshabillé tu m'as retiré mes fringues et je t'ai poussé sur le lit pour te sucer. J'l'avais pas refait. J'avais eu bien tort. Tu m'as rapidement proposé un soixante-neuf. Je pouvais pas refuser évidemment ! Surtout que ben… J'avoue j'adore que tu m'lèches le cul et tu le sais. C'était terriblement excitant ! T'as jouis le premier, j'ai goûté ton sperme… et te sentir jouir dans ma bouche ça m'a entraîné à ta suite. J'en voulais encore. J'suis venu t'embrasser en frottant mes fesses contre sexe pour qu'il redevienne dur. Ça n'a pas tardé. Je t'ai mis le préservatif et le lubrifiant piqué dans la table de chevet d'Ayden et Jay… Et je t'ai chevauché._

 _Les sensations étaient différentes. C'est bon. C'était moi qui contrôlait la vitesse, l'angle de pénétration. Tu t'es fais un plaisir de me toucher partout et dieu sait que j'aime sentir tes mains partout sur mon corps. J'ai vraiment pris mon pied._

 _Le matin on s'est réveillé avec la gueule de bois. Enfin tu m'as réveillé pour m'emmener prendre une douche pas très innocente. La salle de bain d'Ayden et Jay est spacieuse avec une douche très adaptée à ce genre de petit jeu. J'adore ce genre de réveil. "Dai réveilles-toi, je vais te faire l'amour sous la douche."_

 _Ensuite on a mangé. Et puis on est allé visiter le Canyon avec Jay et Ayden. Il faisait beau… On a pu faire un basket ! C'était top ! ça m'avait manqué !_

 _Au fait Taiga, j'ai remarqué un truc… Je te l'ai pas dit encore. Tu t'es mis à m'appeler "Dai". J'aime bien._


	70. Jour 69

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 24/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos petits mots ! :) Moi j'les aime bien Jay et Ayden ! J'vous assure qu'ils sont très gentils ! :)

Stella : J'ai fait quelques corrections… Mais j'ai vu qu'un mot manquant. Il y avait peut-être eu un problème quand j'ai copié ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ^^

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 69**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 69, Fort Spokane (Washington), 12/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a roulé un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui. On veut passer par Seattle et on prévoit de voir un match des Kings de Sacramento le vingt-trois et d'y rester pour le réveillon de Noël avant de retourner à L.A. On n'a pas trop de temps à perdre donc. Alors on a roulé six heures aujourd'hui. On a laissé Ayden et Jay vers dix heures ce matin. Comme on avait la route à faire, on a été raisonnable, on n'est pas sorti et on a passé la soirée chez eux. On a fait une partie de jeux de société. Ils en ont pleins et adorent ça apparemment. Jay organise des jeux de rôles et quand il en parle on sent toute sa passion dans cette activité. Ils sont aussi_ gamers _et ont deux ordinateurs de compétition._

 _Ils sont vraiment sympas. Il semble vraiment amoureux. Ils sont en couple depuis six ans apparemment et vivent ensemble depuis quatre. Par contre, ils ont vraiment une sexualité très très particulière. Ils testent pas mal de choses et ils aiment particulièrement l'échangisme ou les parties à plusieurs. Ils ont attisé la curiosité de Daiki. Il ne comprenait pas, et moi non plus je dois dire, comment ils pouvaient avoir envie de faire ça avec d'autres personnes. On a pas mal parlé de sexe… Et finalement c'était plutôt intéressant. On s'est senti plutôt à l'aise pour pouvoir partager nos questions et inquiétudes. On leur a expliqué qu'on n'est pas_ gay _à la base et comment on en est arrivé là. Ayden a trouvé notre histoire trop romantique. J'sais pas si c'est romantique mais en tout cas, j'suis content d'être avec Dai. Ils trouvent qu'on est un couple surprenant, parce que tu es le plus bruyant de nous deux, le plus extraverti tu sembles être dominant et pourtant non. Evidemment, ils ont demandé si j'avais l'intention de te laisser me prendre aussi. Franchement, je sais pas… J'y ai pas trop repensé j'avoue. Daiki m'a sauvé de cette question à laquelle je savais pas répondre. Mais j'ai bien compris qu'il aimerait bien. Peut-être… Je sais pas… Pour l'instant, je me sens pas prêt. Mais si Dai me le demande et tente quelques trucs… C'est pas impossible j'imagine. Comme quand il a cédé à la demande d'Ayden et Jay._

 _Ils nous ont demandé qu'on fasse l'amour devant eux. Non… Pas possible. Mais Dai a cédé pour nous embrasser devant eux, mais du genre de baiser chaud qu'on échange pendant l'amour. Bon… j'sentais bien que ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien. J'étais pas super chaud à la base. Mais je lui fais confiance et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. C'est comme ça qu'on a conclu la soirée avec nos hôtes après ça… Ils sont partis dans leur chambre et nous dans la notre. Le lendemain on est parti en échangeant nos infos de contact. C'est cool… Parce qu'ils sont vraiment supers sympas. Et c'était cool de pouvoir parler de notre relation avec des personnes qui peuvent vraiment comprendre._

 _La route a été très longue. Franchement en arrivant j'en pouvais plus. On est arrivé à Fort Spokane à presque dix-huit heures. J'ai un peu laissé Dai monter la tente tout seul, j'avais pas la foi. J'voulais faire un basket mais la nuit tombait déjà et il faisait bien froid._

 **.**

 _ **Jour 69, Fort Spokane (Washington), 12/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Je comprends pas comment Jay et Ayden peuvent coucher avec d'autres gars ensemble ou séparément. Pourtant ils ont vraiment l'air de s'aimer… On en a parlé une partie de la soirée… D'eux de nous. Apparemment, à la base c'est Jay qui aime les plans à trois et "échanger". D'ailleurs au début il refusait de sortir avec Ayden parce que c'était le genre de choses qu'il ne pratiquait pas et il voulait pas qu'il en soit malheureux. Ayden a dû batailler ferme pour convaincre Jay qu'il était prêt à ça pour lui. Ils ont trouvé des accords. L'exigence d'Ayden étant qu'ils ne fassent ça qu'ensemble et de toujours finir la nuit que tous les deux dans leur lit. Et je trouve ça beau même si vraiment j'adhère pas… Je supporterai tellement pas qu'un autre gars te touche Tai, ou une meuf d'ailleurs. Mais ils ont trouvé un équilibre et c'est cool pour eux. Franchement, j'aime bien ces deux gars. J'espère que comme eux, avec le temps qui passe on sera toujours aussi complices._

 _On a parlé de nous aussi. Ils étaient curieux sachant qu'on n'est pas homo à la base. Ils ont posé des questions assez indiscrètes. Ça les amusait et en même temps, nous ça nous a permi de répondre à certaines de nos questions sur le sexe entre mecs. Ils ont voulu savoir ce qu'on avait déjà fait. Ils ont été assez surpris qu'on soit déjà aller jusqu'à la sodomie. J'ai eu aucun problème à leur dire que j'étais_ uke _et que je kiffe. Dans leur couple, c'est Ayden qui est souvent dessous, mais il leur arrive d'échanger. Ils t'ont titillé un peu demandant si tu serais pas chaud pour qu'on inverse. T'étais gêné alors j'ai coupé court en disant que ça me posait pas de problème qu'on reste comme ça. Mais j'avoue j'espère quand même que tu y réfléchis un peu. Juste une fois de temps en temps ça m'dirait bien._

 _C'était chouette ouais de pouvoir parler de ça. Ils ont quand même retenter de nous proposer à défaut d'échanger qu'on couche ensemble devant eux. Mais non ! Alors soyons clairs… J'serais pas contre de tester quelques trucs avec toi. J'ai même pas mal d'idée je dois dire. Mais hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre te touche ou te voit nu ! Oui va falloir que tu t'y fasses j'suis assez possessif. Autant, j'veux pouvoir afficher à tous que t'es mon mec, j'ai aucun problème à t'embrasser et te tenir contre moi en public… C'est une façon de marquer mon territoire quoi. TAIGA IS MINE ! Mais hors de question de laisser des yeux et des mains autre que les miens souiller ton corps ! ça a fait bien rire Ayden. Alors Jay m'a provoqué en me demandant de t'embrasser devant eux. Franchement, on l'a fait pleins de fois alors… Je me suis exécuté. "Non non pas comme ça" qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit de t'embrasser avec la langue et comme quand on s'embrasse quand on est que tous les deux. Ayden a tamiser la lumière. L'ambiance est devenu un peu différente. Ok. Si c'était juste un baiser… J'avoue que ça m'tentait bien en fait. J'ai quand même un petit côté exhib'. T'avais l'air un peu gêné et pas super chaud. Mais j't'ai convaincu. Alors j'ai sourit à Jay et j'ai glissé ma main sur ta joue pour t'embrasser. Tu t'es rapidement détendu et tu t'es laissé faire tes mains se sont glissées sur mes hanches et tu t'es agrippé à mon sweat. Je t'ai embrassé longuement d'un de ces baisers qui nous donnent chaud. Ayden a soufflé. "Seriously guys… You're so hot !" J'ai laché tes lèvres pour te regarder et avoir ton consentement. Tu semblais un peu affolé. J'ai posé ma main sur la bosse dans ton pantalon. "Tai… On y va?" Tu as hoché la tête. Jay et Ayden étaient un peu frustrés d'en voir si peu, mais ils ont apprécié le petit jeu. Ils nous ont remerciés et sont partis rejoindre leur chambre en nous remerciant. Tu étais un peu gêné. Tu m'en voulais un peu, mais tu m'as vite pardonné et nous sommes allés dans notre chambre nous aussi. Dans la chambre je t'ai guidé jusqu'au lit, et je me suis installé sur tes genoux encore habillé. Je t'ai embrassé pour pas te laisser protester. J'ai libéré nos deux sexes. Et je t'ai embrassé de nouveau en nous masturbant ensemble. Et je nous ai fait jouir pour un premier orgasme bien mérité._

 _Et donc on est parti ce matin de chez Jay et Ayden vers dix heures. On a échangé nos coordonnés. Ils nous ont dit de pas hésiter à les contacter. J'ai menacé Jay, il avait pas intérêt à te contacter quand je serais au Japon pour un plan à trois. Ils ont rit, je dois pas m'inquiéter apparemment maintenant on est des amis et ils font pas ça avec des amis. Ça fait parti de leurs règles. Et puis, ils nous voient comme des petits frères maintenant. Ils nous ont raccompagnés à la voiture. En me disant au revoir Ayden m'a ébouriffé les cheveux "Don't worry he really loves you.". Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre. Et juste avant que tu démarres, Ayden a ajouté une dernière chose que j'ai pas compris. Toi tu as bien capté parce que tu étais écrevisse. Tu as démarré avant de bien vouloir me traduire ses derniers mots en gros. Il a dit qu'ils étaient pas inquiets pour nous, qu'on allait en chier, mais qu'on allait réussir cette relation à distance parce qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et que notre amour était beau. J'espère vraiment qu'ils ont raison._

 _Donc, on a roulé toute la journée. C'était long. Enfin ça devait être encore plus pour toi. Un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu se défouler sur un terrain ce soir, j'espère qu'on pourra se rattraper demain. J'ai envie de basket !_


	71. Jour 70

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 25/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci merci vraiment ! J'avoue que la frustration de ne pas avoir réussi à mener à bien le défi numéro 3 (je vous invite à aller lire les textes des filles !), me mine un peu ! Mais je voulais pas sacrifier Road Trip parce que, vous me soutenez tous les jours alors vous méritez vraiment que j'aille au bout !  
Merci merci !

J'irai au bout ! C'est promis ! (et même sûrement un peu plus loin ;))

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 70**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 70, Fort Spokane (Washington), 13/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _J'ai eu mon père au téléphone aujourd'hui. Apparemment la voiture est morte. Il va devoir en racheter une. Le mieux serait qu'il en trouve une avant qu'on rentre parce que pour aller surfer ça va être galère sans voiture et la location ça fait mal au porte-monnaie même pour lui._

 _En tout cas, ça m'a fait penser que le retour c'est bientôt. On devrait être à L.A. dans une dizaine de jours._

 _Il va falloir que j'annonce à mon père pour Dai._

 _Quand j'ai fait lui ai fait la remarque, Daiki a flippé. Il s'imaginait déjà que je me sentirai pas de le dire à mon père et qu'il allait devoir dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Avant même de m'écouter il a commencé à s'énerver. Ça n'a fait qu'un tour dans sa tête, il m'écoutait pas ! Mais pas moyen que je grilles les dernières nuits à passer avec lui._

 _Il me laissait pas en placer une à me dire que j'avais pas le droit de faire ça, que j'étais qu'un lâche, que j'assumais pas. J'avoue… ça m'a fait un peu mal. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi ? Je sais que c'est pas vraiment ça… Que c'est juste l'appréhension du départ. N'empêche que sur le moment ça m'a blessé. Mais je comprends qu'il flippe. Moi non plus j'imagine pas passer une de nos précisues dernières nuits sans lui. Si le moindre truc devait contrecarrer ce plan ça m'ferait bien bien chier. Je l'ai calmé en le prenant dans mes bras et en le suppliant de me faire confiance. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, définitivement je crois que je lui dit pas assez, et je l'ai rassuré. On annoncera ensemble à mon père notre couple dès qu'on sera rentré. Et je lui ai bien certifié que je comptais pas passer une nuit sans lui avant le trois janvier. Il est resté silencieux quelques instants avant de m'enlacer aussi et de s'excuser. Il me serrait fort contre lui, limite il m'écrasait. Mais… J'ai senti tout son désespoir qui fait tellement écho au miens. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui craquait demain ce sera moi…. Et après demain quand un océan nous séparera qui nous réconfortera ? J'ai peur d'être loin de lui._

 _Ce soir on a pu faire un basket après une longue balade en montagne. La solitude, le silence de la montagne et le basket nous ont vraiment fait du bien. On a un peu parlé de notre rencontre avec Jay et Ayden. On a évoqué un peu ce futur incertain qui nous fait peur. On avait besoin de se rassurer, qu'on voyait bien les choses de la même manière. Message, appel on devait impérativement rester en contact… Peut-être tenter des_ webcams _. Et puis surtout, dès que c'était possible on devrait prendre l'avion pour se voir. On a déjà évoqué des dates possibles. Les vacances d'été notamment au minimum… Le mois d'août si possible, pour passer nos anniversaires ensemble. Le_ one-and-one _pour finir notre journée a vraiment été bénéfique pour nous vider la tête._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 70, Fort Spokane (Washington), 13/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ça sent la fin du voyage n'empêche. Dans une semaine on sera de nouveau en Californie et dans dix jours c'est Noël. Et dans vingt jours je repars. C'est déprimant._

 _A tel point que je t'ai fait une méchante crise aujourd'hui. J'ai honte j'avoue. Je suis désolé Tai. Mais j'ai peur du départ. T'as compris c'qui s'passait dans ma tête. Tu t'es pas laissé démonté et tu m'as rassuré. Tu es si fort… J'vais faire quoi sans toi ? J'ai peur de pas y arriver._

 _On a beaucoup parlé. Le décalage horaire entre Tokyo et L.A. est immense. Les horaires sont pas hyper compatibles. Ça va pas être simple. Mais t'as promis de m'appeler tous les matins vers sept heures, parce que tu sais que j'ai toujours du mal à me réveiller. J'espère qu'on arrivera à se voir cet été. Pour l'instant on ne se projette pas tellement plus loin… Parce que c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'on fera après. Entre les cours, les boulots, le basket et mon père… Notre temps libre va être très réduit._

 _Je voudrais tellement trouver une solution pour qu'on reste ensemble._


	72. Jour 71

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 26/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes top !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 71**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 71, Seattle (Washington), 14/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a rejoint Seattle en cinq heures de route. C'était long… Heureusement les prochains trajets devraient être plus courts._

 _Comme on est en ville on a prit une chambre d'hôtel pour deux nuits. On a facilement trouvé un terrain de basket pour nous défouler. J'en avais besoin, rester trop longtemps dans une voiture ça m'rend nerveux._

 _Là on se prépare pour aller manger dans un resto et boire un verre. On va profiter un peu de la ville_ by night.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 71, Seattle (Washington), 14/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _La route a été longue encore. Surtout pour toi. Même si en soi être enfermé dans une voiture juste tous les deux c'est pas un mauvais moment à passer. C'est quand même cinq heures où j'peux pas t'embrasser et te toucher comme je veux._

 _On a posé nos bagages à l'hôtel et profiter d'une petite pause câline, avant de descendre se défouler sur un terrain de basket. Il caillait sévère, mais on avait vraiment besoin de bouger._


	73. Jour 72

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 27/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Un immense merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 72**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 72, Seattle (Washington), 15/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Deux basket avec Daiki aujourd'hui. On peut dire que c'est une bonne journée !_

 _On a visité un peu la ville et fait quelques achats. Daiki a trouvé des souvenirs pour ses parents, Momoi et Kuroko._

 _On a bien profité, on a pas mal marché à arpenter la ville pour voir un maximum de choses (dont le premier Starbuck, la_ Space Needle _la grande tour de Seattle) et faire ces quelques dépenses. On a fait une pause dans un bar où plutôt que des fléchettes il faut jeter des haches. On a testé, c'est bien fun._

 _Là on va manger au restaurant de l'hôtel pas envie de retourner en ville et mais plutôt besoin de câlins approfondis._

 _En attendant, je me demande comment va réagir mon père quand je vais lui dire. Déjà, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pense des_ gays… _Alors de ce qu'il peut penser que son fils le soit… Je sais pas du tout. J'ai toujours vu mon père comme quelqu'un d'ouvert et tolérant. Mais au fond, on ne sait jamais comment peuvent réagir les gens. Même nos amis. Momoi a bien réagi, Kise a pousser Dai vers moi alors forcément c'est ok, Tetsuya est bi… Mais Kuroko ? et les autres de la GM ? Est-ce que Dai va vouloir leur en parler d'ailleurs ? Je le dirais forcément à Kuroko je pourrai pas lui cacher, mais les autres j'pense laissé Dai gérer._

 _Donc j'sais pas trop comment l'annoncer à mon père. Sûrement pendant un bon repas, ça aide toujours à faire passer la pilule. J'espère que ça le choquera pas et qu'il le prendra aussi bien que les parents de Dai. Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, alors j'espère que ça l'aidera à accepter._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 72, Seattle (Washington), 15/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On a fait pleins de boutiques aujourd'hui en visitant la ville. J'ai trouvé des babioles pour Momoi, pour ma mère, Tetsu et mon père. Mais pour toi rien. Et bientôt… C'est Noël. On sera juste toi et moi. Et j'sais pas du tout quoi t'offrir… Sauf j'ai quand même envie de marquer le coup tu vois. Mais… J'ai pas d'idée satisfaisante. Un truc en rapport avec le basket ? Ou plus un truc "d'amoureux" ? A ce stade j'me vois pas t'offrir une bague ou un truc comme ça. Même si j'ai quelque part envie d'un truc assez symbolique et que j'pourrais m'faire tatouer ton prénom sur le bras tellement j'suis sûr que jamais ce sera possible d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. J'pense que c'est quand même un peu tôt pour ce genre de cadeau. Et puis avec cette séparation physique qui nous attend, j'ai peur en quelque sorte que ce soit plus douloureux qu'autre chose._

 _Alors voilà… j'sais toujours pas quoi t'offrir et j'avoue ça m'emmerde un peu._

 _Hier soir on a trouvé un bar, y'avait un petit concert rock c'était bien sympa. On est pas rentré trop tard, la route t'avais pas mal épuisé. Bon et le basket aussi… Et p'tet moi un peu. Mais bref on est rentré assez tôt et ce matin on a profité d'être levé de bonne heure pour reprendre possession du terrain qui est pas très loin et on s'est défoulé dès le réveil. Franchement ça fait du bien aussi. Ça donne la patate pour le reste de la journée._

 _Ensuite on a visité la ville, fait des boutiques et on est retourné jouer. On n'a pas trop eu le temps de se poser alors là. J'avoue… J'm'endors un peu. Mais faut qu'on aille manger._


	74. Jour 73

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** J'crois que j'ai encore oublié de répondre à vos reviews ! Désolée ! Mais je les lis toutes ! Encore merci :)

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 73**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 73, Portland (Oregon), 16/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On est redescendu sur Portland aujourd'hui. On a posé la tente dans un camping. On est efficace maintenant pour l'installation. On est allé se balader en ville dans l'après-midi, on est passé rapidement au jardin japonais. Et Dai a absolument voulu entrer dans une papeterie il avait besoin de prendre un truc pour Momoi._

 _J'en ai profité pour appeler Tatsuya. J'voulais avoir son avis pour mon père. Il le connaît plutôt bien donc… Il pense qu'il faut pas que je m'inquiète. Mon père l'acceptera. J'espère qu'il a raison. Mon père et moi on a toujours été proche vu qu'ma mère est plus là. Alors j'aime pas le décevoir._

 _Le moment désagréable de la journée a été la douche post basket. L'horreur y'avait que de l'eau tiède aux sanitaires… En plus il caille une douche froide c'est pas l'idéal. Enfin comme dit Daiki ça nous fait une bonne excuse pour des activités collées serrées avant de se coucher._

 _Demain faut qu'on aille voir les_ Multnomah falls _. Apparemment c'est magnifique en tout cas sur les photos ça en jette._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 73, Portland (Oregon), 16/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _J'ai trouvé ton cadeau ! J'ai eu l'idée cette nuit. Et je me suis dit qu'à Portland je devrais trouver facilement et ça n'a pas loupé. On en avait discuté finalement nos carnets de voyage on s'y livre beaucoup et comme pour moi ça semble te faire du bien. Alors j't'en ai pris un tout neuf que tu pourras remplir quand j'serais parti. Il a rien de très particulier… Il est très simple, avec une couverture en cuir noire. Mais j'pense que ça t'conviendra comme ça. C'est pas grand chose. Mais j'pense à rien de mieux pour l'instant. P'tet j'trouverai un truc dans une boutique de sport en plus. On verra._

 _Tain ce soir les douches étaient presque froides ! C'est abusé par ces températures ! On est vite rentré se planquer dans notre tente dans le duvet._

 _J'attends que tu finisses d'écrire, pour pouvoir venir partager un peu de chaleur humaine et plus si affinités ! Nan pas "si", y'a intérêt qu'il y ait affinités !_


	75. Jour 74

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 29/03/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Bon anniversaire Namerra ! J'ai presque répondu à ta demande :)_

 _Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! Je vois que le cadeau d'Aomine vous plaît. Moi aussi XD Et je suis sûre que Kagami va adorer!_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 74**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 74, Portland (Oregon), 17/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Les chutes étaient magnifiques. On est parti tôt ce matin pour profiter un maximum. Les paysages sont splendides et on a un temps superbe, il faisait même doux. On a fait de très belles photos. C'était un peu plus touristique que les autres coins qu'on a pu voir, surtout le pont devant les chutes. Difficile d'avoir personne. Mais on a quand même réussi à avoir un peu d'intimité pour s'embrasser et se câliner au milieu de cette nature sauvage. J'ai l'impression qu'on a de plus en plus besoin de se toucher. "Quinze" c'est le nombre de jours qu'il reste. C'est si peu. Je voudrais que deux-milles-dix-sept ne termine jamais. Ahah. Ouais je sais c'est con comme réflexion._

 _Ce matin Dai souffrait un peu, mais il semble que ce soit passé. Je suis soulagé j'avoue. Je sais pas pourquoi mais hier soir j'ai été plus rude quand on a fait l'amour. Il ne s'est pas plaint, il m'a assuré que tout allait bien et que ça ne le dérangeait pas au contraire, il avait aimé me voir « sauvage ». Mais tout de même être responsable d'une souffrance pour lui ça me plaît pas trop. Il m'a dit qu'il en verrait d'autre et que ça avait été tellement bon que ça en valait le coup. Et puis, il souffrirait bien plus à son départ. Il avait aimé me voir si passionné, il s'était senti aimé._

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai pu en arriver là. J'ai perdu toute raison. Daiki a terminé bien avant moi l'écriture dans son carnet. Il m'observait attendant avec impatience que je termine le mien. Je sentais son regard sur moi, c'était pas gênant, ou si peut-être un peu même s'il n'y avait que nous deux, en tout cas j'avais une conscience aiguisée de son observation. Et c'était agréable en fait. J'ai posé mon carnet et mon crayon et je l'ai regardé moi aussi. Il y avait un truc là… Je sais pas comment expliquer, une tension dans l'air qui semblait lourd. J'avais presque l'impression de suffoquer._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-_ _J'te regarde._

 _-_ _Pourquoi ?_

 _-_ _Ça m'occupe en attendant que tu sois prêt._

 _-_ _Prêt ?_

 _-_ _Déshabille-toi… »_

 _Ça sonnait comme un ordre, et je suis pas du genre à me laisser donner des ordres. Mais là, malgré le froid je me suis exécuté. La tension était si forte, le regard de Daiki si affamé. J'ai pris le temps. Je savais qu'il voulait du spectacle même si ce n'était pas évident dans la tente, ni trop dans mes habitudes. Pas un instant son regard ne m'a quitté. Quand il a pu constater mon état d'excitation avancé Il m'a offert un sourire satisfait et il s'est léché les lèvres avec gourmandise. Je revois la scène si vivement. Il s'est penché sur moi félinement et il a embrassé mon torse puis mon cou et enfin mes lèvres. Il m'a embrassé comme il sait si bien le faire. J'aime les baisers de Daiki. Il a pris mon sexe dans sa main, c'est tellement bon quand il me touche. Il a commencé à me caresser à m'embrasser, à me toucher partout. Mon corps réagissait trop à son contact. Je me suis attaqué à ses fringues aussi. J'étais impatient. J'étais en pilote automatique. J'avais chaud, le désir de lui me submergeait totalement. Il nous a prit tous les deux dans sa main, pour nous masturber. Il s'était assis sur moi alors j'ai glissé mes mains jusqu'à son intimité, quand je l'ai touché là il a gémi. C'était différent de d'habitude, il murmurait mon prénom de manière si érotique. Comme s'il avait été impatient que j'en vienne là. J'étais dans un état d'excitation extrême. Ma respiration était haletante, j'avais tellement envie de lui que… ça en devenait violent ouais. Je le serrais contre moi à l'étouffer et je mordais son cou. J'avais pas la patience de le préparer comme il faut, j'ai essayé de le détendre mais je suis allé vite. Et puis, il m'encourageait aussi à me dire de me dépêcher de sa voix suppliante et tellement érotique. J'ai fait dans l'à peu près, quand définitivement j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je l'ai fait basculé pour qu'il se retrouve sous moi et je l'ai pénétrer sans aucune précaution supplémentaire._

 _La sensation était… Dingue. C'était juste jouissif. J'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir… Trop je m'sens coupable. J'ai senti que Daiki se crispait, que j'avais grillé des étapes. J'ai murmuré de vagues excuses comme quoi j'pouvais plus attendre et… J'ai commencé à bouger, vite et fort. J'l'ai enchaîné. Je l'ai embrassé, un peu violemment aussi à en déchirer un peu sa lèvre. J'avais le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. Deux de nos mains se sont mêlés sur l'oreiller, je serrait la sienne si fort. C'était torride, sauvage et brutal. C'était bon. Terriblement bon. J'ai eu l'impression de vraiment pouvoir me laisser aller. Daiki gémissait de plaisir, il griffait mon dos et ne se plaignait pas de mes coups de pilon violents. Au contraire il m'encourageait à ne pas arrêter. Je suis incapable de dire qui a joui le premier mais ce fut un orgasme mémorable._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 74, Portland (Oregon), 17/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tai tu m'as fait l'amour hier soir… J'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai aimé mais genre vraiment beaucoup. J'aime te voir comme ça… Te lâcher complètement. J'veux qu'tu te retiennes de rien avec moi. Et j'crois c'est important pour nous deux… Et pour le sexe aussi. Tu as été sauvage nan… bestial. Ouais. T'étais un vrai tigre. J'avais l'impression que tu voulais me dévorer littéralement. J'ai senti tout ton désir pour moi avec tellement de puissance. Je sais pas si tu t'en aies rendu compte mais tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois pendant que tu m'prenais avec toute ta sauvagerie. "Dai je t'aime." Et ça m'a plu tu avais cette façon de le dire avec un peu de désespoir, comme si ça te submergeait… Et je crois que c'était un peu ça. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as prit avec brutalité, tu étais "submergé" par ton amour. Du moins j'ai envie de le croire._

 _En tout cas, ça m'a excité de fou. J'ai vraiment trop kiffé. Ouais ce matin, j'sentais un peu mon cul, mais c'est passé dans la journée et ce soir… Si tu veux m'prendre pareil… J'suis carrément pour ! Même si j'ai bien senti que toi tu t'en veux d'avoir été un peu violent._

 _Et sinon, aujourd'hui on est allé se promener aux_ Multnomah falls _. C'était superbe. Ça valait le détour les chutes sont impressionnantes ! Il va y avoir des photos à faire développer. On a déjà prévu de faire ça dès qu'on rentre à L.A. pour compléter nos carnets avec quelques photos. J'en ai pris plusieurs de toi discrètement. J'ai hâte de les voir._


	76. Jour 75

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 30/03/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews comme d'hab vous êtes les meilleures ! J'vous kiffe ^^_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 75**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 75, Roseburg (Oregon), 18/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On est parti tôt. C'est toujours plus sympa de faire la route le matin et d'avoir le temps de profiter un peu l'après-midi. Nous sommes encore entourés de nature sauvage et de montagne. J'aime vraiment la côte ouest. Nous avons pu nous improviser une petite rando sportive bien agréable. On a terminé sur un basket bien mérité et un quelques bons burgers._

 _On a vérifié notre budget. Il nous reste sept nuits à faire avant de rentrer à Los Angeles. On va pouvoir s'autoriser deux nuits d'hôtel à Sacramento où nous allons passer Noël. J'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour réserver et mon père m'a confirmé qu'il nous avait trouvé des place pour le match des_ Kings _du vingt-trois._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 75, Roseburg (Oregon), 18/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Ça me rend fou ! J'compte les jours… J'en reviens pas… C'est passé si vite. Il ne reste que deux petites semaines avant mon départ. Moins d'une semaine encore de notre virée en amoureux. On est définitivement sur la fin du voyage._

 _J'ai tellement besoin de te toucher. Comme si, tu risquais de disparaître. Comme si, je pouvais 'faire le plein'. Ça va être tellement difficile._

 _J'voudrais presque qu'on se perde dans ses montagnes coupées du monde. J'nous vois bien vivre dans une cabane au fond de la forêt, comme si personne d'autre n'existait sur terre. Pourtant, j'suis un vrai gamin de la ville. Et en vrai j'me vois pas vraiment habiter à la campagne. Mais avec toi, j'ai envie de ça… J'ai l'impression que ça nous ressemble… De la simplicité. Un monde sauvage. Pas de nuisance. Ouais, les paysages ici sont vraiment magnifiques._


	77. Jour 76

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 31/03/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews !

Stella : Tu as raison ! Même sous la torture je ne dirais rien ! ;) Mais j'ai laissé quelques indices sur la réponse à ta question :p

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 76**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 76, Roseburg (Oregon), 19/12/2017, Taiga._**

 _Rando dans la Umpqua National Forest aujourd'hui. Il faisait beau on a profité pour partir tôt. On a pu voir encore quelques chutes d'eau. Ça donne vraiment envie de se baigner. Il faudra qu'on revienne… En été. C'est pas très loin de L.A. J'espère que Dai pourra revenir cet été. Ou alors c'est moi qui irait au Japon. Mais si j'vais là-bas, faudra que je vois tout le monde. Je pourrais pas passer cent pour cent de mon temps uniquement avec lui, comme maintenant._

 _Je me surprends de plus en plus souvent à vouloir lui dire de ne pas partir. Mais je peux pas… Je peux pas ce serait injuste. Je peux pas lui faire ça. Mais ça me brûle de le lâcher comme ça d'un coup._

 _Aujourd'hui, on n'a passé beaucoup de temps silencieux. On a marché main dans la main… C'est un niais mais franchement, le contact était doux. Faut qu'on en profite. Tout comme on a bien profité du terrain de basket aussi ce soir._  
 _Je l'entends qui rentre de la douche. J'arrête là._

 ** _._**

 ** _Jour 76, Roseburg (Oregon), 19/12/2017, Daiki._**

 _Le coin est vraiment sympa. C'est vraiment super sauvage. Remarque on doit avoir des coins comme ça aussi au Japon. Mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Il faut dire que je sors pas beaucoup de Tokyo. Mais j'aimerai bien qu'on se fasse aussi un Road Trip au Japon toi et moi. Ça pourrait être fun j'suis sûr. Et en été aussi ce serait bien… Y'a trop de trucs qu'on n'a pu faire parce que le temps le permettait pas._

 _J'essaie de pas penser à mon départ prochain Tai. Mais j'y arrive pas. Tous les jours j'me lève en me disant "et voilà une journée de moins". J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. C'est bizarre. Ça fait mal et ça m'emmerde. J'veux pas que ça gâche nos dernières semaines ensemble. J'essaie de pas te le montrer que ça reste tapie là dans un coin de ma tête. Et j'essaie de profiter à fond. Je te touche autant que je peux et surtout j't'embrasse autant que je peux._

 _On fait le plein de basket aussi. C'est tellement intense, presque comme quand tu m'fais l'amour. Y'a tellement de choses qui vont me manquer quand je vais repartir._


	78. Jour 77

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 01/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews com' d'hab ! Z'êtes géniaux !_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 77**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 77, Redding (Californie), 20/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Je me suis fait mal au dos en démontant la tente ce matin. Et avec les quatre heures de route qui ont suivies je douille. On a dû faire plein de petite pauses pour que je laisse mon dos récupérer. Dai a monté tout seul la tente… Et j'ai enfin pu m'allonger sur le matelas. Ça fait du bien. Evidemment c'était mort pour le basket. Enfin comme j'ai pris des anti-douleurs qui m'ont fait dormir Dai est allé se défouler tout seul avec la balle. Je suis un peu déçu de pas avoir pu l'accompagner. Mais le repos et la position allongée mon fait beaucoup de bien. J'espère qu'il va bientôt rentrer de sa douche. J'ai envie de profiter de lui un peu. J'ai pas été de super compagnie aujourd'hui même s'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour essayer de me soulager. Il en met du temps. J'me sens vraiment en petite forme aujourd'hui j'aime pas me sentir comme ça._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 77, Redding (Californie), 20/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tai tu viens de t'endormir après avoir pris des cachets. T'as l'air de bien douiller là. T'as fait un faux mouvement ce matin et la route ça n'a rien arrangé. Maintenant qu'tu dors. J'vais aller bouger sur le terrain de basket parce que faut qu'j'me dépense et j'passerai acheter une huile de massage. J'me débrouille pas mal pour ça, j'espère que je pourrais te soulager un peu._


	79. Jour 78

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 02/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Sorry de pas avoir pris le temps de répondre !_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 78**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 78, Redding (Californie), 21/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Mon mec est le meilleur ! J'sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit ça... J'crois pas. Mais c'est le meilleur ! En rentrant de sa douche hier soir, il m'a massé longtemps… Mais genre VRAIMENT longtemps. Patiemment. Et il a dénoué tous mes muscles du dos qui étaient venus se contracter après les heures de voiture et ce mouvement malheureux. Ça m'a grave soulagé ! Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, je ressens pratiquement plus de douleur et que j'ai pu faire un basket sans soucis._

 _Et surtout on a pu profiter d'une grosse rando bien chouette._

 _Par contre, je m'en veux. Hier soir, j'ai craqué. Le mal de dos, la fatigue je sais pas… J'ai enlacé Daiki après lui avoir fait l'amour. Je sais pas je me sentais, un peu fébrile, agité. Toute la journée j'me suis sentis sur la brèche. Comme si au moindre sujet un peu sensible j'allais exploser. Une pointe d'angoisse présente, là qui me perçait le coeur. Alors après ce massage divin, qu'il a terminé par mon torse, j'ai fais l'amour à Daiki avec une rare intensité._

 _Il avait été d'une efficacité redoutable sur mon dos, apaisant mes maux, j'en aurai pleuré de soulagement. Il m'a demandé de me retourner. Je me suis allongé sur le dos, je me sentais nerveux, à fleur de peau et j'étais soulagé de voir son visage. Il m'a sourit tendrement, et son sourire exerça une pression sur mon coeur. Je l'aime tellement. Je me sentais très émotif. J'ai réussi à retenir des larmes de je sais pas quoi, mes émotions étaient indéfinissables. Il s'est réinstallé sur mes hanches, il avait retiré son t-shirt lui aussi. Il s'est attelé à masser mon torse. Ses mains chaudes, grandes un peu rugueuses parfois m'électrisaient. Il était beau, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il m'arrachait sans effort des soupirs de bien être. J'avais toujours envie de pleurer néanmoins sans raison plaisir, un peu comme quand les nerfs lâchent. Peut-être qu'il l'avait senti je sais pas. Et que le but de ce massage était bien de m'apaiser de toutes mes tensions, autant celles du corps que de celles du coeur et de l'esprit. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux, pourtant je mourrais d'envie de profiter de la vue de son corps musclé, mais j'avais un irrésistible besoin de m'ancrer dans son regard. On ne parlait pas. Tout ne passait que par ce regard intense. Notre amour, notre peur… Cette pointe de désespoir peut-être. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tellement j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser je n'ai pas versé une larme. Ou peut-être que si mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte alors… Et Dai ne m'a rien dit. Par contre ce qui est sûr c'est que malgré cette fragilité émotionnelle ou peut-être que justement à cause d'elle j'étais encore plus sensible, j'étais clairement excité. Ses mains me faisaient frissonner et ses légers mouvements de bassin massaient ma queue de manière très efficace. Mes soupires se sont transformés en gémissements. J'ai glissé ma main sur sa joue et je l'ai attiré à moi, j'avais souvent très très envie de l'embrasser. Il ne s'est pas fait prié. On s'est embrassé longuement, mes mains ont exploré son dos et sont rapidement venus masser ses fesses. Oui je kiffe son cul bordel. Les mains de Dai sont elles descendues sur mon torse, mon ventre pour aller atteindre mon sexe. Evidemment il s'est permis de me taquiner. "Mes massages t'excitent ?" Tu m'étonnes. Mais il n'était pas mieux que moi. J'ai plongé mes mains dans son boxer pour venir caresser son intimité et j'ai bien senti sous mes doigts son excitation avancée. D'ailleurs, il a gémi lui aussi. J'adore entendre sa voix dans ses instants de fièvre. On commence à se connaître tout les deux. J'aime pouvoir anticiper ses réactions, j'aime avoir le privilège de connaître ses zones sensibles, j'aime être le seul à connaître ses expressions de plaisir. Je vais plus vite à le préparer. Je sais où le toucher pour qu'il se détende rapidement, et lui est plus réceptif. Je sais quand je peux visiter la chaleur de son intimité. Et hier soir, il a été prêt très vite à recevoir un premier doigt. Et j'en étais que plus fou de désir. Je l'ai fait basculer sous moi. Je lui ai retiré son sous-vêtement gênant et le mien par la même occasion. Puis avec une dose généreuse de lubrifiant j'ai repris mon activité précédente, tout en dévorant son corps puissant de baisers. Il me couvrait lui aussi de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Et rapidement il m'a supplié de le prendre. Je suis faible quand il me demande ça avec tellement d'impatience. Alors je me suis préparé et j'ai uni nos corps. C'était une rafale de sensation de plaisirs. Il m'embrassait avec passion, ses doigts griffaient mon dos et mes fesses. Nous bougions en harmonie. La chaleur du plaisir incendiait mon corps. Nos corps étaient moites de sueurs. J'entendais ses murmures et ses gémissements de plaisir. J'aime l'entendre prononcer mon prénom avec autant de passion dans la voix. C'était bon. Comme toujours avec Daiki c'était intense. On se sent vraiment connecté l'un à l'autre. Il a joui le premier en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos et en me disant quelques mots d'amour, qui m'ont ému._

 _Et… J'sais pas ça a fait comme un trop plein. Trop plein d'émotion, de plaisir. Je me suis senti submergé par mes émotions. Mon coeur me faisait mal dans ma poitrine. J'ai caché mon visage dans son cou, je crois que j'ai pleuré. Et puis… J'ai joui et en l'enlaçant… J'ai tout lâché. Je lui ai dis que je voulais pas qu'il parte._

 _Je sais que j'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Mais j'en pouvais plus, c'est ce qu'j'ai au fond des tripes. J'veux pas qu'il me laisse ici. Je sais que j'ai été le premier à me barrer et que c'est injuste. Pourtant c'est bien ce que je ressens. Il m'en a pas voulu. Il m'a serré très fort dans ses bras._

 _Ce matin je me suis excusé pour ça. Et m'a dit que c'était pas grave. Parce qu'il voulait pas que je lui cache que ça va pas et parce qu'il voit le côté positif… Au fond le désespoir que je ressens à le voir partir lui prouve à quel point je tiens à lui._

 _Je suis pas sûr d'être tout à fait convaincu du bon côté de tout ça. Mais l'important c'est qu'il m'en veut pas. Alors encore une fois mon mec c'est le meilleur._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 78, Redding (Californie), 21/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Je t'ai remis sur pied après un long massage hier. Et j'avoue tu me l'as bien rendu tu m'as fait l'amour c'était génial. Même si t'as eu un gros coup de blues sur la fin… Bon pour être honnête tu étais pas dans une forme olympique de toute la journée non plus. C'est sûr que le mal de dos te minait pas mal, mais y'avait pas que ça… C'était un jour sans j'ai envie de dire. Mais c'est pas grave aujourd'hui, t'étais clairement plus en forme. Et d'ailleurs ce matin t'étais trop mignon à me regarder trop gêné de ta pleurnicherie de la veille._

 _Non mais t'étais sérieux en plus ! Alors on va être clair ! J'espère bien que devant moi tu t'autoriseras toujours à pleurer si tu en besoin. J'suis pas juste un pote. Je suis ton mec. Tu sais celui qui est censé te soutenir dans les pires moments, celui devant lequel t'as le droit de baisser ta garde et montrer tes moments de faiblesse. Et je veux que ce soit bien clair. Même si j'suis à l'autre bout de la planète. Je suis là pour toi ! Mon téléphone sera toujours allumé pour toi ! Rien à foutre que ce soit la nuit à Tokyo, si t'as besoin de me parler j'serais là !_

 _Je te redirais tout ça. Là c'était pas vraiment le moment qu'on en parle. Mais je le pose là comme ça tu pourras le relire quand t'auras un doute : Je t'aime Taiga. Je suis toujours là pour toi, à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit._

 _Donc revenons en à nos moutons, notre câlin sexuel d'hier soir. Après ce long massage, je t'ai proposé de continuer en massant ton torse, je voulais profiter encore. J'aime bien te masser, mais j'voulais voir tes réactions. Et bordel, ton regard était terrible, impossible de quitter. J'ai laissé mes mains faire le travail sans détacher mon regard du tiens. Tes yeux étaient brillants, je crois que tu pleurais presque. J'étais un peu inquiet, mais tes gémissements, et te sentir dur ça m'a un peu rassuré, tu kiffais juste. J't'ai embrassé et t'es venu me caresser le cul. Tu sais comme je kiffe ça. Et bordel… Ce p'tit jeu m'avait grave excité moi aussi. Très vite tu as renversé nos positions. J'adore quand tu m'domines Tai, j'aime ton côté sauvage quand tu m'regardes avec tant de désir. Et après c'est allé très vite, tu m'as vite rendu fou de plaisir, j't'ai supplié de me prendre. Le pur bonheur quand tu m'as pénétré. Bordel. C'est bon quoi. J'te jure Tai un jour… Faudra qu't'essaies. Bref, tu m'as donné du plaisir. C'était dingue. J'avais l'impression que j'en voulais toujours plus. Et d'un coup, j'ai senti que j'venais alors j't'ai agrippé comme si j'avais peur de m'perdre dans mon orgasme. Et j'ai joui. C'était si bon. T'sais… ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de jouir sans que tu me touches la bite. Ça m'faisait bizarre au début mais j'me suis habitué. Bref… j'étais encore dans mon orgasmes que tu m'faisais vivre jusqu'au bout en bougeant encore en moi et t'as joui à ton tour et c'est là… que tu t'es mis à pleurer. J'avoue ça m'a fait un peu bizarre et alors tu m'as avoué qu'tu voulais pas qu'j'parte._

 _Ça m'a fait mal au coeur de te voir comme ça. Si désespéré. ça devait te travailler depuis un moment… C'était ça qui te perturbait depuis le matin. Quelque part, j'suis content… Si ça t'avait rien fait que j'me casse ça m'aurait fait chier faut avouer. Mais c'est pas grave. J'pense comme toi. Que j'voudrai pas partir ou qu'tu rentres avec moi. Et des fois faut se le dire. Regarde ça t'a fait du bien. Aujourd'hui, tu semblais plus léger. On a bien profité de la journée de rando et du basket ce soir. Alors vraiment Tai laisse toi aller avec moi… Hésites pas. J'veux qu'tu puisses t'appuyer sur moi. Non en fait… J'veux qu'tu t'appuies sur moi. J'serais fort pour toi Tai. J'ai besoin que tu aies besoin de moi, de me sentir utile pour toi._


	80. Jour 79

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 03/04/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Un merci particulier à Stella et Wado21 vous êtes tous les jours au rendez-vous ! Thanks !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 79**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 79, Sacramento (Californie), 22/12/2017, Taiga._**

 _Nous sommes à Sacramento depuis le début de soirée. On a profité d'une balade à Redding avant de partir. Il fait beau c'était agréable._  
 _On a planté la tente pour la dernière fois. Ça sent un peu la nostalgie déjà. Nous avons dîner dans un petit resto très agréables, très calmes. Je pouvais sans problème toucher prendre la main de Daiki sur la table sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et on pouvait parler sans être dérangé. Vraiment bien._  
 _Donc ce soir, c'est notre dernière fois à dormir dans cette tente. Daiki semble nerveux. Je sais pas pourquoi. Il a posé son carnet et est venu m'enlacer en attendant que je termine d'écrire. Trop mignon, on dirait un chaton effrayé. Ouais… Non il n'a pas l'innocence d'un chaton. C'est la dernière fois que je vais lui faire l'amour dans cette tente étroite. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps, de lui faire savourer cette dernière nuit._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 79, Sacramento (Californie), 22/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Bon voilà… Ce soir c'est notre dernier nuit de camping. On est à Sacramento notre dernière escale avant L.A. La route n'a pas été trop longue, on a pu faire une dernière rando à Redding avant de partir vers seize heures. Nous sommes arrivés ici un peu avant le dîner. On a prit le temps de monter la tente avant d'aller dîner en ville. On fera un basket demain matin. De toutes façons demain soir y'a match on rentrera tard à l'hôtel._

 _C'est vraiment bientôt la fin du voyage. J'sais pas si c'est l'ambiance du resto qui était très calme, très intime, en tout cas ce soir on est très silencieux. J'ai envie que tu m'fasses l'amour. Tu sais… Il reste si peu de jour. Alors j'veux qu'on le fasse tous les qui restent. Mais… J'ai peur qu'tu sois pas trop dans l'ambiance. T'es jamais aussi silencieux… D'habitude, tu m'rappelles comme si t'étais ma mère de mettre mon linge sans le sac prévu, de pas laisser traîner mes affaires parce que la tente est minuscule… Mais là ce soir… Tu dis rien. Bon… j'ai rien laissé traîné non plus mais… T'as l'air un peu absent j'dirais._


	81. Jour 80

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/04/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** J-10… Ouah… J'suis comme Taiga et Daiki là. J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête :(

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 80**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 80, Sacramento (Californie), 23/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Là on se prépare pour aller voir le match des Kings contre les Spurs. On est assez impatient d'y aller. On est à l'hôtel Daiki prend sa douche. Ce matin on a traîné dans la tente. Dur de se lever. La nuit a été… Agitée. On a fait un basket puis on est allé au Folsom Lake pour une balade tranquille. On avait besoin de calme après notre chaude nuit._

 _Chaude nuit. Oui c'est le cas de le dire. Je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup. Je pense que j'ai réussi à nous faire savourer cette dernière nuit. Quand j'ai posé mon carnet hier soir. J'ai profité un peu pour câliner sagement Dai. Je comprends pas pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'hier j'étais pas chaud. Mais ça m'a bien fait rire, parce que au contraire, j'étais très très motivé !_

 _Je voulais faire durer alors j'ai commencé en douceur. Longs baisers, caresses douces sur son corps et juste mon bassin qui bougeait lentement contre le sien, provoquant une délicieuse mais frustrante friction sur nos sexes. La température est montée doucement. Ce fut doux, tendre, langoureux. Je l'ai fait jouir trois fois dans la nuit. Autant dire que ce matin il était effectivement crevé._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 80, Sacramento (Californie), 23/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On n'a un peu trop traîné aujourd'hui… Enfin surtout ce matin, tu étais finalement très motivé à me faire l'amour… alors dur de se lever. Tu voulais que je me souvienne de cette nuit. Je crois que c'est réussi. Ça m'embête, je vais pas avoir le temps de rentrer dans les détails. Faut qu'on se dépêche pour aller au match._

 _On a donc remballé la tente pour la dernière fois ce matin. On a fait une basket et nous avons filé au Folsom lake. Petite rando sportive autour du lac au programme, on a dégusté une glace puis on a filé à l'hôtel où on se douche maintenant avant d'aller en ville. Franchement, j'étais bien tenté de te rejoindre sous la douche… Mais c'était trop risqué._


	82. Jour 81

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 05/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Hello ! Merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité !_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 81**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 81, Sacramento (Californie), 24/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _On a assisté à un super match hier ! Vraiment y'avait du spectacle. On était complètement énervé en sortant de là, à tel point qu'on a fini sur un terrain près de l'hôtel pour s'affronter presque deux heures ! On s'est couché tard et endormi encore plus tard, alors ce matin le réveil a été difficile. Donc on n'a pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui. On a flâné en ville, fait encore quelques emplettes. Et maintenant on se prépare pour le repas du réveillon. J'espère que le resto que j'ai choisi plaira à Daiki._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 81, Sacramento (Californie), 24/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Le match était juste une tuerie ! C'était hyper serré. Les_ Kings _ont perdu avec moins de dix points d'écart c'est rageant ! Mais c'était un match de folie ! On avait plus de voix tellement on a crié. On est revenu avec une casquette des_ Kings _je l'ai portée toute la journée ! J'adore !_

 _On était excité comme des dingues après ce match et on a fini à vingt-trois heures sur le terrain à jouer nous aussi ! On est rentré à l'hôtel à une heure pour une douche coquine. J'avoue j'aime beaucoup quand tu me prends dans la douche. J'trouve ça érotique et t'es tellement viril quand tu me prends un peu durement debout. Ta main qui se pose sur la mienne sur le carrelage de la douche, tes doigts mêlés au miens qui me serre. Ta bouche qui dévore ma nuque. Ta main qui caresse mon estomac sensuellement et tes coups de rein qui me font gémir de plaisir. J'aime entendre ta voix dans mon oreille me dire encore et encore que tu m'aimes. Ouais… Tu t'en rends pas compte, mais là… quand on fait l'amour. Tu me le dis des milliers de fois… Et j'adore !_

 _Aujourd'hui, on a commencé la journée assez tard. Faut dire qu'on s'est couché à plus de deux heures et… Qu'on a profité d'un second round dans le lit donc… on devait toujours pas dormir à trois heures. On pouvait bien être crevé ! Donc… On s'est levé tard, on a mangé et on s'est promené un peu en ville. J'en ai profité pour t'acheter un t-shirt pour le sport un peu stylé pour compléter le cadeau de Noël. J'espère qu'il te plaira… Remarque si c'est pas le cas, je pourrais toujours le récupérer. Ce soir, on va se faire un resto… Pas trop chic on n'a pas de costard mais on se fait beau. C'est le réveillon !_

 _Joyeux Noël Taiga !_


	83. Jour 82

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 06/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Joyeux Noël ! Euh… Ah non ^^_

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! :) J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez suivi dans ce défi aussi longtemps ^^ c'est un sacré marathon !_

 _Désolée pour le retard ! C'était un long chapitre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir hier sachant que j'avais du monde à la maison tout le week-end !_

 _Stella : Un grand merci pour ton mot d'aujourd'hui ! Je sais pas comment tu as su… Mais merci ! ^^_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 82**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 82, Los Angeles (Californie), 25/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _Voilà. On est rentré à L.A. Il est dix-huit heures. Mon père a rempli le frigo, il était content de nous voir. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Ça fait quatre heures qu'on est rentré. On a vidé la voiture avec son aide, j'ai lancé une machine de linge que mon père a généreusement mis à sécher pendant qu'on faisait un basket. Il faudra nettoyer tout le reste de l'équipement avant de le rendre. On verra ça les prochains jours. Ensuite on est allé se défouler sur le terrain. J'ai senti que Dai était inquiet et nerveux pendant notre échange il m'a pas fait de cadeau. C'était bien cela dit. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait quand même quand il s'est posé sur un banc pour boire. Il a murmuré sa réponse._

" _Quand comptes tu le dire à ton père ?_

 _\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?"_

 _J'ai dû être maladroit dans ma question, il s'est énervé en me disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans la chambre d'ami ce soir. J'ai tout de suite réagi, j'ai glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux et appuyé sa tête contre moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète j'avais bien l'intention d'en parler ce soir, avant d'aller au match. Il a bougonné un peu parce qu'il aurait bien profité de l'immense douche de mon appartement avec moi. Mais ça on pourra en profiter demain. J'attends que Dai termine sa douche justement, pour prendre la mienne._

 _Hier soir on a donc dîner dans un restaurant français. Classe mais pas trop. Le jean chemise passe et… Dai est carrément sexy habillé comme ça. Le restaurant était très intimiste. C'était très agréable. On a vraiment bien mangé. On a profité d'un balade dans la ville_ by night _nous avons rejoint le centre où un immense sapin est installé. Dai s'est rapproché de moi pour glisser sa main dans la mienne. Prêt du sapin, nous avons échangé un baiser. Il faisait nuit personne ne faisait attention à nous. Minuit à sonné à l'église proche alors nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était doux, tendre et… Trop romantique. Non mais je suis pas trop sensible à ce genre de trucs d'habitude mais là j'avais quand même des papillons dans le ventre. On s'est souhaité un Joyeux Noël et nous avons repris la direction de l'hôtel, main dans la main. Nous avions hâte de pouvoir nous lover dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais nous avons quand même pris le temps de profiter de la douceur de la nuit._

 _En arrivant dans la chambre d'hôtel, la porte à peine refermée, Dai m'a enlacé avec tendresse et m'a serré contre lui silencieusement. J'ai répondu à son étreinte sans un mot non plus ma main fouillant dans ses cheveux courts et massant sa nuque. On est resté comme ça quelques minutes puis il m'a murmuré encore qu'il m'aimait. Vraiment je me lasse d'entendre ces mots. Évidemment, je lui ai dit que moi aussi. Il a scellé notre échange d'un baiser et… ça a dérapé. Le baiser était chaud, brûlant. Il a glissé ses mains sur moi sans attendre et entre deux baisers il m'a demandé de le préparer avec ma langue. J'aime bien quand il réclame comme ça. Ça m'a fait sourire, décidément il aime cette gâterie. Comme c'était Noël et que j'aime faire ça je me suis exécuté avec plaisir. Et pour la suite je l'ai laissé me guider et qu'il me dise comment il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour._

 _Nous nous sommes réveillés tard après cette nuit d'amour et nous avons échangé nos cadeaux. On a bien rigolé en voyant les t-shirts, limite on s'offrait le même mais heureusement on n'avait pas prit le même modèle mais c'est dans la même collection. Dai avait les yeux qui brillaient en voyant tous les tickets de match de basket pour la fin du séjour. Avec deux équipes à L.A. on a de quoi profiter. Et j'avoue, j'ai été super surpris en découvrant le deuxième cadeau qu'il m'avait prévu. Il m'a offert un carnet neuf pour pouvoir continuer à écrire après son départ. Il est simple, couverture de cuir noire, format poche pour pouvoir l'emmener facilement. Je l'ai ouvert et Dai y a laissé un mot._

"Taiga,

Si je pouvais, je t'emmènerai avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre ces kilomètres entre nous. Mais on en parlé et reparlé, nous n'avons pas de solution.

On va sûrement en chier. Mais je ne renoncerai pas à toi. Je reviendrai, j'espère que tu pourras venir aussi au Japon de temps en temps.

Tu m'as dit qu'écrire dans ton carnet de voyage t'avait beaucoup aidé. Tu m'as avoué y avoir écrit beaucoup de choses qui te feraient rougir comme moi si je devais les lire devant toi.

Alors si ça t'aide, sachant que je prendrai l'autre carnet avec moi. Je me suis dit que je pourrai t'en offrir un autre.

Je ne mets aucune exigence sur ce carnet. Tu en fais ce que tu veux et je ne demanderai pas à le lire. Il est vraiment pour toi.

Je t'aime.

Daiki."

 _J'ai été surpris mais touché. Oui c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment pris goût à écrire dans ce carnet. Ça m'a soulagé plusieurs fois de pouvoir y écrire mes peurs et mes angoisses sans forcément tout reporter dans mon humeur. Et ça m'a aidé à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour Dai. Il est probable que je l'utilise régulièrement ce cadeau._

 _Merry Christmas Dai. I love you. Thank you._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 82, Los Angeles (Californie), 25/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _On est arrivé à L.A. y'a une heure. Je prends le temps d'écrire maintenant alors que tu ranges tes affaires et que… J'suis pas d'une grande utilité. On a vidé la voiture à trois c'est allé vite et ton père est sorti faire des courses. Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes lui dire. J'ai pas osé te reposer la question. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu lui dirais tout de suite mais… Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Alors je t'ai demandé qu'on aille faire un basket. J'ai besoin de bouger là. En fait je me demande si quelque part j'ai pas plus peur que toi de l'annoncer à ton père. C'est un homme admirable, il t'a élevé seul de nombreuses années. J'ai toujours apprécié ton père. Alors j'ai peur un peu que ça cause des tensions entre vous, peut-être aussi qu'il me rejette complètement. Ça m'emmerderait beaucoup tu vois._

 _Je devrais plutôt parler de la soirée d'hier, mais j'ai pas le courage de le faire en totalité désolé. C'était une soirée très romantique, nous avons dîné dans un restaurant français. On a vraiment bien mangé. Puis on s'est promené en ville pour aller voir l'immense sapin du centre illuminé. La soirée a vraiment été agréable. Douce… Tendre et juste ce qu'il faut de sensualité pour nous inciter à rentrer à l'hôtel pour terminer cette nuit de Noël sur une note torride._

 _C'était vraiment un super réveillon et j'espère que l'année prochaine il sera aussi sympa. Et surtout qu'on le passera ensemble encore une fois. Finalement on a attendu ce matin pour s'échanger nos cadeaux. Pas d'inquiétude le t-shirt aucun doute qu'il te plaise puisque tu m'en as prit un dans la même collection. Mais j'étais plus inquiet pour le carnet… Mais j'crois qu'tu as apprécié. Tu as lu le message et tu m'as regardé avec les yeux un peu brillants, tu as murmuré un merci et un 'je t'aime'... Ouah ! J'me suis retenu de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser ! Et toi tu m'as offert des billets pour tous les matchs des Lakers et des Clippers jusqu'à mon départ ! ça fait quand même six matchs ! Et le premier c'est ce soir avec les Lakers contre les Timberwolves du Minnesota, auquel on va assister avec ton père. J'suis un peu nerveux. J'me sens pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude avec lui… Alors que j'ai toujours adoré discuter avec ton père et surtout lui poser pleins de questions sur toi._


	84. Jour 83

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 07/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je commençais à douter de réussir à poster ce chapitre ce soir… Il est long aussi..._

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Et vos messages spéciaux ;)_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 83**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 83, Los Angeles (Californie), 26/12/2017, Taiga.**_

J _'avoue je ne pensais pas que ça se passerai comme ça. Enfin mon père a quand même plutôt bien prit la nouvelle je crois. Je pense qu'il est un peu déçu mais qu'il respecte mes choix et comme il dit, il apprécie Dai donc c'est une bonne chose. Mais j'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il évoquerait des pensées de gosse. J'ai senti à la tension dans la main de Daiki que j'avais pris dans la mienne au moment de lui parler que ça l'a inquiété._

 _Je n'ai pas réfléchi à fonder une famille depuis des années. Même les filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti un peu 'longtemps' en tout cas suffisamment pour que ce soit un peu significatif j'ai jamais pensé à m'engager pour fonder une famille avec elles. Jamais. La preuve comme mon père l'a si bien dit. C'est la première fois que je lui présente quelqu'un. C'est la première fois tout simplement que ça signifie quelque chose. Et si je devais penser à fonder une famille… Clairement, je voudrai que ce soit avec Dai et personne d'autre. Je veux pas des enfants pour avoir des enfants. Je veux une famille. Je veux un foyer. J'aime pas l'idée de vieillir seul. Et vieillir avec Daiki ça me semble parfait. C'est vrai pas une seconde l'idée des enfants ne m'a effleurée l'esprit depuis qu'on sort ensemble. J'en veux pas pour l'instant. Mais si un jour ça change… En y réfléchissant, ça me dirait bien de voir Dai papa. Je suis sûr qu'il serait un père formidable. Ouais peut-être qu'on sera pas une famille conventionnelle mais j'en veux pas d'une autre._

 _J'ai envie de lui expliquer tout ça. Le rassurer mais il n'a pas voulu parler ce matin. Mais là il a bien voulu qu'on aborde le sujet avant ou après le basket. Je crois que je vais pas attendre après… Il est pas dans son assiette faut qu'on parle vraiment._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 83, Los Angeles (Californie), 26/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _J'étais pas bien hier… J'étais inquiet de savoir si tu allais vraiment parler à ton père. Tu as essayé de me rassurer mais… J'avais quand même la boule au ventre. Tu nous a préparé un truc rapide à manger avant d'aller au match. Et… C'est à table que tu lui as parlé._

 _On ne peut pas dire que sa réaction ait été mauvaise. Il a été très surpris c'est sûr. Très très surpris même. Mais au final… Ils nous a donné sa bénédiction si on peut dire. Enfin, je crois. Mais il a dit des trucs qui me font flipper. On n'en a pas reparlé encore. C'était pas le bon moment hier. Mais tu m'as coincé contre la porte de ta chambre avant qu'on file pour le match, t'étais sérieux, j'crois qu'tu as compris c'qui se passait dans ma tête. Tu m'as dis de pas me prendre la tête avec ce que ton père avait dit, qu'on en parlerait demain mais qu'en attendant fallait pas que j'y pense. Autant dire que ce fut un échec total. J'y pense putain. Ouais… J'y pense et j'm'demande si j'te prive pas de quelque chose et j'ai peur._

 _On mangeait tranquillement nos sandwichs. J'étais assis à côté de toi et ton père en face. Et tu as dis comme ça dans la conversation "Au fait papa faut qu'j'te dise un truc." Genre ça n'avait rien de ouf quoi. Ton père ne s'est pas méfié. Alors tu lui as dit que pendant ces quelques semaines de voyage la nature de ta relation avec moi avait changé. Oui. Ce sont les termes que tu as choisis. Ton père t'as regardé curieusement. Je pense qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose là. Je ne sais pas quand tu l'as prise dans la tienne, mais là j'ai réalisé que tu tenais ma main dans la tienne comme pour m'empêcher de fuir ou pour me rassurer j'sais pas trop… A moins que ce soit pour toi. En tout cas, tu avais mêlé tes doigts aux miens. Donc tu as continué en lui expliquant qu'on était en couple. Il a buggué. Il nous a regardé l'un après l'autre silencieusement. Puis il a demandé pourquoi tu lui avais jamais dit que tu t'intéressais aux garçons. Il a fallu donc que tu lui explique que c'était pas tous les garçons qui t'intéressaient, juste moi. Ça m'fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça. Mais la réaction de ton père m'a fait beaucoup moins rêvé. Apparemment, t'as toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille nombreuse. Alors il était surpris il s'attendait pas à ce que le jour où tu lui présenterais quelqu'un pour la première fois, ce soit un homme. Mais il a sourit en disant que si on était heureux comme ça, c'était tant mieux pour nous. Il m'aimait bien donc ça tombait bien. Je pense qu'il avait pleins de questions. Mais il n'osait pas les poser, pas devant moi en tout cas. Peut-être qu'il se dit que ça te passera. J'arrive pas à savoir s'il était sincèrement content ou trop choqué pour vraiment réaliser._

 _Des enfants. Une famille. Tu m'as jamais parlé de ça. Je sais bien que toi et moi c'est récent. Mais… Tu en as jamais parlé. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'étais pas reposé la question ? Que en t'entageant dans cette relation tu n'avais pas réalisé ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'un jour tu pourrais me quitter pour pouvoir avec des enfants ?_

 _Oui j'ai peur Tai. Tu peux pas me demander de pas penser à ça. Je savais pas… Que c'était important pour toi. J'veux pas que ça te manque. Et j'ai peur que tu me quittes pour des enfants._

 _Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à ne pas trop y penser quand on s'est retrouvé au stade pour voir le match. Tu t'es mis entre moi et ton père. Et tu t'es pas gêné pour me tenir la main ou poser la tienne sur ma cuisse. Tu me jetais régulièrement quelques coups d'oeil, comme pour t'assurer que j'allais bien. J'crois que t'avais pas prévu que ton père évoquerait ça._

 _Les Clippers ont perdu. Mais c'était un bon match, bonne ambiance. Les matchs de NBA c'est toujours génial à voir. On est rentré. Ta chambre est séparée de celle de ton père par la chambre d'ami. Alors tu m'as fait l'amour avec tendresse. Tu as voulu qu'on parle ce matin. Mais je l'ai pas senti. Je sais pas… Après la nuit, j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir aussi de mon côté. Perso. J'ai jamais réfléchi à la question. En fait, j'me suis jamais imaginé avec des gosses. Mais est-ce que moi j'pourrais pas aussi un jour en avoir envie ? J'ai pas la réponse. Franchement… J'm'imagine vraiment pas… Mais j'm'imagine pas non plus… avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

 _On est allé surfer cet après-midi et là on se prépare pour faire un basket. Tu m'as demandé si on pouvait parler avant ou après le basket. Tu as senti que j'étais un peu tendu toute la journée. T'as raison faut qu'on crève l'abcès._


	85. Jour 84

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 08/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Eh oui désolée j'ai pas prévenu que je postais deux chapitres le même jour :)_

 _J-7…. Ouch… Je crois que ça va être dur de poster le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Dimanche soir précisément, je posterai le 90è jour._

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 84**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 84, Los Angeles (Californie), 27/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _J'ai attendu qu'on soit sur le terrain. Et plutôt que de lui faire la première passe, là au milieu du terrain je suis resté sans bouger et je lui ai demandé de me parler. Il m'a dit ce que je craignais. Qu'il savait pas que je voulais des enfants et qu'il craignait que je rompt pour en avoir, où que j'y renonce à cause de lui et en sois triste…_

 _On a pas mal discuté. Je lui ai dit que j'voulais rester avec lui. Qu'il était ma vie à présent et qu'il devait pas se préoccuper du passé. En plus… Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir de gosses. Mais si j'en ai envie un jour… Bah ce sera avec lui et c'est tout. Ce sera relou. Ce sera la merde. Mais ce sera avec lui ou rien. Je lui ai dit aussi qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à entendre d'autres remarques de ce genre qui pourraient le faire douter mais qu'il fallait qu'il se blinde. C'est à nous de croire en nous, pas les autres… Il faut pas qu'on leur permette de nous faire douter. Mon père… avec sa petite remarque presque innocente nous a remué. Mais des gens qui le feront sciemment on en rencontrera, faut pas qu'on se laisse toucher par ça. Faut qu'on soit fort._

 _Il avait l'air soulagé. On a pu faire un basket très détendu. C'était très physique, Dai souriait comme j'aime le voir faire dans cet échange sans pensées parasites. Puis on est allé au match. J'adore voir Dai toujours aussi passioné par un match. C'était vraiment un super match, les Clippers avaient un net avantage sur les Kings. Sur le chemin retour, évidemment on a refait le match et puis on est rentré et on est passé à d'autres activités plus… Intimes. Mais très très appréciables aussi._

 _Ce soir on va voir un match des Lakers. On a surfé un peu, on n'a pas oublié de faire notre basket quotidien. Il ne reste qu'une semaine… hors de question de louper une journée !_

 _Une semaine… Si court. Bon j'm'éternise pas. Dai m'attend pour aller au match._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 84, Los Angeles (Californie), 27/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Finalement tu as décidé de me faire parler avant de jouer hier soir. J'ai cru qu'on allait jouer et finalement tu es resté au milieu du terrain sans bouger, tu as plongé ton regard soucieux dans le mien. Et tu m'as dit, comme ça d'une traite, sans t'arrêter : "Je t'aime Daiki. Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel je vais renoncer facilement… Dis moi ce qui t'inquiète. Parle-moi. Si tu m'parles pas aujourd'hui… Comment j'vais faire pour être sûr que tu vas bien quand tu seras parti, si quand j'suis en face de toi tu m'parles pas ?"_

 _J'suis un peu rester sous le choc j'avoue. Mais j'ai bien compris le message hors de question de te laisser t'inquiéter comme ça et te faire douter pour quand j'serais pas là._

 _On n'a pas bougé. J'ai soupiré et je t'ai répondu. Je t'ai dit que j'avais peur que tu renonces à certaines choses pour moi. Ce rêve de fonder une famille. Et en même temps j'avais peur que ce rêve reprenne le dessus et que demain tu te réveilles en te disant qu'avoir des enfants c'est plus important que moi. Tu m'as écouté sans broncher. Je pense que tu étais pas surpris. Tu te doutais de ce qui se tramait dans ma tête. T'avais prévu ta réponse c'était obligé. Tu m'as dit que toi aussi tu avais un peu peur qu'un jour je te quitte pour un rêve, pour une femme, des enfants… Mais que tu avais, je te prouvais chaque jour que mon amour était immense et qu'il ne pourrait pas disparaître si facilement et que tu ferais tout pour que jamais il ne faiblisse et que je tombe amoureux de toi encore s'il le fallait. T'as gagné là. Ouais avec un discours comme ça je pouvais que tomber encore une fois amoureux de toi. Tu as continué en me disant que c'était avec moi qu'tu voulais vieillir, que tu voulais que je sois ta famille et que si vraiment l'envie d'enfant te revenait un jour, tu ne l'envisagerait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu m'as faire rire parce que là, tu as bien insister sur le fait que c'était pas du tout, du tout une option actuellement et qu't'étais vraiment pas prêt pour ça. Comme si tu avais peur que je saute sur l'occasion pour te demander d'arrêter de prendre la pillule et qu'on fasse un bébé. Tu étais tout rouge. Tu as réussi à enlevé déjà un poids de mes épaules, tu étais pas du tout dans cette optique. J'suis encore tombé amoureux de toi et… Tu as conclu en me disant que tu ne renonçais à aucun rêve pour moi. Nos rêves évoluent avec nous chaque jour. On les adapte à ce que la vie nous apportent chaque jour. Et aujourd'hui, tes rêves m'incluent et tu en es heureux. Tu ne veux plus poursuivre tes rêves mais les notre, ceux qu'on aura imaginé ensemble. Il y avait quelques instants, j'avais eu envie de me moquer gentiment de toi, mais là tu m'as ému… C'était énorme ce que tu m'as dit quoi… J'crois que je suis tombé encore plus amoureux de toi. Je me suis décidé à m'approcher de toi pour te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser et te dire à quel point j'voulais tout ça moi aussi. Bon j'ai pas fait d'aussi belles phrases que toi. Mais j'suis sincère Tai. Moi aussi j'veux vieillir avec toi et imaginer notre avenir ensemble. Nous nous sommes embrassés un long moment puis tu m'as regardé très sérieusement. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait pas que je me laisse influencer par les autres, qu'il fallait pas que je les laisse me faire douter de nous. Tu as raison… Des remarques désobligeantes, volontaires ou non, on en aura sûrement beaucoup d'autres. Je me suis jamais posé la question avant de ce que pouvait vivre les homosexuels. J'imagine qu'à présent… J'vais le découvrir et essayer de les ignorer._

 _Cette discussion m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'étais plus serein pour notre échange. C'était bon de se défouler. On est parti un peu juste pour le match des Clippers contre les Kings. Les Clippers ont gagné haut la main ! Un beau match, de belles actions ! On est rentré comme d'habitude dans un état d'excitation avancé. Ça a vraiment d'la gueule un match dans un stade comme ça. J'm'en lasse pas. On a fait l'amour avec passion, entre l'excitation du match et le soulagement de notre discussion… C'était bon. Très bon._

 _On est allé surfé un peu aujourd'hui et on a flâné aussi en ville. C'est la dernière semaine Tai. ça m'fait peur… C'est passé si vite._


	86. Jour 85

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 09/04/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 85**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 85, Los Angeles (Californie), 28/12/2017, Taiga._**

 _Journée pluvieuse. On a jouer au basket quand on a pu et on a passé le reste de la journée à glander à l'appartement. Mon père est en déplacement et ne rentre que le trente. Je sens Dai plus à l'aise et puis ça évite de les voir se marrer devant les albums photos de quand j'étais gosse. Ils adorent me taquiner ces deux-là !_

 _Sauf que là avec le départ proche de Dai… J'suis très susceptible. Je sais que c'est con, mais j'y peux rien, dès qu'ils se liguent contre moi je le prends mal direct. Dai a capté et évite de trop le faire… Il veut pas que j'fasse la gueule alors qu'il part bientôt._

 _Ce soir on bouge un peu, comme il pleut toujours on va aller au ciné. On n'a pas choisi de film… On verra sur place._

 ** _._**

 ** _Jour 85, Los Angeles (Californie), 28/12/2017, Daiki._**

 _Les Lakers ont encore perdu hier soir… Ils ont même pas mis cent points. Ils font pas une super saison. Le match était serré quand même. Mais les Grizzlies de Memphis ont été les meilleurs._

 _Pas de match ce soir, on va se faire un ciné. On a regardé aujourd'hui ce qu'on voulait faire pour le nouvel an… Finalement, on va rester sûrement chez toi, apparemment t'es motivé pour nous cuisiner nos plats préférés à tous. On ne va pas te gâcher ce plaisir !_

 _Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait alors on n'est pas sorti. Ton père est en déplacement, on a l'appartement pour nous on a glandé en attendant les petites accalmies pour se ruer dehors sur le terrain de basket. Basket, sexe et glande. Programme parfait !_


	87. Jour 86

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 10/04/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci à vous tous qui lisez et reviewez ! J-4…

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 86**

 **.**

 _ **Jour 86, Los Angeles (Californie), 29/12/2017, Taiga**._

 _J'ai l'impression que le temps nous échappe. Les journées passent en un clin d'œil. Ce matin je me suis réveillé le coeur serré par l'angoisse. Il ne me reste que quatre matins à me réveiller dans ses bras, quatre nuits à partager avec lui…_

 _Ça va être si vide sans lui._

 _Je l'ai regardé dormir. Je sais pas… peut-être deux heures. Je ne veux pas fêter cette nouvelle année. Je veux que le temps s'arrête pour profiter encore de Dai._

 _Ça va être si dur quand il sera loin._

 _Il s'est réveillé et nos regards se sont croisés. J'y ai lu l'écho de mon désespoir. Lui aussi il compte les jours comme un condamné. C'est dur. J'aimerai compter les jours jusqu'au moment où on pourra vivre -j'ai envie de dire "ensemble" mais je vais pas être trop gourmand tout de suite- dans la même ville. Mais cette perspective est tellement lointaine, tellement vague que je peux pas m'y raccrocher. Là ma réalité à court et moyen terme, c'est que la vie de l'homme que j'aime n'est pas auprès de moi. La vie de Dai est au Japon. La mienne ici pour un certain temps, j'ose même pas parler d'années parce que ça me fait peur._

 ** _._**

 _ **Jour 86, Los Angeles (Californie), 29/12/2017, Daiki**._

 _Ce soir on se prépare pour assister à un derby les Clippers contre les Lakers. L'ambiance va être dingue tous les fans vont être rassemblés !_

 _On a joué des heures au basket à ta demande. Je t'ai senti mélancolique aujourd'hui tu voulais te vider la tête avec le basket._

 _Je sais Tai il reste très peu de jours. Il faut qu'on en profite. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de ne pas y penser, mais quand on rumine ça nous gâche notre plaisir._


	88. Jour 87

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 11/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci pour votre fidélité ! Merci merci merci !_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 87**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 87, Los Angeles (Californie), 30/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _J'ai réussi à ne pas trop penser à son départ aujourd'hui. Le voir comme un gosse aux studios d'Hollywood… Et puis le match hier qui a été vraiment génial. C'est toujours particulier de voir les Clippers affronter les Lakers, les deux équipes de NBA de L.A. ça donne un petit peu de piment en plus._

 _Y'avait tellement d'excitation avec ce match qu'on n'a pas attendu d'être dans la chambre en rentrant… Mon père n'est pas encore rentré. Alors j'ai pris Dai dans le salon. Sérieux j'en reviens pas… J'ai jamais autant été accro au sexe. Ça m'ressemble pas… Mais il suffit qu'il me sourit, qu'il se colle à moi, qu'il m'embrasse doucement voir… juste qu'il me regarde et j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Et lui… Lui il me repousse jamais. J'crois des fois qu'il le fait exprès. Il kiffe que j'ai envie de lui. Et il me le rend bien. Il me dévore du regard lui aussi d'une manière qui me donne vraiment chaud._

 _Alors hier soir, on a à peine retirer nos chaussures que je l'ai plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée pour l'embrasser. Il m'a enlacé de ses bras puissants. J'aime me fondre contre lui. J'aime sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son souffle dans mon cou et son odeur m'envelopper. Ses mains m'ont rapidement fait frémir. Nos vêtements ont rapidement disparu. Le bordel dans la pièce ce matin… Heureusement que mon père est pas rentré à l'improviste ! On est allé je ne sais pas trop comment jusqu'au canapé et… Daiki m'a chevauché. J'avoue. J'adore. Quand il est sur moi comme ça… Je peux l'admirer et il est si beau. J'aime le voir quand il est maître de la situation et se donne du plaisir sur moi. Il est tellement sexy et sensuel que je lutte pour pas jouir rien qu'en le mattant. Mais c'est tellement bon. On refait l'amour sous la douche et encore une fois dans le lit. Je suis insatiable avec Daiki et lui encaisse sans broncher… Il me sourit et me regarde avec tout son amour et m'invite encore et encore à avoir envie de lui. Je peux pas lui résister. Je l'aime tellement._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 87, Los Angeles (Californie), 30/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Tu m'as emmené voir les studios d'Hollywood aujourd'hui. Faut avouer que c'est assez fun comme visite ! Mais par contre… Y'a un monde ! C'était bondé ! Mais on s'est bien marré._

 _Le match d'hier était génial le public était déchaîné ! Entre ceux qui supportent les Lakers ceux qui préfèrent les Clippers et ceux… qui ne savent pas choisir ça faisait des étincelles ! Les Lakers ont perdus mais c'était vraiment un beau match !_

 _La chance que t'as de pouvoir voir en live des matchs de NBA régulièrement… Sérieux j'suis super jaloux ! Là j'fais le plein… J'te raconte pas comme j'vais pouvoir m'vanter auprès de Kise._

 _Et ça m'donne tellement envie de t'affronter encore et encore sur le terrain. Hier… On y a passé l'après-midi… C'était bon bordel. Ce soir pas de match alors on va aller jouer. J'ai remarqué un truc… T'es vachement plus chaud au lit après un basket. Ou alors… C'est moi j'sais pas. Mais ce sport nous transporte autant l'un que l'autre et j'ai l'impression à chaque fois d'être encore plus connecté à toi, comme quand on fait l'amour._


	89. Jour 88

_**Auteur:**_ _Kuro-Hagi – 12/04/2019_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _ **Notes/Remerciements :**_ _Oh my god… Oh my god… J-2… T_T j'vais pleurer… Merci pour vos petits mots ! Vos petits messages quotidiens vont tellement me manquer !_

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 88**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 88, Los Angeles (Californie), 31/12/2017, Taiga.**_

 _C'est le_ rush _aujourd'hui._ Dad is back _. Et on s'organise pour ce soir. Avec Dai on est allé faire des courses ce matin pour trouver tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour le repas de ce soir. J'ai cuisiné une bonne partie de l'après-midi… Bon on a quand même prit du temps pour un basket et du câlin approfondi. Impossible de gaspiller une journée sans jouer contre lui ou…. Lui faire l'amour. Mon père est rentré tôt pour aider, j'avais deux commis en cuisine mais ils étaient pas hyper efficaces j'ai fini par les virer pour le dire de se préparer pour ce soir. Avant le dîner on a un match à aller voir ! C'est nous quoi de mieux pour fêter le réveillon que d'aller voir un match de_ NBA _?!_

 _Je t'aime Dai._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 88, Los Angeles (Californie), 31/12/2017, Daiki.**_

 _Taiga ! Tu m'as ignoré presque toute la journée ! Les courses ce matin… Ahhh… Il a fallu que je te suive dans les rayons comme un petit chien. Y'avait un monde de dingue. J'portais les courses j'servais à rien ! Et… Et… J'pouvais pas t'toucher ! Non sérieux ! C'est inhumain Tai !_

 _On a passé quasiment deux heures dans ce magasin. Une heure et demi à choisir les ingrédients avec soin… enfin surtout toi… et trente bonne minutes à attendre à la caisse ! J'ai cru mourir d'ennui ! A chaque fois que je faisais mine de m'approcher de toi tu me jetais un regard noir ! Ouais j'ai fini par faire la gueule parce que sérieux j'pars dans trois jours… et genre j'ai pas l'droit d'te toucher ? On est rentré tu as rangé les courses, je t'ai donné un coup de main, avec j'avoue beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, mais dès le dernier produit rangé tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser._

 _Évidemment, et j'en suis soulagé, il ne t'était pas possible non plus de passer une journée sans me toucher ou m'affronter. Tu m'as fait l'amour une nouvelle fois dans le salon, puis on a filé sur le terrain de basket avant que tu commences à cuisiner. En revenant, ton père était là. Ça nous a un peu surpris j'avoue. J'veux dire… Depuis presque trois mois que je suis là… On a pris l'habitude d'être rien que toi et moi. J'crois que quelque part on s'imaginait faire encore une fois l'amour où on voulait. Mais ton père brisait notre solitude, content de nous faire la surprise de rentrer 'plus tôt que prévu'. A c'est sûr ça nous a coupé dans notre élan._

 _Nous ne nous sommes pas permis de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre comme on le fait habituellement en rentrant d'un basket ou d'une visite. Il a fallu attendre de se retrouver seul dans ta chambre et encore on a réfréné nos ardeurs pas la peine que ton père sache qu'on s'envoie en l'air quelque soit l'heure de la journée et puis il y avait encore plein de choses à faire, on avait déjà trop traîné sur le terrain de basket. Donc on a fait rapide, tu m'as plaqué contre la porte de ta chambre pour m'embrasser avec passion et sans prévenir tu as lâché mes lèvres pour t'agenouiller devant moi et me dévorer autre chose. Et c'était pas pour me déplaire. Tu sais que je kiffe ça. Et tu sembles te régaler aussi. Donc voilà après une bonne petite pipe on a prit nos douches et direction la cuisine…. De laquelle je viens de me faire sortir comme un malpropre. T'es pas drôle quand tu es stressé Taiga ! Et encore une fois tu m'ignores et me jettes des regards noirs ! Mais je t'aime moi !_


	90. Jour 89

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/04/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Merci pour vos reviews votre fidélité ! Voilà nous en sommes à l'avant-dernier chapitre. Aomine reprend l'avion le 3 janvier. C'que c'est dur d'arriver à la fin !

Désolée pour le retard ! Trop fatiguée hier soir pour finir je tombais de sommeil.

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Jour 89**

 **.**

 ** _Jour 89, Los Angeles (Californie), 01/01/2018, Taiga._**

 _Bonne nouvelle année ! Nous commençons cette année ensemble et j'espère sincèrement que nous la terminerons aussi ensemble. Et je parle autant physiquement que en couple._

 _Quand j'y repense. Je trouve ça incroyable de me dire que je sors avec Dai. Un homme et un ami très cher… On me l'aurait dit il y a un an, bien sûr je n'y aurais pas cru. Et pourtant j'en suis tellement heureux… Et à la fois tellement désespéré sachant qu'il repart après-demain._

 _Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épanouie dans une relation amoureuse. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi moi-même, aussi serein. A présent, ça me semble tellement une évidence de l'aimer. Notre complicité sur le terrain, se retrouve dans notre quotidien. Je me sens tellement bien, tellement fort quand je suis avec lui._

 _J'espère que le prochain nouvel an et tous les suivants je pourrais encore dire que je sors avec Dai._

 _Nous avons passé un bon réveillon. Plutôt bien arrosé après le match ! Les Clippers ont encore fait un super match. On a bien mangé et on s'est couché très tard. On a discuté longtemps avec mon père, de son travail, de basket, de ma… Carrière dans la NBA. Il ne met aucune pression mais si je devais arrêter, je sais qu'il serait déçu. Le plus frustrant était d'essayer de se contenir pour ne pas se montrer trop affectueux avec Dai. On a prit l'habitude d'être seuls et, je m'en suis rendu compte là, d'avoir fréquemment des gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. En fait… Tout le temps. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'arrêtais un geste, une envie de l'embrasser en réalisant que je ne pouvais pas faire ça devant mon père. L'alcool aidant parfois, je réalisais trop tard, ce moment où j'ai prit la main de Dai ou caresser sa nuque, et c'est le regard troublé de mon père qui me faisait réalisé. Même s'il n'a fait aucune réflexion._

 _Après-demain Dai s'en va. Demain c'est notre dernière journée. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à me retenir. J'veux pouvoir le toucher comme je veux pour cette dernière journée. Je sais que c'est très égoïste mais j'espère que mon père ne sera pas là._

 _Aujourd'hui, on s'est levé très tard évidemment. On a rangé l'appartement et puis nous sommes sortis faire un basket. Mon père avait envie de nous voir jouer l'un contre l'autre. Et c'est pas sans fierté que je peux dire qu'on lui a quand même fait un peu briller les yeux ! Il était impressionné et dépité que Dai ne fasse pas carrière lui aussi. Même s'il comprend la situation avec ses parents, c'est tellement dommage. Cela dit ça me va aussi de garder Dai que pour moi. Je suis encore égoïste en disant ça. Mais je voudrai tellement le monopoliser._

 _Mon père est en train de se préparer pour sortir. Je crois qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un mais il ne m'en a pas parlé. Ça viendra sûrement._

 _Je crois que j'ai du mal à sourire aujourd'hui. J'essaye mais je suis pas crédible. Même mon père m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Mais j'ai l'estomac noué et l'impression d'avoir le coeur pris dans un étau. Dai n'a rien dit, mais dès qu'on est un peu seuls il me prend dans ses bras et… ça soulage un peu._

 _Je suis pathétique. Mais je l'aime tellement. Définitivement, je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire 'aimer' avant. J'ai jamais été attaché à quelqu'un comme ça et ça fait peur un peu._

 ** _._**

 ** _Jour 89, Los Angeles (Californie), 01/01/2018, Daiki._**

 _Voilà on commence une nouvelle année et après-demain je pars._

 _Je pourrais incriminer la fatigue de notre réveillon qui a été très sympa, après un match des Clippers grandiose et un repas parfait (t'es vraiment un cordon bleu Taiga), mais je sais pas bien que c'est la perspective de mon départ qui te mine. Et j'adore ton père mais là, sa présence est gênante je ne peux pas te rassurer comme je voudrais. On a fait un basket au moins ça, ça te redonne toujours le sourire et on peut rester nous même dans notre échange même face à ton père._

 _D'ailleurs ton père ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur notre niveau. Il est vraiment fier de toi. Ça fait plaisir à voir, ton père est clairement derrière toi et te soutien à cent pourcent. J'espère qu'il te soutiendra aussi, pour notre couple quand je serais parti. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il en pense réellement, en tout cas il n'a pas changé d'attitude vis à vis de nous, de moi. Je suppose que c'est bon signe._

 _Ton père n'est pas là ce soir. J'ai hâte qu'il nous laisse seuls pour pouvoir t'enlacer comme je le veux. C'est super frustrant de ne plus être seuls comme c'est trois derniers moi. Surtout… Quand je sens que tu as besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai essayé de te prendre dans mes bras dès que c'était possible. Tu t'aggripais à mon sweat le plus longtemps possible._

 _Je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi. J'ai pas envie de partir… Mais te voir aussi mal… Je culpabilise de te laisser. Je t'aime. Je te jure que si je pouvais je resterai. Je te jure que moi aussi j'ai les tripes en vrac. Tu sais… Je veux paraître fort là, et je sais que tu fais des efforts aussi. Mais des fois j'ai envie de chialer comme un gosse et je suis sûr que quand je vais être dans ce putain d'avion je vais pleurer comme un con._

 _Je t'aime Taiga._


	91. Jour 90

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 14/04/2019

 **Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Journal Intime

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes/Remerciements :** Et voilà nous sommes à la fin de ce Road Trip. Aomine rentre demain au Japon. Un grand merci à vous de m'avoir suivie sur ce projet jusqu'au bout ! Les petits rendez-vous quotidiens avec nos deux fauves et avec vous vont vraiment me manquer !

Bonne dernière lecture!

 **\- EDIT 14/05/2019 -**

Vous trouverez la suite ici : "Where I can't see, there is you"

* * *

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _ **Jour 90**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 90, Los Angeles (Californie), 02/01/2018, Taiga.**_

 _Mon père est parti hier soir en souhaitant un bon vol à Dai. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'on voulait passer les dernières heures seuls. Je lui ai fait un gros câlin pour le remercier. Il m'a dit qu'il serait là après le départ d'Aomine, c'est gentil de sa part même si je crois que je préfèrerai rester seul et que j'avais intérêt de retourner en cours dès le lendemain. Je crois que ce sera le mieux à faire de toute façon pour ne pas me morfondre._

 _Une fois mon père parti, on s'est regardé et on n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de venir se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai serré Dai dans mes bras, j'ai plongé mon nez dans son cou. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été bridé jusque là. Il a répondu à mon étreinte avec la même tendresse et le même amour. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plusieurs fois, sérieusement au début et puis en riant après. Ça a détendu un peu l'atmosphère. Je nous ai préparé des pizzas… Comme j'ai pu avec Dai qui voulait pas se détacher de moi. Mais pour rien au monde j'aurai voulu sentir la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner du mien. On a fait l'amour le temps que les pizzas cuisent puis on a maté les matchs en direct à la télé en mangeant nos pizzas. C'est différent de voir en live mais c'est sympa aussi et au moins on pouvait s'embrasser, s'enlacer sans s'inquiéter._

 _On a fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas réussi à beaucoup dormir. Je ne voulais plus perdre une minute avec Dai. Et puis j'avais tendance à faire des cauchemars._

 _On a traîné au lit jusque tard. Câlins plus ou moins approfondis. On a fait un dernier basket dans l'après midi, Dai part demain matin… On n'aura pas le temps de retourner sur le terrain. J'avoue que mettre fin à l'échange a été dur sachant que c'était the last one. Mais on voulait encore profiter d'autres genres d'échanges. On se prépare pour notre dernier match au stade. On a hésité mais on a les places alors c'est dommage de ne pas en profiter. Dai a préparé sa valise. Il va vraiment partir._

 _J'écris ce soir pour clore ce carnet._

 _Dai, puisqu'il t'est destiné, je t'adresse directement ces derniers mots._

 _Alors que je me désole que ma vie soit ici et la tienne à Tokyo. Pourquoi le sort a-t-il voulu que je tombe amoureux de toi qui vit à l'autre bout de la planète ?! En me posant cette question, je réalise que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment imaginer faire ma vie avec quelqu'un. Je pense que j'avais la conviction que je ne trouverai pas quelqu'un qui me conviendrai. Jamais je me suis projeté dans une vie de couple ou une famille. J'ai fait mes choix de vie sans prendre en compte l'éventualité de tomber amoureux. Alors quand j'ai acheté mon appart, dans l'idée de revenir vivre au Japon, pas un seul instant la pensée que ça ne conviendrait pas à la personne qui partagerait ma vie m'a effleuré. Alors finalement j'aurai été plus embêté si tu avais été américain. J'ai vécu ici de nombreuse années, toutes celles qui font normalement qu'on adopte un pays, ne retournant au Japon que pour voir la famille en de rares occasions. Mais c'est au Japon que je me sens vraiment chez moi et que j'ai mes amis. C'est là-bas que je veux passer ma vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai acheté cet appartement. Je m'y sentais bien. J'y ai des souvenirs chers avec toi, avec Kuroko et les autres. Tu verras il n'a pas changé. Mon père voulait que je le loue… Mais je pouvais pas, je voulais garder mes affaires en place, pouvoir le retrouver intact quand je rentrerai. Je t'en laisse la clé. Tu appréciais le squatter quand j'étais là, je serais content que tu t'y sentes chez toi, que tu en fasses ton refuge même si je ne suis pas là. Il serait au moins utile à quelqu'un. Tu fais comme tu veux évidemment. En tout cas, au moins quand je viendrais au Japon on pourra s'y retrouver._

 _Je t'aime Dai. A un point que je n'aurai jamais cru possible d'aimer quelqu'un._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Taiga_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 90, Los Angeles (Californie), 02/01/2018, Daiki.**_

 _Oh ouais… Tu m'as filé les clés de ton appart à Tokyo, pour que je puisse souffler si j'ai besoin. C'est gentil. J'sais pas si je l'utiliserai. C'est pas pareil si t'es pas là tu vois. Mais j'la prends quand même parce que ça m'a fait super plaisir. Fin j'veux dire… C'est quand même un signe énorme l'échange de clés quoi. Je savais pas que tu étais propriétaire de l'appartement. Tu l'as acheté avec l'héritage de ta mère, tu m'as expliqué que tu avais pas voulu le louer, donc ça t'arrange que je le squatte._

 _Tu sais, j'veux que tu réussisses ta carrière dans la NBA. J'serais ton premier fan sérieux. Mais en même temps, tu reviens quand vivre à Tokyo ? C'est dur d'attendre sans… Point de chute tu vois… J'aimerai avoir une date de péremption à cette attente qui va être terrible. Mais en même temps, je te souhaite une très longue carrière. Trente-cinq ans ? Quarante ans ? Elle est loin encore ta retraite. J'vais dire un truc super égoïste, m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. J'sais que le basket au Japon ça fait moins rêver que la NBA, mais y'a des pros quand même. Je sais bien que là tu es coincé à cause de ta bourse pour au moins deux ans et qu'il faudrait que tu fasses quelques années en NBA. Mais si tu veux bien ne pas attendre dix ou quinze ans pour rentrer au Japon. J't'en serais très reconnaissant. Mais quelque soit ton choix, j't'attendrai._

 _Ton père nous a laissé l'appartement jusqu'à mon départ. Super cool de sa part. Franchement… C'était un soulagement de se retrouver de nouveau rien que tous les deux. Hier soir, je pouvais plus te lâcher. Je voulais juste rester coller à toi et cette fois, tu as pas essayé de me virer même si, c'était pas super pratique pour cuisiner. On a fait l'amour plusieurs fois évidemment. Je crois que tu as eu une nuit aussi médiocre que la mienne. Mais on n'a pas parlé, on s'est contenté d'essayer de dormir autant que possible serré dans les bras l'un que l'autre. J'essaie de pas penser à demain. Mais c'est dur._

 _On a profité de cette dernière journée pour faire encore un basket. Le dernier avant longtemps. On a fait durer autant que possible. J'ai dû refaire ma valise. Ça sent le départ, c'est terriblement déprimant. Mon vol est à midi quinze, il faudra y être pour neuf heures. Douze heures de vol, c'était long à l'aller mais là… ça va me sembler une éternité._

 _J'ai mis du temps à accepter ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais j'regrette pas. Surtout que, tu as réagi de manière si surprenante mais parfaite. J'aurai jamais cru que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Je suis heureux, soulagé que tu partages mes sentiments. Je sais que je pourrais jamais ressentir ça avec personne d'autre. Je sais qu'il va y avoir des moments difficiles. Tu vas me manquer à m'en rendre dingue. Mais, je vais me battre pour que tu m'aimes toujours. Même quand je serais loin. Je vais faire en sorte que tu penses à moi tous les jours, autant que je vais pas cesser de penser à toi._

 _Je t'aime Taiga._

* * *

Un petit mot de la fin, je ne souhaitais pas vous spoiler en début de chapitre :)

Je ne comptes pas vous laisser sur cette fin ! Non :)

Surveillez une suite, mais sous une autre forme (probablement avec des extraits du nouveau carnet de Kagami tout de même ;)), va arriver ! (et oui Stella il y aura du Kagami uke dans la suite :))

A bientôt!

Et merci encore pour votre fidélité !


End file.
